They will be loved
by Saly Black Potter
Summary: Lily y sus amigas sufren un cambio en el verano ¿Cómo reaccionaran los merodeadores? ¿Sois nuevas en el colegio, chicas? ... ¬¬ Si alguna vez os hubiéseis fijado en el interior de las personas, sabríais que llevamos seis años en el colegio ¡imbéciles!
1. El gran cambio

¡Hola a todos! somos Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans, este es nuestro primer fan fic, y esperamos que os guste.

**POR CIERTO, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING ASÍ QUE NO NOS DENUNCIÉS (**aunque no tenemos ni un duro… xD)

Además aparecerán muchas cosas del presente (porque del pasado no tenemos ni idea xD)

Bueno, ¡esperamos que os guste! ¡Y dejadnos reviews, por favor! Así nos ayudaréis a mejorar

¡Empezamos!

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL GRAN CAMBIO**

Era una soleada tarde de verano, y en el número 4 de Privet Drive una chica llamada Lily Evans se observaba en el espejo, pero lo que veía no se lo creía (N/A: ¡anda! ¡Me ha salido un pareado!) ¿Cómo podía cambiar una persona tanto en un verano? Y todo había ocurrido hace una semana:

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.O FLASH BACK O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Una chica pelirroja iba con su madre por la calle, ese podía ser el día en el que su vida cambiase, pues iba al dentista y luego al oculista.

Desde los 11 años tuvo que llevar un aparato dental debido a, como decía la odiosa de su hermana, "sus dientes de troll'', y además tuvo que llevar unas gafas especiales desde que tuvo 12 años para corregir su conjuntivitis.

Pero ese día todo iba a cambiar, porque su madre le había dicho que le quitarían el aparato y las gafas si había progresado. En fin ya se vería, mientras tanto iba rezando a todos los dioses a los que conocía:

"Dios, Ala, Buda''-pensaba Lily-"¡Os quiero a todos! ¡Por favor que me quiten el aparato y las gafas!'' (N/A: que chica más religiosa ¿eh? xD).

Dos horas después:

Una chica guapísima salía del hospital mas contenta que unas pascuas, su pelo rojo oscuro ondeaba al viento, tenía unos dientes blanquísimos y rectos y unos ojos de un sorprendente color esmeralda.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.O FLASH BACK O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Se seguía mirando al espejo, además de haberse quitado las gafas y el aparato su cuerpo había cambiado, y ahora era el de una preciosa chica de 16 años con curvas.

Al día siguiente volvería al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sí , Lily era una bruja, y muy buena además.

Sería genial volver a Hogwarts, podría ver de nuevo a sus amigas y aprender nuevas cosas de hechicería.

"Pero no todo será bueno''-murmuro Lily para si misma-"Tendré que volver a ver a los merodeadores''-E hizo una mueca de disgusto

Los merodeadores eran el grupo mas conocido de Hogwarts, todas las chicas estaban detrás de ellos y lo que mas deseaban era salir con ellos……o algo peor (eso eran las chicas muy salidas) (N/A: Bueno… ¿quien no sería salida con semejantes…monumentos en Hogwarts? (llenando el teclado de babas)) excepto ellas y sus dos mejores amigas, porque como de pequeñas no habían sido muy guapas los merodeadores… Mmm… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Ah, sí! Las "ignoraban'', eso dicho de una forma fina, claro. Si ya nos ponemos a lo burro podríamos decir que ni siquiera sabían como se llamaban.

Sus amigas y ellas los detestaban. Eran un grupo de prepotentes que sólo se fijaban en la gente por el exterior, y que en muchas ocasiones no se daban cuenta del interior de las personas. Por eso los odiaban.

"Mmm… excepto a Lupin''- pensó Lily.

Pero Lily tenía un odio especial a uno de ellos: Potter.

"O también llamado: Miradme-soy-James-Potter-me-creo-el-mejor-del-mundo-y-salgo-con-150-chicas-al-año'' - pensó Lily con desagrado.

Pero bueno, no se iba a deprimir por eso, mas bien se alegraba de que las ignorasen. Ya que así podrían conservar la dignidad y no serían unas de esas chicas que se peleaban por un pelo de ellos.

De repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

"¡Lily! ven a cenar, ¡la mesa ya esta puesta!''-gritó la voz de su madre desde el salón.

"Corre bicho raro, no vayamos a tener que esperar por el monstruito''- gritó la voz de su "querida'' hermana Petunia.

"No, y no se atragantara nunca con el hueso de una aceituna…''-murmuró Lily enfurecida-"¡Ya voy mama!"-chilló

Pero antes de bajar se miro al espejo una vez más (N/A: Dios ya lo debe tener desgastado de tanto mirarse xD) Y se dijo a si misma:

"Prepárate Hogwarts, porque la nueva Lily Evans va a llegar''

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.Oo FIN DEL CAPITULO O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

¡Hola! ¡Somos nosotras de nuevo!

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Esperamos que os haya gustado!

**UnikaEvans: **¡Yo quiero que lleguen los merodeadores! ¡¡Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

**Saly Black Potter: **¬¬" Dios ya empieza… Bueno, nos haría bastante ilusionita que nos dejaseis un review. Y mientras yo me llevo a Unika al manicomio.

_Arrastra a Unika hacia la puerta_

**UnikaEvans: **¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! ¡Ay burra, me has metido un dedo en ojo!


	2. Incidente en el anden

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Sois los que nos ayudáis a continuar, en serio

Esperamos que os guste este nuevo capítulo:

**CAPÍTULO 2: INCIDENTE EN EL ANDÉN**

Al día siguiente tres chicas iban corriendo por King Cross arrastrando tras ellas unos pesados baúles y unas jaulas con animales.

"¡Correeee! ¡Qué perdemos el tren!-gritó una de ellas.

"Ya va, ya va!''-exclamó la segunda-"¡Qué cagaprisas!''

"¿¡Cagaprisas!?-gritó la tercera-¡Si son las 10:55 y el tren sale a las 11!

Justo acababan de cruzar el anden cuando…¡PATAPUM! Se chocaron con algo y cayeron las tres al suelo seguidas de sus baúles y animales que se les cayeron encima.

"¡Mierda!''-chilló una de ellas levantándose-"¿Con quien coños nos hemos chocado?"

Cuando se levanto la segunda lo vio, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

"¡Oh no! ¡Vosotros no!''

"¿Qué pasa Ver…?"-preguntó la tercera levantándose-"Me cago en…"

"¡Joder!''-dijo la primera que había hablado

Y es que frente a ellas estaban con una sonrisa (N/A: tararararararararara _sonidos de tambores_) ¡Los mismísimos merodeadores en persona! (_La multitud enloquece xD_).

Los merodeadores eran el grupo más conocido y admirado de Hogwarts. Tenía 3 miembros (y una rata asquerosa).

El primero era James Potter, era un chico alto con un cuerpo musculoso, pelo negro azabache y muy revuelto, en fin el terror de los peines. Unos ojos color café escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas y una sonrisa adorable (_suspiros_) pero también era muy chulo y presumido, era el "líder'' del grupo y un excelente buscador de Quidditch.

El segundo del grupo era Sirius Black (_se oyen chillidos de chicas histéricas_) era sin duda el más guapo del grupo, tenía el una mata de pelo negro azulado que le caía elegantemente sobre la frente, unos ojos azules-grisáceos, la piel morena y un cuerpo de infarto.

El tercero era Remus Lupin (_la multitud emite suspiros_) un chico alto y pálido, pero muy guapo también, con el pelo color arena, un cuerpo delgado por su condición de licántropo y unos ojos miel adorables.

Bueno y el cuarto si se le puede llamar merodeador era una rata asquerosa llamada Peter Pettigrew un chico bajo feo y gordo con menos personalidad que un espárrago cocido.

Bien y ahora llega las presentaciones de las chicas (_ruido de tambores de nuevo_):

Estaba Lily Evans, una chica muy guapa de pelo rojo oscuro, ojos de color esmeralda y un cuerpo muy bonito. Era una chica normalmente calmada, pero estallaba cuando veía a los merodeadores. Era hija de muggles y le gustaba mucho estudiar, tenía un carácter muy fuerte y era un poco burra cuando se enfadaba.

También estaba Amy Thompson una chica guapísima, alta y morena, con el pelo castaño y largo con unos reflejos violetas, unos ojos azules con manchas violetas y un cuerpo muy bonito, era de España, pero vivía en Inglaterra. Era cazadora en el equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor. Procedía de una familia de magos muy importantes en España, aunque su madre se había casado con un inglés y por eso se apellidaba Thompson. A menudo era acusada de "traidora de la sangre" por los Slytherin.

Por último teníamos a Very-Jane Apple (aunque no le gustaba su segundo nombre y la llamaban Very) una chica de pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo, unos ojos grises muy bonitos, de estatura mediana, de piel pálida que hacia que resaltasen sus ojos y también un cuerpo muy bonito, como su amiga Amy era cazadora del equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor. Era de padre muggle y madre bruja.

"Hola guapas ¿Sois nuevas en el colegio?''-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa seductora

"¿Qué pasa Black, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza estas vacaciones y te has quedado mas idiota de lo que estabas?-dijo Amy con voz burlona.

"¿Cómo?''-preguntó Sirius confundido.

"¡PUES QUE LLEVAMOS 6 AÑOS EN EL COLEGIO IMBÉCILES!''-gritaron las tres a la vez.

"¿Sí?''-preguntó James confundo mientras Remus se aguantaba la risa-"¿Y cómo os llamáis?''

"A ver Potter''-dijo Lily enfadada-"Que tengas la memoria de un pez y no te acuerdes de nuestros nombres no es culpa nuestra''

"Si os fijaseis más en el interior de las personas en vez de en su aspecto físico quizá sabríais quien somos. Aunque creo que Remus ya lo sabe… Por lo menos él tiene cerebro, no como otros"-replicó Amy.

"Eso''-dijo Very-"Y ahora nos vamos, que vamos a perder el tren por vuestra culpa''

"Adiós Black, adiós Potter, adiós Remus''-dijeron las tres, echándole una mirada asesina a los dos primeros y una sonrisa al ultimo.

Y sin decir más desaparecieron dentro del tren.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO FIN DEL CAPITULO O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Bueno, y este es el final del capitulo! ¡Esperamos que os haya gustado!

**UnikaEvans: **¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Salieron los merodeadoreeeeees! -

**Saly Black Potter: **Madre mía…

_Le echa un cubo de agua fría a Unika._

**UnikaEvans: **¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! ¡Fríaaaaaaa! TT

**Saly Black Potter: **Bueno, ya que estáis nos podríais dejar un review, ¿no?

_Pone cara de niña buena._

**UnikaEvans:** ¡Eso!

**Saly y Unika: **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. ¡Maldito juego!

¡Hola! ¡Ya estamos aquí de nuevo! Saly y Unika (sí, las locas esas) ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ahora los contestamos.

**Karipotter: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Intentaremos actualizar rápido!

**Marce: **¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! ¡Gracias por el review! Tranquila continuaremos la historia ;)

**Chinchina: **¡Gracias por tu review! Ya se que el primer capitulo y el segundo fueron un poco cortos, pero es que era mas o menos la introducción, a partir de ahora intentaremos hacerlos mas largos ¿ok? Y… ¡tranquila! ¡Intentaremos tardar poco en actualizar!

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! Ya las han visto, pero todavía no saben quienes son exactamente (bueno Remus si) ya veras como actúan en el próximo capitulo, pero conociéndolos……. En fin ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Malia-evans: **¡Tranqui continuaremos pronto! Ya lo se que Unika no es la única que delira, yo soy otra xD, en fin creo que todas las fanáticas deliramos un poquito, pero no somos peligrosas (bueno a veces), si somos de España (¡ole!) y somos de Castilla y León. Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: ¡**Loquiilla! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si que somos de España ¿y tú? Como dije antes somos de Castilla y León, y ya sabemos que los dos primeros capis han sido muy cortitos, pero ya lo explicamos antes. Por cierto ya pasamos por tu fic, está muy chulo, te hemos dejado un review, e ¡intentaremos continuar pronto! Venga, guapísima un besote

Bueno ya hemos contestado a los reviews, ¡muchísimas gracias a todas!

Y sin más preámbulo: continuamos con el fic!

**CAPÍTULO 3: MALDITO JUEGO**

Cuando encontraron un compartimiento libre en el tren se sentaron y empezaron a hablar:

"Dios"-dijo Amy cabreada-"esos cada vez estas mas tontos, un día de estos Black no se acordara ni de su marca de champú, ¡y eso si que es terrible!-dijo con voz burlona y haciendo aspavientos"

Sus dos amigas se estaban riendo cuando de repente alguien le tapo los ojos por detrás a Very.

"¿Quién soy?"-preguntó.

"Reconocería esa voz aunque estuviera sorda"-dijo Very con una sonrisa-"¡Adam!"- y las tres corrieron a dar un abrazo a su mejor amigo.

Adam era un chico muy guapo, tenia el pelo negro y unos ojos color azul-verdosos, buen cuerpo y una piel morena, algunas chicas iban detrás de él, pero como siempre andaba con las ''feas'' (antiguamente claro) pues muchas ni siquiera lo conocían. Y todo se debía a la maldita manía de la gente de fijarse solamente en el exterior_… (N/A que tontas xD)_

"¿Qué tal mis niñas?"-preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Pues…"-empezó Lily

Y le contó lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras tanto en el vagón de los merodeadores (_al rata de Peter se le mencionara muy poco por elección de la autora. ¡Eso! Que se muera esa rata asquerosa hija de…… bueno sigo escribiendo mejor_)

Remus, Sirius y James estaban en un compartimiento hablando del episodio que les había pasado en el andén.

"¿Y esas chicas quienes eran?"-preguntó Sirius.

"¿De verdad no las reconocéis?"-dijo Remus.

"De verdad"-dijo James-"sino no se lo hubiésemos preguntado"

"La pelirroja de ojos verdes es Lily Evans, la castaña de ojos violeta-azulados es Amy Thompson, y la morena de ojos grises es Very-Jean Apple"-dijo Remus

"¡¿Qué esa es Evans?!"-exclamó James.

"¡¿Qué esa es Thompson?!"-preguntó a su vez Sirius.

"Claro"-dijo Remus mientras empezaba a leer un libro.

Pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus amigos no habían pronunciado el nombre de Very…

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Volvemos al vagón de las chicas. Allí Lily y sus amigas ya le habían contado su pequeño encuentro con los merodeadores antes de entrar en el tren.

"Tenéis que pasar de ellos"-les aconsejó Adam lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Amy.

"Vaaaaaaaale…"- dijo ella poniendo cara de niña buena-"Lo intentaré"

"Me aburro"-dijo Very-"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Pues…"-dijo Lily-"No tengo ni idea"

"Podríamos jugar a un juego"-dijo Adam.

"¡Vale!"-dijo Amy-"¿Pero a cual? Espero que no penséis en el Snap explosivo ¡me niego a volver a tener las cejas chamuscadas!"

"Jo, que eso fue una vez. ¡Y no fue mi culpa que colocases mal la última carta del castillo!"-se defendió Lily.

"Mm…"-pensó Adam-"¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos jugar a Beso, verdad o atrevimiento!"

"Ok…"-dijeron las tres

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron en corro sentados en el suelo en medio del compartimiento.

"¡Ya tengo la botella!"-exclamó Adam a la vez que sacaba una de su mochila

"¿Y qué hacías tú con eso ahí?-preguntó Lily.

"Em… nada, nada"-dijo Adam a la vez que miraba hacia el techo.

"¬¬"

"A ver"-dijo Amy-"Primero tenemos que girar la botella"

Hicieron que girase la botella y señalo a Very.

"A ver Very"-dijo Adam-"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Pues…"-dudó ésta-"Atrevimiento"

Unas caras de maniacos aparecieron en las caras de sus amigos y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

"Pues tienes que…"-empezó Amy, y le dijo una cosa al oído.

"¿¡QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUÉ!?"-gritó Very.

"Ya lo has oído"-dijo Amy guiñándole un ojo.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los merodeadores, ajenos a todo esto, seguían hablando tranquilamente en su compartimiento. Pero esta calma se vio interrumpida por Very, que abrió la puerta roja como un tomate y se digirió a Remus.

"Pienso que eres el chico más dulce y más guapo del colegio"-respiró hondo y siguió-"y me gustaría pasar una noche contigo"

Dicho esto se marcho por la puerta sin decir nada mas, dejando a un Remus de rojo a más no poder y a unos Sirius y James desconcertados

"¿Qué te ha dicho?"-preguntaron.

"Na...Nada"-respondió Remus.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Amy yo te mato!"-chilló Very mientras estaba en el vagón, mientras los demás se revolvían de risa.

"Jajajajajaja……pero…..jajajajajaja….si no……jajajajajajaja………ha sido………tan malo……jajajajajajaja"-dijo Amy a la vez que se tumbaba en el suelo debido a la risa.

"¡No, qué va! Sólo he dejado a Remus tan rojo como un tomate!"

"Uyyyyy a ver si le vas a gustar"-dijo Lily con una mirada picarona

"¡Sí, seguro!"-dijo Very, aunque una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-"¡Sigamos con el juego!"

"Vale"

Volvieron a girar la botella y le tocó a Amy.

"A ver Amy"-dijo Lily-"¿Qué eliges?"

"Mmm…"-pensó Amy-"elijo beso"

"Bien"-dijo Very-"pues tienes que besar a…¡Black!"

"¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE?!"-chilló Amy-"¡Ni borracha!"

"Amy…"-dijo Adam-"Tú has obligado a Very a decirle eso a Remus, es justo que cumplas lo que te ha dicho"

"¡Está bien!"-dijo ella

Y se dirigió como una furia al compartimiento de los chicos.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Parecía que los merodeadores habían olvidado el incidente de Very, ya que seguían planeando las bromas que harían ese trimestre. Pero la puerta se volvió a abrir de nuevo, aunque esta vez no era Very, sino Amy, que se dirigió hacia Black, le tapó los ojos y, haciendo un gesto de asco, le besó.

"¡Oh dios!"-pensaba Amy-"¡"stoy besando a Black! Pero...tampoco esta tan mal…de hecho no estaba nada mal… ¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!"

Se separó bruscamente de Sirius y sin decir ni una palabra salio del compartimiento murmurando una palabra: hormonas…

"Mi madre…"-empezó James-"Eso ha sido…"

"Raro, muy raro"-terminó Remus.

Sirius no podía decir nada, ya que Amy le había metido un dedo en el ojo "sin querer" y estaba parpadeando sin parar.

"Sí, pero podría haber sido un poco más fina ¡qué chica más burra!"-se quejó.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Amy, haciendo gala de un graaaaan talante, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, abrió la puerta y gritó:

"¡VERY-JEANE APPLE VOY A MATARTE!"-y fue hacia su amiga echa una furia, pero Adam la agarro por detrás y la obligo a sentarse.

"Tranquilízate Amy"-dijo Adam-"No es bueno para el karma"

"¿Para el qué? O.o"-preguntó Very-"Eso no es grave ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué es eso del karma?"-preguntó Lily

"Pues…, bueno aunque os lo explicase no lo entenderíais "

"Sí, ya ¬¬"-dijeron las tres.

"Bueno seguimos jugando ¿no?"-dijo Adam cambiando de tema.

"Sí, ya, majo salao"-dijo Amy-"Tú cambia más de tema ¬¬"

"Mujer no cambio de tema ", es para eliminar tensiones"

Lo que tu digas, ¡yo sólo se que esta me la pagas Very!"-dijo echándole la "mirada del Tigre''

Hicieron girar la botella y le tocó a Adam.

"¡Hombre!"-dijo Amy con sorna-"¡si le ha tocado al señor "karma''! ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Mm.. Atrevimiento"-dijo Adam, pero al instante se arrepintió, porque sus amigas pusieron una cara de maníacas-asesinas y sonrieron.

"Me dais miedo TT"-dijo Adam

"Bien Adam"-empezó Amy-"El "consejo de sabios'' ha decidido que…"

"¡Tienes que ponerte a bailar en el pasillo "el baile del gorila''!"-saltó Very.

Adam puso los ojos como platos y gritó:

"¿¿¿¡¡¡Quéééééééééééééé???!!!"

"Ay majo se siente"-dijo Amy- "Tú nos han obligado a hacer esas "pruebas'' también, así que ahora te aguantas y lo haces"

"Sois malas… TT"-dijo Adam.

"Lo sabemos :"-dijeron las tres con una sonrisa maquiavélica

"Está bien…"-dijo Adam dándose por vencido.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Las chicas salieron al pasillo, levantaron las manos y se dispusieron a llamar la atención.

"¡Atención, atención!"-gritó Amy

"¡Vamos a presentarles una actuación memorable, que no olvidaran en sus vidas!"continuó Very

"Y sin más preámbulo..."-dijo Lily

"¡Aquí tenemos a Adam!"-gritaron las tres a la vez.

Se abrió la puerta de su compartimiento y apareció un Adam mas rojo que el pelo de Arthur Weasley (_N/A: Bueno, cuando tenía pelo )_

Adam se coloco en medio del pasillo mira hacia el frente y empezó a cantar (cosa que no hacia nada mal):

_Soy una rumberaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Rumberaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Rumberaaaaaaaaaaa_

_¡Vamos a bailar!_

_Las manos hacia arriba_

_Las manos hacia abajo_

_Como los gorilas_

_¡Uh, uh, uh!_

_Todos caminamos_

Mientras el pobre Adam (que seguía tan rojo como un tomate) cantaba, Lily, Amy y Very bailaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Adam repetía siempre la misma estrofa y empezaron a rayarse un poco.

"Adam…"-empezó Lily

Pero Adam no le hacia caso y seguía cantando (la misma estrofa)

"Adam…"-dijo Very

Pero seguía sin hacerles caso.

"¡ADAM!"-chilló Amy

Pero esta vez sí le hizo caso y dejó de cantar.

"¡Ay, Dios!"-dijo Adam-"¡Menos mal, no podía parar! ¡Estaba poseído por el espíritu del baile del gorila!"

"Una cosa Adam"-dijo Lily-"¿Por qué cantas siempre la misma estrofa?"

"Es que no me sé mas "-dijo Adam

"¬¬"-Amy, Lily y Very.

"Bueno vamos dentro que ya has cumplido con tu prueba"-dijo Lily.

"¡El espectáculo se ha acabado!"-dijo Amy dirigiéndose a las personas que los miraban-"¡Ala! ¡Moviendo el culo cada uno a su compartimiento!"

Entraron en su compartimiento y les cerraron la puerta en las narices.

"Muchas gracias por la prueba que me habéis hecho hacer ¿eh?"-dijo Adam con sorna

"De nada )" -dijeron las tres

Adam suspiro e hizo girar la botella, que señaló a Lily.

"Bien mi querida Lilian (mirada fulminante por parte de Lily, no le gustaba que la llamasen por su nombre) ¿Qué quieres hacer?"-le preguntó Adam.

"Mm… verdad"-dijo Lily

"Bien…"-empezó Very-"¿Quién te…?"

"¿Te ha gustado alguna vez Potter? ¿En primero? Y recuerda que tienes que ser sincera"-la interrumpió Amy.

"Bueno... Esto…yo…"-pero no pudo continuar porque el maquinista les dijo que habían llegado y que recogiesen sus cosas.

Inmediatamente Lily se levanto y fue a coger sus maletas

"Salvada por la campana"-pensó

Mientras que Amy, Very y Adam pensaban:

"¡Maldito juego!"

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oOFINDELCAPITULO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

**Saly Black Potter:** ¡Bien, ya estamos aquí de nuevo! Este capítulo es uno de nuestros favoritos ¿verdad, Unika? ¿Unika?

**UnikaEvans: **(_bailando como una loca_) Las manos hacia arriba, las manos hacia abajo, ¡cómo los gorilas! ¡Uh, uh, uh! ¡Todos caminamos!

**Saly Black Potter: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! ¡Ella también ha sido contagiada por el espíritu del gorila! ¡Socorro!

**UnikaEvans: **_(sigue bailando como si nada)_

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Voy a buscar a un exorcista! _(y sale corriendo agarrando a Unika)_

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Por cierto! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Sois los mejores!

**Saly y Unika:** ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. Planeando una venganza

¡Hola! Ya estamos aquí… xD Bueno esta vez hemos tardado mas en actualizar, pero es que ya sabéis que aquí mi compañera Unika fue afectada por el espíritu del baile del gorila.

**UnikaEvans: **pero ya estoy curada! Muajajajajajajaja

**Saly Black Potter: **¬¬ dios como anda la gente… bueno ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Aunque estamos un poco tristes porque en este capítulo nos han puesto poquitos… ¡pero a continuación los contestamos!

**Violet-Potter: **¡nos alegramos de que te haya gustado el juego! Esperamos que te gusten los demás capítulos también ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¿Tú también eres de España? ¡Guay! Pero a nosotras nos queda un poco lejos Murcia… u.u xD ¡Besos guapísima!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** ¡Otra más de España! ¡Qué bien! Estamos bien ¿y tú? Nos alegramos de que te guste el capítulo. Lo sentimos u.u ¡Pero es que ya no podemos alargar más los capítulos! Pero no te preocupes que tendrás capítulos para dar y regalar :) Unika ya te ha dejado un review, así que ya sabes ¡a actualizar! xD. ¡Besoos!

**Fer-black: **¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! Seguiremos pronto ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por tu review!

Bueno ¡y hasta aquí los reviews! A ver si podemos contestar más en el próximo, que nos hace ilusionita xD

Y ya no nos andamos más por las ramas y seguimos con el fic ;) ¡Esperamos que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 4: PLANEANDO UNA VENGANZA**

Por fin habían llegado a Hogwarts. Ahora se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, donde la comida era tan buena como siempre.

Después del discurso, como era habitual, Dumbledore llamó la atención, se levantó, cogió aire y…

"¡Oh, no!"-se quejó Amy-"¡Espero que no le haya venido una venada este verano y nos haga de las suyas!"

"Ya te digo"-afirmó Very-"¿Os acordáis cuando se le ocurrió hacer la semana de la selva?

"Como olvidarlo"-dijo Lily-"Si Pettigrew tuvo que hacer de Tarzán con el taparrabos por toda la escuela T.T"

Los cuatro se estremecieron al recordarlo.

"¡Pero lo mejor fue cuando al ir montado en una liana se estampo contra la pared!"-dijo Adam entre risas.

Los cuatro empezaron a reírse como unos locos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que todo el Gran Comedor les estaba mirando. Entonces se callaron y Dumbledore pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, aunque, por suerte, este año no se le ocurrió ninguna de las suyas (evidentemente todos suspiraron aliviados)

Cuando éste terminó todos se levantaron, con ganas de ir a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

Remus y Lily, al ser los prefectos, tuvieron que acompañar a los de primero.

"¡Al que no se esté quieto le dejo en el camino y tiene que dormir esta noche en el pasillo!"-gritó Lily, con su habitual finura, harta de que todos gritases como monos.

Y, evidentemente, todos se callaron.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y por fin llegaron a la Sala Común, que estaba tan acogedora como siempre.

"¡Qué guay, chicas! Seguimos estando juntas en la habitación"-exclamó Very contenta.

"Sí"-afirmó Lily-"Y también duermen allí Noelia y Alice"

"Ey, chicas ¿y Adam?"-preguntó Amy.

Empezaron a buscarlo, hasta que lo encontraron frente a la habitación de los chicos de sexto en estado de sock.

"Adam ¿qué pasa?"-preguntó Amy

"Mirad"-dijo Adam señalándoles la puerta con un dedo tembloroso.

Las tres chicas miraron hacia la puerta y se quedaron de piedra, pues en la puerta había colgado un cartel que decía:

_Habitación de los maravillosos, sexys, y despampanantes merodeadores_

Eso al principio no les sorprendió, pero luego entendieron el estado en el que se encontraba Adam al ver otra inscripción debajo de esa que ponía:

_Habitación de Adam Wells_

"¡Ostras Adam!"-dijo Lily

"Te ha tocado con "ellos'' en la habitación"-dijo Very poniendo una mueca-El año pasado no fue así ¿no?"

"No, el año pasado estaba en una habitación con John y Mikel, pero se han tenido que ir del colegio este año, así que tengo que ponerme con Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew"-explicó Adam.

Como siempre la más teatrera fue Amy, que se abrazó a él haciendo como que llorara y le dijo:

"Querido compañero, te acompaño en el sentimiento"

Y se limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

"¬¬"

"Bueno Adam nosotras nos vamos a dormir, mucha suerte"

Y una vez dicho esto, las chicas le dieron cada una un beso en la mejilla y se fueron a su habitación.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras, los merodeadores estaban dentro hablando, y preguntándose quien tendría el honor (palabras textuales de Sirius) de compartir el cuarto con ellos, cuando oyeron voces al otro lado de la puerta, la entreabrieron y llegaron a ver como las chicas le daban un beso de buenas noches a Adam en la mejilla.

"Vaaaya… es un chico suertudo"-dijo James.

"Sí, aunque nosotras hemos besado a más chicas que él ¿no?"-dijo Sirius.

"Sí, pero de todos modos habrá que tratarlo bien, ya que hemos estado con muchas chicas, pero ninguna tenía el carácter de esas"-dijo James.

Así que decidieron tratar bien a Adam, y cuando este se armó de valor y abrió la puerta se encontró con que los merodeadores (y la rata asquerosa) le saludaban con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después ya estaban todos cambiados (N/A: _Merodeadores en pijama… ) _y Adam se metió en su cama pensando que eso de que lo trataran así de bien era muy raro, pero que no se iba a quejar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lily, Amy y Very, en su habitación, ya estaban cambiadas. Eran muy felices, porque además de haberles tocado juntas estaban con Noelia Jonhson y Alice Meadows, dos amigas suyas muy simpáticas.

"Ains, pobrecito Adam"-dijo Amy a la vez que se tumbaba en la cama.

"Ya, espero que sobreviva para mañana"-dijo Lily mientras buscaba su cepillo.

"¡Qué exageradas sois!"-exclamó Very a la vez que se sentaba a los pies de su cama-"¡No es para tanto!"

"Claro… como a ti te gusta Lupin…"-dijo Amy a la vez que empezaba a saltar en la cama y a cantar: _Very y Remus, sentados bajo un árbol, dándose besitos en el piquito, primero se enamoran, luego se casan y después Very…_

"Te vas a enterar!-dijo Very sin dejarla terminar a la vez que cogía su almohada y se la tiraba, dándole de lleno en la cama.

"¡Eso ha sido rastrero!"-se quejó Amy.

Pero cogió la suya y empezaron una guerra.

Tras media hora de "guerra" se dejaron caer exhaustas en su cama, cansadas, sí, pero muy felices de haber vuelto a Hogwarts.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos a cuatro chicas despiertas y corriendo por la habitación buscando sus cosas, mientras una duerme placenteramente, aunque le durará poco…

¡AMY, HAZ EL FAVOR DE DESPERTARTE!-le gritó Lily a la vez que le sacudía la cama.

Ésta se levanto medio adormilada y pregunto:

"¿Qué hora es?"

"¡Las 8 y 20"-le dijo Very mientras cogía sus libros.

"¿LAS 8 Y 20?"-gritó Amy-"¡PERO SI TENEMOS TRANSFORMACIONES A LAS 8 Y MEDIA!"

Y se fue corriendo a su habitación a la vez que maldecía y le decía a sus amigas que fuesen yendo, que ella ya iría.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ahora nos encontramos en la primera clase del curso, es decir, la de Transformaciones. Mientras McGonagall les dice el discursito de todos los años, haciendo que estén más dormidos si es posible, una chica va corriendo a clase, chocándose contra todo lo que pille a su paso.

"Bien"-comenzó McGonagall-"Hoy vamos a estudiar el hechizo mon…"

De repente un torbellino castaño entró corriendo en la clase, a la vez que gritaba:

"¡LO SIENTO PROFESORAAAAAAA!

"¡Señorita Thompson!-gritó enfadada McGonagall-"Llega usted 10 minutos tarde el primer día y encima con este revuelo! ¡Vaya al despacho de Dumbledore!

Así que le tocó dar media vuelta, a la vez que pensaba que a McGonagall le sentaban mal los años de más.

"En fin, cosas de la menopausia"

No se preocupó más y empezó a cantar por lo bajo:

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay anywhile_

_And she will be love_

_She will be love_

Cuando llego al despacho del director dijo la contraseña "cangingos y patas de peces'' (N/A: bonita contraseña xD) y entró.

Pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque aparte de estar el director mirándola con una sonrisa estaban los mismísimos merodeadores.

"_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué leches tiene que estar Black? En fin, tú tranquila, muestra serenidad en la voz"_-pensó, y a continuación dijo-"Hola, profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall me ha enviado aquí"

"Muy bien"-dijo el director con una sonrisa-"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Pues… he llegado tarde 10 minutos"-dijo Amy-"Pero me parece que se ha pasado un poco la profesora, porque vamos, como si la gente no llegase tarde nunca a clase y…"

"Muy bien, muy bien"-la interrumpió Dumbledore-"Como castigo tendrá que limpiar el polvo a la sección h2 de la biblioteca. Ahora puede irse, y ustedes también"-dijo mirando a los merodeadores

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Amy salio hablando con Remus, mientras Sirius y James iban detrás.

"¿En serio eres Thompson?"-preguntó Sirius

Amy se dio la vuelta, puso una mueca y le dijo:

"No, soy Caperucita Roja"

"Te lo estoy preguntando en serio"

"¡Te he dicho mil veces que sí soy Thompson! La gente cambia en verano ¿sabes? Aunque bueno, si no fueses tan superficial podrías reconocer a las personas solamente mirándolas a los ojos. Pero ¡oh, se me olvidaba! Si tú eres Sirius-Superficial-Black, que se fija en el exterior y no en el interior. ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Hay te quedas, majo!

Y se fue como una furia por el pasillo, dejando a un Sirius pensativo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lily y Very por fin encontraron a Amy cuando pasó a su lado rápidamente murmurando cosas como "Black", "superficial", "estrangular", "Azkaban", y algo que no supieron identificar muy bien, pero que tenía que ver con una vieja menopausica y unas cuantas maldiciones.

"¡Alto!"-la paró Very-"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te has tomado?"

Amy la fulmino con la mirada y dijo solamente una palabra:

"Black"

Sus amigas la entendieron de inmediato y Lily le dijo:

"Amy lo único que tienes que hacer es…"

Pero no pudo acabar, porque algo la interrumpió.

"Mira quien anda aquí"-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-"La asquerosa sangre sucia, la mestiza, y la traidora de la sangre"

"Ya me parecía a mí que olía a podrido por aquí"-dijo Amy arrugando la nariz y mirando al recién llegado.

"Malfoy, imbécil"-dijo Lily con rabia-"No necesitamos que cretinos como tu vengan molestando"

"Eso"-dijo Very-"Así que ¡vete, salmonete!"

"No permito que una mestiza y una sangre sucia me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Debería darte vergüenza, Thompson, desprestigiar a los sangre limpia así… Haríais un favor si os tiraseis por un poz…"

Pero no llegó a terminar esa frase, porque Amy, harta de oír tanta maldad proveniente de Lucius Malfoy, fue corriendo hacia él y le pegó una patada en… bueno, todos nos entendéis.

"¡Malfoy, como vuelvas a insultar a mis amigas te mato!-chilló Amy-"¡Hijo de mala bludger!"

Éste la miró con desprecio, y justo cuando iba a lanzarse de nuevo a él, unos brazos muy conocidos la cogieron y evitaron que lo hiciese.

"¡Adam, suéltame!-chilló ella revolviéndose-"Déjame que mate a ese cabr…"

"¿A quien va a matar, señorita Thompson?"-la interrumpió una voz severa.

"Profesora McGonagall"-dijo Lily-"Verá, es que Malfoy nos ha insultado y…"

"Ya lo sé señorita Evans, y por eso será castigado"-dijo la profesora-"30 puntos menos para Slytherin y su Jefe de Casa le pondrá el adecuado castigo"

"Pero ustedes, sobre todo usted, señorita Thompson"-dijo girándose hacia las tres chicas-"No tienen que agredir a ningún alumno, serán 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y los cuatro seréis castigados a limpiar los baños de todo sexto"

"¿Cuatro? ¡Pero si Adam no ha hecho nada!"-protestó Lily.

"Estaba en el lugar de los hechos, señorita Evans"-contestó McGonagall.

Lily iba a volver a protestar, pero Adam la cogió del brazo y dijo "Déjalo" moviendo solamente los labios.

"¡50 puntos menos!"-exclamó Amy-¡Pero si él nos ha dicho cosas horribles y sólo son 30!"

"No hay más que discutir señorita Thompson. Cumplirán su castigo dentro de una semana. Buenas tardes"-y dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Habían vuelto a la Sala Común a terminar sus deberes, ya que nada más empezar las clases les habían puesto muchísimos.

Bueno, en realidad sólo tres de ellos intentaban hacerlos, porque cierta castaña no hacía más que dar vueltas alrededor de la Sala Común mientras pensaba mil y una formas de vengarse de Malfoy y sus amiguitos Sly (que no estuviese muy prohibida, claro)

De repente saltó y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

"¡Waaaaaaaaaa!"-gritó Lily llevándose una mano al pecho-"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida!"

"¡Es que ya sé qué podemos hacer para vengarnos!"-explicó Amy con una sonrisa demoníaca.

"Amy, sabes que no podemos matarlo"-dijo Adam

"Ni echarlo al calamar gigante"-siguió Very.

"Ni llevarlo en un trasladador a Asia"-dijo Lily

"Ni…"-empezó Adam.

Pero Amy le interrumpió.

"¡Qué no lo quiero matar!"-gritó-"Bueno, por una parte sí, pero soy demasiado joven para ir a Azkaban, así que tendré que conformarme con esto"

"Me das miedo cuando te sale la vena Sly"-dijo Adam

"¿Y qué tienes pensado?"-preguntó Lily.

"Planearemos una venganza. Y sé como"-dijo con un destello malicioso en sus ojos claros-"Acercaos"

Y empezó a contar a sus amigos la venganza que harían contra las serpientes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o FIN DEL CAPÍTULO o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Saly Black Potter:** ¡Hola! ¡Ya estamos aquí de nuevo! Bueno, consciente, consciente sólo estoy yo, porque a Unika le ha dado un chungo al pensar en la rata en taparrabos. Qué sensible es esta chica.

_Le acaricia el pelo como se lo haría a un perro._

**UnikaEvans**: (_con los ojos desorbitados) _Ratas… Taparrabos…Trauma…

**Saly Black Potter:** ¿Véis? Pobreciiita. Bueno, Unika, pero piensa que también han salido los merodeadores en pijama.

_Unika se recupera inmediatamente_

**UnikaEvans: **¡Es verdad! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Empieza a correr por todo el escenario._

**Saly Black Potter: **_(la mira) _Ché… para qué habré hablado… En fin, éste es el final del capítulo, pero no os preocupéis que pronto pondremos el siguiente. ¡Dejadnos reviews, por favor! Así nos ayudáis a mejorar.

Por cierto, el trozo de la canción que ha cantado Amy es _"She will be loved" _de Maroon 5, en la que nos basamos para escribir el fic.

**UnikaEvans: **¡Esoo! ¡Me encanta esa canción! _(empieza a cantarla)_

_Aparece una nube sobre sus cabezas y las empapa_

**Saly Black Potter: **¿Para que has tenido que cantar? Ahora me voy a constipar T.T

**UnikaEvans:** ¡Lo sientooooo!

**Saly y Unika: **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. ¡Chupaos esa, serpientes!

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estamos aquíííí…

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los reviews ¡ya sabéis que nos apoyan mucho! Aquí están las contestaciones:

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Hola guapísima¡Gracias por tu review! Nos alegramos de que te guste.  
En cuanto a los merodeadores preferimos que esta broma la hiciesen las chicas, porque siempre los que las hacen son ellos, y como esta historia es un poco fuera de lo común… ¡pero no te preocupes, tendrás merodeadores para dar y regalar¡Muchos besos!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**

**Saly Black Potter: **_empieza a escribir)_ ¡Hola guapa! Nos alegramos de qué… ¡¡Waaaaaa!!

_UnikaEvans le ha dado una patada a la puerta y ha salido volando por la puerta. _

**UnikaEvans: **¡Esto lo escribo yo¡Hola guapísima¿Te gusta _"She will be loved"_¡A mí me encanta! Es mi canción favorita. Es… ¡¡Waaaaaa!!

_Saly ha vuelto y la ha tirado de la silla. _

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Esto por lo de antes¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review, guapa¡Besos!

**Karipotter: **¡Hola¡Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado! Intentaremos hacer los capítulos más largos, no te preocupes ;) ¡Besos!

**Marce:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ahora seguimos, jeje.

**DewRo: **¡Hola guapísima¡Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, que intentaremos hacer los capítulos más largos y… ¡no molestas! Al contrario :) ¡cuantos más lectores, mejor¡Besos!

**BlackHeiress: **¡Hola guapa! Bienvenida :). Nos alegramos de que te guste. ¡Es que Remus siempre está mono! _(las dos babean al pensar en él)_ Y no aburres ¡al contrario¡Gracias por tu review!

Y, por último, queremos pedirle perdón a **clhoe-black-potter, **que nos dejó un review en el segundo capi, pero como sabéis que estamos más pa alla que pa acá, se nos olvidó agradecérselo ¡lo sentimos!

Bueno, y ahora nos dejamos de enrollar y vamos al grano:

¡Aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo!

**CAPÍTULO 5¡CHUPAOS ESA, SERPIENTES! **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Lucius Malfoy y compañía.

Lily y sus amigos ya habían cumplido su castigo (Amy casi se desmaya al saber que tendrían que limpiar los baños de Myrtle la Llorona a mano)

Estaban limpiando cuando de repente llegó Very más blanca que la cera.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"-le preguntaron.

"Ser…pientes…baño…desnudos…trauma…"-contestó ésta.

Y es que la pobre se había tenido que esconder detrás de una columna mientras Crabbe y Goyle, dos gorilas de Slytherin salían como su madre les trajo al mundo de la ducha.

"Uy… pobrecita… ¡eso no se lo deseo yo ni a mi peor enemigo! Bueno… a Potter y Malfoy quizá sí…"-dijo Lily.

"Ya, ya, seguuuuuro…"-dijo Amy con sarcasmo a la vez que limpiaba.

"¬¬"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un día después Remus se levantó temprano, ya que quería ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato y terminar los deberes que le habían mandado.

Pero no estaba vacía la Sala Común, allí estaba Very, sentada en una butaca, leyendo un libro sobre hombres lobo (al ver esto Remus se tuvo que aflojar un poco la camisa)

"Hola Very"-saludó Remus

"¡Hola Remus!"-dijo Very contenta mirándole.

"¿Qué lees?"-preguntó Remus

"Un libro sobre hombres lobo"-respondió Very mirándole fijamente

En ese momento la mente de Remus se empezó a llenar de pensamientos confusos.

_"¿Hombres lobo¿Lo sabrá¿Y aún así sigue hablándome y tratándome tan bien? Tendré que preguntarle qué opina sobre los hombres lobo, así podré salir de dudas y sabré si es la chica que estaba buscando. _

"Very…"-empezó.

"¿Si?"

"¿A ti te gustan los hombres lobo?"

Very suspiró, puso un gesto muy enigmático, le sonrió y contestó:

"Me encantan Remus, me encantan"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Frente al madrugador Remus tenemos a James y Sirius, que se levantaron a las 11 de la mañana (era sábado), con una cara de sueño impresionante y totalmente despelujados (bueno, en el caso de James eso era normal)

"Sirius ¿qué día es hoy?"-preguntó.

"Sábado ¿Por qué?"

"¡Ostras!"-exclamó James.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Que había quedado con Clarise!"

"¿Con Clarise¿Esa rubia, con ese culo y ese par de…?"

"Sí, Sirius, con esa Clarise"-contestó James mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación vistiéndose rápidamente.

Y salió corriendo de la Sala Común.

De repente se paró y lo pensó mejor.

_"¿Para qué tengo que correr¡Si fue ella la que me pidió la cita! Además, un merodeador nunca corre por… ¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!" _

Un chillido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Lily Evans tirada en el suelo, con una pila de libros encima de ella. Le ayudó a levantarse, y pensaba que se lo iba a agradecer, pero ésta le miró fijamente y le gritó:

"POTTER ¿ES QUE NUNCA TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS¡POR TU CULPA CASI ME MATO! "·"··/·"

(N/A: _para proteger las mentes mas jóvenes hemos censurado esta parte, porque se entiende que Lily dijo alguna palabrota xD. _

_ **Lily: **¡Eh¡Que yo solo dije que Potter era un asqueroso prepotente! _

_ **Saly y Unika: ¬¬ **¿__Ves? Ya has dicho__ alguna palabrota _

**_Lily: _**_¡Anda! Pues es verdad. _

**_Saly y Unika: _**_¿__y tú qué haces fuera del fic¡Vamos, que no te pagamos para vaguear! _

_ Lily se va corriendo a la escena otra vez. _

_ **Saly y Unika: **Pedimos perdón por este momento de locura momentánea, pero es que ayer se nos acabaron las pastillas ¡seguimos con la historia) _

Cuando Lily acabo de decir estas "amables'' palabras a James, éste sorprendido le ayudo a recoger los libros y le dirigió una sonrisa de las suyas, a lo que Lily le respondió con una mirada fulminante y se fue andando con la cabeza alta de allí mientras James la miraba alejarse con media sonrisa en la cara, pero de repente se acordó de algo:

"Ostras Clarise"

Y fue escopetado hacia su cita.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sirius después de haberse duchado (N/A:_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAA (se desmayan) _y arreglado bajo a la Sala Común, donde dedico la sonrisa nº 34 (la sonrisa mañanera) a todas las chicas, pero algo le llamo la atención.

Amy estaba en un rincón de la Sala Común escuchando música _(N/A: ya sabemos que en Hogwarts no funcionan esos aparatos, pero este no funcionaba con pilas, sino con magia)_ a la vez que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Se acerco a ella y se puso detrás, le tocó un hombro, y Amy, del susto, se echó para atrás, así que tuvo que apartarse antes de que le arroyase una Amy con el sofá.

Después de esto salió por patas dejándola espatarrada en mitad de la Sala Común, pues temía lo que podía hacerle si se daba cuenta de que había sido culpa suya.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la hora de la comida Lily, Amy, Very y Adam estaban hablando de la broma que harían esa misma noche:

"Chicas"-dijo Very a sus amigas-"¿Creéis que hacemos bien haciendo esta broma?

¿Qué broma?"-preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Sirius Black.

"Black, cómprate un desierto y vete a barrerlo"-dijo Amy con indiferencia.

"Ja ja ¡Qué graciosa! Pues no parecías tener tanta chispa el otro día, cuando me besaste en el tren"

"Ese "beso", si se puede llamar así a un choque de labios, te lo di porque estábamos jugando a la botella"-contestó Amy con furia.

"Sí…seguuuro… a la "botella"-dijo Sirius-"Bueno, pues si dices que eso fue un choque de labios ¿qué te parece repetirlo más detenidamente?"-y se acercó a ella.

"¡Yo no soy una chica compresa, Black!"-gritó Amy alejándose de él-"¡No permitiré que me trates como a las demás, que te lías con ellas y después te olvidas de sus nombres!"

Y se fue corriendo.

"¿Pero qué le pasa a ésta?-preguntó Sirius-"¿Tiene la regla o qué?"

"No Black, es que tienes la sensibilidad en el culo"-dijo Adam.

Y se fue seguido por Lily y arrastrando a Very, que se había quedado mirando a Remus, (como él a ella)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación encontraron a Amy con estrangulando a un peluche de Lily.

"¡No estrangules al señor mimitos!"-dijo Lily cogiéndolo y abrazándolo posesivamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Amy"-le preguntó Very-"¿Pensabas que el señor mimitos era Black? Jajajaja"

Pero se tuvo que callar, porque Amy le tiró una almohada y se tuvo que agachar para que no le dejara KO.

"Venga, nena"-dijo Very sentándose a su lado-"Ya verás como esta noche te olvidas de todo cuando le hagamos la broma a los de Slytherin"

"¡Es verdad!"-le dijo Lily.

"Tenéis razón chicas"-dijo Amy sonriendo-"¡No sé qué haría sin vosotras!

Y las tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y llegó la hora de la cena.

Lily, Very, Amy y Adam estaban tan nerviosos que no probaron bocado (cosa muy extraña), pero todos sus temores se disiparon cuando entraron los Slytherin y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugar

"¡Ya están a punto de empezar a comer!"-susurró Lily.

"¡Es verdad!"-dijo Very

"¡Que lo hagan ya! No puedo esperar para vengarme de ellos"-afirmó Amy.

Justo cuando acabo de decir esta frase Malfoy, Snape, Lestrange y las hermanas Black (Bellatrix y Narcisa) tomaron un bocado de sus comidas.

Y empezó la cuenta atrás.

"3..2..1..¡ya!"

Una música muy pegadiza empezó a sonar en el Gran Comedor.

Los Slytherin antes mencionados dejaron sus platos de lado y se subieron a una mesa, solo que ya no estaban vestidos con sus túnicas de Hogwarts, sino que llevaban una faldita vaquera, camisetas y medias rosas. El pelo lo llevaban recogido en dos moñitos (sí, los chicos también) y tenían un abanico en la mano.

Y empezaron:

_EL PINTALABIOS  
TOQUE DE RIMEL  
MOLDEADOR  
COMO UNA ARTISTA DE CINE_

Empezó a cantar Snape, mientras movía el abanico, con su pelo mas grasiento de lo normal (tanto que casi se le cae la diadema) y saltando un gallo cada dos por tres.

_PELUQUERÍA  
CREMA HIDRATANTE  
Y MAQUILLAJE QUE ES BELLEZA AL INSTANTE  
ABRE LA PUERTA QUE NOS VAMOS PA' LA CALLE  
QUE A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN POR AHÍ_

Siguió Malfoy, con su pelo rubio platino recogido en dos moños mientras bailaba una sevillanas y daba vueltas al aire, en una de estas se le levanto un poco la falda, se le vio todo el muslo, a Sirius al verlo le dio un yuyu y casi echa hasta la primera papilla

_ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA  
ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA_

Cantaron todos los Sly a coro.  
_  
Y ES LA VERDAD PORQUE SOMOS ASÍ  
NOS GUSTA IR A LA MODA, QUE NOS GUSTA PRESUMIR  
QUE MÁS NOS DA QUE DIGAS TU DE MÍ  
DE LONDRES, DE MILÁN O, SAN FRANCI SCO O DE PARIS _

Esto lo dijo Narcisa, mientras se acercaba a Malfoy haciendo poses seductoras (o eso creía ella, más bien parecía una gallina en un corral)  
_  
Y HEMOS VENIDO A BAILAR  
PARA REÍR Y DISFRUTAR  
DESPUÉS DE TANTO Y TANTO TRABAJAR  
QUE A VECES LAS MUJERES NECESITAN  
UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA LIBERTAD_

Cantaron todos a coro agitando los abanicos mientras a los demás casi les da algo de la risa.  
_  
MUCHOS POTAJES DE LOS DE ANTES  
POR ESO YO ME MUEVO ASÍ CON MUCHO ARTE  
Y SI ALGÚN NOVIO SE ME PONE POR DELANTE  
LE BAILO UN RATO  
Y UNA GOTITAS DE CHANNEL Nº 4  
QUE ES MÁS BARATO!  
QUE A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN POR AHÍ_

Cantó Bellatrix, mientras baila con Lestrange, y hacia unos gallos horrorosos.

_ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA  
ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA _

_Y ES LA VERDAD PORQUE SOMOS ASÍ  
NOS GUSTA IR A LA MODA QUE NOS GUSTA PRESUMIR  
QUE MÁS NOS DA QUE DIGAS TU DE MÍ  
DE LONDRES, DE MILÁN O, SAN FRANCISCO O DE PARIS_

Lestrange cantó esto mientras bailaba con Snape _(N/A no seais mal pensados xD)_  
_  
Y HEMOS VENIDO A BAILAR  
PARA REÍR Y DISFRUTAR  
DESPUÉS DE TANTO Y TANTO ESTUDIAR  
QUE A VECES LAS MUJERES NECESITAN  
UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUI… _

_Y HEMOS VENIDO A BAILAR  
PARA REÍR Y DISFRUTAR  
DESPUÉS DE TANTO Y TANTO TRABAJAR  
QUE A VECES LAS MUJERES NECESITAN  
UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA LIBERTAD _

_ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA  
ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA _

acabaron todos los Sly a coro mientras agitaban el abanico y se agachaban en la mesa.

En el Gran Comedor se hizo un gran silencio, pero pocos instantes después todos se empezaron a partir de risa, en especial Lily, sus amigas, Adam y los merodeadores, que se reían tan a gusto que se habían caído al suelo mientras se agarraban las costillas.

Los Sly se bajaron de la mesa destilando odio por cada poro de su piel y corrieron hacia la salida rojos como un tomate.

Pero como Lucius llevaba tacones y no se manejaba muy bien con ellos, se le rompió uno y se agarró a Narcisa para no caerse, que se agarró a Snape, que se agarró a Bellatrix, que se agarró a Lestrange, que se agarró a… ¡si no había más gente! Conclusión: todos de morros al suelo.

Mientras los Sly se iban corriendo a su Sala Común después de levantarse del suelo, Lily, James, Amy, Sirius, Very, Remus y Adam se levantaron de sus sillas y gritaron a la vez:

"¡CHUPAOS ESA, SERPIENTES!"

O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Saly Black Potter: **Bien ¡Pues este es el final del capitulo¿Os ha gustado¡A nosotras sí!

_Unika está bailando como una loca. _

**UnikaEvans: **¡Antes muerta que sencilla, ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla!

**Saly Black Potter: **_(la mira) _¡Bah, qué leches!

_Se une a ella._

**Saly y Unika: **¡Antes muerta que sencilla, ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla!

_Reciben una lluvia de tomates de todos los que leen este fic. _

**Saly Black Potter:** _(pringada de tomate) _Vale, vale, ya paramos ¬¬

**UnikaEvans: **Por cierto ¡muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! No os olvidéis de dejar más ¡por favor!

**Saly y Unika: **¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	6. Entrenamientos y lios de amores

¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!. Es de mucha ayuda saber que la historia os gusta, nos ayuda a mejorar un montón, y así sabemos que estamos haciendo algo que hace reír a la gente en este mundo que anda tan mal hoy en día…

Y bueno, después de estos momentos serios (qué raro) contestamos a los reviews:

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos alegramos de que te guste. Y tranquila, que a nosotras se nos va muuucho la pinza ( y si no mira como terminamos la otra vez xD). ¡Besos guapa!

**ooOjosesitaOoo: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos alegramos de que te guste :). Ahora lo continuamos ¡Besos!

**vinnesa: **¡Hola! ¡Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado el fic y la canción! Ahora lo continuamos. ¡Besos!

**Rodew: **¡Hola guapa! Nos alegramos de que te guste. Tranquila, que a nosotras nos pasa lo mismo. Leemos un fic y lo devoramos, leemos un libro y lo devoramos, leemos la parte de atrás de un paquete de galletas, y lo devoramos (la galletas). Estamnos intentando hacer los capítulos más largos ¡tú tranquila! ¡Besos!.

**Ainne: **¡Hola guapa! ¿De verdad quieres que sigamos así? xD ¡Pues lo haremos! ¡Besooos!

**Nikar: **¡Guapaa! ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Nos alegramos de que te guste, seguiremos pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Lokkita: **¡Xoxete! Hija ya sabes que soy pesá de nacimiento jeje. Bueno que muchas gracias por tu review ¡xieliko! Y no voy a dejar de escribir :p jejejeje. Muchos recuerdos de Unika ;).

Bien, ahora con mi varita haré que el Vita vuelva contigo, que sabemos que te gusta mucho, así que se dará cuenta y…

**Voz en off: **¡Esto no es el consultorio de la Campos!

Bueno… ¡Muchos besos, guapa!

**FyoraBlack: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos alegramos de que te guste, y otra cosa: ya sabemos que James le pidió a Lily salir desde que entraron en Hogwarts, pero es que nos apetecía que en la historia apareciese así, porque pega con el titulo y con la canción en la que esta inspirado (She will be loved) La historia es más o menos así: dice que ella tenía problemas con ella misma, que él la ayudara a sentirse guapa y más o menos eso es lo que quiere James. Bueno, guapísima, después de esta breve explicación (¿breve? O.o) seguimos con el fic ¡Besos!

Bien después de la contestación a los reviews queremos decir algunas cosas:

Primero: ¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS LOS NUEVOS QUE NOS HAN MANDADO REVIEWS!

_Empiezan a caer serpentinas del cielo, pero la maquina se atasca, estalla y acaban llenas de polvo_

Cof, cof… Bueno, que muchas gracias por los reviews.

Segundo: este capítulo es un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?

**Voz en off: **sin palabrotas ¬¬

**Saly y Unika: **cofcofmierdecillacofcof

**Voz en off: **¡OS HE OÍDO!

El próximo será mejor, no os preocupéis.

Y ahora sin más haceros esperar… ¡EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!

**CAPITULO 6: ENTRENAMIENTOS Y LÍOS DE AMORES**

Los días pasaron, pero la gente todavía recordaba lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor, y por supuesto todo Hogwarts se había enterado de quien había hecho la broma, (excepto los profesores) y los habían felicitado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de que se fuesen los de Slytherin y todos saliesen del Gran Comedor riéndose aun, los merodeadores se acercaron a Amy, Lily, Very y Adam y les dijeron:

"¿Ha sido vuestra la broma?"-preguntó James con una sonrisa

"Pozi"-contestó Very.

"¿Os ha gustado?"-dijo Amy sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Ha estado bastante bien para tratarse de una broma no-merodeadora"-dijo Sirius-"Además de guapa eres buena bromista"

Y se acercó a ella seductoramente.

"Black… a diez metros ¬¬"-dijo ésta separándose de él.

"La broma ha estado muy bien, así aprenderán a no meterse con las personas"-dijo Remus mirando fijamente a Very-

"Gracias…"-dijo Very roja mientras miraba al suelo.

Todos (menos Very y Remus) se intercambiaron unas miradas maliciosas, entre estos dos había "feeling''

"Bueno, chicas, nos tenemos que ir a dormir ya"-dijo Remus-"Que de tanto reírnos estamos agotados"

"Es verdad, que si no duermo mucho no estoy tan guapo como siempre…"-dijo Sirius-"¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Si yo siempre estoy guapo, duerma o no. Me han dicho que las ojeras me dan un aire misterioso"

"Mi madre…"-dijo Amy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Sirius

"Nada, nada, tú sé feliz en tu mundo de yupi"-contestó ésta.

Y todos se fueron a dormir, pensando que con esa broma los Slytherin aprenderían que no debían meterse con quien les diese la gana.

Además, esa broma les había acercado un poco más a todos

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ya había pasado un semana, pero la gente no podía evitar reírse de los Slytherin cada vez que salían de su Sala Común (bueno, y dentro de ella había también algunas personas que se reían). Ya no les veían como un grupo amenazador, sino como un grupo de colegialas con abanicos en la mano.

Les habían herido su orgullo, y eso era lo que más les dolía.

Así que se reunieron en la Sala Común buscando alguna forma de parar todo eso.

Malfoy estaba subido encima de la mesa con los brazos en alto y gritando:

"¡Queridos compañeros y camaradas! ¿No estáis hartos de salir de la Sala Común y que se rían de vosotros?"

"¡Síííííííí!"-dijeron todos los Sly

"¿No estáis hartos de que cuando toca hacer una exposición en clase se rían de nosotros?"

"Sííííííí"

"¿No estáis hartos de todo?"

"Sííííííí"

"¿No estáis hartos de que no haya vestuarios mixtos?"

Silencio sepulcral

"Vale, esto no viene al cuento ¿no?"

"Em… pues no ¬¬"-dijo Snape.

"Bueno, olvidémonos de eso"-dijo Lucius-"¡Y vamos fuera a demostrarles lo que pueden hacer las serpientes!"

"¡Slytherin al poder!"-gritaron todos.

Todos se lanzaron precipitadamente fuera de la Sala Común, pero pronto se les quitaron las ganas, pues nada mas salir de la Sala se encontraron a Amy, Very, Lily y Adam bailando y cantando con tono de burla: "_antes muerta que sencilla, ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla…"_

Y, para qué negarlo, al ver esto las ganas de clamar venganza se fueron por… bueno, por un sitio no muy limpio, así que Malfoy gritó:

"¡Retirada, camaradas!"

Y se volvieron a meter dentro de su Sala Común (N/A: _me emociona esa valentía que tienen…)_

Mientras, fuera, Adam, Lily, Very y Amy se retorcían de la risa.

De repente pararon y miraron en nuestra dirección.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?"-nos preguntan a nosotras

**Saly y Unika: **_em… pues no sabemos _

"¬¬"

**Lily:** Chicas, por si no lo sabéis vosotras sois las AUTORAS, o sea, que nos tenéis qué decir que hacer.

**Saly y Unika:** Jobar, podríais tener un poquito de iniciativa propia ¿no? ¬¬

**Todos: **¬¬

**Saly y Unika: **Bueno… en ese caso seguid bailando y todos tan felices.

Y mientras las autoras van corriendo a la farmacia a buscar sus pastillas para la locura Lily, Amy, Very y Adam siguen bailando tan felices ajenos a todo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y, cerca de los "bailaores" unos chicos increíblemente guapos (menos la rata ¬¬) caminaban tapados por una capa invisible, tramando alguna de las suyas.

"¡Sirius ten cuidado!"-dijo Remus.

"Lo siento, Lunático"

"Venga chicos que llegamos tarde a hacerle la broma a…"-siguió James.

Pero se interrumpió al doblar la esquina y encontrarse a cuatro personas bailando en medio del pasillo tan felices de la vida.

"Mejor vayámonos antes de que se nos contagie la locura"-dijo.

"¿M…más…?"-dijo Peter tembloroso.

"Em… vamonos"-dijo James

Y se fueron por donde habían venido mientras pensaban: _"¡Cómo está el patiooooo…!" _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y pasó una semana más. Como ocurre siempre que pasa algo como eso, la gente se fue olvidando, y los Sly pudieron salir tranquilamente de su Sala Común sin que se burlasen de ellos a cada paso que daban (eso sí, ya no pudieron imponer tanto como hacían antes)

Mientras tanto, Lily y compañía notaban que los merodeadores los miraban de una forma muy rara, debido al bailecito que les vieron hacer en mitad de un pasillo. Pero bueno, no se preocupaban en exceso.

El miércoles iba Very caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo cuando se le acercó James.

"Apple, hoy a las 5 es el entrenamiento ¿vale? Díselo a Thompson"

"Vale, se lo diré"

"Hasta las 5 entonces"

Y se fue corriendo como una bala por el pasillo, ya que tenía que hacer muchas cosas antes del partido.

La verdad es que no entendía como no pudo reconocer a Thompson y Apple cuando las vio en el andén. ¡Llevaban dos años en el equipo! Aunque menudo cambio que habían dado…

Eso sí, siempre fueron buenas cazadoras, Gryffindor había ganado algunas veces gracias a ellas, ya que se compenetraban muy bien la una con la otra.

¡Pero es que ahora estaban totalmente irreconocibles! El año pasado Thompson era una muchacha rellenita, que llevaba siempre ropa ancha y que pocas veces se arreglaba. Sólo destacaba por sus ojazos y su cara. Aunque la mayor parte de los chicos solo miraban su aspecto exterior, y al ver cómo iba vestida se echaban para atrás.

En cuanto a Apple… era bajita, muy bajita, y poca cosa. Además tenía la cara llena de granos. Y tampoco es que se preocupase demasiado por su aspecto, ya que siempre llevaba el pelo recogido. Pasaba exactamente lo mismo que con Thompson.

¿En realidad serían unos superficiales? James no lo sabía con exactitud, pero tuvo que reconocer que tampoco miraban demasiado en el interior de las personas, porque si no las habrían reconocido de inmediato. Pero bueno, luego estaba Peter, que no era la belleza en persona y, sin embargo, era su amigo ¿no?

Tendría que pensarlo más...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Very, después de mucho buscar a Amy, la encontró sentada al lado del lago, echando de comer al calamar gigante.

"Amy, te buscaba"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, que hay entrenamiento de Quidditch dentro de quince minutos, y si tenemos que prepararnos y tal… tenemos que darnos prisa, ya que a Potter no le gusta que lleguemos tarde"

"¡Ya voy!"

Llegaron tarde al Campo de Quidditch, aunque sus compañeros acababan de empezar.

Después de aguantar una mirada malhumorada de James, dieron una patada en el suelo y empezaron a entrenar. Siempre les relajaba volar, ya que parecía que así sus problemas diarios se quedaban abajo. Pero esta vez no fue tan relajante, ya que James estaba muy estresado por la aproximación del partido contra Hufflepuff y no dejaba de mandar.

"¡Thompson!"- gritó James por enésima vez en el entrenamiento-¡tira al palo de la derecha, no de la izquierda!"

"¡Apple!"-volvió a repetir-"¡Hazle una finta! ¡Una finta!"

"¡Joder, Potter, ya basta!"-chilló Amy mientras descendía al suelo-"¡Nos has estado chillando una hora!"

"¡Es verdad! Que si vuela aquí, haz esto, no lo otro…"-siguió Very también enfadada.

"¡Un día nos hartamos y dejamos el equipo!"-terminó Amy.

"Vale, vale, ya paro"-dijo James.

Y es que las necesitaba en el equipo, ya que eran muy buenas. Además, le daba miedo la reacción de esas dos cuando estuviesen totalmente cabreadas.

"¡Se ha terminado el entrenamiento!"-gritó James dirigiéndose al equipo-"Estamos bien preparados, pero tendremos que seguir preparándonos si queremos ganar la Copa"

"¡Lo haremos!"-gritaron todos a la vez.

"Y nosotras nos vamos a la biblioteca, que tengo que terminar los deberes"-informó Amy.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Se me olvidaban los de herbología!"-exclamó Very.

Y se fue arrastrando a Amy.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

¡Hola Lily!-dijo Amy

"Shhh ¬¬"-dijo la Señora Pince.

"Joder con la vieja ¡no se puede ni saludar!"-se quejó Amy.

Very y Lily comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

"Hola"-saludó una voz amablemente.

"Shhh"-volvió a repetir la Señora Pince

"Hola Remus"-dijeron las tres.

Pero Amy y Lily intercambiaron unas miradas maliciosas.

"¡Anda, Amy! Si se me ha olvidado el libro en la habitación"-dijo Lily a la vez que le daba una patada al suyo propio y lo escondía en la mochila-"¿Me acompañas a por él?"

"Claro"-dijo Amy-"¡Yo tengo que ir a buscar mi pluma!"

"Si la tienes encima de la mesa"-señaló Very.

"… quería decir a por mi… ¡mi otra pluma!"-dijo Amy a la vez que se levantaba-"Venga, vamos"

"Os acompaño"-dijo Very.

Intentó levantarse, pero Amy la empujó suavemente e hizo que se sentase.

"No hace falta. Date cuenta de que vas muy atrasada con los deberes de Defensa, y necesitas terminarlos. Además, Remus es muy bueno en esa asignatura, te puede ayudar"

Y se fueron.

"_Las voy a matar ¡las mataré! Sí, lo haré lentamente para que sufran y…"_

Pero Remus la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Tendríamos que empezar con esto ¿no?"

"…sí"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una hora después Very estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco, ya que cada vez que pasaban una página o cogía algo se rozaban los dedos. Y ya no podía aguantar más, porque ese chico, además de ser el más dulce y bueno que había conocido en su vida (bueno, aparte de Adam) era guapísimo. Y cuando las hormonas se le desatan a una…

Y Remus parecía estar en una situación parecida.

"Bueno, pues parece que ya hemos acabado…"-dijo Remus enrollando el pergamino y mirándola directamente,

"Sí…"

De repente una chispa surgió, un sentimiento indescriptible surgió y les obligó a acercarse cada vez más, y más y…

"¡Nada de besos en la biblioteca!"

La Señora Pince apareció de detrás de ellos y les obligó a salir de la biblioteca.

"_Tierra, trágame"_

Fue lo único que pudo pensar Very antes de salir corriendo totalmente roja y con los ojos húmedos hacia su habitación.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Amy y Lily estaban escondidas detrás de una estantería llena de libros sobre los gusarajos, ya que no se querían perder lo que harían esos dos a solas, y ese era el sitio más alejado de la Señora Pince y solitario de la biblioteca.

"A ver si estos dos por fin acaban juntos"-dijo Lily.

"¡Es verdad! ¿Qué no le gustaba? ¡Ja! Si se nota a mil leguas que sí"-afirmó Amy.

"Sí, menos mal que parece que a Remus ella también…"-empezó Lily.

Pero Amy la interrumpió con un gesto.

Very y Remus se acercaban lentamente. Lily y Amy cruzaron los dedos esperando y…

La Señora Pince lo jodió todo.

"¡Me cago en la leche! Por qué poquito"-dijo Lily a la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Amy en un gesto de derrota.

"¡Todo lo ha estropeado la vieja chocha esa!"-exclamó Amy mientras daba un puñetazo a la estantería.

Y dicho esto Lily y Amy salieron de allí echando una mirada furiosa a la Señora Pince, pues les había fastidiado la oportunidad de unir a su amiga con el chico por el que suspiraba.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL FLASH BACK Y DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Se oyen ruidos de fondo._

_De repente sale Unika Evans sola._

**UnikaEvans: **¡Hola! Estoy yo sola aquí, porque Saly no ha podido venir…

_Aparta algo con el pie._

Lo primero que os tengo que decir es… ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Algo le ha mordido el pie. _

_Empieza a correr en círculos intentando soltarse._

**UnikaEvans: **¡Suéltameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_Todos los lectores miran hacia abajo y ven a Saly amordazada en el suelo._

**Saly Black Potter: **fjksuneltamemfdhgk

**UnikaEvans: **¡Espera un momento! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Sois los mejores. Nos haría ilusión que nos enviaséis más ¡sólo es darle a go!

_Suelta a Saly._

**UnikaEvans: **¡Waaaaaaaa!

_Sale corriendo._

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Te mataréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_Empieza a perseguirla con una mirada asesina._


	7. El ataque de las poss

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Primero queremos decir una cosa:

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! No pensamos que nos mandarían tantos:

**Saly: **_(emocionada)_ ¡A mis brazos Unika!

_(Saly y Unika empiezan a correr en un campo de flores con los brazos abiertos (típico anuncio de compresas) pero como son tan "diestras'' se pegan un cabezazo y se caen al suelo)_

¡Auuuuuuu! ¡Qué daño! Bueno, dejamos de hacer cosas peligrosas _(**Lectores**: ¿correr es peligroso?** Autoras**: ¡para nosotras si) _y contestamos a los reviews:

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Nos alegramos de que te rías con nuestro fic! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

**Black Heiress: **¡Hola guapísima! Pues sí, es más o menos un capítulo de transición, además nos apetecía poner algo que diera un paso hacia delante en la relación Remus-Very. Bueno guapísima ¡un besote! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**FyoraBlack: **¡Hello! ¡De nada guapísima! Contestar reviews es nuestro trabajo (**Unika:** Si no nos pagan… **Saly:** pues es verdad) quiero decir nuestro hobbie. Bueno, que muchísimas gracias a ti por tu review ¡Un besote!

**NaTaLiTy: **¡Hola, guapísima! ¡Otra loca más para el rebaño! Nos alegramos mucho de que te rías con nuestro fic ¡muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

**Nikar: **¡Hola, guapa! _(haciendo un baile ridículo) Aunque parezca mentira nos pones coloradas cuando nos envías… _xD ¡Es que nos sacas los colores por tu review! Muchas gracias, en serio. ¡Besos!

**Rodew: **¡Hola guapa! Muchas gracias por tu review. Lo de Very y Remus… ya se verá. Al igual que lo de los otros. ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! ¡Besos!

**Bomby: **¡Guapa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos alegramos de que te guste. ¡Besos!

**Cascada: **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos alegramos de que te guste. Ahora continuamos :)

**Vinnesa: **¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! ¡Ya te digo! La Señora Pince podría dedicarse a sus libros y dejar que la gente se bese en paz ¿no? ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

**41TZ1: **¡Bienvenida, guapa! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! No te preocupes, que ya tenemos más fics en mente, a ver si gustan :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Steffy potter: **¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! ¡Besos!

**Lokkita: **¡Loca! Gracias por decirme eso ;). Nos alegramos de que te guste. ¡Besotes!

**Maria:** ¡Hola guapísima! Ya sabemos que mandar reviews es un lío ¡pero ayuda mucho! En serio, a veces incluso nos inspira. ¡Besotes y gracias por tu review!

**GinnyPotter: **La receta para la imaginación es… ¡no sabemos! Solamente busca dentro de tu mente y ya xD. No te preocupes, que nosotras tenemos imaginación para esto, pero después nos mandan hacer una para el colegio y… mal vamos xD. ¡Besitos!

**Wamby: **¡Las clases de escritura te las doy cuando tú quieras! Aunque no sé si seré de mucha ayuda… xD. Tranquila, que ya no sacarás más calabazas :) ¡Besos y gracias por tu review, guapa!

**HermioneWealey: **¡Hola guapa! El fic todavía tiene muchos capítulos por delante. Tenemos muchas ideas en nuestra cabeza, y poco a poco las iremos organizando. Intentaremos actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡Besos, guapa!

¡Ya están todos los reviews contestados! Sólo tenemos una cosa más que decir:

**Hemos hecho un song-fic con la canción "My Inmortal'' de Evanescence, es de Romance/Drama y… ¡esperamos que os guste!**

Va dedicado a todas las personas a las que les gustan los song-fics (como a ti Ire, te echamos de menos) y a los que les gusta Evanescence.

Por cierto, este capítulo se nos ocurrió cuando estábamos en el colegio lidiando con las pijas xD. Después de eso surgió esto. ¡Esperamos que os guste!

Y sin mas preámbulos os presentamos el 7 capitulo de They will be loved!

**CAPITULO 7: EL ATAQUE DE LAS POSS **

Había pasado una semana, y Very y Remus no habían vuelto a coincidir en la biblioteca, bueno en realidad no se hablaban, pero no porque estuviesen enfadados sino porque les daba vergüenza mirarse a los ojos, esto llevaba a Lily, a Amy y a Adam por la calle de la amargura, pues ya no sabían que hacer para juntarlos.

"Very"-dijo Amy-"¿Me pasas el libro de Pociones?"

"Que te lo dé Lil"-dijo Very

"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Amy

"Porque está al lado de Lupin"

"Jobar…"

Y así llevaban toda la semana, sin conseguir nada, hasta que Very se entrevió algo y tuvieron que dejarlo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los merodeadores se encontraban en su habitación.

Todos estaban tumbados en sus respectivas camas, disfrutando al máximo del tiempo libre (nótese la ironía), hablando sobre un tema nada común en ellos: las chicas (vuélvase a notar la ironía)

Sirius, como siempre que abordaban este tema, era el que más participaba, seguido por James. Pettigrew apenas decía algunas palabras temblorosas, porque él no tenía ninguna experiencia con las chicas. Remus solía hablar, pero ese día no había dicho ninguna palabra todavía, a pesar de que Sirius le había preguntado varias veces.

Finalmente notaron que pasaba algo raro.

"Lunático ¿te pasa algo?"-preguntó Sirius.

"No, nada"-dijo él sin ganas.

"Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad"-dijo James-"Porque te hemos estado preguntando varias veces y no nos has hecho ni caso"

"Lo siento"-dijo Remus-"Pero es que tengo cosas en las que pensar"

"¿En qué cosas?"-preguntó Sirius.

"Preferiría no decíroslo…"-dijo Remus.

No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigas si supiesen que Very le gustaba de verdad. Seguramente empezarían a darle consejos sobre como ligársela y no estaba de humor para eso.

"¡Pero si siempre nos dices todo!"-se quejó Sirius.

"Pero es que esto…"

"Déjalo, Remus, si no nos lo quieres decir tus motivos tendrás ¿no? Ya nos lo dirás más adelante"

"Pero… ¿me puedes explicar una cosa?"-dijo Sirius.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué tienes un póster de la Señora Pince colgado en la pared? Que ya sabemos que el amor no tiene edad, pero es que eso es pasarse. Además, no sé cómo podría alguien estar con una persona tan…"

Pero Remus le interrumpió con una mirada que, si éstas matasen, medio Hogwarts se habría quedado sin su mito sexual.

"Vale, ya me callo"

La explicación a eso era muy sencilla.

Podría decirse que, desde el día en que la Señora Pince les separó a él y a Very en la biblioteca, pues andaba un poco estresado. No había vuelto a pisar la biblioteca desde ese día. Pero le había sacado una foto a la Señora Pince, la había ampliado y la había colgado de la pared.

Y le servía de diana. Cada vez que estaba demasiado estresado, practicaba la puntería con ese póster.

Remus pensó que era un buen momento para hacerlo

"_50 puntos si le doy en el ojo derecho''_- pensó Remus mientras cerraba los ojos y sacaba la lengua.

Pero falló, y le dio en la frente.

"_Mierda"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación de las chicas el ambiente era bastante diferente.

Very estaba tumbada en la cama mirando al techo, como hacía a menudo desde lo de la biblioteca. Una y otra vez pensaba que había estado a punto de besar a Remus Lupin, el chico que les había ayudado tanto cuando tenían problemas debido a su aspecto físico.

Él era el único que la miraba normal, sin prestar atención a sus granos o estatura.

Y por eso le quería.

Mientras Very pensaba esto, Lily y Adam estaban echando un pulso chino, y Amy estaba saltando en la cama a la vez que cantaba:

"_Y esa Juana sin Arco, ese Bill sin Gates, aquella foto de aquel narco que viste de beige, y esa cabaña en el lagoooo… Sé lo que hicisteis el último veranoooo"_

"¡Cállate! ¡Va a empezar a llover!"-se quejó Very.

"¡Perdona, guapa! ¡Pero yo canto muy bien!"-dijo Amy poniendo morritos.

"¬¬"

"Además, tú también cantas ¿O crees que no te hemos oído en la ducha mientras cantas "_When a man loves a woman"_?"-dijo Amy sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Y eso sólo significa una cosa…"-siguió Lily.

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Very, desconcertada.

"Pues que…"-empezó Adam.

Pero no pudo terminar, porque Amy le interrumpió gritando:

"Cuñaaaaaaaaaaaao que te has enamoraaaaaaaaaaaaaao"

Y a su vez Lily se reía con una risita de ratón.

Aunque dejó de reír pronto, porque Very, enfadada, cogió dos almohadas y se las tiró con fuerza, dejándolas a las dos K.O. en el suelo.

"¡Qué burra! ¡Te has pasado!"-dijo Adam.

"¿Quieres ser el siguiente? ¬¬"

"No, si yo ya me callo"-dijo Adam jugando con sus pulgares a lo Dumbledore.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y así siguió su rutina de siempre. Con deberes, estrés, cabreos… dolores de cabeza…

Bueno, eso sólo en el caso de Lily y Amy, que le dijeron a Very que la iban a demandar por "agresión premeditada con almohada" (inventos de Amy)

Pero un día Dumbledore dio una noticia que animó a todo el mundo, incluso a Very y Remus.

"¡Atención!"-dijo Dumbledore con su potente voz (N/A: _No creemos que, como en la primera película, McGonagall dé unos golpecitos en una copa de cristal y que todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor se calle. Si en nuestro colegio casi necesitan un Gong Chino xD)_-"Tengo una buena noticia que daros. Como sabéis, se acerca el 31 de Octubre, mundialmente conocido como "Halloween", y este año, queriendo variar un poco las actividades hechas hasta ahora y buscando que os relajéis y paséis bien, hemos decidido organizar un viaje de disfraces que se organizará esa misma noche"

En el Gran Comedor se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación y algún grito de alegría que otro.

"¡Oh, los bailes! Qué recuerdos me traen. Como aquella vez en la que empecé a bailar con Minerva y…"-siguió Dumbledore.

"Ejem, ejem" (_N/A: **Saly:** ¿A quién me recuerda eso? **Unika:** A un sapo viejo y asqueroso con chaquetas más pasadas que la Minnie. **Saly:** ¡Ah, es verdad!)-_le interrumpió McGonagall-"No creo que sea el mejor momento para recordar eso, Albus"

"Si usted lo dice…"-dijo Dumbledore-"¡Podéis continuar comiendo!"

Y se volvió a sentar.

"¡Dumbledore es lo mejor!"-dijo James con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad"-dijo Remus.

"¿Os imagináis qué estaría haciendo con la Minnie?"-dijo Sirius.

Los tres se estremecieron y la rata se rió tan estúpidamente como siempre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Pero si había un grupo que de verdad estaba entusiasmado por el baile, ese era el de las Poss, que parecía que les habían dado la mejor noticia de su vida, por lo mucho que gritaban.

"Mirad a las Poss"-dijo Lily-"¡Parece que les va a dar algo por un estúpido baile!"

"Ya"-dijo Amy-"Pero piensa que es una súper ocasión para ponerse sus súper vestidos rosas ultra chachis"-acabó con un tono pijo.

Aún se estaban riendo cuando alguien les interrumpió.

"¡Hola Evans!"-dijo una voz a su espalda

"Hola Potter"-dijo Lily girándose.

Detrás de ellas y Adam estaban los tres merodeadores.

James mirando a Lily con una sonrisa, Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Amy que le fulminó con la mirada, en cambio Very y Remus miraban al suelo y Adam contemplaba la escena, divertido.

"¿Estáis nerviosas por el baile?"-preguntó cortésmente Remus, queriendo romper el silencio

"La verdad es que no"-dijo Amy.

"Es verdad"-siguió Lily-"Nosotras no somos de esas que se pasan una semana pensando qué llevarán y cómo actuarán en el baile"

"Vamos a pasárnoslo bien"-aclaró Amy.

"No vamos para vestirnos de princesitas"-dijo Very

"Pues es una lástima, porque estaríais guapísimas vestidas de princesitas"-dijo Sirius sonriendo de forma seductora.

"Y tú estarías guapo con cerebro, Black, pero sabemos que no es posible"-dijo Amy con una sonrisa falsa.

"Qué graciosa ¬¬"

"Además ¿para qué queréis vernos de princesitas?"-preguntó Lily-"Para eso ya están vuestras novias"

Very, cuando Lily dijo esto, intentó aparentar serenidad. Pero esbozó por un momento una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"¿Qué novias?"-preguntó extrañado Remus.

"Las Poss"-dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

"¿Las Poss?"-preguntaron los chicos extrañados.

"Sí, las poss"-dijo Adam.

"Esas chicas con las que salís dos días y después las dejáis tiradas como un pañuelo lleno de mocos"-dijo Amy

"¡Oye, nosotros no hacemos eso!"-dijo James.

"¿Ah, no?"-dijo Lily-"A, ver ¿Cuánto ha sido el tiempo máximo con el que has salido con una chica?"

James miró hacia arriba, intentado recordar.

"Eh… mejor dejémoslo"

Lily, Amy, Very y Adam sonrieron triunfalmente, y al ver esto Sirius iba a replicar, cuando escucho algo:

"¡Hola, Siriusin!"-dijo una voz chillona.

Cuando se giraron vieron a los tres componentes mas "importantes'' de las poss.

Por un lado tenemos a Tansy, la "líder'' del grupo, rubia teñida, con implantes de silicona en los labios y un relleno que se podía ver desde Nueva Cork.  
Su único propósito en la vida era estar con los merodeadores.  
Era la fundadora de su club de fans y estaba obsesionada con James.

La segunda del grupo era Barbie. Tenía el pelo teñido de naranja y parecía un semáforo con patas. Llevaba tacones de 9 centímetros, porque sino se quedaba en nada, pues medía 1.50 escasos.  
También su único propósito en la vida era seguir a los merodeadores, pero ésta estaba empeñada en Sirius.

Y por último tenemos a Sindy. Tenía el pelo negro, había tomado tantos rayos UVA que parecía un conguito con patas, llevaba las típicas falda-cinturón y también su único propósito en la vida era seguir a los merodeadores y estaba obsesionada con Remus.

"Hola, Barbie"-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa falsa

"¿Estas adefesios os estaban molestando?"-le dijo Sindy melosa a Remus.

"¡Adefesio tu madre!"-chilló Very.

"Perdona ¿Qué decías?"-dijo Tansy-"Es que como no eres nadie no te hemos oído"

"Arrggg ¡Cállate niñata!"-dijo Lily mientras se levantaba.

Los chicos intentaron separarlas, pero no podían, a los pocos minutos Lily, Very y las demás estaban chillándose e intentado sacarse los ojos, pero para sorpresa de todos Amy no se había levantado.

"Lo que pasa es que me quieres quitar a mi Jamsie ¡Zorra!"-gritó Tansy.

"¡Para ti entero!"-chilló Lily-"¡Pero nadie me llama así, imbécil!"

Murmuró un hechizo y dejó a Tansy como un payaso, con pintura por toda la cara.

"¡Guarra!"-chillaba Sindy-"¡Nunca me quitaras a mi Remusin!"

"¡Que te calles, prototipo de conguito caducado!"-gritó Very.

También dijo un hechizo, y la piel morena de Sindy pasó a ser de un blanco impoluto. Además, su pelo se quedó en forma de cresta y su ropa fue teñida de negro. Le había cambiado su look de pijo a gótico, algo por lo que casi se desmaya.

Mientras tanto, Barbie miraba la escena. Se dio la vuelta y vio que, mientras todos estaban de pie intentando separarlas, Amy estaba sentada tranquilamente en la mesa, mascando chicle.

"¡Mira lo que le han hecho tus amiguitas a las mías! ¡Pero tú no tienes el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a nosotras, y te quedas ahí sentada!"

En ese instante Amy se levantó y Barbie se intimidó un poco, pues era por lo menos 20 centímetros más alta que ella.

Todo el mundo se esperaba ver a Barbie tumbada en el suelo, ya que conocían bien el carácter de Amy, pero ésta, en vez de hacer eso dijo con mucha tranquilidad:

"Nunca insultes a mis amigas, ya que vosotras no les llegáis ni a la suela de los zapatos. Cuando aprendáis a comportaros y dejéis de ser trozos de carne preocupadas solamente por su aspecto, podréis decirnos algo. Además, jamás me llames cobarde"

Y una vez dicho esto, se sacó el chicle de la boca y se lo pegó a Barbie en el pelo.

Después cogió a sus amigas y se fueron sin decir palabra. Dejando a unas Poss hechas unas furias y a unos merodeadores boquiabiertos, pero con una sonrisa.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Ya estamos aquí de nuevo! _(mira hacia un lado)_ ¿Verdad, Unika? Jijijijiji

**UnikaEvans: **Sí, lo que tú digas, _mandona…_

_Todos miran para abajo y se encuentran a Unika arrodillada en el suelo limpiándolo con un cepillo de dientes_

**Saly Black Potter: **Así aprenderás a no amordazarme ¡Muajajajaajajajajajajaaja!

**Voz en off: **Las pastillas…

**UnikaEvans: **Saly, se te ha olvidado presentársela a la gente.

**Saly Black Potter: **_(con desagrado)_ ¡Ah, sí! Aquí os presentamos a nuestra "querida'' voz en off.

**Voz en off: **_(con lágrimas en los ojos…Un momento ¿Qué ojos? Bueno, da igual)_ Muchas gracias, no pensé que me quisieseis tanto.

**UnikaEvans: **_(deja de limpiar_) Pa'mí que no pilló el sarcasmo de la frase.

**Saly Black Potter: **Es verdad, mejor camina lentamente hacia atrás

**UnikaEvans: **_(susurrando)_ Por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. ¡Dejadnos en este capítulo, please!

**Saly y Unika: **_(susurrando)_ ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

_Saly y Unika caminan hacia atrás con sigilo mientras la voz en off continua diciendo sobre la paz y el amor, como ven que empeora las dos echan a correr y dejan sola a la Voz en off, que ajena a todo continua hablando para ella misma, pobrecita…_

**Por cierto os recordamos (aunque lo hayamos dicho arriba) que hemos hecho un song-fic con la canción "My inmortal'' de Evanescence, es de Romance/Drama ¡Esperamos que os guste!**


	8. La noche de las brujas

¡Hello to everybody! Jejeje ¡ya estamos aquí de nuevo!

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Cada vez que leemos uno ¡nos animamos a continuar esta historia!

¡A continuación los contestamos!

**Ariel Magdur: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jejeje ¡tranqui! En el mundo hay un montón de locos ¡no estamos solos! xD. ¡Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado! ¡Besooos!

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Cariñoo! Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado. Sabemos que nos ha quedado un poco corto, pero no te preocupes, que poco a poco los iremos alargando. ¡Besos, guapa!

**Marce: **¡Hola guapísima! Lo sentimos, pero es que con lo locas que estamos ya no nos acordamos de nada xD. Pero tú nos das un tirón de orejas y ya está ¿vale? xD. ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**NaTaLiTy: **¡Loca! ¿Qué tal? ¡Nos alegramos mucho de que te guste nuestro fic! Bien, POSS siginifca **"Pavas Ordinarias Sin Sentido" **o también es otra forma de decir "Pija" ¡Escoge la que quieras! ¡Ah! Y "ésta" te quiere decir algo _(miran con mala cara a la Voz en off) _**Voz en off: **¡Hija, muchas gracias por tu bienvenida! Aquí nadie me respeta, éstas dos son unas… _(no ha podido continuar la frase porque Saly y Unika le gan empujado fuera de la escena) _¡Guapísima, un besote!

**Vinnesa: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review, guapa! Lo que ha hecho Amy todo el mundo lo querría hacer alguna vez ¿no? Pero da apuro, más que nada por la factura de la peluquería xD. ¡Besos!

**FyoraBlack: **¡Hola! ¡No te preocupes! Por supuesto que vendrán capítulos mejores, pero es que con éste nos apetecía presentaros a las POSS y no teníamos mejor forma que hacerlo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Un besote!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXuEvAnS: **¡Guapaa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡No nos pasamos con las pijas! Porque hay algunas que… ¡son la ostia! (como ya veréis mas adelante) pero es que esas tres especialmente no xD. Lee más arriba y verás el significado de POSS ¡Muchos besos, niña!

**Nikar: **¡Decimos lo mismo cariño! Podríamos estar todo el rato agradeciéndote el review pero tardaríamos una eternidad, así que solo decimos: ¡muchas gracias por tu review guapísima! ¡Un besote!

**Cascada: **¡Muchas gracias, guapísima! ¡Nos alegramos mucho de que te guste! Nosotras también nos leemos los fics de un tirón ¡luego te acuerdas mejor! ¡Un besote cielo!

**Kittyen: **¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! El cambio repentino se nos ocurrió porque en muchos fics Lily es guapísima desde primero, así que decidimos que en éste eso iba a cambiar. No te preocupes, que los capítulos van siendo poco a poco más largos. ¡Besos!

**Elbereth Anorion:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡De pobres POSS nada! ¡Se lo merecían! Jejeje ¡Un besote!

**Voz-en-Off: **A este review sólo podemos decir esto: ¡CÁLLATE, CARMELE! _(Se giran hacia la voz en off y le sacan la lengua)_

**Myca:** ¡Nos alegramos de que te encante tanto! En cuanto lo de locas no te preocupes, nos lo dicen constantemente. Que si nos ponemos a cantar en medio de la calle: "estáis locas'', que si intentamos hacer una huelga en clase: "estáis locas'' En fin… ¡Besos, guapa!

**LuNa122: **¡Guapísima! Nos alegramos de que te guste. Oye, los merodeadores para nosotras (_nuestro tesoroo…) _-. ¡Besos!

Ya hemos terminado :).

Y sólo tenemos dos palabras que decir: ¡A leer!

**CAPITULO 8: LA NOCHE DE LAS BRUJAS**

Por fin llegó ese esperado día. Lo que las chicas no esperaban para nada era que alguien las invitase a ir al baile.

"Esto… ¿Lily?"

Ésta se giró y vio a Travis Golfman, un chico de Hufflepuff bastante guapo, conocido por ser un pedazo de pan con patas.

"Hola, Travis"

"Hoy estás muy guapa"-dijo él sonriendo amablemente.

Lily le miró escéptica, ya que iba con el uniforme de todos los días y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

"Vaya… gracias"

"Esto… me preguntaba si… ¿tienes pareja para el baile?"

¡Así que era eso! Un momento… ¿¿estaba pidiéndole una citaaaa?? ¿A ella? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Encima era un chico bastante mono… pero no, sus amigas y ella habían quedado en ir sin pareja al baile, para así no estar atadas a nadie en particular.

"Vaya, me halagas, en serio. Pero no puedo, lo siento. Es que hemos prometido ir solas al baile, para así no tener que…"-dijo Lily.

"No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Bueno, de todos modos nos veremos en el baile ¿no?"-dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Claro"

Eso sí que era un chico majo. Y no como cierto despeinado con gafas.

Pero lo más sorprendente es que no fue el único que lo hizo. También tuvo que rechazar a un Gryffindor y a un Ravenclaw.

"¡Chicas! ¿Os han pedido ir al baile también a vosotras?"-preguntó Lily al ver en qué estado llegaban Amy y Very.

"Sí"-contestaron.

"A mí me lo han pedido dos Ravenclaw"-dijo Very con aire distraído-"Pero les dije inmediatamente que no"

"Tú ya tienes a alguien más importante en quien pensar ¿verdad?"-dijo Adam a la vez que se sentaba en la butaca al lado de Lily.

"Pues sí, la verdad"

Very por fin había confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia Remus. Un día, harta de tener que aguantar todo lo que sentía ella sola.

Sus amigos, como siempre, habían sido muy comprensivos con ella. Prácticamente porque ya lo sabían, eso no era nada nuevo. A Very le asustó un poco la actitud de Amy, que parecía completamente segura de que terminarían juntos. Y si no lo hacía, ya se encargaría ella de eso.

"A mí también me lo han pedido algunas chicas"-dijo Adam.

"¡Eso ya lo suponíamos! ¿Y qué les has dicho?"-preguntó Lily.

"Que ya tengo tres mujeres en mi vida"-dijo él sonriendo de forma burlona.

"Mira tú, qué mono"-dijo Very riéndose.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que Amy no había intervenido en la conversación hasta ahora.

"Hey ¿a ti quién te lo ha pedido?"-preguntó Very al ver la cara de tonta que tenía.

"Pues… dos Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff y… un Slytherin"

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Adam, incrédulo-"¿Quién?"

"Zabini"-contestó ésta.

"¡Ahora entiendo tu cara de boba!"-dijo Lily echándose a reír.

Y es que Zabini, con ese pelo negro, esos ojos verdes y su porte italiana, era uno de los chicos más solicitados del colegio. Además, no solía ir con Malfoy y compañía, así que eso le hacía más apetecible.

"Pero le dije que no. Una promesa es una promesa, por muy italiano buenorro que se ponga delante"-dijo Amy sonriendo y sentándose en el suelo.

"Por cierto… ¿de qué os vais a disfrazar, chicas?"-preguntó Adam.

"¡Ah!"-dijo Very-"Sorpresa, sorpresa…"

"Jeje, fijo que estaréis muy guapas"-dijo Adam guiñando un ojo.

"¿Y tú de qué te disfrazas, Adam?"-preguntó Amy.

"Yo me disfrazaré de Superman"-dijo Adam con una sonrisa

"¿Superman?-preguntó Amy-"¿Ese tío que lleva los calzoncillos por fuera? ¡Yo no me lo pierdo! Déjame ver tu disfraz, porfa…

Y le puso ojitos.

"Déjame que me lo piense… ¡NO!" Tendrás que esperar"-dijo Adam con una sonrisa a la vez que iba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid (pues había quedado con él)

"Joo…"-dijo Amy-"¡Yo quiero ver su disfraz!"

"¿Y si vamos a su habitación a buscarlo?"-dijo Very.

"¡Vale!"-

Y las tres fueron disparadas hacia la habitación de los merodeadores y Adam.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Entraron, y lo primero que pensaron fue que menos mal que estaba recogida, pues les podría haber dado algo si hubiesen visto los calzoncillos de Pettigrew o algo así por ahí.

"¿Cuál será la cama de Adam?"-preguntó Lily.

"A ver, vayamos cama por cama"-dijo Very.

Cada una de ellas empezó a registrar cada cama.

"Ésta es de Potter"-dijo Lily.

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"-preguntó Very.

"Porque tiene la escoba debajo de la almohada"-contestó ella.

"Jajajaja"

"Ésta es la de Black"-dijo Amy-"Y lo sé porque tiene un espejo debajo del colchón"

"¡Será egocéntrico!"-exclamó Very-"¡Ah! Ésta es la de Remus, es que tiene chocolate bajo la almohada"

Se sonrojó un poco, pensando en la persona que dormía ahí.

"¿Cómo puede dormir con chocolate debajo de la almohada?"-preguntó Lily.

"Eso ¿no se le derrite?"-siguió Amy.

"Hay cosas en la vida que no tienen explicación, y una de ellas es la mente de un tío"-contestó Very.

"Cierto, cierto"

Pero un grito de Amy interrumpió sus divagaciones.

"¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?"-preguntaron las dos a la vez.

"¡Que esta es la cama de Pettigrew!"-exclamó Amy.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Porque hay unos calzoncillos de los Teletubbies!"-gritó Amy levantando unos calzoncillos que parecían de un niño de tres años.

"¡Suelta esoooooooooooo!"-gritó Very quitándoselos de un manotazo y tirándolos a la otra punta de la habitación.

"Entonces ésta…"-empezó Lily.

"¡Es la cama de Adam!"-dijeron las tres a la vez

Iban hacia la cama cuando de repente oyeron unos ruidos de pasos que suben por la escalera.

"¡Ostras! ¡Los merodeadores!"-dijo Very.

"¡Vamonos!"-dijo Lily.

Y ambas arrastraron a Amy que se quedo con las ganas de ver el traje de Adam.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Por fin había llegado la noche. En la habitación de las chicas se notaba un gran moviendo. Éstas no hacían más que ir de un lugar a otro buscando cosas o arreglando sus disfraces o peinados.

Las chicas se habían empezado a arreglar un poco tarde y por eso sus compañeras de habitación (Noelia y Alice) ya les llevaban un poco de ventaja.

"¿Alguien ha visto mi pintalabios?"-dijo Noelia.

"Sí, me parece que lo he visto en el suelo del baño"-dijo Very poniéndose el vestido.

"¿Tú lo has visto Amy?"-le preguntó Noelia a Amy, que estaba en el baño.

"Sí, está aq… ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-contestó ésta.

Todas asustadas por el grito fueron corriendo hacia el baño y el espectáculo que se encontraron les hizo partirse de risa. Amy estaba espatarrada en el suelo (había resbalado con el pintalabios) y se le había caído la cortina de la ducha encima.

"Jajaja Amy jajaja ¿estás bien? Jajajaja"-preguntó Alice entre risas.

"¡Nunca he estado mejor! Me encuentro espatarrada en el baño, con el culo jodido y mis amigas partiéndose ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? ¬¬"

Todas fueron a ayudarla a levantarse, pero como se habían estado duchando el suelo estaba húmedo, al ir a ayudarla resbalaron y todas se cayeron de culo al suelo.

"¿Veis? ¡Eso os pasa por reíros de mi!"-dijo Amy riéndose.

Cuando consiguieron levantarse (cosa que les llevó un buen rato) descubrieron que "sólo" les quedaba una hora para arreglarse. En el caso de Alice y Noelia no pasaba nada, pero Lily y las demás ni siquiera tenían puesto el disfraz. Así que empezaron las prisas de nuevo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una hora después nuestros chicos favoritos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Tenían que nadar esquivando a las chicas que se encontraban por allí, porque estaban realmente guapísimos.

James iba disfrazado de indio, llevaba su pecho al descubierto y unos pantalones color crema, un tocado de plumas adornaba su cabeza, se había quitado las gafas, llevaba pintura en la cara y flechas a la espalda. Iba realmente guapísimo.

Sirius iba disfrazado de policía, y estaba sexy, muy SEXY, llevaba la camisa abierta y se podía ver su bronceado tórax _(N/A: madre mía…) _los pantalones ajustados, la gorra y una porra en el cinturón.

Remus también estaba muy guapo, iba de Drácula. Llevaba una túnica larga negra, una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su pecho y dejaba ver su formado tórax, el pelo echado hacia atrás y llevaba unos pantalones negros también ajustados.

En fin, tenían que esquivar a medio alumnado femenino de cuarto en adelante, ya que más de una se había confesado una devota de "los indios, policías sexis y vampiros". Estaban bailando con unas de sexto cuando las vieron:

Lily iba vestida de sirena, llevaba su pelo rojo ondulado y suelto, una camiseta que dejaba a descubierto el ombligo de color verde, y, en vez de cola, una falda de color azul cielo que lanzaba destellos, llevaba purpurina en la cara y una pequeña flor puesta en el lado derecho del pelo. Se parecía bastante al cuadro del baño de los prefectos (de donde había sacado la idea)

Amy era la que mas provocativa iba. Estaba disfrazada de súper espía. Llevaba su pelo castaño suelto, liso y sus reflejos violetas brillaban, iba vestida con una camiseta de cuero negro que dejaba al descubierto el ombligo, que tenía cremallera y se abría por delante, sus pantalones también eran de cuero negro y estaban muy ajustados, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y una pistola negra de mentira en la mano.

Very, en cambio, se había disfrazado de hada. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto, con corte irregular debajo, de color granate. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño adornado con flores y hojas. Había realizado un hechizo sobre su piel para que ésta brillase delicadamente, y en los pies llevaba unas pequeñas sandalias granates.

Adam también iba guapísimo (aunque los merodeadores no le miraron como hicieron con las chicas, que esto no es un fic slash xD). En efecto, iba vestido de Superman. Al ser un traje de licra se marcaba todo su pecho, haciendo que más de una tuviese que tener cuidado para no resbalar con sus babas. El pelo lo llevaba engominado, y sí, se había dejado el famoso remolino.

Las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que los merodeadores las miraban y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Dumbledore no había conseguido un grupo de música para la ocasión y por eso había una especie de tocadiscos mágico.

Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar la canción "Just Lose It'' y empezaron a bailar.

_Now I'm gonna make you dance, it's your chance  
Yeah, boy, shake that ass  
Oops! I mean girl  
Girl, girl, girl you know you're my world  
I now lose it, ah ah ah ah!  
Just lose it, ah ah ah ah ah!  
Go crazy, ah ah ah ah ah!  
Oh baby, ah ah,  
oh baby, baby, ah ah._

"¡Qué pasada de canción!"-dijo Amy mientras bailaba como una loca

"¡Es verdad!"-dijeron Lily y Very haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando acabo la canción estaban tan exhaustas que empezaron a buscar unas sillas para sentarse, pues Adam estaba bailando con Noelia un canción lenta que sonaba en ese momento.

Pero en vez de encontrar unos asientos se encontraron a los merodeadores.

Cuando las chicas vieron a los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Lily y Amy aprovechando que Very miraba a Remus con la boca abierta _(N/A: ¿y quién no lo haría_?) la empujaron "disimuladamente'' hacia el.

"¡Ay, burras!"-se quejó Very-"¡Dejad de empujarme_! (N/A: ya os dijimos que el don de estas chicas no era precisamente la sutileza xD)_

Por fin llegaron a donde los chicos estaban, pero Amy como no veía un pijo con las gafas de sol se chocó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero unos brazos la sujetaron.

"Vaya, vaya, si aquí esta Thompson"-dijo esa voz-"Quítate estas gafas y además de ver mejor te podré ver esos preciosos ojos que tienes"

Amy se quitó las gafas y le dirigió una mirada burlona a la vez que se reía.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Que es irónico, que tú, siendo un quebrantador de normas adolescente, vayas de policía"

"Oh ¿en serio?"-dijo Sirius-"Eso me dolió"-dijo haciendo una mueca falsa de dolor.

"Sí, y si no pregúntaselo a Filch, que en los 6 años que lleváis en el colegio ha tenido que cambiar 125 veces los inodoros"-dijo Amy.

"¡Exagerada!"-dijo Sirius.

"Es verdad, y sino miro la lista que tiene en su despacho"

"Ya lo haré…¡Un momento! ¿Habéis estado en el despacho de Filch?"-preguntó Sirius extrañado.

"Sí, que no hagamos nuestras bromas publicas no significa que no hagamos"-dijo Amy.

Sirius se acordó de cierta broma dirigida a los Slytherin.

"Pues es verdad"-dijo Sirius.

"Ya lo sabes, y ahora por favor bájame al suelo"-dijo ella (Sí, Sirius todavía la tenía agarrada)

Sirius la dejo en el suelo, y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sirius miraba los enigmáticos ojos violeta-azulados de Amy, mientras ésta observaba los ojos grisáceos por los que media escuela suspiraba. Se fueron acercando lentamente y…

"¡Canuto, amigo mío!"-dijo James.

Rápidamente Amy se aparto y se fue a bailar con Lily, pues a Very y a Remus no se los veía por ninguna parte (y eso era buena señal).

"¡James!"-dijo Sirius cabreado

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Pues que has estropeado mi oportunidad de liarme con Thompson"

"Lo siento…"

"Bah, no pasa nada"

"Bueno, pues entonces me voy con Evans"-dijo James saliendo disparado

"_Joder… menudos amigos tengo, uno fastidia-planes y el otro desertor, en fin…"-_pensó Sirius mientras iba a tomar algo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En el otro lado del Gran Comedor se encontraban Amy y Lily que, cansadas de haber bailado tanto, se habían apoyado contra la pared.

"Voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si así relajo un poco las piernas"-anunció Lily.

"Vale, voy contigo"-dijo Amy.

"No hace falta, tú quédate aquí por si viene Very"

"Ok…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lily estaba paseando por los alrededores del Gran Comedor. No había salido del castillo porque hacía demasiado frío, y su disfraz no es que fuese muy caliente…

De repente una voz fría le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Vaya, si es la sangre sucia vestida de princesita"

"Cállate, Snape"

"¿Os reísteis mucho con la broma que nos gastasteis ¿no? A ver quien se ríe ahora…"

Snape sacó su varita y la inmovilizo.

La acorraló contra una pared y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Lily cerró los ojos y luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el hechizo, pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía miedo, no sabría qué haría Snape y…

"¡Déjala en paz, cabrón!"

Lily abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Potter se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos, le daba un puñetazo a Snape tan fuerte que lo tumbó en el suelo y deshacía el hechizo.

"¿Evans, estás bien?"-preguntó James cogiendo su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.

"Sí…gracias Potter"-dijo Lily en un susurro a la vez que apartaba la mirada, cohibida.

"De nada"-dijo James-"Aunque creo que es mejor que me llames por mi nombre…Lily"

"Vale… muchas gracias James"

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación, pues el baile había acabado ya.

James se quedó ahí parado, con una sonrisa idiota, mientras Snape continuaba en el suelo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación estaban Amy y Very, ésta última con cara de felicidad, y Amy intentando por todos los medios sonsacarle que había pasado para que estuviera tan feliz.

Cuando Lily se acostó pensó todo lo que le había pasado, lo de Snape, que James la había salvado y que ¡ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla!

"¡Ay!-suspiró Lily-"¡Qué cansancio! ¿Verdad, Amy? ¿Amy?"

"¡DIME QUE TE HA PASADOOOO!"-gritaba Amy mientras sacudía a Very por los hombros (esta aun seguía con la sonrisa estúpida en la cara)

"¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE? ¡QUEREMOS DORMIR!"-dijeron todas las de la habitación a la vez (menos Very, claro)

Amy paro de inmediato, aunque se dirigió una vez más a Very y le dijo:

"Ya te pillare a solas y entonces me lo dirás muajajajajajajaja"

Cinco minutos después todas estaban dormidas menos Lily, que al final se quedó dormida pensando en lo que había sucedido y en la salud mental de su amiga.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cuando llegó James a la habitación ya estaban en la habitación Sirius y Remus, éste último con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Adam, en cambio, ya estaba en su cama, con las cortinas echadas. Y Peter… bueno, él ni siquiera había ido al baile.

James se sentó en su cama, sonriendo todavía, recordando el beso de cierta pelirroja…

"¿Habéis visto como estaban las chicas con esos trajes? A Thompson le queda muy bien el cuero…"-dijo Sirius.

Y, sonriendo enigmáticamente, se dirigió al baño a ducharse (ejem… xD)

Mientras Sirius entraba en el baño James miró a Remus

"_¿Y a éste que le pasa?-_pensó.

Y se acostó. Remus seguía sentado, sin decir una palabra, y con esa sonrisa en los labios. Y Sirius seguía en el baño.

James se puso a pensar. Pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado la pelirroja. Y en lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir, ya que, aunque no se metían con ella, simplemente la ignoraban. Y no hay peor cosa que eso.

Pero todo había cambiado. Él había cambiado, y sólo quedaba espacio en su mente para Lily, con su pelo rojo como el fuego y sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

"Lily Evans, te haré saber que he cambiado. Y juro que, aunque sea lo último que haga, conseguiré tu amor"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No hay nadie en el escenario, de repente sale Saly Black Potter… ¿vestida de presa sexy? Y UnikaEvans… ¿vestida de vampiresa? Todos los lectores se quedan así: O.o hasta que ven el motivo de ese "inusual'' comportamiento: Sirius y Remus están por allí disfrazados como fueron al baile.

**Sirius: **Remus, me parece que nos hemos perdido.

**Remus: **Es verdad Canuto, me parece que esto no es Hogwarts… ¿y si les preguntamos a esas chicas?

**Sirius: **Por mí de acuerdo

_Sirius y Remus se acercan a las dos chicas pensando que son estudiantes de Hogwarts, pues llevan disfraces, pero de lo que no se dan cuenta es de que las chicas los miran con caras de maniacas sexuales_

**Remus: **Perdonad chicas ¿sabéis donde queda Hogwarts?

**UnikaEvans: **_(con mirada seductora)_ No lo sabemos, pero si quieres, Drácula, yo te dejo morder mi cuello _(le enseña el cuello mientras le lanza un beso)_

**Remus: **O.o Ehhhhhhhhh… Prueba tú, Sirius

**Sirius: **Perdona ¿tú lo sabes?

**Saly Black Potter: **Tienes que encancelarme, policía, que he sido una chica muy mala…Grrrrr _(le guiña el ojo y le enseña las uñas)_

**Remus: **Canuto… ¿dónde nos hemos metido?

**Sirius: **No sé… ¡éstas están mas locos que nosotros!

_Remus va a contestar, pero de repente aparece la Voz en off cantando la de "Just Lose It'' peor que la seisdedos y se queda en sock_

**Saly Black Potter: **Uyyyyy… Parece que el lobito se ha quedado parado…mejor, más para mí…jejejejeje _(se acerca a Sirius)_

**Sirius: **_(viendo las intenciones de Saly_) ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

_Sirius sale escopetado agarrando a Remus que sigue en sock (¿y quien no lo estaría?) mientras Saly y Unika siguen haciendo poses seductoras y las Voz en off sigue cantando, provocando que una nube se ponga encima de ellos, llueva y los empape_


	9. Primero calma, y despues tormenta

¡Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo! Sentimos haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que se nos estropeó el ordenador.

Primero os queríamos decir que: ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Sois los mejores!

A continuación los contestamos:

**Caperucita: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste nuestro fic! Jeje, tranquila. que nosotras intentamos actualizar lo mas pronto posible (**Voz en off:** ¿y este capítulo? **Saly y Unika**: ¬¬ ¡cállate!) ¡Besos!

**NaTaLiTy**: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal? ¡Nosotras a por Remus y Sirius! xD ¿Te ha gustado el capi? Gracias, ¡guapísima! ¡Un besote!

**FyoraBlac: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste el capitulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por ese review tan largo! En cuanto a los disfraces…os han gustado ¿verdad? Sentimos tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que el Internet y el ordenador nos van fatal u.u ¡Pero intentaremos hacerlo lo más rápido posible! ¡Besos!

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste el capitulo! ¡Besos!

**Black Heiress: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡No pasa nada! A nosotras también se nos olvidan muchas cosas (**Unika:** Como esa vez que se nos olvidaron las llaves DENTRO de la cerradura y por fuera de la puerta) bueno guapísima ¡un besote!

**Vinnesa: **¡Hola guapísima! Muy pronto sabrás qué pasa con Remus y Very. En cuanto Snape… ¡más adelante se sabrá por que lo hizo! ¡Gracias por tu review! Besos

**Steffy potter: **¡Gracias por tu review! Pronto lo descubrirás… xD

**LynxBlack: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! Nosotras no podemos hacer tantas abdominales porque…¡nos morimos! Bueno guapísima ¡un besote! ¡Gracias por tu review!

Sentimos no contestar a todos los reviews, pero es que sino tardaríamos mucho pero: ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

¡Ah! Antes de presentaros el capítulo os tenemos que decir:

**Hemos hecho un song-fic con la canción Sk8er boy de Avril Lavigne, es de Humor-Romance, leedlo plis**

Y sin mas dilación aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo:

**CAPITULO 9: PRIMERO CALMA, Y DESPUÉS…TORMENTA **

La fiesta había terminado, pero los estragos aún continuaban. Como mandaba la tradición, siempre que se acababa un baile, éste tenía que continuar en las Salas Comunes. Para sorpresa de todos, los que más de desmadraron fueron los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff. Los Slytherin habían encontrado a Severus Snape en el suelo y a partir de eso se había formado una gran confusión.  
En cuanto a los Gryffindor, sí se lo habían pasado bien, pero habían faltado los Merodeadores, y esa ausencia siempre se nota.

Las POSS eran las que más habían participado en la fiesta, pero habían echado de menos a su "pichurris". De todos modos, pese al sueño, a la mañana siguiente fueron a clase con medio bote de maquillaje puesto en la cara.

Las chicas y Adam no habían ido a la fiesta-después-de-la-fiesta, y estaban bien descansados y con las pilas puestas.

"No sé cómo pueden aguantar sin dormirse por la mañana después de haber estado toda la noche de fiesta"-comentó Amy distraída mientras observaba a los Ravenclaw, que tenían muchísimas ojeras.

"Sí que se duermen, pero no se les nota porque no se ponen a roncar como cierta persona"-dijo Adam sonriendo.

Amy se puso roja y le sacó la lengua.

En ese momento llegaron Los Merodeadores, un poco decepcionados por haberse perdido la fiesta (Sirius el que más) pero igualmente contentos.

Las chicas reaccionaron de diferentes maneras al verlos aparecer.

Cuando Very vio a Remus, se puso tan roja como un tomate y miró hacia sus cereales, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su cara.

Amy les miró con indiferencia, y siguió comiéndose un bollito y amenazando a Very porque decía que, si no le contaba lo que pasó anoche, "descubriría lo que duele un tenedor clavado en el ojo"

Y Lily siguió comiendo sus cereales de chocolate hasta que James le guiñó un ojo, se atragantó y Adam le tuvo que hacer la maniobra de Heimlich.

"Lily ¿estas bien?"-preguntó James.

En ese momento todos dejaron sus quehaceres y miraron a James con cara de "aquí me he perdido algo''

"¿Cómo que Lily?"-preguntó Sirius

"¡Eso!"-dijo Amy apoyándole por primera vez en su vida.

De repente el chico la miró con una media sonrisa y ésta recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"_A ver Amy"-_pensó-"_Tú sigue con lo tuyo. Las hormonas, controladas. Has podido controlarlas durante 16 años ¿Por qué se iban a descontrolar ahora? Y menos por esos ojazos grises, ese pelo negro y ese cuerp… vale, mejor dejo la mente en blanco"_

Y lo que hizo fue dirigirle una mirada asesina y seguir con lo suyo (o sea, preguntar a Lily)

"Repito"-dijo Sirius, al que no le gustaba que no le contestasen-"¿Cómo que Lily?"

"Eso"-dijo Very-"¿Y tú a él no le llamarás James verdad?"

"… Sí…"-contestó Lily en un susurro

"¿QUÉEEEEEEE?"-exclamaron Amy y Very levantándose de un salto y asustando a la mitad del comedor

"¿Por qué?"-preguntó Amy

"Eso"-dijo Remus-"¿Por qué?"

"Pues, porque…"

Y Lily comenzó a relatarles la historia.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de las clases de la mañana, Lily, Amy y Very se habían tumbado en los terrenos. Pese a ser noviembre, todavía no había llovido, y el césped no estaba húmedo.

"¡Todavía no me creo que llames "James" a Potter!"-exclamó Amy mientras jugaba con una brizna de hierba.

"Bueno ¿y qué?"-preguntó Lily levantándose-"A Remus lo llamamos "Remus'' y no "Lupin''

"Ya. Pero sabes perfectamente que es el único merodeador que nos ha hablado desde siempre. Además, es muy majo ¿verdad, Very?"

Amy le dirigió una mirada pícara a Very, que parecía que estaba en la luna, pues no había participado en la conversación.

"Sí, muy majo"-dijo Very distraída

"¿Y a que es muy mono?"-siguió Amy.

"Sí, muy mono"-dijo Very otra vez distraída.

"¿Y a que ayer te liaste con él?"-preguntó Amy.

"Sí…digo ¡NO!"-gritó Very saliendo del trance.

"Lo sabíaaaa. ¡Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido!"

Amy se puso a hacer el "baile de la victoria"

"¿Qué has conseguido?"-preguntó Lily extrañada.

"¡Conseguí descubrir qué pasó anoche!"-contestó Amy.

Lily a Amy avanzaron hacia el lugar donde estaba Very y se sentó cada una a su lado.

"Y ahora nos vas a contar todo ¿vale?"

Very suspiró.

"Está bien…"

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.O FLASH BACK O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

La noche había sido bastante agradable.

Se habían divertido mucho bailando juntas y, sobre todo, con los chicos que se lo pedían. ¿Quién decía que ir a un baile sin pareja no era divertido?

Pero Very se había quedado sola, ya que Lily estaba bailando con un chico de mago antiguo y Amy había ido a por unas bebidas.

Estaba muy cansada, así que decidió sentar. Sólo quedaba una mesa libre, ya que las demás estaban completamente llenas. Aunque en esa mesa estaba sentada una persona…

"_¡Mierda!"_

Remus J. Lupin.

"_No, no me puedo sentar ahí después de lo que pasó… ¡Pero es que estoy muy cansada! De todas formas me puedo sentar en otro sitio ¿no? En las escaleras o algo así… ¡Mierda, ya me ha visto! Ahora no puedo dar la vuelta"_

Y se sentó.

"…Hola"-saludó tímidamente Remus.

"Hola"

Estuvieron unos minutos guardando el silencio más incómodo de sus vidas. Cuando Very ya estaba pensando en irse, Remus lo rompió.

"Oye, Very…"-empezó.

"Dime"

"Que en cuanto a lo del otro día…"

Very se incorporó y le miró fijamente. Pero no puedo continuar, ya que un conguito vestido de princesita (sí, es Sindy) les interrumpió.

"¡Remusin! ¡Te llevo buscando todo el baile! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

Sindy se colocó el pelo.

"¿Te apetece bailar? Pero ten cuidado con mi pelo, que he estado dos horas peinándome y no me apetece que se estropee. Buen… ¿Remusin? ¿Remusin? ¡Remusin!"

Remus ya no estaba, porque en un descuido de Sindy había cogido a Very de la mano y habían salido del Gran Comedor.

"Menos mal, me libré de esa plasta"-dijo Remus cuando se sentaron en las escaleras que daban a los terrenos.

"¿Esa plasta? ¿Pero no había sido tu novia?"-preguntó Very extrañada.

"¡Yo nunca he sido su novio!"-dijo Remus a la vez que le dirigía una mirada dolida-"Pensé que me conocías más, Very, y que sabías que me gustan las chicas inteligentes y divertidas, que se pueda conversar con ellas. No chicas florero con las que no se pueda hablar de nada"

Very miró al suelo, roja como un tomate.

"Lo siento"

"No hace falta que lo sientas, Very"-dijo Remus con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

"Ya, pero es que lo del otro día…"

"De eso quería hablar antes de que nos interrumpiese Sindy"

Very le miró, expectante.

"Very… para mí lo del otro día fue muy importante. No sé si para ti sería igual, ya que seguramente estés dolida porque no he hablado contigo desde entonces. Pero es que… tenía miedo de perderte. Tenía miedo de decir algo indebido y joderla, porque…"

Pero Very le calló con un gesto.

"No hace falta que sigas, Remus. También fue muy importante para mí"-dijo ésta con los ojos húmedos.

Remus sonrió, y acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Luego, muy lentamente, se fue acercando a ella y se fundieron en ese tan esperado beso.

Los dos estaban radiantes de felicidad. Remus había encontrado a una chica inteligente y amable, que siempre había estado allí cuando había necesitado ayuda. Y Very por fin tenía al chico del que llevaba enamorada muchos años, y que nunca se había metido con ella por cuestiones de físico.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.OFLASH BACKO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"Y esa es la historia"-terminó de contar Very.

"Qué bonito"-exclamó Lily emocionada.

"¡Qué bonito es el amor cuando es de verdad, campeones!"-dijo Amy a la vez que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

Very le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se rió.

"Anda, calla. Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo…"-dijo Very.

"¿Qué?"

"No, nada…"

Pero sí que era algo. Very no paraba de pensar por qué Remus solamente se le había declarado cuando su físico había cambiado. ¿No se supone que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo? Ella antes era una chica muy acomplejada, y su compañía le habría sentado muy bien. ¿Solamente querría estar con ella si era, más o menos, guapa? No entendía nada…

"En fin…"-suspiró Amy-"Remus sí que es un caballero, y no como Black"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Black en todo esto?"-preguntó Lily maliciosamente.

"… ¡Que llegamos tarde a comer!"

Y antes de que sus amigas pudiesen reaccionar, Amy salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En el Gran Comedor se encontró con Adam, que había estado buscando unos libros en la biblioteca. Tenía reservados los sitios de siempre.

"¡Hola, Adam!"-saludó Amy a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

"¡Hola! ¿Y las demás?"

"No sé, creo que vendrán detrás de mí, ya que las dejé en los terrenos"-dijo Amy empezando a comer.

"¿Os ha contado Very lo de su beso con Lupin?"-preguntó Adam bajando la voz.

"Sí… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Hombre, aparte de mi gran poder de deducción debido a mi soberana inteligencia… les vi. Bueno, no les vi del todo, pero pude ver cómo se separaban en la Sala Común con un beso y Very se iba a su habitación"

"¡Desde luego es que no te pierdes una!"

De repente un gran alboroto proveniente del vestíbulo les sacó de su conversación.

Acudieron allí rápidamente y lo que vio les dejó de piedra: Lily, James, Remus y Very estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discuten?"-preguntó Adam.

Y Sirius, que estaba allí, se lo contó.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de que Amy hubiese salido corriendo hacia el castillo, Lily y Very la siguieron, esperando encontrarse con ella antes de que llegase al Gran Comedor.

Pero no encontraron a Amy, sino que se toparon con Los Merodeadores.

Very y Remus se saludaron con una sonrisa radiante, totalmente diferente a las sonrisitas tímidas que se lanzaban.

"Hola, Lily"-saludó James.

"Hola, James"

"¿Qué tal?"

"Bien ¿y tú?"

"También"

"¿¡Quieres dejar de saludarla y decirle de una vez lo que querías?! ¡Que no tenemos toda la mañana!"-se quejó Sirius.

"¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Esto… ¿quieres salir conmigo, Lily?"

Ésta se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que los demás. ¿Le había pedido salir James Potter? ¿El mismo que la había ignorado durante años?

"Lo siento, James, pero no puedo"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La escena que se encontraron Amy y Adam no era tan emotiva, ni mucho menos.

Lily y James estaba en mitad del vestíbulo, discutiendo a voces. Very y Remus apoyaban a su amigo respectivamente.

A Remus no le gustaba discutir con Very, pero no podía permitir que James quedase mal, ya que sabía que solamente pedía salir a una chica si estaba enamorado de ella, y no solamente si estaba buena. Además, le molestaba que hubiese empezado a recriminarle cosas a él, cuando no se había metido en la discusión.

Very había empezado a discutir con Remus porque llevaba pensando bastante rato en por qué no se le había declarado antes, sino que había esperado a que cambiase físicamente. Y no podía permitir que Potter discutiese con Lily porque ésta le había dicho que no quería salir con él, ya que su amiga tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que quiera.

"ENTONCES… ¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE EN LA MEJILLA?"-gritaba James.

"¡PORQUE QUERÍA AGRADECÉRTELO! ¡UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA NO DEMUESTRA QUE ESTÉ LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI!"-gritaba a su vez Lily.

"¡PERO ELLA LE DIO FALSAS ESPERAZAS!"-exclamaba Remus.

"¡PERO NO TIENE QUE SALIR CON ÉL SOLAMENTE POR UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!"-chillaba Very.

Amy observó toda esa escena con los ojos como platos.

"¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Black, coge a Potter! ¡Pettigrew, coge a Lupin! ¡Adam, coge a Lily! Yo cogeré a Very"-ordenó.

"¡A sus órdenes, mi generala!"-dijo Adam haciendo un saludo a lo militar a la vez que cogía a Lily.

"Está bien, preciosa"-dijo Sirius a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Y Pettigrew fue temblando a coger a Remus.

Cuando ya los tuvieron a todos y los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pudieron tranquilizarlos.

Nadie decía nada, ya que tenía miedo de que se desatase la tormenta de nuevo.

Solamente Adam tuvo el valor de decir:

"Ya dice el refrán: después de la calma… viene la tormenta"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPITULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_No hay nadie en el escenario, pero de repente sale Lily con cara de enfadada_

**Lily: **¿Dónde está Potter? ¡Que me lo cargo!

_Salen Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans y van hacia Lily_

**Saly Black Potter: **¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Lily: **¡Estoy buscando a Potter para matarlo!

**UnikaEvans: **Sí, seguro…

**Lily: **¿Qué queréis decir?

**Saly Black Potter: **Pues que…

**Saly y Unika: **¡Los que se pelen se desean!

_Saly y Unika empiezan a saltar como Heidi alrededor de Lily cantando "los que se pelean se desean'', Lily aguanta, pero enfadada les lanza un "Petrificus Totalus'' y caen petrificadas al suelo_

**Lily: **¡Hala! ¡Ya está!

_Mira a los lectores_

**Lily: **¡Ah! Por cierto, que éstas iban a decir que… ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Sois los mejores! Y que esperamos que nos dejéis mas es este capitulo ¡porfa! Sólo tenéis que darle a GO ;)

_Lily hace una pausa tras haber hablado tan rápido_

**Lily: **Y ahora… ¡Potter, te mato!

_Lily sale corriendo de la escena detrás de una sombra que cree que es James, todo el mundo piensa que se ha acabado el capitulo cuando de repente llega corriendo la voz en off_

**Voz en off: **¡Lo siento! ¡Me quedé dormida! Pero… ¿Chicas? ¡Chicas!

_Mira alrededor durante un rato, y al final descubre que se ha quedado sola_

**Voz en off: **Joo… ya me he perdido el Spot… T.T

**Recordad que hemos hecho un song-fic con la canción Sk8er Boy de Avril Lavigne, es de Humor/Romance, por favor ¡leedlo!**


	10. El inicio de una ¿feliz? Navidad

¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, sois los mejores!

Bueno, y a continuación contestamos a los reviews:

**Rika-chan: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste! Bueno, besos guapa ¡Gracias por el review!

**Myca: **¡Hola guapa! Sentimos haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que entre que se nos estropeó el ordenador y los exámenes… Esperamos que te guste el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos y gracias por el review!

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Por cierto, ya arreglamos ese detalle ;).

Por cierto, muchas gracias, porque así demuestras que te lees nuestro fic ¡de cabo a rabo! ¡Besos guapa!

**Yuki: **¡Hola guapísimas! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Los hemos peleado porque estaban un poco sosillos ¿no? xDD ¡Besos!

**Vinnesa: **¡Hola guapa! Es que la pelea entre los chicos y las chicas ha dado un poco más de vida al review ¿verdad? (por cierto, perdonad si las respuestas que damos no tienen nada que ver con el review, pero es que sabiendo como estamos de la cabeza… xD) ¡Besos!

**LynxBlack: **¡Hola! ¡Es que no somos capaces de alargar más lo capítulos! Además, según el refrán: breve pero intenso ¿no? Jeje, bueno besos guapa (y a tu novio también jeje) ¡gracias por tu review!

**Caperucita Roja: **¡Preciosa! ¡No pasa nada por no hacer los rr largos (aunque los preferimos jeje) En cuanto a lo del roce de los personajes, ya se verá…jeje.

Y en cuanto (¡viva la reabundancia!) a lo de la crisis de identidad,, nosotras también pasamos por ello (**Voz en off**: ya te digo… ¿a que sí, chicas? **Saly:** a mi no me preguntes, yo soy un pato…) bueno, besos guapísima ¡gracias por el review!

**Malia-evans: **¡Hola guapísima! Es que lo de las falsas ilusiones queda bien, ya que ninguno de los dos tiene razones verdaderas para enfadarse. Por cierto, un día nos mandaron al psicólogo, pero el pobre se traumatizó y se quedó con nuestro dinero xD. ¡Besos y gracias por el review!

**Neli Black: **¡hola guapa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! La actitud de las chicas es genial ¿verdad? Nos hemos basado en nuestra actitud y en otras chicas amigas nuestras ¡Besos!

**NaTaLiTy: **¡hola loca! ¿A que es evidente? Jeje pero sólo queda entre nosotras…¡muchas gracias por tu review! ¡A continuación actualizamos!

**Black Heiress: **(_Saly y Unika aparecen con vestidos largos y un sobre en la mano)_ Y el premio para el review más largo es…para ¡Black Heiress! ¡muchas gracias por ese review tan largo, guapísima! A nosotras también nos ha pasado lo mismo con el ordenador y se han sumado los exámenes, por eso hemos tardado tanto en actualizar.

Si ¡Very y Remus ya se han besado! Y ¡nosotras también estamos celosas! (**Voz en off**: si vosotras escribís la historia… **Saly y Unika:** ¡cállate!) En cuanto a lo de Lily y James… Es que si ocurre ahora la historia ya quedaría muy sosa ¿no?, aunque a lo mejor os sorprendemos y hay un final alternativo…

¡Nosotras tampoco queremos compartir a Sirius! Es nuestro tesoroooooooooo y lo del atragantamiento te recomendamos las pastillas de menta, son geniales para nosotras xD

Bueno guapísima, un besote

**VeriBlackPotter: **¡Hola guapa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya hay más acción en las parejas ¿verdad? Y además las poss ya recibieron su escarmiento y… ¡no se meten en medio! ¡Bueno guapísima un besote!

**Cascada: **¡hola preciosa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! En cuanto a la espera lo sentimos, pero ya lo hemos explicado antes, bueno guapísima un besote.

**Steffy potter: **¡hola guapa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Ahora seguimos!

**Wamby: **¡hola guapísima! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Tranquila que no dejaremos de escribir y a continuación seguimos con el fic ¡besos!

**Txurumbelillo: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Todavía falta mucho para el final! (por eso son los capis un poco cortos) ¡tranquila que ahora seguimos! ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Bustedmaniaca: **¡hola preciosa! ¡Tranquila que ahora seguimos! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

De nuevos os decimos que: ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

Bueno, y ahora os presentamos el capitulo 10 de nuestro fic: "They will be loved'' ¡que os guste!

**CAPITULO 10: EL INICIO DE UNA ¿FELIZ? NAVIDAD**

Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas. Y, evidentemente, a veces los dichos se equivocan, ya que había pasado un mes desde la pelea entre Lily y James, y estos no habían vuelto a hablar. Lily estaba demasiado enfadada como para intentar reconciliarse, y James estaba muy dolido, aunque todavía la seguía queriendo. Very y Remus tampoco hablaban, y eso hacía que, cuando estaban solos, se encontrasen bastante melancólicos.

Sirius y Amy seguían igual que siempre, es decir, como el perro y el gato. Aunque ya no se enfrentaban tan a menudo como antes. Adam era el punto medio, ya que no tenía ningún problema a la hora de hablar con los merodeadores.

Entre unas cosas y otras, la Navidad había llegado. Y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por eso, ya que era la primera vez que la pasarían todas juntas. ¡Y encima en un país extranjero!

"¡Nos vamos a España!"-gritaba Very mientras hacia la maleta.

"¡Qué pasada!"-decía a su vez Lily.

"Vamos chicas no es para tanto, sólo vamos a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa"-dijo Amy.

Así era, porque hacía dos semanas que Lily había recibido una carta de sus padres diciendo que este año irían de vacaciones con unos amigos, y que si quería podía ir a casa y pasar las navidades con Petunia y su novio, Vernon, o quedarse en Hogwarts.

Y Very ya sabía de antemano que ese año se tendría que quedar en Hogwarts por Navidad, ya que sus padres tenían que ir a una conferencia en Lituania.

Amy, en cambio, siempre iba a su casa por Navidad, y como no quería que sus amigas se quedasen solas, ya que Adam también las pasaba en casa, les ofreció ir a la suya esas Navidades, que se encontraba en España. Ellas aceptaron al momento.

"Y… ¿Cómo llegaremos a España?"-preguntó Lily.

"Cogeremos un avión"-dijo Amy.

"¿Sí? ¿Un avión? ¡Guay!"-dijo Very empezando a dar saltitos de la emoción.

Ella, a pesar de ser mestiza, nunca había utilizado métodos muggles para viajar, ya que su padre, aunque no era mago, utilizaba muchas cosas hechizadas con magia (eso sí, supervisado por su mujer), así que Very había crecido en un ambiente prácticamente mágico.

"¿Y por qué no vamos en polvos flu?"-preguntó Lily.

"Porque en mi casa se ha estropeado la chimenea, y no nos han concedido un trasladador"-explicó Amy.

De repente Adam, que ya era un experto en sortear los hechizos de la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, entró en la habitación.

"¡Adam!"-exclamó Amy.

"Haciendo las maletas?"-preguntó Adam.

"Sí"-dijo Amy-"Adam… vente a mi casa, por favor…"

"Sabes que por mí iría encantado, mi niña, pero es que le he prometido a mis padres que iría a visitarlos, y ahora no puedo decirles que no"

"Jo… qué pena…"-dijo Lily.

"¡Te echaremos de menos!"-exclamó Very.

Y las tres le dieron un abrazo en grupo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación de los merodeadores había menos alboroto. James y Remus estaban bastante deprimidos, pero Sirius, en cambio, iba de un lado al otro de la habitación radiante de alegría.

"_Navidad, Navidad, Sexy Savidad, a un montón de tías me voy a ligar ¡ey_!"-cantaba Sirius

"¡Que te calles!"-gritó James-"¡Que va a llover!"

"Joder, qué gruñón estás desde que Evans te rechazó…"-empezó a decir Sirius.

Pero no pudo continuar, porque James le intentó saltar encima para estrangularlo _(N: ¡Noooooo!… mi Siriusin T.T.)_ Afortunadamente Remus le agarró a tiempo, que si no hubiese ocurrido una desgracia.

"Vale, vale, lo siento"-dijo Sirius-"¡Pero piensa que pasamos las navidades en tu casa, James! ¡Lo que nos vamos a divertir!"

En efecto, todos menos Peter iban a pasar las Navidades en casa de James. Ese era el motivo por el cual Sirius estaba tan contento, porque pasar esas fechas con su familia… era una tortura que sólo se la deseaba a Snape y pocos más.

"Está bien…"-dijo James

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día. Nada más coger sus cosas y llegar a la estación, cogieron un traslador que les llevó al aeropuerto. Habían transformado sus baúles en maletas mediante un hechizo, ya que cantaría mucho ver a tres chicas con unos baúles enormes esperando el aeropuerto.

Very estaba encantada, ya que todo le parecía un mundo nuevo, pero Amy y Lily estaban muertas de aburrimiento, ya que llevaban esperando mucho tiempo al avión, que venía con retraso.

"¡Jo! ¿Por qué se me tuvo que estropear la chimenea? ¡Con polvos flu habríamos llegado hace una hora!"-se quejaba Amy.

"¡Calla! ¡Que te van a oír!"-decía Lily señalando a los muggles.

"Es verdad…"-dijo Amy y se volvió a apoyar en su maleta con expresión aburrida.

En ese momento Very era la que más estaba disfrutando, ya que había descubierto el aparato que servía para envolver las maletas en caso de vuelo de larga distancia, y estaba discutiendo con una señora porque ésta no quería envolver la suya.

"Venga señora, no me sea así… ¡envuélvala!"-decía Very.

Afortunadamente llegó Lily y se la llevó, porque anunciaron que el avión con destino a Madrid iba a despegar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Por fin estaban en el avión (después de que Very, emocionada pasase tres veces por el detector de metales y de que se les perdiese una maleta)

Por suerte les había tocado ventanilla, y Very estaba muy emocionada mirando el paisaje, cuando de repente pasaron por turbulencias, el avión se movió un poco y Very asustada se puso a correr por el pasillo gritando a la vez que movía los brazos.

"¡QUE NOS CAEMOOOOS! ¡QUE NOS CAEMOOOOOS!"

Menos mal que consiguieron tranquilizarla dándole tres chocolatinas, pues Amy, harta, estaba a punto de ahogarse en la taza del váter, cosa que era bastante incómoda porque el baño en si mismo era enano, muy enano.

"¡Una cosa más como esa y la tiro del avión sin paracaídas!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de dos traumáticas horas para Amy en las que Very se les perdió en el aeropuerto de Barajas (el de Madrid) y descubrir que había estado media hora encerrada en el baño, pudieron coger el trasladador (un calcetín viejo) que les llevaría a la casa de Amy en Salamanca.

"¡Por fin en casa!"-dijo Amy cuando llego.

Lily y Very miraron la casa de Amy asombradas. Era bastante grande, con dos pisos y una buhardilla, y en la parte de atrás había un jardín con una piscina (aunque estaba cerrada debido al tiempo)

"¡Hija mía!"-dijo la madre de Amy abrazándola.

"¡Hola mamá!"-dijo ella a su vez

Se dio la vuelta para presentarle su madre a sus amigas, pero se dio cuenta de que la miraban con cara muy rara. ¡Claro! ¡Es que no entendían lo que decía porque estaba hablando en español! Así que fue al armario a por la poción _Multilenguas_ y se la dio.

Cuando la hubieron tomado podían hablar el español perfectamente y entendieron a la madre de Amy que les decía:

"Cariño, estas Navidades no vais a estar solas"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y quién viene?"

"Pues viene tu prima Aitziber"-empezó su madre, pero Amy la interrumpió.

"¿Qué viene Aitzi? ¡Qué pasada!"

Lily y Very sabían quien era Aitzi, era la prima de Amy, también era bruja solo que ella no estudiaba en Hogwarts. Según su amiga las dos primas eran muy parecidas en el carácter.

"_Dos Amy's… ¡que alguien nos ayude"_-pensó Lily.

"Vale hija, déjame terminar"-dijo la madre de Amy-"Aparte de venir tu prima vienen el hijo y los amigos de una amiga mía a pasar las Navidades, pues ella tiene que trabajar. Tienen 16 años, como vosotras"

En ese momento las hormonas de dos de las chicas empezaron a funcionar a la velocidad de la luz con sólo la mención de _"chicos de 16 años"_

"Está bien, mamá. Por cierto ¿dónde está la enana?"

La "enana'' era la hermana pequeña de Amy de 5 años, era muy parecida a su hermana mayor, pero que ella tenía los ojos totalmente azules, y no con la mancha violeta que caracterizaba a Amy.

"¡Amy!"-chilló una niña pequeña corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Enana!"-grito Amy abrazándola.

"¡Que no me llamez azí, lechez!"-dijo la pequeña _(N/A: como os habréis dado cuenta habla con la ''z'' en vez de con la ''s'')._

"_Cambio de opinión"_-pensó Lily-"_No son dos Amy's, sino TRES ¡Socorro!"_

Very y Lily fueron a donde estaba la hermana de Amy, pues la conocían de foto pero no en persona.

"Eztas zon tuz amigaz ¿no?"-preguntó Lucia.

Sus padres le habían puesto ese nombre a su hija pequeña porque querían que una de sus hijas tuviese un nombre inglés y otra un nombre español, ya que esas eran las dos ramas de la familia.

"Sí, lo son"-dijo Amy.

"¡Guay!"

Lucia corrió hacia ellas y las miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos

"Ézta ez Very ¿no?"-dijo señalando a Very.

"Sí, lo soy"-dijo Very-"¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Por loz ojoz"-respondió ella simplemente-"Y tú tienez que zer Lily ¿no?"

"Sí, lo soy"-dijo Lily sonriendo.

"¡Chocazlaz, tías!"-dijo Lucia levantando las manos para que las chocasen.

Lily y Very lo hicieron extrañadas y Amy, un poco avergonzada, les explicó:

"Es que desde que ve los partidos de baloncesto de la N.B.A tiene esa manía o//o"

"O.o…"

"¿Subimos a dejar las maletas?"-preguntó Lily.

"Vale, os diré dónde está mi habitación"-dijo Amy empezando a subir.

"¿Puedo ir?"-preguntó Lucia.

"No, no puedes"-dijo Amy.

"Venga Amy, déjala"-dijo Lily cogiéndola de la mano.

Lucia le cogió la mano y subió las escaleras con Lily, pero cuando paso por delante de su hermana le sacó la lengua.

"¡Maldita enana!"-dijo Amy.

"Venga, déjalo"-dijo Very mientras se reía y empezaba a subir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y os preguntaréis: ¿dónde están nuestros queridos merodeadores? Seguro que pensáis que estarán en casa de James, rodeados de lujos y comodidades. Pues no, no era así.

"¡Me cago en la leche!"-exclamó James mientras iba en el autobús.

Y tenía sus razones, porque justo después de llegar a su casa recibieron una carta de su madre, que decía que no podrían pasar las navidades en casa, pues había tenido que salir urgentemente hacia Australia y que ellos las pasarían en casa de una amiga suya.

Después de recoger las maletas se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido el trasladador y que tenían que coger uno que les llevaría hasta la mitad del camino y seguir luego en autobús.

Y ahora estaban montados en un autobús sin calefacción muertos de frío con gente que hablaba una lengua que no entendían.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de la amiga de la madre de James y tocaron al timbre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Cariño, ya están aquí!"-dijo la madre de Amy mientras iba a abrir la puerta, pues habían llamado.

"¡Ya voy yo!"-gritó Lucia corriendo a la parte de abajo.

Amy, Lily y Very estaban a punto de bajar, cuando oyeron la voz de Lucia que decía claramente:

"¡Oztia!"

Y a la madre de Amy riñéndola. Ellas no entendían qué había pasado, hasta que bajaron las escaleras y entendieron perfectamente a Lucia.

Pues en el vestíbulo estaban, mirándolas con los ojos como platos, los merodeadores.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPITULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Voz en off: **¡Muajajajaja! ¡Hoy estoy aquí yo sola! ¡Muajajajaja!

_Se pone en el centro del escenario a bailar un baile ridículo mientras canta "estoy yo sola'' "estoy yo sola''_

**Lectores: **Esta tía está muy loca…

**Voz en off: **_(deja de cantar)_ ¡Os he oído! Bueno, da igual

_Se sienta en una silla_

**Voz en off: **_(sacando una guitarra) _Ahora voy a cantar un poquito…

_Empieza a cantar con una voz horrible_

_Tengo un tractor amarillooo que es lo que se lleva ahoraaaa…_

**Lectores: **_(Dormidos)_ Zzzzzz…

**Voz en off: **_(deja de cantar y mira a los lectores) _¡Yo así no puedo trabajar!

_Se levanta de la silla, tira la guitarra y se va_

_De repente llegan Saly y Unika discutiendo_

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Te dije que no debíamos coger el autobús!

**UnikaEvans: **¿Qué sabía yo que ese autobús iba en dirección contraria?

**Saly Black Potter: **Eso da…_(mira a los lectores dormidos_) ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

**UnikaEvans: **No sé…pero como estos no se despiertan… ¿Vamos a por un helado?

**Saly Black Potter: **Vale…

**UnikaEvans: ¡**Pues vamos otra vez en autobús!

_Unika echa a correr seguida por Saly que va gritando: ¡ESPÉRAME SO LOCA!_


	11. Capitulo especial por los 100 reviews

Este no es un capitulo como otros, sino que es la celebración especial por llegar a los 100 reviews, es la mayor locura que podéis leer ahora mismo así que si estáis preparados…¡adelante!

**¡CELEBRACIÓN ESPECIAL POR LOS 100 REVIEWS!**

Saly y Unika aparecen en la escena, seguidas de la Voz en off.

Uni-dijo Saly-pa'mi que la Voz en off nos ha traído aquí pa jugarnos alguna.

¡Eh!-dijo la Voz en off-¡que os oigo!

Pues te tapas los oídos-dijo Saly.

No se Saly, me parece que nos olvidamos de algo….-dijo Unika

De repente se encienden todas las luces y se oyen un montón de voces y una pancarta que dice:

¡¡FELICIDADES POR LOS 100 REVIEWS!

Saly y Unika del susto se desmayan y la Voz en off se empieza a partir de risa.

Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Amy, Very, Adam, Lucia y Alice se quedan extrañados, pues ellos solo querían darles un susto.

Me cago en……-soltó Sirius.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Amy.

¡Que estas son las dos locas que nos acosaron en Halloween!-gritaron a la vez Remus y sirius.

Saly y Unika con los gritos se despertaron, estaban medio atontadas, pero en cuanto vieron a Remus y a Sirius una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en sus caras y se levantaron de un salto.

Remus y Sirius se pusieron detrás de James con cara de miedo y rezando para que no viniesen hacia ellos.

Tata-pregunto Lucia a Amy-¿que significa ''acozar''?

Mmmm….ya lo sabrás cuando seas mayor-dijo Amy

¿Y esta niña cuando hablara con la ''s''?-pregunto la Voz en off.

Cuando queramos-dijeron Saly y Unika a la vez.

oye-dijo Lily- ¿y que hacíamos aquí?

Todos se quedaron parados un momento pensando cuando de repente se les ilumino la bombillita a todos y saltaron a la vez:

¡¡FELICIDADES POR LOS 100 REVIEWS!

Me cago en…-dijo Saly agarrándose el corazón por el susto-¡otra cosa mas asi y os mato!

Vale, vale, lo sentimos-dijeron todos

A continuación todos se pusieron en fila para darles dos besos a Saly y Unika (pues a la Voz en off no le llegaban a descubrir la cara).

El primero fue James.

Muchas felicidades-dijo mientras les daba dos besos y un regalo.

Saly y Unika abrieron el regalo a lo bestia y descubrieron que era un boli con un corazón.

¿Y esto?-pregunto Unika.

James se acerco a ellas y susurro:

Para que con el corazón os inspiréis sobre Lily y yo

El siguiente fue Sirius, que le dio el regalo a Saly, era una camisa de fuerza.

¡Oye!-protesto ella-¡que no tengo las manos tan largas!

No, que va…-dijo Sirius.

Y Sirius tenía razón, porque en cuanto paso por el lado de Saly, esta le pellizco el culo y dijo:

¡Que no me entere yo que este culito pasa hambre!

El regalo de Remus fue exactamente lo mismo, solo que dedicado para Unika.

Y asi fueron pasando cada uno de los personajes.

Bueno gente-dijo Saly después de un rato-¿Qué hacemos?

¡A comer!-dijeron Amy y Sirius a la vez que corrían hacia la mesa.

Pero lo que se encontraron allí fue una mesa vacía y a una Voz en off con la barriga (¿Qué barriga?) hinchada y soltando un eructo.

Me cago en…-dijo Amy a la vez que intentaba ahogar a la Voz en off con ayuda de Sirius.

¡BAZTA YA!-grito Lucia.

Todos se quedaron parados y la miraron.

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Alice

¡Vamoz a cantar!-dijo Lucia subiendo al escenario con el micrófono.

Lucia se coloco el micrófono a su altura y empezó a cantar la de ''antes muerta que sencilla''

_El pintalabioz_

_Toque de rimel_

_Moldeado como una artizta de cine_

_Peluquería, crema hidratante……_

Hermanita, te rayas ya un poco ¿no?-dijo Amy.

Joooooo….ahora que estaba entonando en la escala 8 en la posición 3b

¡Joe con la enana!-dijo James.

¡Bueno ahora nosotras!-dijo Amy subiendo al escenario seguida de Lily, Very y Alice.

_Where are my soul sisters…_

Las chicas empezaron a cantar ''Lady marmalade'' bailando una coreografía a la vez que dejaron a los chicos boquiabiertos.

Cuando terminaron de cantar solo aplaudieron la Voz en off y Lucia, porque los demás seguían anonadados.

Gracias por aplaudir tanto ¿eh?-dijeron las chicas a la vez.

Los chicos seguían anonadados, hasta que Lucia (subida a un taburete) les dio una colleja a todos y despertaron.

Los chicos subieron al escenario y empezaron a cantar la de ''Harder to Breathe''

Esta vez fueron las chicas las que se quedaron boquiabiertas con los movimientos de cadera de los merodeadores y Adam.

Me cachiz en la leche!-grito Lucia-zi yo tuvieze unoz añoz maz…….

¡Luci!-la riño su hermana.

Cuando bajaron los chicos las chicas empezaron a gritar y a aplaudirles como ellos no habían oído gritar nunca a nadie.

Y os preguntareis: ¿Dónde están Saly y Unika?

Pronto lo descubriréis.

Remus y Sirius estaban hablando con James cuando de repente se escucho: 1, 2 y…. ¡3, y notaron como alguien se tiraba encima suyo.

¡James!-grito Sirius-¡sácame de encima a esta loca!

¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!-gritaba a su vez Remus

Y efectivamente las locas que estaban encima suyo e intentando atarles con una cuerda para llevárselos a su casa eran SalyPotter y UnikaEvans.

Chicas…dejadlos-dijeron todos a la vez

Ta bien….-dijo Saly desatando a Sirius a la vez que Unika desataba a Remus.

Después de que los pobres chicos se recuperasen del susto todos los personajes y las autoras se pusieron mirando a la pantalla y las autoras comenzaron a hablar.

''Bien, y ahora poniéndonos serios queríamos dar las gracias a todos los lectores que nos siguen capitulo a capitulo y nos dejan esos reviews que nos animan tanto, desde los lectores que nos leen por primera vez hasta Sarah Lilian Potter que nos ha seguido en todos, al igual que muchos.

Por eso queríamos daros este homenaje, pues sabéis que un escritor sin el ánimo y el cariño de los lectores no seria nada.

Nos sentimos orgullosas de poderos hacer reír y emocionaros y estamos agradecidas de todo corazón de vuestro apoyo y cariño y por eso queríamos deciros:

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS!

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO. FIN DEL CAPITULO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o


	12. Navidades a la española I

¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Tenemos un tiempo limitado para poder actualizar, (por los exámenes y todo ese lío) y por eso no podemos contestar a los reviews, además preferíamos dejaros el capi ahora que haceros esperar mas y contestar a los reviews.

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE NOS HABÉIS MANDADO! ¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!

Como decíamos en el capítulo especial, los lectores son el factor más importante para un escritor, pues sin ellos no seguiríamos adelante con nuestras historias.

Y ya, sin más demora, os presentamos un nuevo capítulo del fic:

"They will be loved''

**CAPITULO 11: NAVIDADES A LA ESPAÑOLA I**

Las chicas no podían creerse lo que tenían ante sus ojos. ¿Qué hacían "ellos" allí? Lo primero que se les pasó por la cabeza fue:

"_Esto tiene que ser un sueño… ¡no! ¡Una pesadilla!"_

Y los merodeadores definitivamente no parecían reaccionar a nada.

Nadie se atrevía a romper ese silencio, hasta que sonó el timbre y se oyó una voz que decía:

"¡Me cago en el perchero! ¡Siempre me engancho!"

Nadie reconocía esa voz, sólo Amy, que por fin reaccionó y fue corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

"¡Aitzi!-gritó Amy abrazando a su prima

En efecto, en el vestíbulo estaba Aitziber, la prima de Amy, muy parecida a ella, pero ésta tenía los ojos y el pelo color café.

"¡Primiii!"-dijo Aitzi abrazándola-"¿Qué tal?"

"… mejor pasa"-dijo Amy guiándola hacia el comedor.

Cuando llego al comedor y vio a los merodeadores parados se giró hacia su prima y le dijo:

"¿Y esos quienes son? Porque si habíais decidido traer chicos a casa tendríais que habérmelo dicho, así me preparaba"-Aitzi se colocó mejor la camiseta, que estaba rota por el perchero.

"Son unos compañeros del colegio"-dijo Amy

"¡Si lo llego a saber voy a tu colegio! Además de conocer Londres estás rodeada de tíos buenísimos"-dijo Aitzi.

"Pues no haber ido a la Escuela Oficial de Magia Española, primi. Además, son guapos, pero tanto, tanto…"

Aitzi entonces se dio cuenta de que los merodeadores las miraban con cara rara y le preguntó a su prima:

"Oye… ¿y qué les pasa? ¿Están tocados del ala?"

"¡Ah! No sé, creo que todavía no se han tomado la poción"-dijo Amy-"Ven, que te presento a mis amigas"

"Ésta es Very-Jeane Apple"-dijo Amy.

"¡Hola tía!"-dijo Aitzi abrazándola-"¿Qué tal?"

"Muy bien ¿y tú? Por cierto, llámame solamente "Very". Es que mi segundo nombre no me gusta mucho"-dijo Very.

"Está bien"-Aitzi volvió a mirar su camiseta y a quejarse de nuevo por el roto.

"Bah, da igual Eso se arregla"-dijo Amy-"Ésta es Lily Evans"

"¡Hola!"-dijo Aitzi-"¡Qué pasada de pelo!"

"Gracias"-dijo Lily con una sonrisa-"El tuyo también es muy bonito"

"¡Qué va! Mi prima por lo menos tiene unos reflejos, tú lo tienes pelirrojo y Very lo tiene negro, pero yo, en cambio, castaño de toda la vida"

"Cómo te rallas, primita"-dijo Amy-"Anda, ven, que te presento a estos"

Amy señaló a los merodeadores, que todavía seguían con caras de perdidos porque no entendían nada, y comenzó a presentarlos.

"Éste es James Potter"-dijo Amy.

"Vaya… ¿Quién dijo que los chicos con gafas no son guapos? Yo soy Aitziber"-dijo Aitzi a un sorprendido James, que sólo había entendido su nombre.

"Éste es Sirius Black"-dijo Amy señalando a Sirius, que, aunque no entendía nada, al oír su nombre puso una sonrisa seductora a la prima de Amy.

"¡Madre mía! ¡Qué bombón! Aunque es un poco chulillo ¿no?"

"Pues sí un poco-bastante"-dijo Amy.

"Pero tiene un cul…"-empezó Aitzi, pero Lily la interrumpió.

"¡Aitzi!

"¿Qué?"-preguntó ella-"¡Si no me entienden!"

"Y éste es Remus Lupin"-dijo Amy.

"¡Qué chico más mono!"-dijo Aitzi.

"Gracias"-contestó Remus.

En ese momento todas se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

"¿¡Nos has entendido!?"-preguntó Amy.

"Sí"-dijo Remus.

"¿Y desde cuando hablas español?"-preguntó Lily.

"Desde los 5 años"-dijo Remus-"Mi abuela me enseñó"

"Joder…"-dijo Very.

"Me da que la has cagado, Aitzi"-dijo Amy.

"Y ahora ¿le queréis dar la poción multilenguas a mis amigos de una vez? Gracias"-dijo Remus.

Amy, viendo que no tenia mas opción, fue a por ella y les dio un poco a Sirius y James, que al instante empezaron a hablar español.

"¿Ésta es tu casa?"-preguntó James a Amy.

"No, ¿no ves que estoy aquí de ocupa?"-dijo Amy.

"Ya está Thompson y su sarcasmo"

"¿Y se supone que vamos a tener que pasar las vacaciones aquí?"-preguntó James pasando de la contestación de Amy.

"No, vosotros dormiréis en la caseta del perro, no te jode"-dijo Aitzi riéndose.

"Sí, tendréis que estar"-dijo Lily con tono borde.

"¡Pues no quiero estar aquí contigo todas las navidades!"-gritó James.

"¡Yo tampoco!"-dijo Lily

Y así todos empezaron a discutir, excepto Aitzi y Lucia, que acababa de llegar.

"¿Qué paza?"-le preguntó Lucia a Aitzi.

"Nada, que por algún motivo que desconozco, aunque está más que claro que tiene que ver con asuntos amorosos, estos plastas han empezado a discutir"-contestó Aitzi.

"Ok…"-dijo Lucia, y a continuación gritó-"¡QUERÉIZ DEJAR DE DIZCUTIR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!"

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír el grito de Lucía.

"¡Eztamos en Navidad!"-dijo Lucia-"¡Laz fieztaz de la paz y el amor!"

"¡Es verdad!"-la apoyó Aitzi-"¿Qué parte de "paz'' y "amor'' no entendéis?"

"Está bien…"-dijo Amy-"Por una vez aunque me duela hacerlo le tengo que dar la razón a mi "querida'' hermanita y a mi prima. ¿Firmamos una tregua?"

Todos se lo pensaron durante unos instantes y a continuación dijeron a la vez:

"Está bien"

"Tenemos que hacerlo en condiciones. Delante de estas dos testigos y SOLAMENTE en Navidad dejamos de pelearnos para firmar una tregua ¿vale?"-dijo Amy-"Y quien la incumpla tendrá que besar a Crabbe"

"Menos mal que de eso nos libramos los chicos"-suspiró Sirius.

"No, Black, vosotros también tendríais que besarles"-dijo Lily.

"¿Y si nos negamos?"

"¿Os acordáis de lo que le hicimos a las POSS?"-comentó Amy.

Todos los chicos de la sala tragaron saliva ruidosamente.

"Bueno ¿aceptáis la tregua?"

"Sí"-dijeron todos dándose la mano unos a otros.

"¡Bien!"-dijo Aitzi-"Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Yo voy a ver a Cookie"-dijo Amy.

"¿Cookie?"-preguntó Sirius.

"Zí"-dijo Lucia-"Ez nueztro perrito ¿Vienez a verlo?"

"¡Claro!"-dijo Sirius cogiéndola de la mano y yendo hacia el jardín con ella.

"Vamos con ellos"-dijo Remus

"Vale"-dijo Very

Al decir esto los dos se miraron a los ojos. Very se puso colorada hasta las orejas y se fue corriendo hacia el jardín, Remus la observó mientras se iba y después se fue, seguido de James, que, aprovechando la tregua, le guiño un ojo a Lily, haciendo que ésta le hiciese un gesto bastante maleducado.

"Con estos dos hay que hacer algo"-dijo Amy.

"No te referirás a Potter y a mí ¿verdad?"-dijo Lily fulminándola con la mirada.

"¡Que no! Me refería a Very y Remus"

"¿Otra vez?"-preguntó Lily.

"Sí"-afirmó Amy con una sonrisa de psicópata.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

Amy fue hacia un mueble que tenían en el pasillo, lo abrió, saco una cajita, y de ésta sacó una planta.

"No hay nada como el muérdago"

"Ya te entiendo"-dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Qué pasa chicas?"-preguntó Very, la cual había llegado al pasillo-"¿No venís?"

"Sí, sí ya vamos"-dijo Lily.

Pero Amy no pudo contestar, porque al oír a Very se había girando y se había metido todo el muérdago en la boca, con lo cual no podía hablar.

"¿Amy, estás bien?"-pregunto Very extrañada.

Amy asintió con la boca llena.

"Pues parece que te vas a asfixiar de un momento a otro"-comentó Very preocupada.

Lily se giró y pudo ver cómo Very estaba en lo cierto. Al no poder abrir la boca y estar un poco resfriada, Amy no podía respirar en condiciones, por lo cual su piel había adquirido un tono azul que no le favorecía mucho.

"Tranquila, no es nada. Es que le han entrado ganas de caramelos y…"

"Madre mía, lo de esta muchacha y su afición por el azúcar es grave"-comentó Very a la vez que se reía.

Y volvió al jardín.

"Uff ¡por los pelos!"-dijo Lily.

Amy se saco todo el muérdago (el cual no se había estropeado porque tenía un hechizo) y, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, dijo:

"Puajj ¡qué asco!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de estar una hora con el perro de Amy (en la cual el perro se puso tan contento de ver a ésta se tiró encima de ella y casi la aplasta) subieron a la habitación de la susodicha. Todos excepto Lucia, que se quedó abajo, porque estaba muy cansada.

Los merodeadores se quedaron bastante impresionados, ya que la habitación era totalmente feliz. Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo, y el techo de naranja. Un gran armario de madera ocupaba la pared de enfrente, tenía dos camas, ambas con colchas de colorines, y las paredes estaban llenas de póster y fotos. Además, tenía un ordenador, una neverita pequeña, una televisión con DVD y un aparato de música enorme, rodeado de CD's de todo tipo de música.

Nadie sabía muy bien que hacer, excepto Aitzi, que se tiró en plancha encima de su cama y le dijo a su prima:

"¡Me tienes que dejar el disco de Busted! No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues los discos antes de que salgan"

"Influencias que tiene una. Además, no voy a dejártelo ¡siempre me los pierdes o estropeas!"

Amy se sentó en un pequeño sillón que tenía al lado de la ventana, a la vez que invitaba a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

"¡No confías en mí!"-dijo Aitzi haciéndose la ofendida.

Amy se levantó tranquilamente, se dirigió hacia la neverita y, después de sacar bebidas para todos y repartirlas, se dirigió a su prima y le contestó.

"No"

Y a continuación dio un trago de su bebida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Pasaron unos días en los que las chicas y los merodeadores no pararon en casa, ya que la mayor parte de ellos no habían estado nunca en España, y querían visitarla de cabo a rabo. Era una suerte que fuesen magos, ya que así podían viajar de un lado a otro utilizando polvos flú y trasladores.

Su primera parada fue Madrid. Allí visitaron el parque de atracciones, y después de la decimoséptima vez que se montaron en la lanzadera, tuvieron que volver a casa, ya que Sirius casi vomita hasta la primera papilla.

También fueron a San Sebastián, porque Aitzi era de allí y tenía que ir a ver a su familia. HY se tuvieron que volver pronto a casa, ya que a James no se le ocurrió otra cosa que darse un bañito "refrescante" en la Playa de la Concha. Fue tan refrescante que tuvieron que volver a casa de Amy corriendo, porque a James casi le entra una hipotermia.

Y, como no, no faltaron de ir a Valencia, Barcelona y Granada.

El pobre Remus no salió muy bien parado al ir a Barcelona, ya que, en la Rambla, un niño pequeño le tiró comida de palomas encima y todas se lanzaron sobre Remus, que tuvo que pedir ayuda a los demás.

En Granada la Alhambra era tan bonita que Very se quedó embobada y casi se choca contra una pared

En Valencia fue el único sitio en el que no les pasó nada fuera de lo común… Bueno, las chicas se tiraron horas y horas en el centro, de compras, y los chicos casi las ahorcan con un pareo, pero, aparte de eso, no ocurrió nada raro.

Sirius insistía en ir a Ibiza, pues había oído que había una discoteca llamada "paca'' _(N/A: en realidad es pacha, pero el lo oyó así)_ y que había mucha marcha en la isla, pero como no querían pensar en lo que un Sirius desmadrado podía hacer, no le dejaron ir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Quedaba un día para Navidad y, como suele ocurrir, todavía le faltaban regalos muggles que comprar. Así que decidieron ir a un centro comercial, ya que los regalos mágicos ya les habían llegado mediante lechuza. Fueron todos menos Lucía, a la cual la dejaron en casa con la excusa de que era demasiado pequeña, aunque ella insistía en que "hacía dos años que no se lo hacía encima"

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, los chicos se aburrieron mortalmente al estar las chicas mirando una hora entera un escaparte, por eso decidieron separarse y juntarse al cabo de dos horas en el reloj del centro comercial.

Las chicas se dirigieron a comprar los regalos que le faltaban. Lo más útil era la ropa, así que fueron a las tiendas. Lo malo es que tenía que ser sorpresa, y no sabían como irse sin que resultase demasiado sospechoso. Amy fue la primera que intentó algo.

"¡Mirad, una vaca volando!"-chilló señalando al cielo.

Cuando Very y Lily miraron hacia atrás, Amy salió corriendo y cuando se volvieron a girar con cara de "¿Qué te has fumado?'' vieron que ya no estaba.

"¿Cómo hemos podido picar con eso?"-dijo Lily.

"La verdad es que no sé… ¡Mira, Brad Pitt!"-dijo Very.

Lily se giró inmediatamente con cara de psicópata buscándole y Very aprovechó ese momento para salir por patas. Cuando Lily se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba sola, no pudo hacer más que maldecirse por creérselo e ir a una tienda a comprar los regalos

Mientras los merodeadores fueron a comprarse los regalos mutuamente y también para las chicas, ya que se lo estaban pasando bastante bien con ellas. _(N/A: qué monos…)_

"¡Mira Remus!"-dijo Sirius-"¿Y si le compro esto a Amy?"

Remus se acercó hacia donde estaba Sirius y vio horrorizado como Sirius sostenía una falda-cinturón _(N/A: vamos, de esas con las que se te ve hasta el útero…)_

"Sirius"-dijo Remus con tono cansado-"Deja eso, por favor, y vete a buscarle ropa más sencillita, que seguro que le gustará más"

Cuando terminaron de comprar todo (cosa que les llevó su tiempo) fueron hacia donde habían quedado con las chicas.

Al llegar se las encontraron a cada una con un montón de bolsas y charlando animadamente.

"¡Hola chicas!"-saludó James-"¿Nos vamos?"

"Vale"

Pero una tarde de compras pesaba demasiado, y como no querían matarse por las escaleras, decidieron coger el ascensor.

"Bla… digo Sirius"-dijo Amy-"Ayúdame a meter las bolsas dentro, por favor"

Sirius no perdió la oportunidad de ser un caballero delante de Amy y metió las bolsas dentro del ascensor, pero con tal mala pata que al meterlas se cerraron las puertas y Amy y él empezaron a bajar.

"¡Mierda!"-dijo Amy-"¡Estamos bajando!"

"¡Es verdad!"-dijo Sirius.

Sirius, que no era gran conocedor de los aparatos muggles, decidió que la mejor solución para parar el ascensor sería dar a todos los botones a la vez, y eso fue lo que hizo.

"No hagas es…"-empezó Amy.

Pero no pudo continuar, porque en ese mismo instante se paró el ascensor entre dos pisos

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tres pisos más arriba estaban esperando a que subiese el ascensor los demás, cuando de repente vieron que el ascensor estaba parado en entre dos plantas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"-preguntó James.

"¡Oh no!"-dijo Lily, que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Very.

"¡El ascensor se ha quedado parado entre los pisos 3 y 4!"-respondió ella.

"Y…"-siguió Very.

"¡Amy y Sirius están dentro!"-dijeron las dos a la vez.

Mientras tanto no se habían fijado en que una chica había llegado donde estaban.

"¿Qué pasa?"-exclamó la chica al ver que el ascensor no subía.

Todos pararon de hablar y la miraron, era una chica muy mona, rubia de ojos verdes.

"Pues que el ascensor se ha parado"-dijo Lily.

"¡Mierda! ¡No puedo bajar las compras por las escaleras!"-dijo la chica, a continuación los miró y dijo-"Lo siento, no me he presentado todavía, me llamo Irene y tengo 16 años"

"Hola Irene"-dijo Very-"Yo soy Very-Jeane, pero llámame Very"

"Yo soy Lily, ese es James, ese es Remus y esa que se esta descojonando es Aitziber"-dijo Lily.

"Por cierto ¿de qué coño te ríes, Aitzi?"-preguntó Very.

Aitzi, todavía riéndose, les miró con lágrimas en los ojos y les dijo:

"Jajaja ¿Os imagináis jajaja qué harán jajaja Amy y Sirius jajaja solos en un jajaja ascensor? jajaja

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras, en el dicho ascensor, las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante feas. Amy, en un arrebato de furia, se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y estaba intentando asfixiar a Sirius con ella.

"¡Déjame burra!"-decía Sirius medio ahogado.

"¡Todo ha pasado por tu culpa!"-decía Amy.

"Sí, pero…"-siguió Sirius

"¡Calla! Estoy oyendo algo"-Amy le calló con un gesto.

"Yo también lo oigo"-dijo Sirius.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Mis tripas, tengo hambre"-dijo Sirius.

Amy soltó un suspiro resignado y se sentó en el suelo.

"Me aburro, y puede pasar mucho tiempo hasta que nos saquen de aquí"-dijo Amy-"¿Qué hacemos?"

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa pervertida y dijo:

"En un ascensor se pueden hacer muchas cosas…"

Amy, que le vio las intenciones, se levantó como un rayo y empezó a gritar:

"¡SOCORROOOO! ¡ESTOY ENCERRADA CON UN MANIACO SEXUAAAAL!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Arriba estaban desesperados, ya que abajo no daban señales de vida, y no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer que el ascensor volviese a funcionar. De repente esos temores se disiparon al oír gritar a Amy.

"¡Olé qué pulmones tiene mi niña!"-dijo Aitzi-"¡AMY! ¿ESTÁIS BIEN?"

"No, si se ve que es de familia ¬¬"-dijo Very.

Pero se calló, porque oyeron a Amy gritar:

"ESTAMOS BIEN, PERO COMO NO NOS SAQUÉIS PRONTO… ¡MATO A BLACK!"

"¡OYE! ¡QUE ME TIENES QUE LLAMAR SIRIUS!"-oyeron gritar a Sirius.

"¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡MATO A _SIRIUS!"_

Todos se miraron mutuamente pero nadie dijo nada, hasta que Lily rompió el silencio y dijo:

"Yo me la creo capaz de eso"

"Y yo"-dijo Very-"Por cierto ¿E Irene?"

"Aquí estoy"-dijo Irene.

Irene había traído a dos seguratas para que abrieran la puerta del ascensor, uno de ellos se acerco a la puerta y gritó:

"¡CHICOS! ¿ESTÁIS BIEN?"

"¡QUÉ PESAOS! ¡QUE ESTAMOS BIEN!"-respondió Sirius.

"¡IMBËCIL! ¡SE MÁS EDUCADO! ¡QUE NOS VAN A SACAR DE AQUÍ!"-se oyó a Amy-"SÍ, ESTAMOS BIEN"

Después de escuchar esto, los seguratas se miraron entre ellos, con caras extrañadas e inmediatamente comenzaron a trabajar, pues temían que los dos muchachos que estaban dentro del ascensor se matasen.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Amy estaba sentada en el suelo del ascensor mientras esperaba a que les sacasen, mientras Sirius se fue acercando poco a poco a ella.

"Amy…"-empezó Sirius.

Amy alzo la cabeza y le miró

"¿Qué quieres?"-dijo Amy.

"Esto…Sientoquepormiculpanoshayamosquedadoencerrados"-dijo mirando al suelo.

Amy no pudo hacer más que sonreír por la muestra de arrepentimiento que le había demostrado y le dijo:

"No pasa nada, Sirius"

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, sentían que nunca habían estado tan unidos como entonces, cuando de repente oyeron un ruido y el ascensor empezó a subir.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Sirius.

"¡Ya han arreglado el ascensor!"-dijo Amy levantándose.

Pero ese compañerismo que les había surgido duro poco, porque en cuanto abrieron las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a empujarse para ver quien salía primero, y, como siempre ganó Amy.

"¡Primita!"-dijo Aitzi abrazándola-"¡Pensábamos que te habías muerto!"

"¡Olé mi prima qué optimista es!"-dijo Amy

"¡Canuto!"-dijo James-"¿Qué tal con Amy en el ascensor?"

"¡Cállate imbécil!"-dijo Sirius.

"Ejem, ejem… ¿qué hago yo?"-dijo Irene.

"Perdona, pero… ¿quién eres tú?"-preguntó Amy

"Yo soy Irene"-dijo con una sonrisa-"Y tú debes de ser Amy, y tú Sirius"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque soy muy lista"-dijo Irene.

"No, lo sabe porque os ha oído gritar: ¡VERDULEROS!"-gritó Aitzi.

"Habló la muda ¬¬''-dijo Amy.

"Anda, vamos"-dijo Lily-"Que llegamos tarde a cenar"

"Lily, pero si son las 7"-dijo Aitzi.

"¡Anda es verdad!"-dijo Lily-"Es que en Hogwarts cenamos tan pronto…"

"¿Hogwarts?"-preguntó Irene extrañada.

Inmediatamente Lily se llevó las manos a la boca, consciente de lo que había dicho. ¡Un muggle había oído el nombre del colegio! Tenía que inventarse algo inmediatamente.

"Hogwarts es el nombre de nuestro colegio. Es un internado"-dijo Lily rápidamente.

Irene se echó a reír, dejándoles a todos boquiabiertos.

"¡No hace falta que os inventéis excusas! Yo también soy bruja. De todos modos ya lo había deducido, porque el apellido Black no es muy común entre los muggles"

"Yo no soy como mi familia"-aclaró inmediatamente Sirius.

"Ya lo había supuesto. Si fueses como los demás Black dudo que estuvieses comprando en un centro comercial muggle"-dijo Irene a la vez que miraba su reloj-"¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho! Tengo que volver ya a mi casa"

"Está bien"

"¡Me has caído bien! Si quieres, mañana, después de abrir los regalos y demás cosas, puedes venir a mi casa, y así estamos todos juntos"-dijo Amy a la vez que escribía en un papel su dirección y se lo daba.

"Allí estaré"-dijo Irene.

Y, después, con un gesto se despidió y fue hacia la puerta de salida del centro comercial.

"Nosotros también nos deberíamos ir yendo"-dijo Remus-"¿No os teníais que preparar para la cena de Nochebuena?"

"¡Es verdad!"

Y ellos también se fueron corriendo del centro comercial.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente no estaba muy animado, ya que se habían acostado tarde después de haber estado toda la noche hablando y riéndose (creo que el cava tuvo algo que ver). Todas las chicas estaban plácidamente dormidas, sobre todo Aitzi, que estaba soñando tranquilamente.

(Sueño de Aitzi)

_Soy una mota de polvo… ¡soy feliz!.. .¡empieza a hacer viento!... ¡qué bien, puedo volar!... y…_

"¡A DEZPERTAR TODO EL MUNDO! ¡EZ NAVIDAD!"-chilló una voz.

Aitzi se levanto todavía medio dormida y con ganas de matar a Lucia, cuando otra cosa la despertó por completo.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"-gritó Amy.

"¿¡Qué pasa!?"-preguntó Remus que, alertado por los gritos, había venido corriendo.

"Ahora nada…"-dijo Aitzi con una sonrisa mirando a Remus.

Las demás chicas que se habían despertado la miraron sin entender nada, pero cundo miraron a Remus lo entendieron y sonrieron pervertidamente.

"¿Qué pas…? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"-gritó Remus cuando se miró y vio que estaba en calzoncillos.

Y echó a correr hacia su habitación tapándose como pudo.

Aitzi y Amy se estiraron y dijeron a la vez:

"¡Madre mía, con esto ya nos hemos despertado!"

"¿Pero tú no eras para Sirius?"-preguntó Lily con tono inocente.

Amy la miró con ojos asesinos y dijo:

"Cállate, señora Potter"

"¬¬"

"Por cierto ¿Por qué gritabas?"-preguntó Very.

"¡Porque soñé que me comía un plátano gigante!"-dijo Amy

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sirius y James bajaron medio dormidos a desayunar, en cambio Remus estaba bien despierto, y todavía un poco rojo por el incidente ocurrido unos minutos antes.

Pero, como solía pasar en esa casa, se despertaron enseguida al estrellarse una Barbie voladora en la cabeza a Sirius.

"¡Au!"

"¿De donde ha venido eso?"-preguntó James.

"De allí"-señaló Remus hacia el salón.

Cuando los merodeadores entraron en el salón se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues en la habitación estaba llena de papeles y en medio estaban Aitzi y Amy con una boa de plumas bailando el Jingle Bells Rock.

"¡Hola Chicoz!"-dijo Lucia-"¡Sentaoz, que vamoz a abrir loz regaloz!"

Los merodeadores se sentaron, Amy y Aitzi dejaron de bailar y se sentaron también.

"Bueno a ver"-empezó Very-"Vamos a…"

Pero no pudo continuar, porque una lechuza entró por la ventana y dejó un sobre encima del regazo de Amy.

"¿Qué es?"-preguntó Lily.

"¡Es un regalo de Adam!"-exclamó Amy.

En el sobre se podía ver unas letras en color amarillo que decían "_de Adam para las chicas''_

Amy abrió el sobre y sacó una tarjeta, en ella ponía:

"_Vale por el abrazo de un amigo''_

"El abrazo de…"-empezó Sirius

Pero no pudo continuar, pues el timbre sonó, las chicas se levantaron y como un rayo fueron a abrir la puerta, pues tenían un presentimiento.

Y, en efecto, al abrir la puerta, el presentimiento se hizo realidad, haciendo que se quedaran boquiabiertas.

"¡Adam!"-gritaron todas a la vez.

Pues en la puerta estaba, apoyado en el marco y con una sonrisa encantadora, su amigo Adam.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_En el escenario no se puede ver nada, de repente se encienden las luces y aparecen Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans_

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Hola a todo el mundo!

**UnikaEvans: **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Saly**** Black Potter: **Sois los…

_No puede continuar la frase, pues una Barbie voladora le ha dado en toda la frente_

**Saly Black Potter: **¿Qué leches es esto?

_De repente se oyen dos voces partiéndose de risa: son Lucia y Aitzi_

**Lucia: **Jajaja, ¡ze me ezcapó!

**Aitzi: **jajaja, ¡le ha dado en toda la chola!

**Saly**** Black Potter: **¡Callaos ya! ¡U os pondré en la historia con Crabbe y Goyle! (los padres)

**UnikaEvans: **Eres cruel…

**Saly Black Potter: **Sí… ¡y me encanta!

**Lucia: **Bueno, ¡eztamos aquí para exigir no zer doz perzonajes máz que zólo aparecen en dos capituloz y ya eztá!

**Aitzi: **¡Tiene razón!

_Saca una pancarta y, ante las atónitas Saly y Unika, se sientan y gritan: ¡No a la injusticia! En la pancarta pone: "¡queremoz participar! (escrita por Lucia)_

**Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans: **_(con cara de mafioso)_ Richi…llévatelas

_Aparece un segurata y se lleva a Aitzi y a Lucia, que gritan: "¡Sí a la libertad de expresión!". Lucia tira una bomba de gas y Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans tienen que salir mientras la Voz en off se ríe como una loca (por el gas)_


	13. Navidades a la española II

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Lo sentimos, sabemos que tardamos bastante en actualizar, pero es que con los deberes, los exámenes globales y todo eso no nos da tiempo a escribirlo

Pero antes de nada queremos deciros que: ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! ¡¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!!

A continuación los contestamos:

**Lu: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jaja, el capitulo viene ahora, porque aunque tardemos un poquito mas en actualizar nosotras lo hacemos ¿eh? ¡besotes guapa!

**Lady-Lupin: **¡Hola guapa! Jeje, ¡a continuación actualizamos! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

**Vinnesa: **¡Hola preciosa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jaja a nosotras también nos caen genial Aitzi y Lucia, ¡al igual que los demás! Y en cuanto a lo del turismo… ¡está basado en hechos reales! ¡Que a mí (Saly) me pasó lo mismo que a James en la Concha! Mis pobres deditos de los pies ya no se han vuelto a mover tan bien como antes… ¡Besotes guapa!

**Mondlicht Weasley: **¡Hola guapa! Jeje, en fin ya sabes como es Adam, es muy tranquilo y ve el lado positivo de la vida, o sea que la reacción será buena….o no, jeje de todos modos lo verás a continuación ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Besos!

**Padma 721: **¡Hola guapa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jeje ya veremos si pasa algo en Navidad o no… aunque nunca se sabe…. ¡Besos!

**Paula GM: **¡Hola guapísima! Jeje ¿te gusta la canción? ¡Nosotras la cantamos en vacaciones! (aunque nunca nos ligamos a "un montón'' de tíos xD, pero de ilusión también se vive ¿no?) ¡Y habla mas despacio! Que te puede pasar como a nosotras y en medio de un examen oral ponerte tan nerviosa que empiezas a hablar rapidísimo, a mitad de una palabra te añusgas, te pones roja y tienes que ir al servicio. Bueno dejamos de contarte nuestra vida jejeje ¡Besukis!

**Irepeliyellowinxuevans: **¡Hola preciosa! Jeje ya veremos, ya veremos… ¡consideraremos tu respuesta! Jeje Venga, preciosa, un besote ¡gracias por tu review!

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jeje, lo del ascensor no pusimos nada, porque seria muy obvio que iba a pasar algo allí ¿no? Y además ¡nosotras queremos que nuestro fic sea imprevisible! ¡Y lo en los pulmones de las chicas nos hemos basado en los nuestros! ¡Que un día nos pusimos a gritar y bajó el vecino del 6 diciendo que se nos oía! (y yo vivo en un 3º), bueno guapa ¡un besote!

**Myca: **¡Hola guapa! Lo de ponerlos a todos juntos se nos ocurrió porque nos dimos cuenta de que en casi todos los fics se quedan juntos en Hogwarts, y lo de ponerlos en España porque en los fics en los que se van a casa de alguien se quedan en Inglaterra en vez de ir a otro país. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Besukis!

**Marce: **¡Hola guapa! ¡Nos alegramos de que te hayas reído mucho! ¡Un besote! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Demalfoy: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Gracias por tu review! Jeje lo del ascensor ya lo explicamos antes, y lo de la canción de Sirius también, jaja nos alegramos de que te caigan bien Lucia y Aitzi! Las basamos en nuestro carácter y en las cosas que hacemos, al igual que en el caso de las chicas (o sea que imagínate como debemos ser…) Y en cuanto a Adam no sabemos… ¡aunque lo intentaremos! Es otro de los personajes que mejor nos cae, porque es un chico muy dulce y reflexivo, que choca contra el carácter loco de las chicas (por ejemplo Amy) y en cuanto a Sirius… ¡Es mioooooooooooooo, mi tesoro! ¡Y yo si que no comparto! Muajajajajaja! (**Voz en off**: qué generosa… **Saly:** ¡tú te callas!). Bueno guapísima ¡un besote!

Bueno y queríamos deciros que todavía queda otro capitulo de Navidad. Estaréis pensando todos que somos unas pesadas con la Navidad, pero es que tenemos una idea para celebrar la Nochevieja y no nos entraba en este capitulo, pues si la metíamos nos quedaría enorme, o sea que ya sabéis una cosa del próximo capitulo. xD

Bueno, nos dejamos de enrollar y os presentamos el nuevo capítulo de nuestro fic:

"They will be loved''

**CAPÍTULO 12: NAVIDADES A LA ESPAÑOLA II**

"¡Mis niñas!"-exclamó Adam abriendo los brazos.

Las chicas se miraron unos instantes entre si y a continuación le abrazaron diciendo cosas como: "¡Nuestra salvación!" "¡Aleluya!" "¡Tío bueno!"

"¿Tío bueno?"-preguntó Adam.

Todas se callaron a la vez, pues no sabían exactamente quién había dicho eso, excepto Amy, que miró a su prima con cara enfadada, a lo que esta respondió con un guiño.

"¿Queréiz venir ya? ¡U oz tiro una Barbie voladora a la cabeza!"-gritó Lucia.

Ante esta amenaza todos se miraron entre si y corrieron hacia donde estaban Lucia y los merodeadores.

Cuando Adam entró en el salón y los vio, se paró un momento y a continuación se echo a reír.

"Jajaja ¡ahora lo entiendo todo!"-dijo Adam.

Los merodeadores saludaron a Adam y se pusieron a abrir los regalos de nuevo.

"Mmm…me parece que esto no es mío"-dijo Remus levantando un tanga negro con encaje.

"¡Trae aquí!"-dijo Amy colorada-"¡Aitzi, te mato!"

"Jajaja… ¡No es mi culpa! Jajaja… ¡me equivoqué de paquete!"-reía Aitzi.

"Bueno, dejémoslo chicas"-dijo Very.

Después de abrir los regalos que sus respectivas familias les habían hecho, llegó el turno de los suyos. Las chicas pudieron comprobar que había un regalo para cada una de ellas de parte de cada uno de los merodeadores.

La primera que los abrió fue Lily, y quedó maravillada:

El regalo de Remus era un libro que le iba a ser muy útil, pues venían todas las pociones que solían usar en la enfermería.

"¡Muchas gracias Remus!"-dijo Lily abrazándole

El siguiente regalo era de Sirius, era una caja de chocolate de todos los sabores mágico, al cual se lo agradeció también con un abrazo

"Vaya… me puedo acostumbrar a esto"-comentó éste con un sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero cuando abrió el de James, se quedó con la boca abierta, pues el regalo era un precioso anillo de plata con esmeraldas.

"¡James!-dijo Lily-¡Es precioso! Yo…"

"¡Vaya cacho pedrusco!"-gritó Amy rompiendo todo el ambiente romántico.

"Ya la cagaste"-dijo Very.

"Calla ¬¬"-dijo Amy.

Mientras Lily se acercó a James y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lily inmediatamente se dio cuenta del gesto que había hecho. ¿Y si él pensaba que le gustaba? Porque a ella él no le gustaba ¿no? ¿Y entonces por qué se le había acelerado el corazón cuando le había dado el anillo?

Pero los regalos para Lily seguían, ya que sus amigas todavía no se lo habían dado, así que tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió el paquete sonrió, contenta.

"¡Una minicadena nueva! Y además funciona en ambiente mágico. ¡Muchísimas gracias!"-dijo Lily mientras les abrazaba uno a uno.

"Bien, vamos con los demás regalos ¿no?"-dijo James después de despertarse del sock que le había producido el beso.

Era el turno de Very. Primero decidió abrir los regalos de los merodeadores. Sirius le había regalado un kit de pociones.

"Así no tendrás que bajar a las mazmorras tan a menudo"-dijo Sirius, estremeciéndose al recordar esas parte del castillo.

"Siempre es un alivio evitar bajar allí"

El siguiente fue James, que le regaló un bolso.

"Es que no sabía muy bien qué comprarte"-dijo él a la vez que se revolvía el pelo.

"Es muy bonito. Además, necesitaba uno, ya que el mío está para el arrastre"

Y el último fue Remus, que le regaló un libro, y no cualquier libro.

"_Romeo y Julieta…"-_susurró Very colorada.

"Pensé que te gustaría…"

"Muchas gracias, Remus"-dijo ella mirándole fijamente.

"_Anda que no ez lizto ni nada Remuz"_-le susurró Lucia a Amy y Aitzi.

Éstas asintieron, dándole la razón a la pequeñaja.

Llegó el turno de sus amigas. El regalo era un paquete enorme, que contenía ropa de todo tipo.

"¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Lo necesitaba!"-dijo Very a la vez que les daba un beso en la mejilla a todos.

"Sabíamos que querías remodelar tu armario, así que decidimos ayudarte"-dijo Adam con un guiño.

Le tocaba a Amy abrir los regalos. El primero fue el de James.

"¡Qué collar más feliz! ¡Me encanta!"-dijo Amy a la vez que se lo ponía.

"Pensé que te pegaba"-dijo James riéndose.

Y no era para menos, ya que el collar era de bolas de todos los colores, que conjuntaba a la perfección con la habitación y el estilo de Amy.

Remus le regaló el libro: _"Historia de Hogwarts"_

"¡Vaya! ¡Tenía ganas de tenerlo!-Amy abrió el libro por una página cualquiera-"¿Sabéis que este libro te indica todos los secretos sobre las Salas Comunes? ¡No sabía que los Ravenclaw tenían una mini biblioteca propia!"

"Ya ze emocionó"-dijo Lucía.

Y es que era una de las pocas personas que sabían que a Amy le apasionaba la lectura. Puede que no pisase mucho por la biblioteca para estudiar, pero siempre que iba cogía un libro o dos para leer en cualquier parte.

Por último abrió el regalo de Sirius, y esta vez se quedó con la boca abierta (pero de horror)

"¿Una camiseta HÍPER ajustada y una ULTRASUPERMINI falda?"-dijo Amy enfadada.

"¡Al final se las compraste!"-dijo Remus-"¡No tienes remedio!"

"Jobar, pensé que le gustaría"

"¡Yo no soy una cualquiera que se pone este tipo de ropa, Black! ¡Con estos modelitos la mujer no se convierte en más que un trozo de carne que solamente sirve para ser admirado!"-dijo Amy poniéndose en pie y sacando su vena feminista a flote.

"Anda, siéntate, que queda nuestro regalo"-dijo Lily tirándole del pantalón para que lo hiciese.

Amy se sentó y abrió el regalo de sus amigos. Y esta vez sí que se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro.

"¡Me habéis regalado una guitarra mágica! ¡Ahora podré aprender a tocar todos los instrumentos! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Os quiero!"-dijo a la vez que se lanzaba encima de ellos para abrazarles.

"Cuando terminez de aplaztarlez oz daré yo miz regalos"-dijo Lucía.

Amy se volvió a sentar y su hermana repartió sus regalos: un retrato de cada uno hecho por ella misma

"¿No me has puesto el culo un poco gordo?"-preguntó Amy.

"No, lo he hecho como ez"-dijo Lucia con un sonrisa adorable.

Pero pronto se calló al recibir una colleja de su hermana.

"¡Ezo ez abuzo al menor!"

"Ahora me toca a mí"-dijo James a la vez que cogía sus regalos.

La verdad es que los regalos de las chicas no se diferenciaban mucho los unos de los otros. Amy le regaló el libro: _"Quidditch a través de los tiempos"_, ya que estaba harta de que siempre los sacase de la biblioteca y lo dejase hecho un asco. Very le regaló una escoba en miniatura, que empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y Lily un kit de mantenimiento de escobas.

"¿Pensáis que estoy tan obsesionado con el Quidditch?"-preguntó James.

"¡Sí!"-respondieron todos a la vez

"T.T"-James

Pero pronto se cayó al recibir la nueva escoba Nimbus 1990 de parte de sus dos amigos (y de la rata, la cual se quedó en su casita)

"¿Os he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que os quiero?"-dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la vez que se subía a la escoba.

"¡Potter! ¡Baja inmediatamente de ahí! No quiero que me destroces la casa. Graciaaas…"-ordenó Amy.

Y James la obedeció, ya que Sirius tenía que abrir los regalos.

De Very recibió un kit de pociones para el pelo.

"¿De verdad crees que necesito todas estas pociones? Mi pelo está así por naturaleza"-dijo Sirius haciendo un movimiento L'oreal.

Very le echó una mirada que quería decir: "¡Desagradecido!"

"¡Que es broma! Las pociones me vendrán muy bien, gracias"-dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

De Lily recibió una camisa negra de seda. (NdA: _¿os imagináis a Sirius con esa camisa?)_

"Hacen honor a tu nombre"-comentó Amy.

"Ya, pero también es de seda. La seda es suave. Yo soy suave y dulce, y si quieres te lo demuestro…"-dijo Sirius acercándose a Amy.

"Aléjate si no quieres tragarte tus regalos, Black. Anda, toma mi regalo"

"_¿Cómo dejar de ser un narcisista? _¿Qué clase de libro es éste?"-preguntó Sirius

"Uno que te vendrá muy bien en la vida"-dijo Amy-"Pero bueno, de todos modos toma esto"

El otro paquete contenía unos vaqueros azules marinos, preciosos.

"Uy… ya verás qué bien le van a quedar"-le dijo Aitzi a Amy al oído, a lo que ésta respondió con un puñetazo en el hombro.

De los otros merodeadores recibió un enorme paquete lleno de bromas de Zonko y estrategias para usar dichos objetos.

"¡Qué pasada, chicos!"-dijo Sirius-"Snivellius…prepárate…"

Remus recibió unos regalos muy sospechosos de las chicas: Amy le regaló un kit de primeros auxilios, que contenía pociones para curar todo tipo de heridas. Ésta alegó que se lo regalaba porque _"Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar por las noches". _Lily le regaló un maletín lleno de pociones de todo tipo. Y Very le entregó un libro llamado _"Hocico peludo, corazón humano", _en el cual se hablaban de todas las características de los licántropos, a la vez que demostraba que no eran bestias. Y, de paso, al ser el merodeador que mejor les caía, le regalaron una enorme caja de bombones de chocolate.

Remus miró con sospecha los regalos que le habían hecho. ¿Sabrían algo? Pero no pudo seguir planteándose serias cuestiones, ya que en cuanto vio el chocolate se olvidó de todo.

De los merodeadores recibió (aparte de la enorme caja de chocolate de todos los años), una biblioteca portátil, en la que había gran cantidad de los libros que solía consultar a menudo.

"¡Gracias! ¡Así ya no necesitaré ir tanto a la biblioteca!"-dijo Remus.

En ese momento Very se estremeció, recordando lo que había pasado unos meses atrás _(N/A: si no lo recordáis mirad unos capítulos más atrás)_

Los merodeadores no le habían comprado nada a Adam, ya que no sabían que iba a venir a casa. Las chicas sí lo habían hecho, aunque pensaban dárselo cuando llegasen a Hogwarts, ya que era muy grande para mandarlo por lechuza. Cuando Adam abrió el paquete se quedó boquiabierto: ¡le habían regalado una batería!

"Sabemos que te encanta tocar"-dijo Lily

"¿Cómo lo sabíais?"-preguntó Adam.

"Hombre, porque cuando te quedaste a dormir en mi casa una vez, cuando estabas dormido, empezaste a mover los brazos como si tuvieses una batería"-contestó Very.

"Además de que te vimos una vez en un centro comercial mirando una batería con la boca abierta"-aclaró Amy.

Y por último Aitzi abrió sus regalos:

De los merodeadores eran… ¿una correa? ¿Un bozal? O.o

"¡Oye! ¡Que no soy tan mala!"-dijo Aitzi

"¡Que es broma! Anda, toma"-dijo James alargándole su regalo.

Era un libro titulado "_La bruja adolescente", _el cual le gustó mucho, ya que tenía un capítulo entero dedicado a cómo controlar las hormonas (indirecta, indirecta)

De parte de Very y Lily (Amy lo había comprado separado) fue un discman nuevo.

"¡Qué bonito es! Y el mío ya estaba estropeado. ¡Muchas gracias!"

"Yo no te he podido comprar nada… es que no sabía que ibas a venir"-dijo Adam con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡No pasa nada! Con que estés tú aquí, me basta"-dijo Aitzi guiñando un ojo.

"Falta mi regalo"-dijo Amy viniendo con un paquete que era más alto que ella.

Cuando Aitzi abrió el regalo casi mata a su prima a besos: ¡le había regalado un póster a tamaño real de Charlie! (el rubio de Busted), además de un DVD y toda la discografía de ese grupo.

"Bueno ¿y ahora qué hacemos?"-preguntó Sirius.

"¡Eh! ¡Que quedan mis regalos!"-dijo Aitzi antes de que los demás contestasen.

Todos abrieron los regalos de Aitzi y vieron que la muchacha no se había comido mucho la cabeza, ya que les había regalado discos a todos.

Para Remus el de Green day, para James el de Hoobastank, para Sirius el de Shakira (con la que se quedó babeando), para Very el de Maroon 5, para Lily el de Simple Plan, para Lucia la banda sonora de los Teletubbies (con la que puso mala cara y aseguró que ella quería el de Evanescence) y para Amy…

"¡¿El de Britney Spears!?

"¡Picaste! Anda, quita la portada!"

Amy quitó la portada del disco con instintos asesinos, pero le dieron ganas de besar a Aitzi cuando vio que en realidad eran los dos discos de Avril Lavigne.

"¡Gracias primi!"-dijo abrazándola.

Y así terminaron de abrir los regalos de una Navidad que nunca olvidarían, ya que era la primera que habían pasado todos juntos como amigos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Después de recoger todo el salón, que había quedado lleno de papeles, decidieron jugar a adivinar la película. En el momento en que Amy estaba saltando por todo el salón con la lengua fuera para que adivinasen que la película era "Pocahontas", sonó el timbre.

"¡Ya voy yo!"-dijo Aitzi a la vez que se levantaba.

En la puerta estaba Irene, la chica que habían conocido el día anterior. Pero Aitzi, que a esas horas no tenía el cerebro como para recordar (aparte del factor de que estaba medio loca), le cerró la puerta como un:

"Vendedores no ¡gracias!"

Pero justo después abrió la puerta corriendo y con un "lo siento'' la dejó entrar.

"_¡Vaya! La gente que vive aquí debe ser muy educada y distinguida!"_-pensó Irene cuando entró, ya que la casa estaba decorada con mucho gusto. Ay, qué inocente es esta chica…

"¡AITZIIIIIIII! ¿QUIÉN ES?"-chilló Amy

"¡ES IRENE!"-chilló a su vez Aitzi.

"¡AH! ¡PUES ENTONCES QUE VENGA AL SALÓN!"

Aitzi arrastró a Irene al salón (la cual, por cierto, tenía una cara así: O.o) y la presentó a Adam, que era el único que no la había visto el día anterior.

Irene y Adam se presentaron con una sonrisa y mirando directamente a los ojos. En cambio Aitzi se puso detrás de Adam y le miró cierta parte donde termina la espalda.

"¡Aitzi!"-dijo Amy dándole una colleja.

"¡Au!"

"Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?"-preguntó Sirius

"¡Vamoz a jugar con la nieve!"-dijo Lucia.

"Tú te quedas, enana"-dijeron Amy y Aitzi a la vez que cogían los abrigos y el trineo.

"¡Abuzonaz!"-dijo Lucia a la vez que les hacía un corte de mangas mientras salían por la puerta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

La idea de Amy y Aitzi era llevarles a una colina que había cerca de la casa de ésta, y desde allí tirarse con el trineo, pues ya que tenían una blanca navidad, tenían que aprovecharlo.

"Eh… chicas"-dijo Lily-"¿Esto no será muy peligroso?"

Y es que Lily nunca había usado un trineo, pues su idea de una buena Navidad era quedarse en su casa con un chocolate caliente, y no montarse en una cosa de madera.

"¡Qué va!"-dijo Aitzi-"Además, si te caes lo haces en la nieve, o también puede ser el caso de que se descontrole el trineo y te choques contra un árbol, te abras la cabeza y mueras"-terminó con una sonrisa.

"Joder, qué ánimos…"-dijo Sirius.

"Venga, chicos"-dijo Amy-"¡Ya veréis como no es nada! Somos Gryffindors ¿no? ¿Quién quiere montar conmigo?"

"¡Yo misma!"-dijo Very.

Las dos chicas se montaron en el trineo, y, tras un empujón que les dio Lily, cayeron colina abajo y aterrizaron suavemente en el final de la colina.

Subieron riéndose y pasaron el trineo a los siguientes. Se subieron Lily e Irene, después Aitzi y Adam, Remus y Sirius y por último James solo.

"¿Por qué me tengo que montar yo solo?"-preguntó James enfadado.

"Si quieres me monto yo contigo…"-ofreció Aitzi con una sonrisa.

"Mejor no"-dijo James dándose impulso solo hacia abajo

"Nadie me quiere…"-dijo Aitzi haciendo un puchero.

Pero nadie le pudo contestar, pues en ese momento James se estrelló contra un árbol y le cayó toda la nieve encima.

"¡Hala, qué leche se ha dado!"-gritó Amy mientras corría hacia el seguida de los demás.

"¡Cornamenta! ¿Estás bien?"-preguntó Sirius.

"No, mami, no quiero ir a la escuela…"-contestó James.

"Me parece que se ha dado de cabeza"-dijo Irene.

"Pobrecito, ahora fijo que no ha sobrevivido la única neurona que le quedaba…"-dijo Lily.

"¡Lily!"-dijo Remus.

"Bueno, venga, vamos a casa de Amy a curarlo"-dijo Adam.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Después de curar a James y comprobar que este no confundía a Sirius con su madre, salieron a dar una vuelta por Salamanca, ya que no lo habían hecho todavía.

Allí se encontraron con un grupo de chicas muggles.

"Dios mío ¡cómo está el moreno!"-dijo una de las chicas-"Si le pillase yo…"

"Ya te digo ¿y los otros tres?"-dijo la otra.

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando de los chicos pues una chica de pelo castaño y ojos violeta-azulados se les vino encima.

"¡Chicas!"-dijo abrazándolas.

"¡Amy!"-dijeron ellas a su vez.

Las chicas a las que había saludado eran sus amigas muggle. Con ellas había ido al colegio cuando era pequeña, pues aunque era de familia de magos, vivían en un barrio muggle, e iban a colegios muggles, por eso la llamaban "traidora de la sangre'' (bueno, solamente lo hacían Malfoy y compañía)

Pues bien, como íbamos diciendo (hasta que nos enrollamos como una persiana) esas eran las chicas con las que había ido al colegio hasta que tuvo que irse a Hogwarts (pues, pese a que había una escuela de Magia y Hechicería en España, su padre había querido que fuese allí)

"¿Qué tal?"-preguntó Amy.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Y tó?"-preguntó una chica con el pelo negro y los ojos marrones.

"También, estoy con unos amigos de mi escuela"-dijo Amy-"¡VENID CHICOS!"

Sus amigos se acercaron y las chicas se quedaron impresionadas, pues eran los chicos a los que habían mirado babeando.

Bien, presentaciones:

"María (la chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones) éstas son mis mejores amigas: Lily y Very, mi mejor amigo: Adam. Ésta es mi prima Aitziber, mi amiga Irene, y estos tres son James, Sirius y Remus"

"Encantada"-dijo dándole dos besos a todos.

E hizo exactamente lo mismo con las otras tres chicas (Jani, Guruz y Laura).

Estuvieron hablando un poco con ellas. Y así aprendieron un poco más de la infancia de Amy, como cuando hizo que el pelo de su profesor de matemáticas se volviese repentinamente azul.

"¡Fue una broma estupenda!"-comentó Laura-"Un día nos dirás como lo hiciste ¿no?"

"Em… sí, un día a lo mejor. Por cierto, qué buen día hace ¿no?"-Amy cambió inmediatamente de tema, ya que eso había sido un accidente, un día que estaba cabreada porque había suspendido un examen.

"Bueno, Amy, nosotras nos tenemos que ir, que tenemos que estar en casa para la cena de Navidad"-dijo Laura, señalando a Guruz y Jani.

Se fueron, pero María se quedó con ellos, ya que ella también quería ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que hacían debido a la Navidad.

Se colocaron en un lugar donde podían ver perfectamente los fuegos, pero sin correr ningún peligro, y se sentaron en la hierba, ya que se hacían en un parque cercano a la casa de Amy.

"¿Qué tal van las cosas por allí?"-preguntó María-"¿Aprendéis mucha magia?"

En ese momento, todos menos Amy se quedaron con los ojos más abiertos que una papelera, pero ésta les tranquilizo.

"Tranquilos chicos, Maria sabe que soy una bruja, ella es una squib"-dijo Amy.

"¿Eres una squib?"-preguntó Irene.

"Triste pero cierto"-dijo Maria con una sonrisa triste-"Conoceré todos los secretos de la magia, pero nunca podré utilizarla"

"Tú tranquila, que un día de estos fijo que te sale algún hechizo"-la tranquilizó Amy

"Por cierto"-dijo Remus-"¿Tú a qué escuela de magia vas, Irene?"

"Yo a la Escuela Alemana de Magia y Hechicería"-dijo Irene.

"¿Eres alemana?"-preguntó Lily.

"Por parte de padre, mi madre es inglesa"-dijo Irene.

"¿Y cómo es que estás en España?-preguntó Very.

"Es que mis tíos viven aquí y vengo en vacaciones"-dijo Irene.

"Ya decía yo que no me parecías española, siendo tan rubia"-dijo Sirius-"Y si no mira a esas dos"

Se refería a Amy y a Aitzi, pues éstas eran muy morenas de piel y tenían el pelo castaño.

"¡Dejad de hacerle un interrogatorio a Irene!"-dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

"¡Qué empiezan los fuegos!"-dijo James señalando al cielo.

Todos se callaron y miraron al cielo, la verdad es que eran preciosos.

A pesar de ser diciembre nadie tenia frío, pues en ese momento se sentían mas unidos que nunca, no eran esos enemigos que se peleaban cada vez que se veían, ni esos enamorados frustrados que no conseguían estar juntos, solamente eran unos adolescentes divirtiéndose los unos con los otros.

Cuando acabaron los fuegos, todos se miraron con una sonrisa, y en ese momento Sirius aprovecho para rozar con su mano la pierna de Amy.

"¡Black! ¡No me manosees!"-gritó Amy.

(Volvemos a decir que SÓLO se sentían unidos en ese momento….xD)

"Bueno, chicos, yo me tengo que ir, que tengo que ir a cenar con mi familia"-dijo Maria-"Amy cariño, cuídate mucho ¿eh? ¡Ya te escribiré! Y a los demás: ¡encantada de haberos conocido!"-les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue a su casa.

"Qué maja"-dijo Aitzi.

"Y muy mona además"-dijo Sirius con media sonrisa-"¡Au! ¡Lunático no me pegues!"

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa, pues nosotros tenemos que cenar también con mi familia"-dijo Amy a la vez que Adam la ayudaba a levantarse y hacia lo mismo con las demás chicas

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Debido a la marabunta de gente que se dirigía a su casa después de los fuegos, tuvieron que ir corriendo a casa de Amy, pues la cena empezaría dentro de una hora, y se tenían que arreglar. Nada más llegar a casa se dividieron en chicos y chicas, y subieron corriendo a arreglarse a su habitación. Irene se despidió nada más llegar a la puerta y fue corriendo a su casa, pues sus padres la esperaban.

En la habitación de las chicas habían un ritmo frenético, ya que todas andaban buscando sus vestidos y demás accesorios.

"¿Y mi pintalabios?"-preguntó Lily.

"¡No me recuerdes un pintalabios!"-dijo Amy acordándose de lo que había pasado en Halloween

"Aquí eztá"-dijo Lucia.

"Grac…"-dijo Lily, pero se calló a mitad de la palabra cuando vio a Lucia vestida con un vestido azul y un lazo en el pelo. Estaba monísima, pero los labios… ¡parecían de un payaso!

"¡Luci! ¿Qué has hecho con el pintalabios de Lily?"-la riñó Amy.

"¡Zólo estaba jugando!"-se oía a Lucia mientras su hermana la arrastraba al baño y la limpiaba la cara.

"¡La última vez que haces esto!"-dijo Amy enfadada.

"Eztá bien…"-dijo Lucia apenada.

Una hora después estaban arregladas, y el resultado era espléndido.

Lily llevaba un vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Era largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, de manga larga con un escote pronunciado. Llevaba un colgante de plata y el anillo que le regaló James.

Very llevaba un vestido de color negro largo hasta los tobillos, pero con una raja en el lado del muslo. Era de tirantes y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño

Amy llevaba un vestido azul claro que combinaba con sus ojos (al igual que el de Lily) por delante era largo hasta las rodillas y por detrás era largo hasta los tobillos. El vestido era sin tirantes (esos que son por debajo de las axilas) y llevaba un colgante y pulseras de plata. El pelo lo tenia muy liso y le cubría un poco la cara.

Aitzi llevaba un vestido plateado de manga francesa y largo hasta las rodillas, llevaba un colgante que le había regalado su madre y el pelo recogido en un moño sujeto con un palillo chino del que se escapaban dos mechones.

"¡Qué guapaz chicaz!"-dijo Lucia con admiración.

"Tú también vas muy guapa, primi"-dijo Aitzi con una sonrisa.

"Ya, pero yo no puedo ligar con nadie, porque Rubén, el vecino de al lado, se acuezta a laz 9 ¡y azí no hay manera de hablar con él!"

"Lucía, deja de pensar en esas cosas, anda. ¡Que yo a tu edad jugaba con Barbies!"-dijo Amy.

"Y ziguez jugando"

"Calla ¬¬"

Las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron al pasillo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la habitación de los chicos no había tanto estrés, ya que ellos con 20 minutos tenían suficiente (bueno, para qué negarlo, Sirius necesitaba 30)

"Chicos ¿habéis visto mi gomina?"-preguntó Sirius.

"No, yo no la necesito"-dijo James.

"Eso es verdad"-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

En ese momento salía Adam del baño, ya vestido y arreglado.

"Venga chicos"-dijo Adam-"Que al final vamos a tardar más que ellas"

"¡Eso es imposible!"-dijo James.

"Bueno, en el caso de Sirius puede ser"-dijo Remus-"¡Au!" (Sirius le había tirado un bote de champú)

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaban listos, y guapísimos.

Todos iban de traje, pues era una cena elegante, pero el pelo de Remus estaba un poco desordenado con gomina, Sirius lo llevaba como siempre, excepto por unos mechones que le tapaban los ojos, Adam lo llevaba peinado y James…lo tenia igual de desordenado que siempre.

Los chicos se arreglaron la chaqueta y bajaron al salón, donde tuvieron que esperar a las chicas 15 minutos.

"¿Cuánto piensan tardar?"-preguntó James.

"No s…"-pero Remus se había quedado sin habla al ver a las chicas bajar, al igual que los demás, pues todos estaban con la boca abierta.

"¡Hola!"-dijo Amy-"¿Vamos al salón?"

"Claro…"-dijo Sirius mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Y todos caminaron hacia el salón a conocer al resto de la familia de Amy.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Después de las presentaciones todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa enorme en la que estaban sirviendo los entrantes.

Pero cuando Sirius los vio se quedó pálido.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_-le preguntó James en un susurro.

"_No me gustan las ostras…"-_respondió Sirius.

En ese momento se las sirvieron, e, incapaz de comerse esas "cosas'', las cogió y, cuando nadie le veía, las metió en el bolsillo. Bueno, eso era lo que creía Sirius, pues alguien le había visto hacer eso.

"_¿Qué hacez, Ziriuz?"_-le preguntó Lucia en un susurro.

"_Esto…yo…"_-respondió Sirius nervioso.

"_No paza nada, a mi tampoco me guztan las oztraz"-_dijo Lucia con una sonrisa.

"_¿Y qué haces con ellas?"_

"_Ze laz doy a Cookie, a él le encantan"_

Lucia le pidió las ostras a Sirius, disimuladamente llamó a Cookie y se las dio. Éste se las comió en un periquete, le devolvió la cáscara, y ésta se la devolvió a Sirius para que las volviese a colocar en el plato _(N/A: con babas de perro…qué ascooo)_

"_Gracias"-_le susurró Sirius a Lucia, a la vez que esta le guiñaba un ojo.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, hasta que a las 3 de la mañana se marcharon los familiares de Amy y sus padres se fueron a dormir. (Excepto Lucia, que había tomado cava para niños y parecía Chicho Terremoto). Los chicos y las chicas se sentaron en el salón a charlar frente a la chimenea.

"¿Y cómo es que te han dejado venir tus padres?"-preguntó Lily a Adam.

"Bueno, les supliqué mucho, y les prometí ir a visitarles en Semana Santa"-dijo Adam.

"Nos alegramos de que hayas venido"-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

"Gracias cielo"-dijo Adam.

"Vemoz un vídeo de cuando éramoz pequeñaz?"-preguntó Lucia.

"Ni que ahora tuvieses treinta"-dijo Amy.

"Da igual"-dijo Aitzi-"¡Yo quiero verlo!"

Lucia buscó el video y lo puso.

"¡Mira qué mona era nuestra Amy!"-dijo Aitzi cogiéndole un moflete y dándole un pellizco.

Amy la fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba que hiciesen ese gesto, ya que toda su vida había tenido mofletes, y desde pequeña tuvo que aguantar a las amigas de su madre y su abuela, que siempre que la veían le dejaban los mofletes como a Heidi.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho viendo a Amy de pequeña, sobre todo cuando le tiró una jarra de zumo entera a su padre. La verdad es que al señor Thompson no le sentaba bien el naranja… De repente Lucía puso una cara muy siniestra.

"Ézta ez mi parte favorita"

"¿Tu parte favorita…?"-preguntó Amy con cara de puro terror

Y no era para menos pues la pequeña Amy apareció en la televisión con el pelo rizado, un vestido de volantes y una piruleta en la mano a la vez que cantaba:

"_Un barquiiiiiito, lleno de pasteliiiiiiiiiiiiiitos, caramelos y un bombón''_

Pero esto no era lo peor, ya que a la vez bailaba dando saltitos.

Amy se levantó echa una furia, apagó la tele y le echó una mirada asesina a su hermanita que hizo que ésta se fuese corriendo a su habitación.

"Bueno…será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir"-dijo Adam.

"Será mejor"-dijo Sirius, viendo que Amy se estaba poniendo roja de la rabia.

Lily agarró a Amy y la subió a su cuarto. Ésta todavía seguía planeando venganzas contra su hermanita. Los demás fueron detrás.

"Amy tiene que aprender a relajarse, un día de estos le dará un infarto"-dijo Sirius.

"Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo, Black"-dijo Very.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y cierto chico increíblemente sexy estaba parado delante de la chimenea con polvos flú en la mano.

"A…"-empezó a decir.

"¡Sirius!"-lo interrumpió Remus.

"Lunático… ¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó Sirius.

"Me desperté y vi que no estabas, y como sabía que ibas a armar alguno, decidí ir a buscarte"-dijo Remus-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"¡Quiero ir a paca! ¡Quiero ir a paca!"-decía Sirius dando patadas en el suelo como un niño pequeño.

"Dos cosas, Canuto:

Una: no se llama "paca'' ¡se llama Pacha!

Dos: ¡La chimenea está estropeada!

¡Así que vamos a dormir!"

"¡Pero yo quiero…!"

"Dios mío Canuto, ¡lo que te tengo que aguantar!"-dijo Remus mientras cogía a Sirius antes de que terminase de protestar y lo llevaba a su habitación por la oreja.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Todo está en silencio, de repente salen Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans vestidas… O.o ¿con un vestidito de volantes? Además tienen el pelo rizado._

_Se colocan en medio del escenario y empiezan a cantar_

"Un barquiiiiiito, lleno de pasteliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitos, caramelos y un bombón"

_Pero no continúan porque de repente les cae un zapato del cielo que les da en toda la cabeza, mientras se oye la voz de Amy que dice: "¡No me hagáis burla so-locas!"_

**Saly Black Potter: **_(quitándose el disfraz)_ Jeje, ya paramos.

**UnikaEvans: **Queríamos deciros que ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Sois los mejores!

**Saly Black Potter: **Y también que…

_Ha parado porque una lechuza le ha dado un mensaje_

**UnikaEvans: **¡Un mensaje! ¡Léelo!

_Saly abre el sobre y empieza a leer_

"_Hola sinvergüenzas:_

_Soy la Voz en off, hoy no podré ir a trabajar porque me ha dado reuma (¿en qué huesos?) así que no me esperéis. Pero os lo digo ya por aquí: ¡Dejad de hacer el tonto, locas!_

_Un tirón de orejas_

_La Voz en off"_

**Saly y Unika: **¡No viene la vieja! ¡Weeeee!

_Empiezan a bailar al ritmo de "¡no viene la vieja!'' "¡no viene la vieja!'', de repente se dan cuenta de que los lectores las miran así: O.o_

**Saly Black Potter: **Ejem, ejem, bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado el capitulo ¡hasta el próximo!

**UnikaEvans: **Y ahora…

_Saly y Unika sacan una cuerda y una cinta aislante cada una_

**Saly Black Potter: **Aprovechando que no está la vieja… ¡Siriusin! _(Con cara de psicópata)_

**UnikaEvans: **_(con la misma cara) _Remusin…

_Salen del escenario con pinta de súper espías mientras que se oye de fondo un: "¡Nooooooooooooo!", proveniente de las gargantas de Remus y Sirius._


	14. ¡Nochevieja loca y llegada a Hogwarts!

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Sois los mejores!

A continuación los contestamos:

**Sarah Lilian Potter: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos alegramos de que te caiga bien Aitzi, jeje como ya sabes, nos hemos basado en nuestro carácter para hacer a los personajes. ¡Un besote!

**Myca: **¡Hola guapísima! Jeje, no te podrás quejar, que no hemos tardado tanto ¿no? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

**Paula GM: **¡Hola preciosa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Bien lo de la escoba 1990 lo hemos puesto porque como Harry tiene una Nimbus 2000 pues por eso, aunque perfectamente podíamos haber puesto una Cometa o algo asi, jeje, en cuanto a lo del numero del capitulo, lo notaras aquí también, pero es que nosotras el capitulo especial por los 100 reviews no lo contamos como capitulo de la historia, y por eso están un numero mas atrasadas. Las mangas francesas son las mangas que no son ni largas ni cortas, sino que llegan hasta el codo.

Bien esperamos que te hayan quedado claras estas cosas. ¡Besotes guapísima!

**Lu: **¡Hola guapísima! No me llames iluso, porque tenga una ilusión….¡Sirius es mío! Muajajajajajaajajaja. Buen guapísima muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Besotes guapa!

**Vinnesa: **¡Hola guapa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste Lucia! Nos hemos basado en una prima de Saly Black Potter y en como éramos nosotras de pequeñas, y no, ¡Cookie se come hasta una puerta cuando tiene hambre! Y en cuanto a lo de Sirius…va a ser que no le dejamos ir porque sino, no vuelve, jeje, ¡Besotes!

**Maria: **¡Hola guapa! ¡Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

**Cascada: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste el fic! ¡Un beso!

**Demalfoy: **¡Hola guapísima! Jeje nos alegramos de que te haya gustado la canción, es una de las canciones que cantamos cuando nos aburrimos en clase y en los sitios (solo que es bastante mas peligroso cantarla delante del profesor de sociales que en la calle, jeje) Y por cierto: ¡Sirius es mío! ¡Y nunca se me escapara! Muajajajajaja. Un besote guapísima. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Irepeliyellowinxuevans: **¡Guapísima! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Nos alegramos de que te guste el fic! ¡Que te lo pases genial en Alemania! ¡Muchos besos guapísima!

**Padma 721: **¡Hola guapa! Sentimos la tardanza, bien, Pacha es una discoteca muy famosa que hay en Ibiza (España) y a la que va todos los famosos y la demás gente de fiesta, jaja, nosotras también habríamos saltado encima de James, pero como sabes, Amy justo en ese momento rompió el romanticismo del momento, jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Un besote!

**Shen-Tao: **¡Hola guapísima! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jaja a nosotras también nos habría gustado ver ese video (pero no estar en el xD) jeje, de nuevo sentimos la tardanza, pero es que entre los exámenes y todo eso no hay quien actualice, pero ahora intentaremos actualizar mas seguido. ¡Un besote!

**-TZ41TZ0-: **¡Hola guapísima! Jeje ¿el síndrome de papuchi? Eso es raro, raro, raro… jejejeje. Y lo de la tardanza ya lo hemos explicado en los otros reviews, pero como ya sabéis es verano y a partir de ahora intentaremos actualizar mas pronto. Lo del póster de Charlie ya se vera jeje y en cuanto a lo de Lucia ya se vera….¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besotes!

Bien ya hemos terminado de contestarlos, ahora queremos decir una cosa:

**Este capítulo se lo dedicamos a Aitzi, nuestra querida amiga, que fue su cumpleaños. Bien, cielo, esperamos que te lo hayas pasado muy bien y ¡que cumplas muchos mas!**

Bien, nos dejamos de enrollar como las persianas y os presentamos un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic:

¡"They will be loved''!

**CAPITULO 13: ¡NOCHEVIEJA LOCA Y LLEGADA A HOGWARTS!**

Los días después de Navidad no pasó nada fuera de lo común. Aprovecharon para dar paseos largos y ver a Irene, ya que la vuelta al colegio estaba cerca, y como ella iba a otro, pues les daba pena despedirse.

Lo único que se puede destacar fue la venganza de Amy hacia su hermana, que consistió en poner unos vídeos en los que Lucía salía con un vestido rosa y pompones en el pelo, a la vez que cantaba la canción de Heidi en japonés. Después de enseñar esos vídeos su hermana alegó que había quedado traumatizada de por vida.

Y por fin llegó el tan esperado día por los adolescentes: Nochevieja. El día de las fiestas en el que podían salir libremente durante toda la noche.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?"-preguntó Sirius.

"¿Aquí hay algún barrio mágico?"-preguntó James.

"Claro que hay, allí podemoz ir de fiezta"-dijo Lucia.

"Hermanita, por decimosexta vez…"-empezó Amy.

"¡TÚ NO VIENES CON NOSOTROS!"-terminaron los demás.

"Bueno, bueno, no hacía falta que me lo dijéraiz en eztéreo"-dijo Lucia.

Después de mucho hablar decidieron ir a una discoteca muy conocida que había en el barrio mágico de Salamanca.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Primero tuvieron que tomar las uvas, como era tradición. Lo que no implica que no sea peligrosa. Los únicos que pudieron terminar las uvas fueron Very, Remus y Lily, ya que James se añusgó en la tercera, Sirius en la quinta, Aitzi en la séptima y a Amy le entró tal ataque de risa al ver esto que le tuvieron que hacer la maniobra Heimlich, pues casi se va al otro barrio.

"Sois los únicos a los que se les cumplirá el deseo"-dijo la madre de Amy sonriente.

"¿Qué habéis pedido?"-preguntó Sirius.

"¡Black! Sabes perfectamente que los deseos no se deben decir, o no se cumplirán"-dijo Amy.

"¿Y tú que habías pedido?"-preguntó éste-"Tú no has terminado de comer las uvas, nos lo puedes decir"

"No, no lo puedo decir"-susurró Amy.

Aitzi miró a su prima, que se había puesto roja. ¿Qué habría pedido? De repente se acordó de las palabras que su prima le dijo dos años atrás…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FLASH BACK o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Dos chicas de catorce años estaban sentadas en un bordillo. Era verano, y ambas estaban muy morenas. Las dos eran castañas, aunque una era muy bajita, y la otra estaba un poco rellenita. Esta última tenía unos ojazos increíbles, aunque estaban ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol._

"_Ya se acaba el verano"-comentó la bajita._

"_Ya… es una lástima que no vengas a mi colegio, Aitzi ¡así estaríamos juntas!"-dijo la otra._

"_Ya, Amy, pero es que me aceptaron antes en la escuela española. De todos modos me encantaría ir a Hogwarts"_

"_Hogwarts es genial… pero sería mejor si la gente no fuese tan superficial"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Aitzi, en Hogwarts muchas personas te miran mal si vas cómodamente vestida. Hay chicas que solamente viven para ligar y estar guapas, y los chicos tampoco se libran. Menos mal que Adam no es así"_

"_¿Tu mejor amigo?"_

"_Sí, ese. Es uno de los pocos chicos que nos habló nada más llegar al colegio. Es un cielo-Amy sonrió recordando al muchacho-"Pero luego están Los merodeadores"_

"_¿Los merodeadores?"_

"_Sí, es un grupo de chicos que va a nuestra misma casa. Son los chicos más superficiales que has podido ver en tu vida, bueno, todos no, Remus Lupin se salva. Pero el más superficial de todos es Sirius Black. Es conocido por ser el sex-simbol de la escuela, ya que sale con cinco chicas al mes, como mínimo"_

"_Vaya, sí que debe ser guapo entonces ¿no?"_

"_Lo es, lo es. Sería un encanto de chico si no fuese tan egocéntrico y superficial. Recuerdo perfectamente la mirada que me echó nada más entrar en Hogwarts, y solamente porque iba vestida con ropa demasiado grande"-Amy suspiró y miró hacia el cielo-"He hecho una cúpula a mi alrededor, Aitzi. Pretendo hacer que nada de eso me importa, que no me preocupa lo que la gente piense de mí, y a todo le pongo buen humor. Pero me duele, Aitzi, me duele… Menos mal que tengo a mis amigas a mi lado"_

"_Ya verás como un día todo cambiará, prima"_

"_No me importa no ser popular, ni que los chicos no me pidan salir. Solamente quiero…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Enamorarme, Aitzi. Quiero enamorarme. Poder encontrar mi príncipe azul (y no tiene por qué ser de Ravenclaw) y ser feliz a su lado. Que me quiera por lo que soy, y no por lo que parezco"_

_Aitzi abrazó a su prima en silencio._

"_Ya verás como un día lo encontrarás"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_¿Habrá pedido eso?"_-se preguntó Aitzi.

Decidió que tenía que sacar a su prima de ese embrollo.

"Bueno, vamos a arreglarnos ¿no? ¡Que tenemos que salir ya!"

Se levantó, cogió a su prima, a las demás chicas y se fueron a su habitación

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Una hora después todos estaban listos. Habían quedado con Irene en la puerta, así que cuando ésta llegó se dispusieron a irse, pero Lucia tenía algo más que decir.

"¡Ya zabéiz! ¡Zexo zeguro!"

Amy salió corriendo para no escuchar a su hermana, a la vez que los demás se reían.

La verdad es que se notaba que se había arreglado con esmero, pues todos iban guapísimos.

Lily llevaba una minifalda negra, un top sin tirantes de color blanco y la falda sujeta con un cinturón plateado. El pelo lo llevaba sujeto en dos moñitos y unos zapatos de tacón blancos adornaban sus pies.

Very llevaba un vestido plateado, era hasta por encima de las rodillas con un gran escote, llevaba unos zapatos también de tacón (pero estos eran plateados haciendo conjunto con el vestido) y el pelo lo llevaba rizado.

Amy llevaba unos pantalones piratas, que tenían una cadena de lado a lado. Tenía un top de color morado, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Se puso una chaquetita de color negra encima, ya que hacía bastante frío, aunque en los pies llevaba sandalias negras de esas que se atan al tobillo. El pelo lo llevaba muy, muy liso, y éste le tapaba un poco la cara.

Aitzi llevaba también unos pantalones de color negro, solo que estos eran largos, muy ajustados en la pierna y acampanados en el pie. Llevaba una camiseta de color rojo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, unos zapatos del mismo color y el pelo lo llevaba también liso al igual que el de su prima.

Irene llevaba una minifalda vaquera con una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa, unos zapatos a conjunto con la camiseta y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta sujeta con una pinza, que hacía que éste cayese como una cascada.

Los chicos tampoco se quedaban atrás:

James llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros claritos, una camiseta blanca, que transparentaba un poco su formado tórax, y el pelo… bueno, digamos que como siempre.

Sirius llevaba los pantalones y la camisa que le regalaron por Navidad, que le quedaban de vicio. La camisa tenía los dos primeros botones abiertos, y los vaqueros eran ajustados. Llevaba el pelo desordenado con gomina.

Remus llevaba una camisa de color azul claro y unos pantalones de tela negros, llevaba el pelo enmarcando sus dulces ojos y su cara sonriente.

Adam llevaba una camiseta de color verde y unos pantalones de color negro, aunque éste tenía el pelo de punta.

"Bueno, ¿vamos yendo?"-preguntó Very.

"Claro"-dijo Adam empezando a caminar hacia el barrio mágico.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

A pesar de vivir en una gran ciudad, el barrio mágico les sorprendió.

"¡Qué pasada!"-exclamó James.

La calle era enorme, y estaba llena de tiendas y demás cosas mágicas. La música se podía notar en el ambiente. Todo estaba lleno de gente, pues la Nochevieja se estaba celebrando a lo grande. Se dirigieron a una discoteca de la que les habían hablado, pues decían que estaba muy bien.

"¡Pedazo de local!"-exclamó Irene al entrar.

Estaba decorado con tonos negros y plateados, y sonaban canciones del momento. También había un escenario con un micro, en el cual podía subir la gente a cantar.

"¿Bailamos un poco?"-preguntó Amy.

"¡Claro!"-dijo Aitzi.

Las chicas les hicieron seguirlas hasta la pista de baile y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de una canción muggle con mucha marcha.

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

"This love'' (Maroon 5)

Todos se dejaron llevar por el ritmo. Aitzi y Amy bailaban en medio de la pista entre risas. La gente les miraba, pero sobre todo había cinco chicos en la barra que no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

"_Dios mío, como están esas chicas"-_le susurraba un chico a su amigo.

"Vamos a acercarnos a ver si quieren bailar con nosotros_"-_le dijo el otro.

Pero para la desgracia de esos dos chicos, los merodeadores y Adam habían oído esa conversación y les "convencieron'' de que no fuesen hacia ellas (en el caso de los merodeadores era por celos, en el de Adam era porque esos chicos tenían muy mala pinta y no permitiría que hiciesen nada a "sus niñas'')

"Hola"-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a los chicos que habían dicho eso.

"Hola"-dijo uno de los chicos.

"Hemos oído como os referíais a esas chicas"-dijo Adam con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

"Están buenas ¿verdad?"-preguntó James con la misma mirada que tenia Adam.

"¡Claro que sí! Sobre todo la morena"-dijo uno.

"A mí me gustan más las dos castañas de los pantalones negros"-dijo el otro.

"Y a mí la rubia y la pelirroja de la falda"-dijo un tercer chico.

"Bien"-empezó Remus con una voz muy rara-"Pues que os quede clarito que no queremos que os acerquéis a ellas"

"¿Y quién me obliga?"-dijo uno de los chicos.

"Yo"-dijo Adam acercándose a él.

"Tú ¿y quién mas?"-preguntó el tercer chico que había hablado con un tono presuntuoso.

"Él, y nosotros"-dijeron Sirius, Remus y James acercándose a ellos con cara de psicópatas.

Los chicos al ver esto se amedrentaron y se fueron hacia el otro lado de la discoteca.

"¡Eh chicos!"-los llamó Very.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Lily.

"Nada, nada"-dijo James.

"¡Pues vamos a bailar!"-dijo Amy.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una canción romántica.

"Ey"-dijo James-"¿Bailas conmigo Lily?"

Lily miró a James y al ver que estaba deseando que bailase con él aceptó, y se dirigieron a la pista de baile seguidos de Remus y Very. En cambio, Amy y Sirius, se quedaron en la barra porque "no estaban para esas mamarrachadas'' (palabras textuales de Sirius) y Aitzi e Irene habían ido al servicio.

James y Lily se movían al compás de la música, pero entre sus cuerpos había una distancia considerable, pues ambos estaban muy tensos.

De repente "alguien'' (cierto chico increíblemente guapo) empujó a James, que quedó a 1 cm. escaso de Lily.

"Lily, lo siento, es que…"-empezó James.

"No pasa nada…"-dijo Lily.

En ese momento todo el bullicio que había a su alrededor pareció disminuir. James miraba los ojos verdes de Lily, que parecían más brillantes aún. La quería. Quería estar con ella, pero esa estúpida pelea no les dejaba hablar. Al día siguiente, cuando volviesen a Hogwarts, todo habría acabado. ¿Su orgullo podría más que el amor que sentía por Lily?

"Esto… tengo mucha sed, vamos con Amy y con Sirius"-dijo Lily.

"Está bien…"

Mientras, Remus y Very habían bailado sin hablar, sólo mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. De repente, en el momento más bonito de la canción, Very se abrazó a Remus y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, Remus la miró con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y pensaba que los dos habían deseado ese momento desde que pasó la pelea. Debían disfrutarlo, pues mañana acabaría…

Mientras la canción había acabado y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Amy y Sirius.

Y os preguntaréis ¿qué han hecho estos dos ellos solos? Pues bien, después de empujar a James contra Lily, a la vez que decía "a ver si se lían de una vez por todas", Sirius volvió junto a Amy.

"¡Me aburro!"-dijo Sirius.

"Pues cómprate un mono"-dijo Amy.

"Jaja qué chispa tiene la niña"-dijo Sirius.

"Claro, porque por lo menos tengo cerebro para pensar"-dijo Amy.

"No, en serio ¿Qué hacemos?"-pregunto Sirius-"¿Bailamos?"

"¿No decías que no estabas para esas mamarrachadas? No hay quien te entienda, Black"-preguntó Amy.

"Soy complicado…"

"Y confundes a la gente"

Pero Amy no pudo continuar hablando, ya que Sirius, en ese momento, la cogió de la cintura y se acercó a ella, quedándose a 3 cm. de su cara y sus ojos.

"Black, déjame"-dijo Amy con voz temblorosa.

"¿Así que te confundo?"

"Sí"

"Tú a mí también me confundes… Siempre tan segura de ti misma, sarcástica… pero sé que en el fondo no eres así, Thompson. Y lo descubriré"

"No voy a dejar que me descubras, Black"

"No necesito que estés dispuesta, simplemente lo haré"

"Haz lo que te parezca, pero suéltame, Black"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí"

"Vale, pero primero tendré que sellar mi promesa ¿no?"

Y una vez dicho esto, Sirius se acercó a Amy y le dio un beso "made in Black", es decir, de esos que te dejan sin respiración. Finalmente, cuando notó que alguien se aproximaba a ellos, la soltó.

"¡Hola!"-dijo James-"¿Os habéis aburrido?"

"Sí…mucho…"-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Amy no contestó, ya que estaba intentando recordar cómo se respiraba.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Después de que llegasen los demás, decidieron ir todos juntos a bailar. Bueno, todos menos Amy y Aitzi, que se quedaron en la barra, ya que estaban muy cansadas.

Cuando los demás se fueron, Amy apoyó la cabeza en la barra y suspiró.

"¿Qué te pasa?"-le preguntó Aitzi a su prima.

"Nada…"-dijo Amy.

"Si es por el beso de Sirius no te preocupes"-dijo Aitzi.

Amy la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y le preguntó en un susurro:

"¿Cómo sabes tu eso?"

"Jaja, no te preocupes, solo lo sé yo, os vi mientras salía del baño"-dijo Aitzi.

"¿Y me vio Irene también?"

"No, creo que no, porque se estaba alegrando la vista, porque aquí hay cada tío…"-dijo Aitzi mientras le gritaba "¡MORENAZO!" a un chico que pasaba por su lado.

"No, si lo que no me preocupa es el beso, sino la conversación que mantuvimos antes"

"¿Tú? ¿Hablando con Black? ¿Holaaaa? ¿Dónde está la broma?"

"Aitzi, estoy hablando en serio. Dijo que quería descubrirme, porque sabía que realmente yo no era como aparento habitualmente. Me preocupa saber qué puede hacer… y qué puede descubrir"

"Tú no te preocupes, no tienes nada que esconder ¿verdad?"

"No…"-dijo Amy no muy convencida.

"En fin… ¿quieres beber algo?"

"Sí, creo que me vendrá bien… Pero no te pases ¿vale?"

"Tú tranquila, controlamos perfectamente"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Sirius ¿qué haces?"-preguntó James, pues Sirius estaba a la pata coja mientras saltaba con la lengua fuera.

"Intento…(salto)…ver… (salto)… una cosa…(salto)"-dijo Sirius.

"Pero si tú eres muy alto"-dijo Remus.

"Ya, Lunático, pero es que justo el otro tío más alto que yo de toda la discoteca se me ha tenido que poner delante"-dijo Sirius.

En ese momento llegaron Lily, Very, Irene y Adam, que habían estado bailando.

"Hola chicos ¿qué…?"-dijo Lily.

"¡Calla! ¡Alguien ha subido al escenario!"-la cortó Adam.

Y tenía razón, ya que el discjockey de la discoteca se había subido a dicho escenario, para presentar a alguien:

"Bien, y a continuación os presento a Amy y a Aitzi, que nos van a cantar una canción ¡adelante!"

En ese momento, en toda la discoteca se pudo oír un: "¿¡Quéééé?!", que provenía de las gargantas de tres chicas y cuatro chicos.

Eso sí, no tuvieron tiempo para asombrarse, porque en cuanto el hombre terminó de decir eso, un foco iluminó el escenario, en el que se encontraban las dos chicas.

"A mí me parece que éstas están un poco chispa…"-dijo Very.

Y tenía razón, pues es ese momento Amy se acercó al micrófono y dijo:

"¡Hola! Jijijijiji ¡Ay, déjame Aitzi! Bien, nosotras vamos a cantar la canción… Por cierto ¿cual era la canción?"-le preguntó Amy a su prima.

Aitzi puso cara de concentración y, después de un minuto, ya que estaba un poco lenta por la bebida, contestó:

"¡Vamos a cantar la de "Who's David?'' de Busted!" _(N/A: Esto va por cierta personita, que creo que ya sabe quien es, jeje, sentimos no poner la de "Why?" pero es que para este momento va mejor esta)_

Las dos chicas se pusieron en posición y empezaron a cantar, cosa que hacían muy bien:

_You've always been this way since high s__chool  
Flirtatious and quite loud  
I find your sense of humour spiteful  
It shouldn't make you proud  
And I know your pretty face gets far with guys  
But your make-up ain't enough to hide the lies- _

En esta parte Amy se tropezó con el micrófono y se cayó al suelo. Todo el mundo se quedó paralizado, pues temían que la chica se hubiese hecho daño, pero Amy se limitó a reírse de esta manera: "Jijijiji" y a levantarse, mientras Aitzi se descojonaba.

_Are you sure that you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around_

Amy y Aitzi intentaron caminar de un lugar al otro del scenario, pero como no andaban muy buenas de reflejos, en la mitad se chocaron de morros. Y, cómo no, se rieron.

_(Don't know you)  
You left your phone so I invaded  
I hated what I saw  
You stupid lying bitch, who's David?  
Some guy who lives next door  
So go live in the house of David if you like  
But be sure he don't know Peter, John or Mike_

Sirius demostró que no conocía mucho de los grupos de música muggles, ya que se puso muy celoso, porque no sabía quienes eran John o Mike, y no sabía qué leches hacía Peter en la canción.

_Are you sure that you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around_

Aitzi estuvo a punto de caerse del scenario, pues se quiso acercar demasiado al borde. De todos modos no se habría hecho mucho daño, porque parecía que un grupo de chicos estarían encantados de ayudarla.

_Don't know you  
Do do do do woah  
And I know that you try to break me into pieces  
And I know that you lie but you can't hurt me now _

_I'm over you  
Do do do do woah  
Don't like you  
Do do do do woah_

_Are you sure that you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
Your not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around (words going around) _

_Don't know you  
Do do do woah  
Don't like you  
Do do do woah  
Don't know you_

Aquí para terminar la canción, Amy y Aitzi quisieron hacer como en los conciertos y tirarse encima del publico. Pero, o este publico había ido a pocos conciertos, o no se enteraban de nada, pues al tirarse las dos chicas, en vez de caer en los brazos de la gente, se estamparon contra el suelo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Auchh"-se quejó Amy levantándose a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza-"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No sé…"-dijo Aitzi con voz pastosa (pues tenía la boca en la almohada)

"¿Os habéis despertado ya?"-preguntó Adam entrando en la habitación seguido de los demás.

"No, estoy dormida y te contesto, no te fastidia"-dijo Amy a la vez que bebía un vaso de agua que le había dado Adam.

"Hoy se ha despertado con chispa la niña ¿eh?"-dijo Lily.

En ese momento Amy y Aitzi (que también tenia un vaso de agua) estaban bebiendo, cuando de repente un terremoto entró en la habitación, bueno, más concretamente un terremoto llamado Sirius Black, y ambas chicas escupieron el agua en toda la cara de sus amigos del susto.

Sirius se sentó en la cama de Amy y empezó a preguntar:

"¿Quién es ese David? ¿Y ese Jonh? ¿Y ese Mike? ¿Y qué leches hacia Peter en esa canción?"

"¡Pero qué dices!"-le preguntó Amy muy confundida.

"¿No recordáis nada de lo que paso ayer?"-preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Yo sólo recuerdo hasta cuando os fuisteis a bailar y bebimos algo"-dijo Aitzi.

"Igual que yo. Pero que yo recuerde solo fueron un par de bebidas"-dijo Amy.

"Mirad chicas, las "bebidas'' que os tomasteis eran whisky de fuego mezclado con tequila"-explicó Very.

"¿Qué?"-exclamó Amy-"Ya decía yo que me sabia muy raro…"

A continuación les contaron todo lo que habían hecho después (incluyendo "el vuelo'' del escenario a suelo)

"Ya decía yo que me dolía la cabeza…"-dijo Amy frotándosela.

"Bueno, vamos a recoger, que dentro de unas horas volvemos a Hogwarts"-dijo Lily.

"Es verdad… ¡y yo con este resacón!"-dijo Amy dejándose caer otra vez sobre la cama.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dos horas y varias pociones para la resaca después, todos estaban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Habían llegado con tiempo de sobra, porque por fin les habían arreglado la chimenea. Estaban hablando con los padres y la hermana de Amy cuando vieron que una figura familiar se dirigía hacia donde estaban.

"¡Irene!"-exclamó Very

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó Remus.

Irene se apoyó en una pared y recuperó un poco el aliento antes de contestar.

"La verdad es que no lo sé explicar ni yo. Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido. He recibido una carta de mis padres diciéndome que se trasladaban a Inglaterra, y que yo debería ir a Hogwarts, pues es el lugar en el que estaría más segura"

"¿Más segura?"-preguntó Lily.

"Sí ¿lo entendeís?"

"La verdad es que no, pero por lo menos estarás en el colegio con nosotras"-dijo Amy alegremente, a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

"Sí, espero adaptarme pronto"-dijo Irene.

"Nosotros te ayudaremos"-dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

"Jolín, yo no quiero que oz vayáiz"-dijo Lucia abrazando a su hermana.

"¡Ay mi enana qué mona ella madre!"-dijo Amy mientras la abrazaba y la cogía en brazos.

Todos miraban conmovidos esa escena de cariño entre las dos hermanas cuando Lucia dijo:

"De todoz modoz… ¿me dejaz tu habitación?"

Amy la bajó, la miró con ojos asesinos y dijo:

"Ni lo sueñes, enana"

"Bueno, chicos"-dijo Lily-"Ya es la hora de que entremos en el tren"

Amy se despidió de sus padres, que la dieron un abrazo y un beso.

"Cuídate mucho, hija"-dijo su madre.

"Y prohibido tener novio"-dijo su padre.

"¡Papá!"-dijo Amy.

Su padre sonrió y le volvió a dar otro abrazo.

A continuación se dirigió a Lucia.

"Bien, enana, pórtate bien en mi ausencia y cuida de Cookie ¿eh?"-dijo Amy dándole un beso.

"¡Claro!"-dijo Lucia a la vez que la abrazaba

Y mientras Lucia se iba a despedir de los demás, Amy se dirigió hacia Aitzi.

"¡Primi!"-dijo Aitzi dándole un abrazo-"Escríbeme ¿eh? Y liga mucho, y si te encuentras a un tío bueno, me lo mandas… bueno, mejor no, mejor me mandas a los cuatro chicos que tenemos aquí por correo"-terminó Aitzi pensativa.

"¡Aitzi!"-dijo Amy dándole un pequeño puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro-"Te echaré de menos"

"Tranquila… nos veremos pronto"-dijo Aitzi a la vez que iba a despedirse de los demás.

"¡Buen curso Adam!"-dijo Aitzi abrazando a Adam.

"Gracias"-dijo Adam abrazándola a su vez-"¡Oye!"-dijo Adam apartándose, pues Aitzi le había tocado el culo.

"¡Es para desearte buena suerte!"-se excusó Aitzi alejándose de el para evitar que la degollase.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de despedirse de todos, los merodeadores, Adam y las chicas, entraron en el tren.

"Bien, me parece que este es el fin de la tregua ¿no?"-dijo Lily.

"En efecto"-dijo James.

"Bien"-dijo Lily yendo hacia un compartimiento seguida de sus amigos.

"¡Bien!"-exclamó James mientras hacia lo mismo, pero este seguido de los otros dos merodeadores.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Las chicas y Adam entraron en un compartimiento y se pusieron a hablar, de repente Amy fue a buscar el dinero para comprar golosinas en su mochila y encontró algo que la hizo ponerse blanca.

"Esto… ¿Lily me acompañas a comprar golosinas?"-preguntó Amy.

Lily, al ver la mirada de Amy, aceptó y salió con ella al pasillo.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Lily.

"Mira lo que encontrado"-dijo Amy mostrándole el muérdago mágico que habían encontrado en su casa-"¡Se me había olvidado por completo!"

"¿Qué hacemos con él?"-preguntó Lily.

"Tengo una idea…"-dijo Amy empezando a maquinar un plan.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Amy entró en el compartimiento de los merodeadores con cara de aburrimiento.

"Lupin, te esperan en el vagón de los prefectos"-dijo Amy, ignorando la mirada de Sirius y esperando a que Remus saliese detrás de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Remus-"¿Por qué me has llamado Lupin?"

Amy se encogió de hombros, Remus iba a protestar cuando de repente sintió como no podía moverse del sitio. Cuando miró hacia delante vio a Very mirándolo con ojos como platos y cuando miró hacia arriba vio un ramillete de muérdago mágico…

"¿Muérdago mágico?"-preguntó Remus-"¡La Navidad ya ha pasado!"

"Sé, querido amigo, pero las tradiciones continúan"-dijo Lily-"O sea que os besáis o no salís de ahí en vuestra vida"-terminó con una sonrisa.

"¡Ésta os la guardo!"-dijo Very con ojos asesinos.

Sus amigas en vez de asustarse la miraron con una sonrisa y Amy le lanzó un beso, que hizo que Very se enfadase aun más.

"Bien, si queremos salir de aquí se supone que nos tenemos que besar"-dijo Very-"Así que vamos"

Very presionó sus labios contra los de Remus, y en cuanto se abrió el portal mágico que los tenia apresados a los dos echó a correr hacia el compartimiento a la vez que lanzaba una mirada fulminante a sus amigas.

"Pues esto de romántico no ha tenido nada"-dijo Amy.

"Sólo la huida…"-dijo Lily.

"En fin…"-dijeron las dos a la vez mientras se dirigían a su compartimiento.

Remus se quedó allí parado, viendo como se alejaban, pensando cómo habían podido llegar a esa situación, cuando ayer por la noche estaban tan bien juntos.

"En fin, la tregua se ha roto…y todo por una absurda pelea"-pensó Remus mientras se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Una hora después estaban todos sentados en el Gran Comedor, Amy y Lily se estaban frotando la nuca, pues Very les había dado una colleja que se las había dejado rojas.

"Very, cariño, te has pasado un poquito ¿no?"-dijo Adam.

"Calla o te llevas tú otra"-dijo Very de mal humor.

"Está bien… Oye ¿Irene dónde está?"-preguntó Adam.

"Se ha tenido que ir donde McGonagall para que la seleccionasen"-dijo Lily.

"Ah… está bien"-dijo Adam.

"¡Dios qué hambre tengo!"-dijo Sirius.

"Espérate, Canuto, que va a hablar Dumbledore"-dijo Remus.

"¡Espero que no tarde mucho!"-dijo Sirius.

"¡Que ya empieza!"-dijo Remus señalando a Dumbledore que se acababa de levantar.

Dumbledore alzó las manos y empezó a hablar:

"¡Bienvenidos, alumnos! Bien, empezamos otra época en Hog…"-pero de repente McGonagall lo paró y le susurró una cosa al oído. Dumbledore se puso rojo y dijo:

"Lo siento, estaba diciendo el discurso de principio de curso. Bien, comenzamos de nuevo:

¡Bienvenidos! ¡Espero que las vacaciones de Navidad os hayan sentado bien a todos! Pero ahora debemos seguir con el curso, pero antes de empezar a comer…"-dijo Dumbledore viendo como los merodeadores se colocaban una servilleta y cogían los cubiertos-"Tengo que presentaros a dos nuevas alumnas de este colegio"

"¡Irene Mainar!"-dijo McGonagall.

Irene se acercó al taburete y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

El sombrero pensó durante unos segundos y a continuación dijo:

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Irene se quitó el sombrero muy contenta y se sentó junto a sus amigos, que la recibieron con aplausos.

"¡Estarás con nosotros, Ire!"-dijo Amy.

"Sí, menos mal… ¡casi me deja en Ravenclaw!"

"¡Bienvenida chica!"-dijeron los merodeadores desde el otro lado de la mesa. (Recordad que con Irene no estaban enfadados)

Y la otra chica es:

"¡Aitziber Erkiaga!"

"¿¡QUÉ!?"-preguntó Amy dando un grito.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_El escenario está a oscuras, de repente aparecen Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans_

**Saly**** Black Potter: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**UnikaEvans: **¡Sois los mejores!

**Saly**** Black Potter: **Bien, hoy….

_De repente se para, porque dos personas han aparecido por el lateral del escenario, son Amy y Aitzi_

**Amy: **¡Muy bonito! ¿Eh?

**Saly Black Potter: **¿Cómo?

**Aitzi: **Que si os parece muy bonito emborracharnos.

**Amy: **¡Con lo decentes que somos nosotras!

_Amy y Aitzi se abrazan mientras hacen como si llorasen y Saly y Unika las miran con cara de: "Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de España"_

**UnikaEvans: **_(dirigiéndose a Aitzi)_ A ti te mola mucho salir en este apartado ¿verdad?

**Aitzi: **_(con una sonrisa)_ Sí, es que mira…

**Amy: **¡Bueno, basta ya! Hemos venido aquí para daros una lección

_Amy y Aitzi cogen un embudo y se lo ponen en la boca a Saly y a Unika, después cogen whisky de fuego mezclado con tequila y hacen que se beban una botella entera_

**Saly Black Potter: **_(borracha)_ jijiji egto no eztá tan mal…

**UnikaEvans: **_(también borracha)_ No, no…

_Amy y Aitzi se agarran del brazo y salen del escenario_

**Voz en off: **¡Chicas! ¡Ya no tengo reuma!

_La Voz en off entra en la sala y se queda paralizada, pues se encuentra a Saly y a Unika agarradas de los hombros, con una botella en la mano y cantando: "Mi carroooooooo me lo robaronnnnnnnnnnnn''_

**Voz en off: **_(dirigiéndose a los lectores)_ ¿Veis lo que pasa cuando falto? Si es que….

_Va hacia las chicas y les pega un golpe que las deja tiradas en el suelo_

**Voz en off: **Y yo ahora me voy a ver a mi psicólogo, que para estar con estas dos necesito uno.

_Sale del escenario, mientras Saly y Unika continúan en el suelo_


	15. El filtro amoroso

¡Hola! ¡Ya estamos aquí! Bien, queríamos, antes que nada pediros perdón por la tardanza, y también deciros que el próximo capitulo también tardará un poco, porque vamos a tener muchas cosas que hacer y no nos dará tiempo a actualizar.

Y por cierto ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS¡ ¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!

Pero ahora Fanfiction no deja responder a los reviews, o sea que si queréis algo, mandadnos un email o algo así ¿ok?

Les damos las gracias a estas personas:

**Kikadlc, Black Heiress **(a ver si hablamos por msn), **Sarah Lilian Potter, Abnt **(totalmente de acuerdo contigo ¡Viva busted!), **rasaaabe, h3IdI-Lu **(¡loca! Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿no?) **PaulaGM, elisaevans, lyzbeth, Shen-Tao, MaRíA, aloromora, -TZ41TZ0- **(amor ¡vuelve pronto!), **cascada, nikar, demalfoy **(solo decimos… ¡nooo¡ Peter no), **Lavender Tonks, Andita, steffy potter, Rosita, Mia, LilyS¡ª**

Muchísimas gracias, en serio _(Saly y Unika se ponen a cantar)__ "Sin vosotros no somos nada…''_ (Para que luego digan que no ayudamos a paliar la sequía…)

Bueno, ahora dejamos de enrollarnos y os dejamos con un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic: "They will be loved''

**CAPITULO 14: EL FILTRO AMOROSO**

_Y la otra chica es:_

_¡Aitziber Erkiaga!_

"¿_¡QUÉ?!''-preguntó Amy dando un grito_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Aitzi saludó a su prima y a sus amigos con la mano, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso.

"_Bien, una Thompson ¿no? Tengo muy claro lo que hacer contigo''_-dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

"¡Bien¡ Así podré estar con mi prima, sus amigas y los cañonazos de los merodeadores y Adam"

"_Esto…empiezo a dudar si ponerte en Gryffindor…tienes un corazón fantástico y eres valiente, pero…''_

"¿Pero qué?"

"_Nada, nada, que a lo mejor te pongo en otra casa''_

"Tú hazlo y serás sombrero muerto "baby''-dijo Aitzi con tono mafioso.

"_Está bien…cuanto antes te vayas mejor''_

"¡Oye¡ ¡Que yo soy muy maja y buena!"

"_No te lo niego, pero estas un "poco'' salida ¿no?"_

"Y Sirius Black también, y está en Gryffindor''

"_Comprendo que a tu edad tengas necesidades pero…''_

"O.o ¿Un sombrero me esta dando un sermón sobre sexo?"

"_Bueno, vamos a terminar esta conversación, que llevamos 5 minutos hablando. Bien Aitziber Erkiaga Thompson, estarás en…''_

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"-gritó el sombrero.

Aitzi se quitó el sombrero muy contenta y fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde su prima y sus amigos la esperaban.

"¡Primi!''-dijo Aitzi saltando (literalmente) encima de Amy.

"¡Burra! ¡Que me ahogas!''-dijo Amy quitándosela de encima.

"Oye tú estas muy contenta ¿no?"-le preguntó Adam.

"El sombrero te ha dado una charla ¿no?''-le dijo Amy.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?''-le preguntó Aitzi.

"Porque a mí también me la dio''-dijo Amy

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FLASH BACK o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_¡Amy Thompson!"_

_Una chica castaña, vestida con una camiseta tres tallas más grande, se dirigió hacia el taburete donde se encontraba McGonagall con el sombrero._

"_Así que una Thompson ¿no? Tengo muy claro lo que hacer contigo…"_

"_A Gryffindor ¿no? ¡Ahora tendré que aguantar a Black todos los días!"_

"_Tienes que aprender a controlar tu rabia, querida. Es muy fácil, inspira y expira, inspira y expira..."_

"_¡No necesito que un sombrero me dé charlas sobre cómo debo controlar mi carácter!"_

"_¿Ves? Tienes que aprender a controlar tu carácter, ya que podría decir cosas de las que te arrepentirías"_

"_No me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que le he dicho en el tren al egocéntrico de Black ¿quién se cree para poder meterse de esa manera con la forma de vestir de las personas?"_

"_Sirius Black no es malo, tiene buen corazón"_

"_Y no lo niego, sino habría acabado en Slytherin, como toda su familia. Lástima que sea tan tonto… puede que un día se despierte con su precioso pelo de color azul… alguna ventaja tiene que tener estar en la misma casa que él…"_

"_Contrólate. Y bueno, vamos a terminar ya, que llevamos demasiado tiempo hablando. Bien, Amy Thompson, estarás en: _

_¡GRYFFINDOR!"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Es bonito saber que no soy la única loca de la familia''-dijo Aitzi emocionada.

"¡A mis brazos, primi!''-dijo Amy

Las dos se abrazaron exageradamente y, viendo que estaban dando un espectáculo, Lily decidió interrumpirlas.

"Enhorabuena por estar en Gryffindor Aitzi''-dijo Lily.

"Sí, es genial tenerte con nosotras''-dijo Very.

"¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial todos juntos!''-dijo Irene.

"¡Gracias chicos!''-dijo Aitzi abrazando a todos.

"Pero… ¿nos puedes explicar qué haces en Hogwarts?"-preguntó Adam-"¿Tú no ibas a otra escuela?"

"Sí, pero es que insistí tanto a mis padres, que al final accedieron a hablar con Dumbledore, y éste estuvo encantado de aceptarme, aunque me dijo que tendré que trabajar mucho para poder alcanzar el nivel que tenéis"

"¿No te dijo nada más?"

"Sí, me dijo algo muy raro… que Hogwarts es el lugar en el que estaría más segura… ¿alguien lo entiende?"

"No, la verdad es que no…"

"¡Es lo mismo que me dijo a mí!"-exclamó Irene-"Tendremos que investigar qué quiere decir…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Ya había acabado la comida, y todos habían subido a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, las chicas y Adam se dirigían a sus habitaciones cuando de repente alguien llamó a Aitzi.

"¡Aitzi!''-dijeron los merodeadores desde la Sala Común (los demás estaban subiendo las escaleras)

"Id subiendo a la habitación, os veo allí''-dijo Aitzi mientras bajaba.

Los demás subieron a la habitación hablando, pero Amy miro preocupada a su prima y al recibir una mirada de ésta, que decía "tranquila, no haré nada'' continuó subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Qué queréis?''-preguntó Aitzi a los merodeadores.

"Nada, sólo queríamos darte la enhorabuena por estar en Gryffindor''-dijo Remus.

"Muchas gracias chicos ¿un abrazo?''-preguntó Aitzi ilusionada.

"Mmm… mejor un apretón de manos''-dijo James.

"¡Oye¡ ¡Que no os voy a hacer nada!''-dijo Aitzi.

"Pero aún así… ¡a dos metros!''-dijo Sirius.

"Bueno, bueno…yo me voy a dormir''-dijo Aitzi subiendo a su habitación.

"¡Oye ¿Cómo es que dormís todas en una habitación?''-preguntó James.

"Se lo hemos pedido a Dumbledore, porque en la otra están las POSS (mi prima me ha hablado de ellas) y como que no hay ganas de derramamiento de sangre… ¡Buenas noches!''-dijo Aitzi a la vez que subía corriendo las escaleras.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Los chicos ya habían llegado a su habitación. A pesar de habérselo pasado muy bien esas navidades, habían echado de menos Hogwarts. En ese momento salía Sirius del baño. Claramente se había estado duchando, ya que tenía el pelo mojado y solamente llevaba puestos unos bóxers negros (ahora es cuando Saly se desmaya)

"¡James! ¿Has visto mi ropa?''-preguntoó Sirius.

"Sirius…''-dijo James con tono cansado.

"¿Qué?''

"La llevas en la mano ¬¬''

"¡Anda si es verdad!''-dijo Sirius a la vez que empezaba a ponerse el pijama.

"Esto… chicos…''-dijo Adam-"¿Podemos dormir ya? Es que mañana hay Pociones a primera hora"

"¡Es verdad!''-dijo Remus-"¡A dormir todos YA!"

"Está bien, está bien…''-dijo James.

"Buenas noches chicos, buenas noches Remus, que sueñes con muchas Verys… digo con los angelitos''-dijo James con una sonrisa burlona, pero se tuvo que callar cuando Remus le tiró una almohada que le dio en toda la cara.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Las chicas habían llegado a su habitación, ésta había sido agrandada mágicamente, ya que eran muchas las que dormían allí. El único problema era que faltaba una cama, que no llegaría hasta mañana. Aitzi e Irene tenían que decidir quién dormía esa noche en esa cama.

"Quien llegue antes se la queda''-le dijo Aitzi a Irene.

"No, Aitzi, lo mejor es solucionarlo… ¡corriendo!''-dijo Irene corriendo hacia la cama seguida de Aitzi, cuando llegó a la cama pegó un salto y cayó en ella.

"¡Oye! ¿Y ahora dónde duermo yo?''-preguntó Aitzi.

"Con Amy''-dijeron todas a la vez.

"En la bañera''-dijo Amy quedándose sola.

"¡Hola primi! Hala, déjame un hueco''-dijo Aitzi metiéndose en la cama.

"Está bien…''-dijo Amy echándose un poco hacia un lado.

"Em… ¿te piensas que voy a entrar en ese hueco?"

Y es que Amy le había dejado un lado de, aproximadamente, 15 cm.

"Si te pones de lado sí cabes"

"¬¬"

"Está bieen…"-dijo Amy dejándole más espacio.

Aitzi se metió en la cama y se arropó hasta la cabeza.

"Mira qué fríos tengo los pies''-dijo Aitzi tocando la pierna de su prima.

"¡Quita coño!''-dijo Amy empujándola hasta casi hacer que se cayese de la cama-"¿Y vosotras de qué os reís?''-preguntó fulminando con la mirada a las demás, que se estaban partiendo de risa.

"Venga, vamos a dormir''-dijo Alice.

Y por fin todas pudieron dormir. Bueno, todas no, porque Amy seguía con los ojos abiertos, a la vez que hacía un sonido con la garganta para que Aitzi dejase de roncar de una vez. Al ver que no funcionaba, cogió la almohada y se tapó las orejas con ella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente todas estaban listas (después de dos horas peleando por el baño) e iban a salir de la habitación hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Cinco chicas entraron en el Gran Comedor… bueno, cuatro chicas y un zombie, porque Amy estaba más despierta que dormida. Se sentó al lado de Adam, que les había guardado sitio.

"¡Hola chicas! Amy…¿y esa cara de sueño?''-le preguntó Adam.

¡Aquí, que una personita ronca como un mamut''-dijo mirando a Aitzi.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no ronco!''-dijo Aitzi.

"No, qué va…''-dijo Amy con sarcasmo.

"Bueno chicas, vale ya''-dijo Adam.

"Vale, papi''-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

"¡Tonta!''-dijo Adam a la vez que le agarraba la cabeza y la despeinaba.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Los merodeadores entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron al lado de unas chicas que emitieron suspiros y les miraron embelesadas.

James había decidido que lo que sentía por Lily le importaba más que el orgullo, así que pensó que lo mejor sería marear a la pelirroja. Si no paraba de pedirle que saliera con él, terminaría aceptando, aunque fuese solamente por cansancio. Y así, poco a poco, le iría demostrando que había cambiado. Conclusión: Lily terminaría completamente enamorada de él y serían felices con sus cinco hijos.

En cambio, Remus miraba con tristeza a Very, ya que desde el incidente del muérdago no habían vuelto a hablar, prácticamente ni se miraban. Y él lo único que quería es, si no podían estar juntos, por lo menos que fuesen amigos, ya que pensaba que Very era una chica con la que se podía hablar de todo perfectamente.

Sirius pensaba en Thompson. Pero por primera vez no de manera física, sino espiritual. A su mente acudió la conversación que tuvieron en Nochevieja. Estaba dispuesto a descubrir a la verdadera Amy. Eso sí, si la chica no le mataba en el intento, porque vaya carácter que tenía… No pudo seguir preocupándose mucho más, ya que tuvo que darle un manotazo a Peter, que se aproximaba peligrosamente a su trozo de pastel.

En ese momento James se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba Lily, que estaba hablando con Amy detrás de los demás, a la vez que se dirigía hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

"Lily…''-empezó James.

"Evans''-le cortó Lily fríamente.

"Evans sal conmigo''-dijo James revolviéndose el pelo y sonriéndole.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido y vieron que era Amy, a quien de la sorpresa se le habían caído los libros al suelo.

"¿Estás bien de la cabeza, Potter?''-le preguntó Lily-"¡Antes de salir contigo me hago lesbiana!''

En el Gran Comedor se escucho un: "¡HALA, QUÉ BURRA!'', Lily cogió del brazo a Amy que todavía seguía en estado de sock y dejó a un James congelado.

James no estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Lily, ya que se la esperaba. Lo que no le pareció bien fue la forma en la que se lo dijo. Que vale, le gustaba la pelirroja con ese carácter, pero a veces se pasaba. Se prometió a si mismo que, cuando estuviesen casados, le regalaría un vale para que fuese unos días a una clínica de relax.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Tía, te has pasado un huevo con Potter''-le dijo Amy en tono de reproche-"Vale que no te caiga bien, pero decírselo de ese modo…''

"Habló, la que se lleva de perlas con Black''-dijo Lily acusándola con la mirada.

"Mejor me callo''-dijo Amy.

"Y ahora ¡corre! ¡Que llegamos tarde a Encantamientos!''-dijo Lily echando a correr.

"¡Me estas estresando!''-dijo Amy corriendo detrás de ella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Después de una hora de Encantamientos, una de Transformaciones y una de Herbología estaban en la tortura semanal, la doble hora de Historia de la Magia.

El profesor Binns, un mago muy, muy viejo, al cual decían que le quedaba poco de vida hacía que la clase fuese aún más aburrida por su tono de voz monótono.

En ese momento, Lily estaba tomando apuntes a toda velocidad, mientras que su compañera de pupitre, Amy, estaba roncando con la cabeza apoyada en el libro de esa asignatura. Adam e Irene también tomaban apuntes, mientras que Very miraba a las musarañas y Aitzi seguía el ejemplo de su prima.

"¡Señorita Thompson!''-dijo el profesor Binns, que ya estaba harto de preguntarle lo mismo 3 veces y que no le respondiese.

"¡Hipogrifo!''-saltó Amy con la página pegada a la mejilla (pues al sobresaltarse se había roto)

"¡Muy bien!''-dijo el profesor Binns-"El duende Greng el avaro tenía de mascota un hipogrifo. ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!''

Todos los de Gryffindor miraron extrañados al profesor y después miraron a Amy, que una vez dicho esto, se había vuelto a dormir.

La última clase del día era Pociones, en las mazmorras. Todos odiaban esta clase porque les tocaba con los Sly. El profesor no era malo, simplemente era muy estricto y nunca se le había visto sonreír.

"Bien, hoy vamos a hacer la poción…''-empezó a explicar el profesor.

Pero había dos personas que no escuchaban, James y Sirius estaban más concentrados en la broma que le iban a hacer a Snape que a la explicación del profesor.

"_Bie,n Canuto, a la de tres haces el hechizo de niebla, y después yo me encargo''_-le susurró James a Sirius.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y al instante ejecutó el hechizo.

"¡Pero qué demonios…!-se oyó al profesor.

"_Ya sé quien ha sido''-_le susurró Amy a Very, pues estaba sentada con ella.

"_Ya, sólo hay dos personas que hagan esto en medio de la clase de Pociones''-_afirmó Very.

Mientras, el profesor había conseguido eliminar la niebla con un hechizo.

"¡Señor Snape!''-dijo el profesor horrorizado

Y no era para menos, pues la túnica y el pelo de Snape, antes de un negro noche, ahora estaban de un rosa fosforito, y en la túnica se podían ver inscripciones en azul clarito como "¡Viva el orgullo gay!" o "Lucius, quiero un hijo tuyo''

Snape se levantó hecho una furia y se dirigió hacia donde estaban James y Sirius.

"¡Malditos hijos de bludger!''-dijo Snape a la vez que levantaba la varita, olvidándose de que estaba en una clase.

"¡Señor Snape! ¡Siéntese!''-dijo el profesor-"¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin! Y en cuanto a ustedes...-señaló a James y a Siriu-se quedaran castigados una semana y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor''

"¡Pero si nosotros no hemos sido!''-dijo James con cara de niño bueno.

"¡10 puntos menos por mentir a un profesor! ¡Y quite esa cara ahora mismo!''

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

A la hora de la comida todo el mundo se había enterado de la broma que le habían hecho Snape, y, como era costumbre, ya les había felicitado con honores. Bueno, todo el mundo no, Lily y compañía no lo habían hecho, ya que les pareció una broma demasiado vulgar (lo del pelo estaba bien, pero pensaban que lo de las insignias gays sobraba) y los Slytherin, que lo hacían más por miedo a Malfoy y Snape que por otra cosa. Estos dos ahora se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

"¡Maldito Potter!''-dijo Snape mirándolo con furia.

Ya no tenia el pelo ni la túnica rosa, pero de la broma aún le quedaba un mechón en el pelo, que tardaría un mes en desaparecerle (cortesía de los merodeadores)

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Severus?-le preguntó Lucius, sentado a su lado

_(N/A: vale, sabemos que Lucius tiene unos años más que Snape, que cuando los merodeadores y él estaban en primero, él debería estar en sexto, pero en este fic se llevan sólo un año de diferencia porque Malfoy tiene que salir en la historia. Después de esta aclaración os dejamos con el fic :D)_

Severus miró directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, primero miro a los merodeadores y después miro a las chicas, y una bombillita se le encendió en la cabeza.

"Esto es lo que voy a hacer…''-dijo Severus

Y a continuación le explico a Lucius el plan, este asintió con la cabeza y dijo que le ayudaría, pues el también quería vengarse de los merodeadores… bueno, porque le caían mal ¿no era suficiente razón para hacerlo?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Al día siguiente los dos se levantaron muy temprano, ya que tenían que efectuar la broma contra los merodeadores. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y echaron una poción en sus cuencos del desayuno.

"¡Snape!''-dijo Lucius-"¿Ya has echado la poción en los cuencos del desayuno de esos energúmenos?''

Snape asintió y a continuación salieron del Gran Comedor

Esa poción era un filtro amoroso. Su plan consistía en que los merodeadores tomasen esa poción, y, nada más haberlo hecho, empujar a Mandy, Mary y Chloe, las chicas más feas y desagradable de Hogwarts, delante de ellos, para que al verlas se enamorasen perdidamente de ellas durante doce horas, que era lo que la poción duraba. Lo malo es que hubo un pequeño incidente a la hora de efectuar el plan.

Cuando empujaron a las chicas, éstas empujaron a su vez a Lily, Amy y Very e hicieron que se pusiesen delante de los merodeadores.

"¡Pero qué coño hacéis!-les preguntó Lily enfadada.

"Hija, lo siento''-dijo Mandy con tono borde.

"¿Estás bien, princesa?''-le preguntó alguien a Lily.

Lily ya se iba a girar y decirle a Potter que se fuese a la mierda, cuando descubrió sorprendida que no era Potter quien se lo había dicho.

Era Remus Lupin

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"¡Ostia, qué fuerte!''-exclamó Amy.

De repente sintió que alguien le daba un toque en el hombro, se giró… y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Pues Peter Pettigrew estaba con los ojos cerrados, los labios sacados y acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Amy, inmediatamente, dio un grito de espanto y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, con Peter detrás de ella.

"Pobrecita''-pensó Very-"Joder, qué raro lo que esta pasando, ahora me he quedado sola''-dijo, pues Lily había ido a la biblioteca, con Remus detrás de ella.

"No lo creo''-susurró una voz a su lado

"¡Black!''-exclamó Very.

"Vamos, Apple, si vienes conmigo te lo vas a pasar MUY bien''-le dijo Sirius cogiéndola por la cintura.

"Mejor no''-dijo Very soltándose y yéndose del Gran Comedor.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Adam, Aitzi e Irene entraban hablando en el Gran Comedor, cuando vieron salir corriendo a Amy como una bala y detrás Pettigrew, a continuación a Lily que miraba para atrás preocupada, detrás de ella a Remus y por último a Very con Black detrás suya.

"Esto es muy raro…"-dijo Aitzi.

"Ya"

De repente un ruido les hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Se trataba de Amy, que, agobiada por culpa de Pettigrew, había invocado una silla y se la intentaba lanzar a la cabeza.

"Chicas, hay que hacer algo''-dijo Adam.

"Ire, tú ve con Very, Adam, tú con Lily y yo iré con mi prima ¿ok?''-dijo Aitzi.

Los otros dos asintieron como soldados y fueron a buscar a sus amigas.

"Pufffff… esto va a ser duro…''-dijo Aitzi mientras veía como Amy intentaba estrangular a Peter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Adam entró en la biblioteca, donde sabía que encontraría a Lily. Allí se encontró un panorama muy peculiar. Lily estaba sentada en una mesa, con Remus delante de ella, y éste no paraba de cogerle la mano y mirarle a los ojos.

"¡Adam!''-dijo Lily a la vez que se levantaba e iba hacia donde estaba su amigo.

"¿Qué pasa?''-le preguntó Adam señalando a Remus.

"Joder, Adam, que no hace mas que agarrarme la mano y mirarme a los ojos''-dijo Lily nerviosa.

"Mira, yo me quedo aquí, si veo que la cosa se va poniendo fea salgo y te ayudo ¿ok?''-dijo Adam.

"Ok…''-dijo Lily a la vez que volvía a su mesa y Adam se escondía tras una estantería.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras tanto, Aitzi deambulaba por los pasillos buscando a Amy, pues temía que su prima matase a Pettigrew, ya que no le apetecía ir a Azkaban a verla. De repente notó como alguien la llamaba.

"¡Amy!''-exclamo Aitzi.

"¡Calla¡ ¡Que por fin le he podido dar esquinazo a Pettigrew!''

"Pobrecita. Te compadezco''-dijo Aitzi.

"Gracias''-murmuró Amy

Pero ese momento duró poco, porque de repente algo le cayó encima a Amy.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''-gritó Amy-''¡Déjame en paz, rata! (¿Cómo lo ha sabido?xD)

Cuando Amy estaba pensando en estrangular a Peter, alguien se interpuso entre los dos.

"¡Yo te salvaré, mi bella dama!''-dijo alguien.

Ese alguien era James Potter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras Lily se sentía cada vez mas incomoda en la biblioteca y Amy lidiaba con Peter, Very e Irene caminaban tranquilamente por el colegio.

"Oye, pues si según tú me persigue Black, esto es muy tranquilo''-dijo Very.

"Ya, pero dentro de poco verás''-dijo Irene.

"Que no muj…''-empezó Very.

Pero como suele ocurrir con estas chicas, siempre que dicen que algo no pasa, se cumple, y de repente Very notó cómo la cogían del brazo, la metían en una clase vacía, la ponían contra la pared y Sirius se ponía encima suya.

"Hola Very…''-dijo Sirius en un tono tan sugestivo que si hubiese sido otra chica, este fic ahora sería de rating M.

"Esto… Hola…''-dijo Very.

"¿Empezamos?"-le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa de lado.

"¿Em… empezar qué?-tartamudeó Very.

"Esto…''-dijo Sirius acercándose para besarla.

"_Ay, Dios mío….''_-pensó Very.

Sirius cerró los ojos, se acercó lentamente y…se encontró de cara a la pared, pues Very, en el momento que Sirius cerró los ojos, aprovechó para escabullirse por un lado.

"¡VERY!''-gritaba Irene aporreando la puerta de la clase.

Very salió de la clase despeinada y respirando agitadamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?''-le preguntó Irene.

"Luego te lo cuento, ahora ¡corre!''-dijo Very.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Mientras Very e Irene corrían alejándose de Black, Amy estaba en medio de un círculo formado por alumnos, agarrada por detrás por Aitzi porque si la soltaba Amy echaría un Cruciatus sobre Peter (y si llegaba a James tampoco lloraría)

"¡Suéltame, que lo mato!''-dijo Amy.

Aitzi cansada, soltó a Amy, que de la fuerza que estaba haciendo se impulsó hacia delante y fue a caer en brazos de James.

"¿Y vosotros qué miráis?''-le preguntó Aitzi a la gente, que al ver el tono en el que se lo había dicho se esfumaron de allí.

"¡Aitzi, ayuda!''-gritó Amy

Cuando Aitzi se giró, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse, pues Amy estaba en los brazos de James, evitando que éste la besase (para ello utilizaba sus reflejos de cazadora), mientras Peter la tenía agarrada de una pierna.

"No te preocupes, mi bella dama ¡No te haré daño!''-dijo James.

"¡Suéltame!''-gritó Amy agitando la pierna para que se soltase Peter de ella.

"¡Pardiez! ¡Soltad ahora mismo la pierna de mi dama!''-dijo James.

"¡Y tú también suéltame!"

Pero James no hacía caso, así que Aitzi les lanzó un hechizo de cosquillas a los dos chicos y salió corriendo agarrando a Amy del brazo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Joder''-dijo Irene después de que Very le hubiese contado lo que le había hecho Sirius.

"Es que si le ves de esa manera… es difícil resistirse"

"Ya, pero podría ser peor''-dijo Irene.

"Peor ¿cómo?"-le preguntó Very

Y justo en ese preciso instante apareció Amy corriendo y gritando:

"¡SOCORROOOO! ¡ME PERSIGUEN UNA RATA Y UN TÍO CON COMPLEJO DE DON QUIJOTEEE!"

Seguida de Aitzi, que se iba partiendo el pecho de risa, Peter, que se tropezaba cada dos por tres y James, que había cogido una escoba y la montaba como si fuese un caballo, a la vez que decía:

"¡Vamos mi noble corcel a salvar a Dulcinea!"

"Así''-dijo Irene.

"Anda, que lo que no les pase a esas dos…vamos a seguirlas''-dijo Very empezando a correr detrás de ellos, seguida de Irene.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lily salía de la biblioteca, eran las 10 de la noche, entre unas cosas y otras se les había hecho muy tarde.

"En serio, Remus, no tienes por que…''-dijo Lily.

"Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti''-dijo Remus mirándola con ojos dulces y cogiendo la pila de libros que llevaba Lily.

"Esto… vale''-dijo Lily nerviosa.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la Sala Común deprisa, pues el toque de queda sería dentro de 5 minutos, cuando de repente se encontraron con un torbellino, que eran (Saly y Unika cogen aire)

Amy corriendo con los brazos en alto, a la vez que gritaba como una posesa. Peter que corría detrás de ella, y que se cayó, haciendo que Aitzi, que era la que iba detrás, tuviese que saltar por encima de él para no matarse. James iba detrás de Aitzi, intentando correr para alcanzar a Amy. Seguía con la escoba como caballo, pero se había adueñado de una fregona, y la blandía como si de una lanza se tratase. Irene corría detrás de ellos, seguida de Very, que aligeró el paso al ver que Sirius iba detrás, pues se había encontrado con ellos.

Ese torbellino de personas hizo que Remus girase sobre si mismo y se le cayesen todos los libros al suelo.

"¡Me cago en la leche!''-dijo Remus gritando de dolor y agarrándose el pie (pues los libros le habían caído encima)

Lily salió del sock en el que había entrado al ver a toda esa gente corriendo y se volvió hacia Remus.

"Remus ¿estás bien?''

"Sí…''-dijo Remus sonriéndola e inclinándose hacia ella (Lily se había agachado a ayudarle a recoger los libros)

Lily, viendo lo que iba a ocurrir entonces, se levantó como una flecha, haciendo que Remus por poco se cayese de morros al suelo.

"Mejor vámonos"

"Está bien…''-dijo Remus.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Mientras, en la biblioteca, nuestro querido Adam se había quedado dormido encima de un libro.

"Mmmm… fresa…''-murmuraba en sueños.

De repente se despertó y se frotó los ojos.

"¡Mierda! ¡Me quedé dormido!''-dijo Adam-"Joder, también me podía haber avisado''

Se estiró y miró el libro que había estado "leyendo''

"Pociones amorosas''-leyó Adam.

Se levantó y fue a dejar el libro cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"Un momento… ¡pociones amorosas! ¡Claro!''-dijo Adam, y a continuación salió de la biblioteca y echó a correr por el pasillo.

Eran las 12 menos cuarto de la noche, los locos… digo Amy, Aitzi, Sirius, James, Very, Irene y Peter estaban escondidos detrás de una estatua (bueno, lo intentaban porque 7 personas detrás de una estatua… como que a Peter se le veía prácticamente entero, a Sirius el brazo y a James la pierna, bueno en realidad se les veía a todos excepto a Amy y a Aitzi que a empujones se habían puesto justo detrás de la estatua.

"¡Callaos ya!''-dijo Amy.

"¡Que nos va a pillar Filch!''-dijo Aitzi.

"¿Queréis dejar de terminaros las frases? ¡Parecéis Pili y Mili!''-dijo Very.

"Calla, que viene alguien"-dijo Irene.

Ese alguien era Adam, que iba caminando sigilosamente, cuando pasó al lado de la estatua, Very le cogió del brazo y tiró de él.

"¿Pero qué…?''-en ese instante Adam vio quien había tirado de él y se tranquilizó-"¿Qué tal?

"Nada, aquí, luchando contra manilargos''-dijo Very dándole en la mano a Sirius, que le había intentado meter mano.

"Y contra lapas y caballeros andantes''-dijo Amy señalando a su pierna, a la que Peter estaba agarrado como una lapa (de nuevo) y a James, que todavía seguía con esa pose de Don Quijote.

"Os compadezco, pero tranquilas, eso pasará dentro de 5 minutos''-dijo Adam.

"¿Sí?''-preguntó Irene.

"¿Por qué?''-preguntó Aitzi.

"Porque han tomado un filtro amoroso, después en el Gran Comedor, al empujarlas, Lily, Very y Amy se han puesto delante de ellos y se han enamorado durante 12 horas''-explicó Adam.

Aitzi miró el reloj que tenia en la muñeca y contó:

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… 0''

En ese instante James, Sirius y Peter agitaron la cabeza y les miraron confundidos, Peter al ver la mirada asesina que le echaba Amy, se soltó de su pierna y se escondió detrás de James.

"¿Qué ha pasado?''-preguntó James.

"Anda, vamos a la Sala Común antes de que nos descubran, os lo explicamos en el camino''-dijo Adam

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras esas ocho personas merodeaban por el castillo, Remus y Lily estaban en la Sala Común, terminando el trabajo que habían estado haciendo toda la tarde.

"¡Por fin terminamos!"-dijo Lily dejando la pluma en la mesa.

"Sí…"

Remus miró a Lily. La verdad es que era una muchacha muy guapa y agradable, cuando no sacaba ese carácter a relucir. No sabía por qué, pero durante todo ese día había tenido unas ganas enormes de estar con ella, besarla, amarla, cuidarla…

"¿Estás bien, Remus?"

Lily preguntó eso al ver que Remus, de repente, se estremecía. El efecto del filtro amoroso había pasado.

"Sí, tranquila"

Remus siguió mirándola. Ya no tenía ganas de estar con ella toda su vida, pero tenía curiosidad por descubrir cómo sabrían esos labios que había estado deseando toda la tarde. Y decidió descubrirlo. Después de todo, un beso no era nada.

Se inclinó hacia Lily y la besó.

Ésta no se separó, ya que la sorpresa hizo que se quedase parada en el sitio.

Pero un ruido repentino les hizo separarse. Era Very, que había visto la escena y subía corriendo a su habitación con los ojos húmedos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_En el escenario, una luz ilumina a la Voz en off, que está sentada en una silla, con dos divanes al lado_

**Voz en off: **¡Hola lectores! ¿Qué tal? ¡Yo muy bien! ¡Por fin pude dejar el trabajo de Voz en off y dedicarme a ser psicóloga! Y ahora voy a atender a mis dos primeros pacientes.

_Por el lateral del escenario aparecen los dos primeros pacientes de la Voz en off, que resultan ser…Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans_

**Voz en off: **_(dándose golpes con una carpeta que tiene en la mano)_ ¡Nooooooooooooo! ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¡Justamente tenían que ser estas dos mis pacientes!

**Saly Black Potter: **(susurrando) _Me parece que no somos nosotras las que necesitamos un psicólogo…_

**Voz en off: **Gamberras sentaos.

**Saly y Unika: **¡Oye¡ ¡Más respeto, que te denunciamos por negligencia!

**Voz en off: **Lo que vosotras digáis… Bien… ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

**Saly Black Potter: **Bien estamos aquí porque aparte de que los lectores nos hayan regalado unas sesiones gratis aquí…

**UnikaEvans: **No sabemos por qué, si nosotras estamos muy cuerdas…

**Lectores: **Sí, ya…. ¬¬

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Porque ha ocurrido una cosa sorprendente!

_Saly y Unika se echan a llorar y se abrazan, frente a la mirada sorprendida de los lectores y a la horrorizada de la Voz en off, que está empezando a dudar que trabajo es peor…._

**Voz en off: **¿Qué paso?

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Que me he quemado en la playa!

**Voz en off: **Pero si donde vosotras vivís no hay playa… ¬¬

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Anda coño es verdad!

**UnikaEvans: **Que es lo otro tonta

**Saly Black Potter: **Bueno hija, un despiste lo tenemos cualquiera.

**Voz en off: **¡Queréis ira al grano de una vez!

**Saly y Unika: **Qué irascible…

**Saly Black Potter: **Bueno que…¡sabemos un montón de cosas del 6 libro de Harry Potter! ¡Y estamos flipando en colores y con purpurina!

**UnikaEvans: **¡Es verdad!

**Voz en off: **¿Y eso es tan sorprendente?

**Saly y Unika: **¡Nadie nos comprende!

_Echan a correr por el lateral del escenario llorando como unas locas, mientras la Voz en off se escurre de la silla y se cae al suelo y los lectores piensan directamente en enviarlas a un manicomio_


	16. Tú eres la única a la que quiero

¡Hola¡ Ya estamos aquí!

Sentimos haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como dijimos hemos tenido cosas que hacer y además parece que nuestra imaginación se ha ido de vacaciones.

_(Pasa por delante de ellas la imaginación con una maleta)_

¿Veis lo que decíamos? Bueno antes de nada:

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Como FanFiction ha puesto la norma esa de que no se pueden contestar los reviews los contestamos en nuestro espacio (pinchad en la homepage de la biografía de Saly Black Potter para acceder a él)

Bueno, ya no tenemos nada más que decir

Así que os dejamos con otro capítulo de nuestro fic:

"They will be loved''

**CAPITULO 15: TU ERES LA ÚNICA A LA QUE QUIERO.**

_Remus siguió mirándola. Ya no tenía ganas de estar con ella toda su vida, pero tenía curiosidad por descubrir cómo sabrían esos labios que había estado deseando toda la tarde. Y decidió descubrirlo. Después de todo, un beso no era nada._

_Se inclinó hacia Lily y la besó._

_Ésta no se separó, ya que la sorpresa hizo que se quedase parada en el sitio._

_Pero un ruido repentino les hizo separarse. Era Very, que había visto la escena y subía corriendo a su habitación con los ojos húmedos._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"¡Very!''-gritó Amy corriendo detrás de ella.

Amy fue la única que reaccionó, ya que fue corriendo detrás de Very. En cambio los demás se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. James no pudo ver este panorama, ya que, en cuanto entró en la Sala Común y vio a Lily y Remus besándose, bajó la mirada con el corazón roto.

"Esto…yo me tengo que ir…''-dijo James con la voz ronca. subiendo la escalera sin mirar atrás.

"Estaremos arriba''-dijo Adam cogiendo a Aitzi y a Irene y subiendo.

Sirius no dijo nada, ni bueno ni malo. Simplemente subió a la habitación mientras miraba a Remus sorprendido. Peter fue detrás de él.

"¡Dios, mío Remus! ¡Qué he hecho!''-dijo Lily tapándose la cara con las manos y dejándose caer en el sofá.

Remus sólo pudo mirar alternativamente a las escaleras y a Lily con un nudo en el estomago.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Very, ábreme!''-dijo Amy aporreando la puerta.

"¡Dejadme en paz!''-dijo Very.

"¿Qué pasa?''-preguntó Alice, su compañera de habitación, que acababa de llegar.

Amy le contó lo que había pasado, pues conocía a Alice desde que era pequeña y se llevaba muy bien con ella.

"Joder''-dijo Alice.

"Very-Jeane Apple ¡ábreme ahora mismo!''-dijo Amy.

"¡No quiero!''-sollozó Very.

"Very por favor…''-dijo Amy con voz suave, una voz tan serena que no parecía ella.

La puerta se abrió, y Amy fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

"Very…cielo…''-dijo Amy a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Alice se acercó y se sentó en la cama en la que las dos chicas estaban sentadas, no sabía muy bien qué decir ni que hacer, ya que no conocía demasiado a Very, solamente hablaban de vez en cuando.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Adam, Aitzi e Irene.

"Mi niña…''-dijo Adam abrazando a Very.

"Por cierto ¿Y Noelia?''-le preguntó Amy a Alice-"No ha dormido aquí desde que empezó el curso"

"Se ha tenido que ir a Beauxbatons, porque su familia se ha trasladado''-dijo Alice triste

"Lo siento mucho''-dijo Aitzi-"No la conocía, pero parece que erais muy amigas"

En el momento en que Very sufría síntomas de asfixia por tener tanta gente abrazándola Amy se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Adonde vas?''-le preguntó Irene.

"Ahora vengo''-dijo Amy.

Lily estaba sentada en el sofá agarrándose las rodillas y con la cara metida entre ellas.

"_He perdido a mis amigos, no me volverán a hablar ¡soy detestable! ¡Cómo he podido hacerle eso a Very! He besado al chico del que está enamorada. Nunca nos ha dicho con exactitud lo que siente por Remus, pero sé perfectamente que está enamorada de él. ¡Y yo le he besado!"_

Miró a Remus, que parecía estar tan desesperado como ella.

"_¡Soy detestable! ¿Cómo se me ocurriría besar a Lily solamente para probar. Sé perfectamente lo que siente James por Lily, pero, a pesar de todo, se me ocurrió besar a la chica por la que suspira. ¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto a una de las personas que más me ha ayudado cuando descubrió que era un hombre lobo? ¿Cómo he podido hacerle eso a Very? ¡Besar a una de sus mejores amigas!"_

Lily no aguantó más, y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Dos lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas, y no estaban sus amigos para consolarla. De repente notó una mano en su hombro, se giró y se encontró con Amy, que la miraba de forma compasiva.

"Amy, yo…''-empezó Lily.

"Lily, a mí no es a la que tienes que dar explicaciones"-la cortó suavemente Amy-"Tienes que hablar con Very y explicarle lo que ha pasado"

"¡No puedo! ¡Nunca más la podré mirar a los ojos!''-dijo Lily sollozando a la vez que se abrazaba a Amy.

Amy la abrazó, como había hecho con Very hacia unos minutos, y después le dijo:

"Lily, Very es tu amiga. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, y te aseguro que un malentendido no acabará con nuestra amistad. Pero tienes que hablar con ella, si no será peor. Te espero arriba"

Amy le dio un beso en la frente a Lily y se levantó, pero en vez de subir al cuarto fue hacia Remus y le susurró:

"_Y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo con Potter''_

Y a continuación subió las escaleras, dejando a Lily y Remus pensativos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente del beso, y el grupo se había separado considerablemente, Very no hablaba con Lily, Amy y Adam estaban divididos entre las dos, y Aitzi e Irene miraban la escena con prudencia, ya que no conocían a Very y Lily desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Chicas ¿vamos al lago a pasear?''-propuso Amy.

"Vale''-dijeron Lily y Very a la vez.

"Mejor yo no voy''-dijo Very mientras se iba.

Lily la vio irse y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Lily, tranquila…''-dijo Amy abrazándola.

Adam cogió a Aitzi e Irene del brazo y, guiñándole un ojo a Amy, se las llevó al castillo. Sabía que necesitaban espacio para hablar íntimamente. Él siempre había sido su mejor amigo, pero reconocía perfectamente una situación en la que solamente tenían que estar las tres amigas, en este caso dos.

"Es que ya no aguanto más Amy ¡quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes!''-dijo Lily sollozando.

"¡Pues habla con ella! ¡Haz lo que te dije hace dos noches!''-dijo Amy.

"Está bien…pero… ¿Y si me dice que no?''-preguntó Lily.

"Dirá que sí, ya verás, conocemos a Very desde hace mucho y sabemos como es''-dijo Amy.

"Está bien…''-dijo Lily

Después de hablar con Amy, Lily había salido corriendo, buscando a Very por todo el castillo. Una hora después la encontró saliendo de una clase vacía, tenía los ojos rojos.

"¡Very!"-la llamó Lily.

Cuando Very la vio se giró y echó a andar, pero Lily la alcanzó y la cogió por el brazo

"Espera, por favor. Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Sobre qué?''-dijo Very con tono frío.

"Very, por favor…''-dijo Lily mirándola a los ojos.

Very la miró durante uno segundos, a continuación suspiró y dijo:

"Está bien, esta noche a las 9 en el aula vacía del sexto piso ¿vale?''

"Vale''-dijo Lily.

"Hasta esta noche''-dijo Very.

Una vez dicho esto se giró y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

"¡Bien hecho, Lily!''-dijo una voz.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡FANTASMAS!''-chilló Lily mirando hacia todos los lados.

"Pues claro que hay fantasmas en Hogwarts tonta''-dijo otra voz.

"Pero en este caso somos nosotras''

Lily se giró y vio a Amy y Aitzi que salían detrás de una estatua.

"¿ME HABÉIS ESTADO SIGUIENDO?''-gritó Lily.

"No, tranquila, sólo pasábamos por aquí os vimos a las dos y decidimos dejaros intimidad''-dijo Aitzi.

"¿Y por qué no os fuisteis?"-les preguntó Lily con ojos acusadores.

"Porque la curiosidad es muy mala querida amiga''-dijo Amy.

"Anda, vamos a la Sala Común a terminar los deberes''-dijo Lily.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En cambio, en el caso de los merodeadores, las cosas iban peor. Remus y James no había hablado desde ese día. En el caso de James se trataba porque estaba demasiado dolido con su amigo, no comprendía por qué había tenido que besar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, y Remus no se atrevía a hablar seriamente con James, porque temía que éste le mirase con desprecio y dolor, como si de un extraño se tratase.

Sirius y Peter estaban en medio de todo esto. El primero no sabía que hacer para que esa situación terminase, ya que James casi ni hablaba con él. Estaba harto de que, cada vez que proponía un plan, Remus no contestase y James lo hiciese con monosílabos.

"Chicos ¿y si vamos al lago?''-dijo Sirius por duodécima vez.

"Mmm''-respondió James.

Remus directamente no abrió la boca y siguió con la mirada perdida, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"¡YA ESTOY HARTO!''-gritó Sirius a la vez que se levantaba y hacía que Peter se cayese al suelo del susto-"¡AHORA MISMO OS DEJAMOS SOLOS Y ARREGLÁIS VUESTROS PROBLEMAS!"

Peter miraba a Sirius con ojos desorbitados, pues pocas veces le había visto así cuando hablaba con sus amigos. Sirius, sin mediar palabra, salió de la habitación muy dignamente…para luego recordar que Peter se había quedado dentro y tener que volver a buscarlo.

Los chicos miraron la puerta por donde habían salido sus dos amigos y se quedaron en silencio.

Pasados unos minutos, Remus se decidió a hablar:

"James, yo…''-dijo Remus

"Tú ¿Qué?''-preguntó James secamente.

"Que…lo siento''-dijo Remus bajando la cabeza.

"Sientes el ¿qué?''-le dijo James mirándole fijamente.

"Pues…haber besado a Lily''-dijo Remus

"Está muy claro que te prefiere a ti''-dijo James con tristeza.

"¡No me prefiere a mí! ¡Fue el filtro!''-dijo Remus, que también había investigado sobre que les había pasado.

"¿EL FILTRO? ¡A VER REMUS! ¡HACÍA CASI 10 MINUTOS QUE LOS EFECTOS HABÍAN PASADO!''-gritó James fuera de si

Remus lo miró asustado, nunca había visto a James ponerse de esa manera con él.

James, al ver la mirada que le dirigía Remus, se calmó y poco y a continuación dijo:

"O sea, que si quieres disculparte, dame excusas que valgan la pena''

James salió rápidamente de la habitación. Remus se levantó, dispuesto a ir detrás de él, pero al comprender que no lograría solucionar nada, sino que lo estropearía más, se dejó caer en el suelo, inmerso en una gran tristeza.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Lily se detuvo antes de entrar por la puerta. Era las 9 en punto, justo la hora en la que había quedado con Very. No estaba muy segura de qué decir ni de qué hacer. Solamente se dejaría llevar por su corazón. Al entrar en el aula vio a Very mirando por la ventana.

"Hola…''-dijo Lily.

Very al oírla dio un respingo y se giró.

"Hola''-respondió.

Pasaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio hasta que Lily encontró las palabras que quería decir.

"Very...yo...lo siento''-dijo Lily.

Lily vio como Very daba vueltas por la habitación hasta que se dio la vuelta y dijo:

"No lo sientas''-dijo Very.

Lily la miró, muy sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

"¿Cómo has dicho?''-preguntó Lily.

"No puedes sentir ser más guapa ni más inteligente. Tampoco puedes hacerlo por haber estado con Remus, porque él te prefiera a ti. Yo tuve mi oportunidad, y la perdí por ser demasiado insegura. Ahora podría estar con él, y sin embargo…"-a Very se le quebró la voz, y no pudo continuar.

"Eso no es verdad, Very. Sé perfectamente que él te quiere. Solamente hace falta ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando te mira. Haré todo lo posible para que terminéis juntos, lo prometo"-dijo Lily a la vez que la abrazaba.

"Ya es demasiado tarde, Lily"-dijo Very soltándose-"He perdido a Remus. Si tú quieres estar con él… seré feliz viéndoos felices a los dos"

"¡No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Very!"-dijo Lily deteniéndola-"No pienso estar con Remus. Es un amigo, nada más"

Very miró los ojos de Lily, y vio que estaba siendo sincera.

"Te creo…"

Y una vez dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero cuando la abrió tuvo que apartarse rápidamente, pues Amy y Aitzi cayeron al suelo y casi la aplastan.

"¡Qué bonito, coño!''-dijo Amy medio llorando con un clínex en la mano.

"¿Nos habéis estado espiando?''-dijo Lily cabreada.

"No, pasábamos por aquí y como estábamos tan cansadas nos apoyamos en la puerta''-dijo Aitzi, que también estaba medio llorando.

"Sí, claro''-dijo Very fulminándolas con la mirada.

"Además así os ahorramos el detalle de tener que contárnoslo después''-dijo Amy a la vez que se intentaba levantar.

Cosa que no era nada fácil, porque al caerse al suelo Amy y Aitzi se habían caído una encima de la otra hechas un burruño de brazos y piernas.

"Ey chicas, ayudadnos''-dijo Amy-"¿Chicas? ¡Chicas!"

Pero ya no la podían oír, porque Lily y Very habían salido de la habitación dejándolas enredadas en el suelo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El sábado siguiente era el primer partido de Quiddicht de Gryffindor de la temporada, dos horas antes del partido James había despertado a todo el equipo de Gryffindor.

"Bien, recordad que este partido es contra Hufflepuff, cosa que nos da una gran ventaja, pero también recordad que no nos podemos distraer ni un momento, pues si perdemos este partido será muy difícil ostentar a ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Thompson recuerda que tú, como cazadora estrella, tienes que marcar muchos tantos ¿entendido?''-pero Amy no contestaba-"¿Thompson? ¿Thompson? ¡Thompson!"

Este grito despertó a Amy, que, cansada por el madrugón, se había quedado dormida en el banco apoyada en el hombro de Very.

"Que sí que lo he entendido pesado''-dijo Amy a la vez que se volvía a dormir.

James la fulminó con la mirada y a continuación dijo:

"Bien equipo ¿preparados para ganar?

"¡SÍ!''-dijeron todos a la vez.

"¡Pues vamos a salir y a demostrarlo!''-dijo James-"Pero antes...''

Hizo aparecer un cubo de agua y se lo volcó encima a Amy.

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''-chilló ésta.

"Uy lo siento ¿te he despertado?''-dijo James con tono inocente.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso''-dijo Amy a la vez que se secaba la ropa con su varita y cogía su escoba.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"¡Que empiece ya el partido leñe, que me quedo congelada!''-dijo Aitzi.

Ella, Lily, Adam e Irene estaban en las gradas al lado del comentador para animar a Gryffindor.

De repente se escuchó por todo el estadio una voz que decía:

"¡Hola Hogwarts! ¡Hoy podremos ver el partido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff! Aquí vuestro comentador: ¡Sirius Black!''

Por todo el estadio se oyeron gritos de chicas.

"¡Guapo!''-gritó Irene.

Todos la miraron con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa? Me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento''-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"A continuación saldrán los equipos, el primero en salir será Hufflepuff ¡adelante!''-dijo Sirius.

Cuando salió el equipo de Hufflepuff se oyeron aplausos entusiastas.

"¡Ahí están los cazadores! Enric Habbot, Missi Memorex ¿no os habéis dado cuenta de que su nombre parece de un urfenador?''-dijo Sirius

"¡Se dice ORDENADOR cacho imbécil!''-gritó Lily.

"Bueno, lo que sea y por último: ¡Miki Olsen! Ahora saldrán los golpeadores: ¡Martha y Joel Williams! Por cierto Martha… ¿te acuerdas de cuando el otro día tú y yo…?''-dijo Sirius haciendo que Martha se sonrojase.

"¡Salido!''-gritaron Lily, Irene y Aitzi a la vez.

Sirius hizo caso omiso y siguió presentando.

"Y por último el guardián Trust Brian y el buscador y capitán del equipo: ¡Amos Diggory!''

Cuando Sirius nombró a Amos todas las chicas de las gradas empezaron a chillar

"¡Guapoooo! ¡Tío buenoooo!"

"¿Creéis que él es guapo?''-pregunto Sirius picado-"Pues veréis ahora''

Sirius se giró hacia las gradas, se quitó un mechón de la frente sensualmente y les guiñó un ojo. A continuación los gritos que iban dirigidos a Amos cambiaron para dirigirse… a Sirius.

"Será infantil''-le dijo Lily a sus amigas.

Pero éstas no le hicieron ni caso, porque, como las demás, también estaban gritándole de todo a Sirius.

"Madre mía… sólo faltaba que os hicieseis de su club de fans''-dijo Lily.

"Lily ¿Cómo íbamos a hacer eso?''-dijo Irene-"¿Verdad Aitzi?''

"Claro…claro…''-asintió Aitzi.

Pero lo que no pudieron ver sus amigas fue como se guardaba el carnet de miembro en el bolsillo.

"Y ahora viene lo mejor…¡el equipo de Gryffindor!''-gritó Sirius.

Si el aplauso de Hufflepuff fue enorme, éste fue atronador.

"Bien, y ahora ¡a presentar a sus miembros!''-gritó Sirius.

"En primer lugar los cazadores: ¡Tom Moon! Gran cazador, pero un "poco'' excéntrico"

Sirius llevaba toda la razón, en ese momento Tom volaba con los pies en movimiento como si estuviese en la luna (por cierto, llevaba una corbata atada en la cabeza)

"¡Very-Jeane Apple! (Serie de insultos por parte de Very, no le gustaba que la llamasen por su segundo nombre) Una chica guapa, un poco seria para mi gusto, pero parece que alguien que yo conozco muy bien no opina así...''-dijo Sirius.

Very le hizo un corte de mangas y realizó una pirueta en el aire.

"¡Guapa¡ ¡Esa Very!''-gritaron sus amigos.

"Y ahora viene mi cazadora favorita…¡Amy Thompson! Cazadora estrella, una chica guapísima, aunque con un carácter un poco difícil, da igual…siempre me han gustado los retos''-dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Amy, ésta se quitó un zapato y se lo tiró a Sirius a la cabeza-"¡Auch! ¿Veis que os dije?''

"¡Esa primita guapa!''-gritó una voz cerca del oído de Sirius.

"¡Guapa!''-gritaron otras voces detrás de Sirius.

Sirius se giró y vio a Lily, Adam, Aitzi e Irene en el palco del comentador.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?''-preguntó Sirius extrañado.

"Pues mira, es que nos aburríamos mucho en el palco y decidimos venir''-dijo Adam con una sonrisa inocente que hizo suspirar a más de una.

"¿Y por qué…?''-siguió Sirius.

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues una voz que conocían muy bien gritó:

"¡BLACK!. ¿QUIERES SEGUIR COMENTANDO DE UNA VEZ? ¡QUE NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR DORMIDOS!''-gritó Amy.

"Vale, vale, no te pongas así, cariño ¡Auch!''-dijo Sirius (Amy le había tirado el otro zapato)

"Bueno ¡seguimos! A continuación saldrán los golpeadores: ¡George Richards y Susana Finnigan! Ey, George ¡recuerda lo que tenemos pendiente!''-dijo Sirius mirándole desafiante.

"Pues claro, Black ¡te haré morder el polvo de la derrota!''-dijo George señalándole

"¿Qué vais a hacer?''-le preguntó Irene a Sirius.

"Una apuesta de comer tacos''-dijo Sirius quedándose mas ancho que pancho.

(Este es el momento en el que todos se caen de lado con una gota en la cabeza estilo manga)

"Bueno, sigo presentando, aquí tenemos a la guardiana Sissy Adams''-salió una chica rubia montada en una escoba que fue directamente… a estrellarse contra un aro-"Un poquito cegata la pobre, desde que se puso lentillas de colores, eso si ¡para la quaffle como nadie!''-dijo Sirius.

"Y por último y más importante…(mirada fulminante de todo el equipo de Gryffindor) el buscador y capitán del equipo: ¡James Potter!''-dijo Sirius

En seguida todo el estadio se puso en pie y empezó a vitorear a James, sobre todo las gradas de Gryffindor, donde las POSS iban vestidas de animadoras y decían:

"¡A la bim, a la bam, James y nadie más!''-gritaban a la vez que daban saltitos.

"Ay tía, qué mal lo has hecho''-le dijo Tansy a Barbie.

"Anda que tú, que lo has hecho súper horriblemente''-dijo Barbie.

"¿Qué has dicho?''-le preguntó Tansy cabreada.

"Pues que tienes muy poco glamour''-dijo Barbie.

"¡Ay lo que me ha dicho!''-dijo Tansy abalanzándose sobre Barbie.

Todo el estadio veía como dos de las POSS se estaban tirando de los pelos, hasta que la profesora McGonagall, harta de tanto escándalo, decidió poner fin a la situación.

"¡Basta ya! ¡Vosotras, dejad de pelearos! ¡Castigadas una semana sin provisión de laca!''-dijo dirigiéndose hacia las POSS

"Nooo, eso nooo''-dijeron ellas llorando.

"Usted, Señor Black ¡haga el favor de empezar el partido de una vez! ¡Y usted deje de reírse!''-dijo señalando a Amy, que por poco se cae de la escoba de la risa.

"Bien, la señora Hooch va a lanzar la quaffle… ¡el partido a comenzado! Thompson coge la quaffle avanza hacia el aro de Hufflepuff…se la pasa a Apple….y… ¡Miki Olsen se la intercepta!''-dijo Sirius.

"Mierda''-dijo Very mientras daba un manotazo a su escoba.

"Miki Olsen avanza hacia el aro de Gryffindor…pero un obstáculo se pone delante suyo..¡Tom Moon!''

"¡Cuidado Tom!''-gritó Amy.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Tom y Miki cayeron al suelo junto con sus escobas.

"¡Chúpate esa, pija!''-gritó Lily.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué? Es que el otro día me llamó marimacho''-dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

"Thompson coge de nuevo la quaffle, avanza hacia el aro contrario y…¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!''-dijo Sirius.

"ESA ES MI PRIMAAAA''-gritó Aitzi.

"¡Toma ya!''-dijo Amy.

Diez minutos después el marcador iba 50-20 a favor de Gryffindor.

"Vamos snitch... Vamos…''-canturreaba James a la vez que miraba.

"Hola Potter''-saludó Amos parándose a su lado.

"Diggory''

"Parece que hoy la snitch no se deja ver''-dijo Amos.

James no lo contestó, porque había visto un resplandor dorado al otro lado del campo.

Sin perder ni un segundo fue disparado con su escoba hacia allí, seguido de Amos Diggory.

"¡Sí! Parece que los buscadores han visto la snitch ¡Vamos James!''-gritaba Sirius.

"¿Los comentadores no deben ser imparciales?''-dijo Lily.

"A la mierda la imparcialidad ¡Vamos Potter!''-gritaba Adam.

James se acercaba más y más a la snitch, casi la tenía, sólo debía alargar el brazo…cuando de repente vio una cosa fuera del estadio que le hizo parar en seco.

Diggory aprovechó esa distracción para pasar a James, alargó la mano hacia la snitch y… una bludger lanzada por Susana Finnigan le hizo desviarse e ir hacia otro lado.

James todavía seguía empanado, una voz le gritó.

"¡Potter, coge la snitch de una puñetera vez!''

James agitó la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la snitch y…

"¡James Potter atrapa la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido!''-gritó Sirius.

"¡TOMA YAAAAAAA!''-gritó Amy abrazando a Very.

Todos se acercaron a James para felicitarle, pero él aún seguía pensando en lo que había visto fuera del campo de quiddicht.

Lo que había visto (mas bien a quien había visto) era a Remus Lupin.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Remus estaba sentado a la orilla del campo de Quiddicht pensando en lo que le había pasado.

De repente escuchó como Sirius decía que Gryffindor había ganado.

"Enhorabuena James''-dijo Remus mirando al cielo con una triste sonrisa.

Pero lo que éste no vio fue que antes el propio James le había visto observando tristemente el cielo.

"En fin…tendré que ir preparándome para lo de esta noche''-dijo Remus.

Se levantó tambaleando y se dirigió hacia el castillo, estaba muy débil porque además de que James no le hablase…

Esa noche era luna llena.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sirius recorría los pasillos junto con Peter, faltaba poco para que la luna llena apareciese en el cielo nocturno y no encontraban a James por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde estará?''-preguntaba Sirius cada vez mas nervioso

"A lo mejor no quiere venir''-dijo Peter temblando.

Sirius le miró con un gesto asesino que hizo que Peter temblase aún más.

"¿Cómo has dicho?''-dijo Sirius.

"Pu...Pues como se en…enfadó con Remus…a...a lo mejor no quiere venir''-dijo Peter tartamudeando.

"James nunca haría eso''-dijo Sirius mirándolo severamente.

Pero después de buscarlo durante 10 minutos más se dio por vencido y dijo:

"Vamos, Colagusano, la luna llena está a punto de salir''

Peter asintió, asustado, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del castillo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Weeeee ¡hemos ganado!''-decía Aitzi con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

Pero sólo Irene y Adam seguían la fiesta con ella, porque Lily, Amy y Very no hacían más que mirar por la ventana con el semblante serio.

"Ey ¿Qué os pasa?''-preguntó Adam extrañado.

"Nada…''-dijo Lily sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

"Esto…yo me voy a….''-dijo Amy.

"A la cama''-dijo Very.

"Sí, eso, es que estamos muy cansadas''-dijo Amy.

"Os esperamos arriba chicas, hasta mañana Adam''-dijo Lily.

Y las tres subieron a su habitación, dejando a Adam, Irene y Aitzi muy desconcertados abajo.

"Bah qué más da''-dijo Aitzi encogiéndose de hombros-"¿Quién quiere una cerveza de mantequilla?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Remus vio como Sirius y Peter entraban en la Casa de los Gritos transformados en un perro y en una rata. Sus ojos se entristecieron al ver que James no estaba con ellos, pero no pudo pensar mas en ello, porque la transformación comenzó.

Si todas las transformaciones eran dolorosas, esa fue en la que mas sufrió, porque al dolor físico se le unió el dolor psíquico, el dolor de saber que había perdido a un amigo,

Por eso, muerto de rabia y de dolor, cuando acabó de transformarse completamente arroyó al perro negro que estaba a la puerta de la Casa y corrió hacia el bosque como una bestia asesina.

El perro negro sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo cuando el licántropo lo arroyó, y salió corriendo detrás de él, mientras que la rata se escondía muy asustada en un rincón (N/A: uyyyyy, que raro…)

Sirius corrió tras Remus y cuando le dio alcance vio como su amigo transformado en licántropo se lanzaba sobre él. Y esa vez no era un juego, como los de otras noches. En ese momento Sirius tuvo miedo, porque sabía que su amigo estaba demasiado dolido como para tranquilizarlo.

Sirius intentó defenderse, pero comprendió que él solo no podría con el licántropo. Se encogió sobre si mismo, esperando el primer mordisco. Pero nunca llegó, ya que una figura vestida de amarillo, que salió repentinamente de unos matorrales, le lanzó un hechizo al licántropo, haciendo que éste se detuviese. Lo que no había previsto la otra figura era que, una vez que dejase a Sirius, el hombre lobo iría a por ella. Ésta chilló, protegiéndose la cara con las manos.

Pero otra figura se puso en medio de los dos, protegiendo a la chica (Sirius estaba convencido de que era una chica) vestida de amarillo del licántropo.

La figura era un gran ciervo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Después de ver al ciervo, el lobo se calmó, y esa fue la oportunidad que aprovechó la chica para salir corriendo.

Sirius miró al ciervo con una expresión divertida y haciendo una señal con la cabeza se metieron los tres (el lobo, el perro y el ciervo) de nuevo en la Casa de los Gritos donde encontraron a la rata todavía temblando en un rincón.

"_Colagusano, si los cobardes volasen tú serías ministro del aire''_-pensó Sirius-_"No me explico como puede estar en Gryffindor..''_ (N/A: Tranquilo, nosotras tampoco nos lo explicamos)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó en una cómoda cama de la enfermería, feliz, porque oía los ronquidos de Sirius al otro lado de la cortina, pero de repente su rostro se ensombreció al recordar lo que había hecho esa noche.

Recordaba como había corrido hacia Sirius con instinto asesino, después un dolor en la espalda…y… ver a un gran ciervo interponerse entre él y otra figura.

James…

Después de todo lo que le había hecho había acudido a salvarle y a calmar su dolor, en ese momento supo que James nunca dejaría de ser su amigo.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y notó como alguien se la secaba con un dedo.

Sorprendido abrió los ojos y…

Vio a Very delante de él.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

James estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos abiertos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche cuando sintió un movimiento en su cortina, giró la cabeza hacia él y vio una cabeza pelirroja asomarse por la cortina.

"¡Evans!. ¿Qué haces aquí?''-preguntó sorprendido James.

Lily dio un saltito sorprendida y dijo:

"Potter…esto yo…quería darte las gracias''-dijo Lily.

"¿Por qué?''-preguntó James extrañado.

Lily se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- James se llevó la mano a la cara con una sonrisa tonta.

"Por salvar a…''-dijo Lily.

"¿A quién?''

Pero Lily no le contestó, pues ya se había ido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sirius dormía plácidamente en la cama de la enfermería, tenía algunos rasguños pero nada grave, cuando de repente algo le despertó (a él y a toda la enfermería)

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''-chilló alguien.

"¡Señorita Thompson! ¡Sólo le he puesto un poco de poción desinfectante!''-dijo la enfermera.

"¿Sí? Pues a mí me a parecido que me ponía veneno ¡asesina!''-dijo Amy señalándola con un dedo.

La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

"Quédese aquí 5 minutos más, después puede irse''

Y a continuación abrió las cortinas y salió.

"Mierda de matorrales''-dijo Amy sacudiéndose la ropa.

"Thompson ¿Qué haces aquí?''-dijo Sirius.

"Estooo… es que me caí y me hice unos rasguños''-dijo Amy.

"¿Y por qué dijiste "mierda de matorrales''?''-preguntó Sirius.

"Porque...Me caí en un matorral''-dijo Amy.

Sirius la miró con una ceja levantada y se incorporó. Cuando hizo esto Amy se quedó con la boca abierta, porque, debido a que tenía una herida en el pecho, Sirius no llevaba camisa.

Sirius notó esto y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?''-dijo Sirius.

Amy tragó saliva ruidosamente y se puso de pie.

"¿Y ahora me vas a decir la verdad?''-dijo Sirius cuando estaba a 5 cm. de la cara de Amy.

"Ya te la he dicho''-dijo ella apartándole y saliendo de la enfermería.

Sirius la miró pensativamente mientras se iba, cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo:

Amy iba vestida de amarillo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Remus miró sorprendido a Very y dijo:

"¿Qué haces aquí?''

"Estar contigo''-dijo sentándose en un taburete.

"Pero después de lo que te hice…''-dijo Remus.

Very levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente con sus ojos grises.

"¿Qué me hiciste Remus?''-dijo Very.

"Pues…''-dijo Remus bajando la cabeza.

Very entendió al instante lo que quería decir y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

"No me has hecho nada, Remus… Aparte, quería estar contigo después de la noche que has pasado"

"Un momento…¿Tú sabes que yo...?''-preguntó Remus.

"¿Eres un licántropo?''-terminó la frase Very-"Sí, lo se''

"Y Lily y Amy…''-preguntó Remus.

"También lo saben''-dijo Very-"Y no nos importa''-siguió, adivinando los pensamientos de Remus.

"Pero yo…soy una bestia''-dijo Remus bajando la cabeza-"Encima…te hice daño Very''

Agachó la cabeza triste, pero Very no le dejó hacerlo y le cogió de la barbilla obligándole a mirarla.

"Mira, Remus, las tres estamos de acuerdo en que tú no eres una bestia, todo lo contrario, eres el chico más dulce que hemos conocido en nuestra vida. El único que nos hacia caso cuando éramos feas. Sólo tienes…12 días malos al año''-añadió Very haciendo que Remus esbozase una sonrisa.

"Entonces…los regalos que me hicisteis en Navidad..''-recordó Remus.

"Queríamos ayudarte un poco''-dijo Very-"Y en cuanto a la parte en la que has dicho que me has hecho daño…mira Remus se lo he dicho a Lily, me gustas, pero he perdido mi oportunidad, si tú quieres salir con ella…ningún problema''

Very se volvió, dispuesta a irse, pero una mano se lo impidió, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de Remus.

"No''-dijo simplemente Remus.

"No ¿Qué?''-preguntó Very.

"Que no quiero estar con Lily, yo quiero estar contigo, Very…eres la única a la que quiero''-dijo Remus.

Very le miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada pues Remus se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

Ella correspondió al beso, con unas lágrimas de felicidad corriéndole por las mejillas.

Por fin, después de tantos malentendidos, peleas, discusiones… Por fin estaban juntos. El deseo que había pedido en Nochevieja se había hecho realidad. Sonrió dentro del beso y se acercó más a Remus, que la abrazó, como si no quisiese que se marchase nunca.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras Remus y Very se besaban en la enfermería, Amy andaba distraída por los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos y cantando una melodía.

"Vaya, vaya… quien tenemos aquí, si es la traidora de la sangre sin sus amiguitas''-dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Amy inmediatamente se giró y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy… ¿Qué coños quieres?''

"Uy…qué lenguaje tienes… te tendré que lavar la boca con jabón''-dijo Lucius a la vez que la cogía de las muñecas y se acercaba a ella.

"_Dios…¿Qué hago yo ahora..? A ver, Amy, recuerda las clases de kárate… ¡Qué kárate ni que ostias! ¡Patada en los huevos!_''-pensó Amy.

Eso fue lo que hizo, pero Malfoy, del dolor, la empujó contra una estatua, que empezó a tambalearse.

"¡QUE SE CAE LA ESTATUA!''-gritó Amy, intentando moverse, pues el golpe que se había dado la había dejado un poco aturdida.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Amy veía como la estatua se abalanzaba sobre ella sin que pudiese hacer nada…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Se enciende la luz, pero esta vez en vez del escenario se ve la habitación de las chicas de 6º, donde Very y Remus están…besándose apasionadamente, de repente se oyen unas voces_

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Vaya mierda! El escenario está en obras ¿Y ahora desde dónde retransmitimos?

**UnikaEvans: **Pues…Amy y Lily nos han dado permiso para retransmitir desde su habitación

_En la escena aparecen Saly y Unika agarrando de la mano a la Voz en off que parece estar en estado de sock_

**Saly Black Potter: **Pobrecita Vozy, se traumatizó desde que fuimos a su consulta.

**Voz en off: **Gamberra no me llames "Vozy''

**Saly Black Potter: **Weeeee ¡ya se ha recuperado! Unika mira ¡Vozy se ha recuperado! ¿Unika?

_Unika ha abierto la puerta de la habitación y se ha quedado congelada viendo como Remus y Very se besaban, Saly, al verlo, también lo hace_

**Voz en off: **Madre mía…lo que se nos avecina…

_Saly y Unika empiezan a ponerse rojas de celos, mientras Very y Remus se han separado y ésta las mira con cara asustada_

**Very: **Esto…chicas…

**Saly y Unika: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Después de este grito van corriendo hacia Very, que a su vez también grita y empieza a correr por la habitación_

**Saly Black Potter: **Very… ven aquí…

**UnikaEvans: **No te haremos daño…

_Las dos empiezan a correr detrás de Very, saltan una cama, se caen varias veces al suelo, vamos que todo es un desastre. Mientras Remus se sienta en una cama para evitar ser arroyado y deja escapar un suspiro de desesperación y la Voz en off (o "Vozy'') sale de la habitación para ir al psicólogo otra vez_


	17. Confesiones detrás del tapiz

_(Saly y Unika asoman la cabeza por el escenario)_

¡Hola!. ¡Ya estamos aquí!

_(Alguien les lanza un tomate y tienen que mover la cabeza para esquivarlo_)

Valeee, ya sabemos que hemos tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que no hemos podido casi ni escribir, entre que Saly está reformando su casa y además el inicio del instituto… (Nooooooooooooo T.T)

Por cierto, estamos tan liadas que no podemos contestar a los reviews del capitulo anterior, pero no os preocupéis que dentro de unos días cuando estemos menos liadas los contestaremos en el blog de Saly (podéis entrar en él pinchando en la biografía de Saly Black Potter y después en homepage)

Bueno, ya no tenemos mas que decir, sólo que esperamos que os guste el capitulo y que…

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!

Y sin más preámbulo os dejamos con un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic:

"¡They will be loved!''

Dedicado a:

**Heidi-Lu, mi alma gemela ¡te quiero mucho¡Amigas para siempre!**

**CAPITULO 16: EXPLICACIONES DETRÁS DEL TAPIZ.**

_Mientras Remus y Very se besaban en la enfermería, Amy andaba distraída por los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos y cantando una melodía._

"_Vaya, vaya… quien tenemos aquí, si es la traidora de la sangre sin sus amiguitas''-dijo una voz detrás suyo._

_Amy inmediatamente se giró y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy._

"_Malfoy… ¿Qué coños quieres?''_

"_Uy…qué lenguaje tienes… te tendré que lavar la boca con jabón''-dijo Lucius a la vez que la cogía de las muñecas y se acercaba a ella._

"_Dios…¿Qué hago yo ahora...? A ver, Amy, recuerda las clases de kárate… ¡Qué kárate ni que ostias¡Patada en los huevos!__''-pensó Amy._

_Eso fue lo que hizo, pero Malfoy, del dolor, la empujó contra una estatua, que empezó a tambalearse._

"_¡QUE SE CAE LA ESTATUA!''-gritó Amy, intentando moverse, pues el golpe que se había dado la había dejado un poco aturdida._

_Pero era demasiado tarde, Amy veía como la estatua se abalanzaba sobre ella sin que pudiese hacer nada…_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sirius corría por los pasillos buscando a Amy... ¡Ella era la figura de amarillo! Estaba seguro. Sólo tenía que encontrarla y preguntárselo… tarea que sería mucho más fácil si hubiese tenido el mapa con él.

Pero de repente escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!''

"¡Amy!''-pensó Sirius a la vez que se dirigía al lugar de donde venía el grito.

Cruzó una esquina… y se encontró con una escena que le hizo asombrarse y a la vez partirse de risa.

Amy se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, con una estatua situada encima de su pierna derecha. Aunque lo más sorprendente era que Lucius Malfoy también estaba tirado en el suelo, aunque éste se estaba intentando escapar de Amy que, al tener su varita en un lugar inaccesible, había agarrado a Malfoy de la túnica y le estaba dando manotazos.

"¡Me cago en ti hijo de mala bludger!''-decía Amy-"¡Ayyyy, mi piernaaaaa!''

Sirius decidió salir de su escondite

"Normal que te duela Thompson, creo que te la has roto''-opinó

"Vaaaya, gracias por la información, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…"-dijo Amy con tono sarcástico.

"Ja, ja muy graciosa. Anda suelta a Malfoy, que voy a levantar la estatua''-dijo Sirius.

Cuando Amy soltó a Malfoy, éste hecho a correr por el pasillo tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de caerse de morros al suelo.

"_Me las vas a pagar, maldita traidora"_-pensó.

"¡Huye, cobarde!. ¡Pero no te podrás esconder de mí! Un día, cuando menos te lo esperes, te cogeré y… ¡fasca! Te capo"-dijo Amy con cara de psicópata.

Cuando ésta dijo esa frase, Sirius se llevó la mano a la susodicha parte, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Eso sí que sería un destino cruel…

"Anda, guapa, deja esa rabia para otro día''-dijo Sirius a la vez que con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ levantaba la estatua.

Amy por fin pudo moverse. Se quiso levantar, dispuesta a salir corriendo detrás de Malfoy para matarlo, pero en cuanto lo intentó deseó no haberlo hecho.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"No te muevas. Anda, cariño, ven que te ayude"-dijo Sirius a la vez que la cogía en brazos.

Amy, sonriendo amablemente, se acercó a él y le pegó un capón.

"Esto por haberme llamado cariño''-dijo Amy.

Sirius suspiró y se llevó a Amy a la enfermería.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Adam y Aitzi se encontraban esperando en el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la enfermería. Lily y Very se encontraban dentro, supuestamente para conseguir un remedio contra el dolor de cabeza, el cual afectaba a las dos.

"Pues sí que tardan ¿verdad?"-comentó Adam.

"Sí… ¿entramos y las buscamos?"-dijo Aitzi impacientemente.

"No, mejor esperamos a que salgan… Además ¿es que no te gusta estar conmigo?"-preguntó Adam a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Aitzi sonrió e iba a contestar algo cuando una figura se acercó ellos. Se quedaron bastante sorprendidos al comprobar que se trataba de Sirius con Amy en brazos.

"¡Amy!''-gritaron los dos a la vez yendo hacia ella.

"¡Primi!. ¿Qué te ha pasado?''-preguntó Aitzi.

Amy la miró a los ojos, le cogió la mano y dijo, con un hilo de voz, teatralmente:

"Prima… venga mi muerte''-para, a continuación, sacar la lengua y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Adam puso los ojos en blanco y decidió preguntarle a Sirius.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?''

"Pues seguramente se habrá roto una pierna''-dijo Sirius.

"¿Y cómo se la ha roto?''-preguntó Aitzi.

"Se le cayó una estatua encima''-explicó Sirius.

"¿Y eso?''-preguntó Adam.

"No sé, la encontré tumbada en el suelo con la estatua encima, intentando asesinar a Malfoy''-respondió Sirius.

"¿Y...?-empezó a preguntar Aitzi.

Pero algo la interrumpió.

"¿QUERÉIS DEJAR EL INTERROGATORIO PARA LUEGO?. ¡QUE ME HE ROTO UNA PIERNA!''-Amy había levantado la cabeza y les miraba fijamente, a continuación se llevó la mano a la frente en gesto teatral y dejo caer otra vez la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Anda, llevémosla a la enfermería antes de que delire''-dijo Adam.

"¿Más?''

"… llevémosla a la enfermería''-dijo Adam

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Dos horas después Amy se encontraba tumbada en una camilla de la enfermería, con Lily y Very sentadas a su lado. La primera estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, y la segunda estaba completamente sonrojada. ¿Y qué había ocurrido? Pues esto…

"_¡Señorita Thompson!''-exclamó la señora Pomfrey en cuanto entraron en la enfermería-"¿Qué ha ocurrido?''_

"_No estoy yo para explicaciones... ¡Cúreme la piernaaaaa!''_

"_Está bien, no se sulfure''-dijo la enfermera-"Señor Black llévela a esa cama y de paso dígale al señor Lupin que ya puede marcharse''_

_Sirius asintió y se dispuso a llevar a Amy. Descorrió la cortina… y se encontró a Remus besando a Very. De la impresión soltó a Amy, que se cagó en toda la familia Black, aunque después, cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando, abrió los ojos como platos y se calló._

"_Esto… ¿Qué tal chicos?''-dijo Very, separándose de Remus completamente sonrojada. _

"_¡Qué mona mi niña!. ¡Ven aquí que te dé un abrazo!. ¡Ayyyyyyy¡Mi piernaaaaaa!''-exclamó Amy en cuanto se intentó incorporar para abrazar a Very._

"_¡Señorita Thompson!. ¿Qué hace en el suelo?''-preguntó la enfermera cuando entró._

"_Aquí, que cierta personita que se ha cansado de llevarme y me ha tirado al suelo a mi suerte''-dijo Amy señalando a Sirius._

_La enfermera suspiró, colocó a Amy en la camilla y entonces los echó a todos a la vez que cerraba las cortinas._

"_Jobar, qué carácter"-se quejó Sirius._

_Pero no pudieron seguir despotricando contra la señora Pomfrey, ya que en ese momento se abrió una de las cortinas y salió Lily._

"_Esa es la camilla de James"-apuntó Sirius._

"_¿Qué hacías donde Potter?''-preguntó Aitzi picaronamente._

"_Pues… nada…"-Lily hizo como que con ella no iba la cosa-"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"_

"_Amy se ha roto una pierna''-explicó Adam._

"_Pero nos tienes que decir…"-empezó Aitzi, pero Lily la interrumpió._

"_¿Cómo?. ¿Y está bien?''_

"_Tranquila, estará estupendamente''-dijo Sirius._

_Aunque en ese momento una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Amy gritó:_

"_¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_No sé yo…''-dijo Remus._

_Un cuarto de hora después salió la enfermera y se dirigió hacia ellos._

"_Malas noticias''-dijo._

"_¿Qué pasa?''-preguntó Lily._

"_He intentado curarle la pierna, pero esa estatua le dio en un sitio estratégico y no se la puedo curar completamente con magia, o sea, que tendrá que llevar una escayola por un tiempo''-dijo la enfermera._

"_¡Vamos¡No me jodas!''-se quejó Amy, que lo había escuchado todo._

Y eso es lo que había pasado en esas dos fatídicas horas.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que salías con Remus?''-le preguntó Lily a Very.

"Es que no estamos saliendo''-dijo Very colorada.

"¿Ah, no?. ¿Y qué estabais haciendo?. ¿Darle a la lengua?''-preguntó Amy.

"¡AMY!''-gritaron Lily y Very a la vez.

"Vale, vale ya me callo''-dijo Amy.

En ese momento empezó a hacer unos movimientos muy raros, movía los brazos hacia arriba y la pierna buena también.

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?''-preguntó Lily-"¿Ejercicio?"

"No, idiota, intento levantarme. ¡Ayudadme!"

Lily y Very la ayudaron a levantar. Una vez que se incorporó, cogió las muletas que le había prestado Madame Pomfrey y, dirigiendo una última mirada divertida a Very, salió de la enfermería.

"Bien, y ahora me vas a explicar todo"-dijo Lily a la vez que miraba a Very fijamente.

"No hay nada que explicar, en serio"-Very se levantó de un salto-"Y ahora me voy, ya que tengo que terminar una redacción para Pociones"

"_¿Y ahora qué hago yo?_''-pensó Lily-"_En fin, iré a la biblioteca''_

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Amy salió de la enfermería con dificultad, ya que era la primera vez que usaba esos artefactos. Por suerte tenían un hechizo que permitía que se moviesen con más rapidez, no como las muggles. Aunque igualmente costaba lo suyo desplazarse con ellas.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, para apartarse el flequillo que le tapaba los ojos, giró una esquina y se encontró que venían hacia ella Irene y Matt, un chico de Ravenclaw muy guapo, de ojos y pelo negros.

"¡Amy!''-exclamó Irene-"¿Qué te ha pasado?''

Fue hacia ella con la preocupación pintada en su rostro, aunque Amy no pareció darse cuenta, ya que estaba mirando a Matt con una sonrisa picarona.

"Vaya, vaya o sea, que alguien más ya tiene lío con alguien''-dijo Amy.

"¡Qué dices! Matt es un amigo, nada más-Irene se sonrojó, aunque luego meditó lo que había dicho Amy-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que alguien más tiene un lío con alguien?''

"Ya te lo contaré luego''-dijo Amy-"No quiero interrumpirte"

Irene le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso, aunque Amy, como con las muletas no tenía mucha estabilidad, se tambaleó y por poco se cae al suelo. Irene la agarró rápidamente y se disculpó, aunque Amy se estaba riendo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Irene le dio un beso a Amy en la mejilla y se fue con Matt.

"_Madre mía, todo el mundo está liado con alguien menos yo. ¿Encontraré alguna vez a mi príncipe azul?''_-pensó, aunque sacudió la cabeza en cuanto la imagen de unos ojos grises le vino a ella-"_En fin, será mejor que vaya al Gran Comedor, ya que tengo hambre y allí me puedo sentar''_

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Very caminaba, sola, por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era la imagen perfecta de la felicidad. Tenía una sonrisa radiante en su cara, y parecía que iba dando saltitos, aunque solamente andaba con más energía de lo habitual. De repente notó que alguien la cogió de la cintura por detrás y se giró, sobresaltada, aunque su rostro se relajó cuando vio quien era.

"Remus…''

Remus se acercó a Very y la besó, a lo que ésta correspondió con entusiasmo. Pero un grito les hizo separarse.

"¡Lo sabia!''

Se encontraron rodeados por Lily, Aitzi y Adam, que estaban a su derecha. A su izquierda estaban James, Sirius y Peter, y pudieron ver a Amy acercarse lentamente por el pasillo.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?''-preguntó Very con tono nervioso.

"Pues ir a comer, como hacemos todos los días a esta hora''-dijo James.

"Aaanda...''

"O sea, que estáis saliendo ¿no?''-preguntó Aitzi con una sonrisa.

Very abrió la boca para contestar, pero notó como Remus le agarraba la mano, así que se calló y dejó que contestase él.

"Pues sí, estamos saliendo''-dijo Remus-"Y ahora vamos a comer''

Y, tirando de Very, que se había quedado parada de la sorpresa, se alejaron pasillo abajo.

"Ostras, nunca pensé que Remus fuese tan lanzado''-dijo Lily.

"En situaciones como ésta sí que suele serlo"-apuntó James.

"Bueno… nosotras vamos a comer''-dijo Lily sin mirarle.

"Vamos''-dijo Aitzi a Amy.

"¡Estoy harta de las muletas!-Amy resopló y las volvió a coger con fuerza-"¡Y eso que solo llevo 1 día!''

"Yo te ayudo guapísima''-dijo Sirius a la vez que la cogía en brazos, ignorando las protesta de ésta y echaba a correr hacia el Gran Comedor.

"¡Socorrooooooooooooooooooooo!''-gritaba Amy.

"O sea, mira que vulgar''-dijo Sindy cuando pasó a su lado Amy en los brazos de Sirius.

"No sabe qué hacer para llamar la atención''-dijo Barbie.

"¡Da media vuelta!''-ordenó Amy a Sirius.

"¿Por qué?''

"Tú hazlo''-dijo Amy.

Sirius, mirándola con extrañeza, lo hizo. Amy aprovechó el momento en el que pasaban al lado de Barbie para alargar el brazo, coger el pelo de ésta y tirar fuertemente. Como ella pensaba, éste se desprendió, ya que desde que le pegó el chicle en el pelo Barbie tenía que llevar una peluca, pues se lo había tenido que cortar al cero.

"¡AAAAAHHH!''-gritó Barbie a la vez que se desmayaba de la impresión.

Y las otras dos POSS, para no ser menos, también lo hicieron.

"Ups, lo siento, es que te vi una cosa en el pelo''-dijo Amy con una falsa sonrisa inocente-"Pero no te preocupes, que te lo devuelvo"

Y dejó caer la peluca a su lado. Sirius, que estaba muriéndose de la risa, miró a Amy de una forma muy extraña, aunque ésta no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recordar como reírse sin que una se asfixiase.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Habían pasado 5 días desde el accidente de la estatua y todos llevaban ya una vida normal, Very y Remus juntos, los demás unidos y Amy acostumbrada a que todos los días Sirius la llevase en brazos por el castillo.

"¡Es que es un guarro, Aitzi! Todo el mundo piensa que es un caballero, pero en cuanto me coge en brazos me soba el culo"

Ese día Amy había evitado que Sirius la llevase en brazos al Gran Comedor metiéndose por pasadizos secretos.

"¿Y tú qué haces?''-preguntó Aitzi.

"Pues sacudirle con la muleta"-dijo Amy simplemente.

"Qué raro… con lo pacifica que eres tú''

"Ja, ja me parto''

Iban a seguir discutiendo, pero Lily, que las acababa de ver, las interrumpió.

"¡Eh, chicas!. ¡Mirad lo que han puesto en el tablón de anuncios!''

"¿Un baile de San Valentín?''-exclamó Amy cuando leyó el anuncio.

"¡Sí!. ¿No te acuerdas de que dentro de 4 días es San Valentín?''-dijo Irene, que acababa de llegar.

"Pues vaya asco''-dijo Amy a la vez que se sentaba.

"¿Qué pasa?''-preguntó Aitzi sentándose a su lado.

"Pues que hay un baile y yo con escayola''

"No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución''-dijo Adam a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa de ánimo.

"¡Hola chicas!''-saludó Very muy feliz sentándose a su lado-"¿Habéis visto el baile?. ¡Estoy impaciente de que llegue!''

"Hombre claro, yendo con Remus Lupin…''-murmuró Amy.

"¿Qué decías?''-preguntó Very.

"Nada, que he quedado con Heidi''-dijo Amy.

"¿Heidi?''-preguntó Irene.

"Sí, Heidi Turner, Gryffindor, 5º curso''-contestó Amy.

Cuando Amy, después de mucho esfuerzo, se hubo levantado e ido, todos comenzaron a hablar del Baile de San Valentín. Todos excepto Lily, que no habría la boca, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con el entrecejo fruncido hacia una persona con el pelo extremadamente alborotado que se sentaba unos asientos más allá.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Amy iba caminando por los pasillos con su amiga Heidi Turner. Ésta era una chica alta, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones con una franja verde alrededor de la pupila. Siempre iba con actitud positiva de la vida y dando saltitos mientras andaba, así que el nombre le venía al pelo.

"Bueno ¿y qué tal las cosas con Sirius?''-preguntó Heidi.

"¿Qué pasa, todo el colegio se ha enterado?''

"Sí, creo que hasta lo saben los profesores''-aclaró Heidi.

"Joder...''

"Pero a ver ¿a ti te gusta?''-preguntó Heidi.

"A ver, no me gusta, ya que es un ególatra presumido que solamente piensa en si mismo, pero es que es guapo, muy, muy guapo y…"-Amy bajó los ojos.

"Tú no eres de piedra''-terminó Heidi.

"Sí, exactamente, hay veces que…''-pero Amy no terminó la frase.

"Mira, tú lo que tienes que hacer es...''-empezó Heidi.

Pero nunca terminó la frase, porque en el momento en que pasaban al lado de un tapiz, Amy sintió como alguien la metía dentro y lo cerraba tras de si.

"¡AMY!''-gritó Heidi intentando abrir el tapiz.

Pero era inútil y pronto Amy se vio sentada delicadamente en una silla, con los merodeadores delante de ella mirándola intensamente

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Lily!''-gritó alguien.

Lily, que iba andando sola por el pasillo, se giró y vio a Heidi corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Heidi?''

"¡Amy!''-dijo solamente Heidi sofocada por la carrera.

"¿Amy qué?''-preguntó Lily.

Heidi le contó lo que había pasado y segundos más tarde Lily y Heidi corrían por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

"¿Cómo puede haber entrado dentro?''-preguntaba Lily a la vez que palpaba el tapiz con la mano.

El tapiz representaba una librería llena de libros. De repente notó como uno de los libros tenía una textura diferente a la tela del tapiz. Lo presionó y cayó hacia delante, ya que el tapiz había abierto un hueco. Heidi intentó ir tras ella, pero no pudo, ya que se cerró antes de que pudiese entrar.

"¡Lily!''-gritó Heidi-"¡Mierda, ya son dos!''

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Esto va en contra de los derechos humanos!''-gritaba Amy.

"Anda, calla''-dijo Sirius.

"Tranquilízate Amy, sólo estamos aquí para hacerte unas preguntas''-dijo James.

"Y más vale que respondas porque si no…''-dijo Sirius intentando parecer amenazante.

"El rollo de poli bueno-poli malo está muy pasado''-dijo Amy bostezando.

"Mierda, nos ha descubierto''-dijo Sirius.

"Bueno ¿qué queréis?''-preguntó Amy, que quería terminar eso cuanto antes.

"¿No te imponemos?''-preguntó Sirius.

"¿A mí?. ¡Qué va!''-dijo Amy mirándose las uñas.

"¡Joooooo!. ¡Yo quería imponer!''-dijo James haciendo un puchero, a la vez que Sirius daba patadas en el suelo como un niño pequeño.

"Madre mía…''-dijeron Amy y Remus a la vez.

"Bueno, Amy, como ha dicho James estamos aquí para hacerte unas preguntas''-dijo Remus.

"Pero si a ti Very ya te lo contó''-dijo Amy.

"¿Cómo que ya te lo contó?. ¿Y no nos lo contaste?''-dijo Sirius-"¡Ya no te ajunto!''

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Remus, en un gesto totalmente infantil.

"¿Cómo sabes que me lo ha contado?''-le preguntó Remus a Amy.

"Remusin, Remusin… Very es de mis mejores amigas y los amigos se lo cuentan todo ¿verdad?''-dijo Amy.

"Eso, eso''-dijeron James y Sirius a coro (la rata estaba sentada en el suelo ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor).

"Vale, lo siento chicos, es que se me olvido contároslo, no volverá a pasar''-dijo Remus.

"¡Así me gusta!''-dijo Sirius a la vez que lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Amy los miró con cara de "¡Hombres!'' y siguió con la ardua tarea de mirarse las uñas.

"Bueno, Amy ¿O debería decir ''chica de amarillo''¿Por qué me salvaste el otro día en el bosque?''-preguntó Sirius.

"¡Yo no soy la chica de amarillo!''-dijo Amy poniéndose roja.

"Noo, qué vaa''-dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

"Bueno, vale. Sí que lo soy''-dijo Amy-"De todos modos... ¿Cómo lo habéis descubierto?''.

"A ver, aparte de llevar a cabo una serie de pruebas científicas muy avanzadas… Es que lleva tu nombre escrito''-dijo Sirius sacando el vestido y enseñándole la etiqueta donde ponía "Amy''-"Además lo llevabas puesto cuando te vimos en la enfermería"

"¡Maldita sea! Y todo porque mi madre se empeñó en ponerle una etiqueta con mi nombre…''-exclamó Amy dando un golpe al reposabrazos de la silla.

"Bueno, entonces me salvaste porque, como buena Gryffindor, era tu deber salvar a un compañero… ¿O hubo otra razón?''-dijo Sirius a la vez que se inclinaba sobre Amy y decía eso en su oído.

En el momento en que Amy estaba colorada a más no poder y Sirius se inclinaba más sobre ella, el tapiz se abrió dejando caer a Lily Evans dentro de la habitación.

"¡Salvada por la pelirroja!''-dijo Amy a la vez que empujaba a Sirius haciendo que éste por poco se cayese de culo al suelo.

"Bien, ya tenemos dos para explicárnoslo''-dijo James a la vez que miraba a Lily con una sonrisa.

"¿Explicar el qué?''-preguntó Lily a la vez que se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de la túnica.

"Lo de la otra noche''-dijo Remus.

"Un momento, no podemos explicároslo''-dijo Lily.

"¿Por qué no?''-preguntó James.

"Porque no está Very''-dijo Lily.

"Ah, entonces tendremos que ir a buscarla''-dijo James.

"James, Evans, Remus, id a buscar a Apple, yo…me quedare aquí cuidando de Amy''-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

"Está bien''-dijeron Remus y James a la vez que salían.

"¡No me dejéis sola con él!''-gritó Amy.

Lily no se movió del sitio y miró a Amy con cara de preocupación, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque James la agarró de la mano y la sacó de la habitación.

"_Bueno, por lo menos esta Pettigrew''-_pensó Lily.

Pero lo que no contaba es que la rat…digo Peter se había escabullido de la habitación hacia 5 minutos…

Cuando se cerró el tapiz Sirius se giró hacia Amy y con una sonrisa le dijo.

"Bueno, Amy, parece que estamos solos…''

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Potter, suéltame!''-dijo Lily soltando la mano de James.

"Bueno, Evans, no te sulfures''

"¡Lily!. ¿Qué paso, estás bien?''-preguntó Heidi corriendo hacia ellos-"¿Y Amy?''

"Hola, Heidi''-dijo James sonriéndole.

James y Heidi se llevaban muy bien, ya que de pequeños habían vivido en el mismo barrio, así que se pasaban todo el día jugando juntos.

"Hola James, hola Remus''-dijo Heidi-"Respóndeme, Lily''

"Tranquila Heidi, las dos estamos bien, Amy está esperándonos en una habitación con Black''-respondió Lily.

"¿Amy con Black?. ¿Solos en una habitación?. Uyyyyy… ¡Química asegurada!''-dijo Heidi riéndose-¡Bueno, decidle a Amy que ya la veré ¿ok?. ¡Adiós!''

Y Heidi se alejó por el pasillo dando saltos.

"Bueno Remus, vamos, que tenemos que encontrar a Very antes de que Black se abalance sobre Amy… o Amy mate a Black''-dijo Lily.

"Oye, que yo también estoy aquí"-protestó James.

Pero Lily no le hizo el menor caso y, colocándose a la altura de Remus, fueron a buscar a Very.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y Lily no andaba muy desencaminada, pues en ese momento Sirius se acercaba lentamente a Amy y ésa tenía una muleta en alto.

"¡Te lo advierto Black, acércate mas y te arreo un muletazo en tu preciosa cara!''-dijo Amy.

"O sea, mi cara es preciosa ¿no?''-dijo Sirius parándose y sonriéndola.

Amy se llevó una mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?''-preguntó Sirius extrañado.

"A ver, Black, es que eres demasiado egocéntrico''-dijo Amy a Sirius.

De repente Amy puso una cara de dolor y se tambaleó.

"¿Estás bien?''-dijo le preguntó Sirius a la vez que corría a su lado.

"Sí, sí, solo me ha dado un pinchazo en la pierna''-dijo Amy a la vez que se sentaba.

Cuando Amy se sentó, Sirius pudo observar como le miraba fijamente con su mirada azulada.

"¿Qué miras?''

"Lo que yo te decía''-dijo Amy.

"¿Cómo?''

"Que cuando quieres eres más aguantable que de costumbre''-dijo Amy.

"Así que te caigo bien…"-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

"No te pases. No me caes bien, pero tampoco te odio"-añadió Amy al ver la cara que Sirius había puesto-"Pero a veces eres más aguantable de lo normal"

"Vale…''-dijo Sirius aproximándose a ella.

"Black… ¿Qué haces?''-dijo Amy a la vez que se intentaba apartar.

Pero como estaba sentada en una silla, no le dio tiempo a apartarse, y de repente se encontró siendo besada por Sirius Black.

"¡Quita!''-dijo Amy empujándolo.

Sirius, en vez de avergonzarse (él no conoce el significado de esa palabra) o pedir perdón, le guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia el tapiz, por el que entraban James, Remus, Lily y Very.

"_¡Ya es la segunda vez que me lo hace!''_-dijo Amy a la vez que golpeaba el sofá con el puño

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de encontrar a Very tranquilamente sentada en la biblioteca y volver a donde estaban los demás, todos se sentaron en círculo, para verse las caras unos a otros, bueno, todos excepto Amy, que se sentó en una silla.

"A ver, nosotras sabemos lo de Remus desde 4º curso''-empezó Lily.

"¿Y cómo lo adivinasteis?''-preguntó Remus.

"A eso tiene que contestar Amy''-dijeron Very y Lily a la vez.

Todos miraron a Amy, a continuación esta se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar:

"Desde pequeña mi madre me enseñó cosas sobre la magia natural, la magia de los árboles y demás cosas. Entonces, una noche…"

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o FLASH BACK O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"_Me aburrooo''-dijo Very tumbada en su cama-"¿Qué hacemos?''_

"_Quizás…¿dormir?. ¡Que son las 12 de la noche!''-dijo Claire (una ex-compañera de habitación de las chicas)_

"_¡Cállate bruja!''-dijo Lily a la vez que le cerraba las cortinas de la cama con un movimiento de varita._

"_Amy ¿quieres dejar de mirar la luna llena?''-preguntó Lily-"Que pareces subnormal profunda"_

_Pero Amy ni se inmutó y siguió mirando la luna con mucha concentración, cuando de repente se sobresaltó y miró hacia un punto en el bosque._

"_¡Chicas, mirad!''-dijo señalando hacia el bosque._

"_¿El qué?''-preguntó Lily._

"_¿No lo veis?''-preguntó Amy-"Ahí"_

"_No''-contestaron las dos a la vez._

"_¡Vamos!''-dijo Amy a la vez que abría la puerta de la habitación_

_Lily y Very se miraron mutuamente y a continuación echaron a correr detrás de ella._

"_¡Ey, espera!''-dijo Lily a la vez que agarraba a Amy por la camiseta-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"_

"_¡Seguidme!"-dijo ésta a la vez que se metía en un pasadizo secreto para llegar a los terrenos._

_Cuando llegaron allí, las tres estaban sin aliento. Lily y Very se apoyaron en el tronco de un árbol, pero Amy siguió escudriñando el horizonte._

"_¿Te has vuelto loca?"-preguntó Very entrecortadamente a la vez que se agarraba el costado._

"_He notado algo dentro del sauce''-dijo Amy señalando al sauce boxeador_

"_Amy… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te esnifes la colonia? Que es malo''-dijo Lily dándole golpecitos en la cabeza._

"_¡Que lo digo en serio!''-dijo Amy cabreada-''He notado como si algo que estuviese dentro del árbol sufriese mucho''_

"_¿Y desde cuando puedes notar eso?"-preguntó Very._

"_Mi madre me enseñó un hechizo de pequeña. Un día os lo enseñaré"-dijo Amy a la vez que intentaba avanzar, algo imposible, porque Lily la tenía agarrada fuertemente por la manga._

_Mientras, Very se había acercado al sauce boxeador._

"_¿Es este árbol?"_

_De repente se oyó un grito y Very notó como Lily la tiraba al suelo, a la vez que Amy intentaba encontrar su varita, ya que se le había caído al suelo de la impresión._

"_¡El sauce!''-gritó Lily-"¡Tenemos que hacer algo o nos golpeará!"_

"_¡Corred!''-gritó Amy a la vez que con una rama larga que había encontrado por allí presionaba el nudo del árbol, haciendo que éste se quedase paralizado._

_Las chicas se metieron por un hueco que vieron entre las raíces y del miedo que tenían empezaron a correr por un túnel que había allí debajo, sin sorprenderse siquiera._

"_¿Cómo sabías que el sauce se paraba así?''-preguntó Lily jadeando a la vez que corría._

"_¡Lo leí en un libro que me dejaste!''-dijo Amy._

_De repente Very, que iba la primera se paró, haciendo que Lily y Amy que venían corriendo detrás suyo se cayesen unas encima de otras._

"_¡Au!. ¿Y mis gafas?''-preguntó Lily._

"_Toma''-dijo Very dándoselas, pues estaban a su lado._

"_Chicas…''-dijo Amy con un hilo de voz señalando a una puerta entreabierta que había allí._

_Las otras dos chicas miraron hacia donde indicaba Amy y abrieron los ojos de puro terror._

_Pues detrás de esas escaleras había un licántropo._

_Cuando el licántropo alzó la cabeza y aulló a la luna, a Very sin querer se le escapo un grito, haciendo que el licántropo las mirase con sus ojos color miel llenos de furia._

"_¡Corred!''-gritó Amy por segunda vez esa noche._

_Las chicas empezaron a correr seguidas por el licántropo, en un momento de valentía Lily y Amy se giraron y lanzaron sendos Desmaius al animal, haciendo que éste se ralentizase un poco._

_Las chicas no pararon de correr hasta llegar a su habitación. Por suerte Claire no estaba despierta, ya que tenían muy mala pinta. Estaban llenas de rasguños, tenían los ojos llorosos y respiraban con dificultad. Pero tenían una cosa muy clara: nunca olvidarían esa noche._

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.OFLASH BACKO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"Nunca olvidamos esos ojos ambarinos, la curiosidad nos pudo y nos dedicamos a investigar de quien serian esos ojos, y descubrimos que eran… de Remus Lupin''-dijo Lily.

"Cuando descubrimos que eras tú, decidimos apoyarte, pues siempre habías sido muy bueno con nosotras''-dijo Amy-"No como otros''-Éste último comentario lo hizo lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Sirius y James.

"Pero os pude haber hecho daño''-dijo Remus apenado-"¡Soy monstruo!''

Su novia se dirigió hacia él y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

"NUNCA vuelvas a repetir eso, pues tú eres una de las personas más buenas que he conocido en mi vida''

Y a continuación se acerco a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

"¡Qué bonito!''-dijeron James y Sirius con voz muy aguda a la vez que se secaban una lagrima imaginaria.

"Uyyyyy dejo el azúcar para toda mi vida ¡con esto me he dulcificado suficiente!''-dijo Amy a la vez que Lily se reía.

"Callaos, locos''-dijo Very sacándole la lengua a todos.

"Bien, y aquí tenéis la explicación de que hacíamos el otro día en el bosque, simplemente vimos que había problemas y decidimos ayudar''-dijo Amy.

"Un momento… ¿y por qué me salvaste el otro día?''-preguntó Sirius a Amy.

"Bueno, la verdad...''-empezó esta.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.OFLASH BACKO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"_¡Chicas¿Qué hacemos?''-preguntó Very aterrorizada, pues desde detrás de los matorrales en los que estaban podían ver como Remus transformado en licántropo se acercaba amenazante hacia un Sirius aturdido en el suelo._

"_¡No lo sé!''-dijo Lily muy nerviosa._

"_¡No podemos dejar a Black así!"-exclamó Amy con los ojos desorbitados._

"_¡Pero no sabemos qué hacer!"_

_Lily y Very notaron como Amy reflexionaba un momento. Después, levantó la cabeza y las miró._

"_¡A la mierda¡. ¡Yo salgo!''-dijo Amy a la vez que salía de los matorrales._

"_¡AMY!''-gritaron Lily y Very intentando retenerla._

_Recordando lo que había hecho hacia unos años, Amy lanzó un hechizo a la espalda de Remus, pues intentaba ralentizarlo para conseguir que Sirius saliese corriendo. Lo que no pensó es que fuese a ir directo a ella después._

_Amy se quedó paralizada por el terror en cuanto notó como el licántropo la miraba y corría hacia ella. No podía levantar la varita para protegerse. Parecía que su cuerpo ya no la obedecía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse la cara con las manos y gritar, esperando a que llegase el momento fatídico._

_Pero eso nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio como un ciervo con una gran cornamenta arremetía contra el licántropo, dejándola el camino libre para poder escapar._

"_¡James te debo una!''__-pensó con una gratitud infinita a la vez que se lanzaba a los matorrales corriendo._

"_¡Au!. ¡Putos pinchos!''-exclamó Amy cuando se lanzó en el matorral._

"_¡Amy!. ¡Pensábamos que no volverías!''-dijeron Lily y Very abrazándola_

"_¡Burras, que me asfixiáis!''-gritó Amy con la cara roja._

"_Íbamos a salir para salvarte, pero vimos a James y…"-explicó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos._

"_No te preocupes. Es mejor que os hayáis quedado aquí. Si os hubiese pasado algo por mis idas de olla, nunca me lo hubiese perdonado"-dijo Amy a la vez que se secaba unas lágrimas de terror que todavía tenía en los ojos._

"_Anda vámonos de aquí, ya no hay peligro''-dijo Very observando como los tres animales se metían de nuevo en el sauce._

"_Además ya está amaneciendo, vamos a acompañarte a la enfermería''-dijo Lily._

_Y las tres chicas caminaron sigilosamente hacia el castillo._

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.OFLASH BACKO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"Thompson… tú: o estás muy loca, o eres muy valiente ¡anda que salir a descubierto a lanzarle un hechizo a un licántropo!''-dijo James.

"Es que yo antes de pensar actúo''-dijo Amy poniéndose ligeramente colorada.

"Y así te va''-dijo Lily ganándose una colleja de Amy.

"Bueno, pues ya sabes porque te salve el otro día''-dijo Amy dirigiéndose a Sirius.

"Y ahora vámonos, que es la hora de la cena y tengo hambre, y además Adam, Aitzi e Irene se estarán preguntando donde nos hemos metido toda la tarde''-dijo Lily.

"Un momento…¿ellos lo saben?. ¿Y como sabéis que somos animagos?''-preguntó James.

"No, ellos no lo saben, y sabemos que sois animagos por simple suposición….además de porque os dejasteis el libro donde venia como transformarse en animago en la Sala Común (un gran descuido por vuestra parte) y vimos como os transformabais''-explicó Lily.

"Aaahh''-dijo James asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Y ahora… ¡vámonos ladilla!''-dijo Lily refiriéndose a Very, que no dejaba de besarse con Remus en un rincón.

Ésta se separó de Remus con una sonrisa en los labios y dándole un último beso fue a ayudar a Lily a levantar a Amy.

"Un momento, no te vayas…''-dijo Sirius agarrando a Amy.

"¿Qué quieres?''-preguntó Amy.

"Quería devolverte esto…y darte las gracias, te debo la vida''-dijo Sirius dándole el vestido a Amy.

Amy sonrió y cogió el vestido, a la vez que decía:

"Además, si te pasase algo…¿con quién discuto yo?

Una vez dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo y salio por la puerta a trompicones, dejando a Sirius anonadado.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oOFINDELCAPITULO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

_Salen Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans al escenario_

**Saly: **¡Por fin estamos aquí!

**Unika: **¡Por fin nuestra imaginación volvió de vacaciones!

**Saly y Unika: **¡Mirad!

_Las dos señalan a un papel que pone imaginación, que esta muy moreno y lleva una maleta en las manos_

**Saly: **Qué jodio… anda que irse de vacaciones sin nosotras… Bueno espero que nos perdonéis por haber tardado tanto.

_Pone cara del gato de Shrek_

**Lectores: **Ohhhh _enternecidos_

_Pero de repente algo interrumpe esta escena tan tierna. Es la Voz en off, que aparece con un vestido… ¿de flores? O.o ¿Y toda repeinada y con colonia? O.o Raro…raro…_

**Saly: **¡Vozy!. ¿Qué te has hecho?

_La Voz en off se sonroja y se balancea de un lado a otro_

**Unika: **uyyyyy qué raro me parece esto.

**Saly: **¡Y a mi también!. ¿Qué te pasa Vozy?

**Voz en off: **Me he enamorado…

_Se sonroja_

_Saly y Unika se quedan con los ojos así: O.O y se caen al suelo de la impresión_

**Saly: **¿Cómo que te has enamorado?

**Voz en off: **Pues eso, que me he enamorado, es un señor Voz en off, con una voz grave muy sexy _(Saly y Unika casi vomitan al oír esa palabra de la boca de la Voz en off)_, y es mas guapo…

**Saly: **_(susurrando)_ _Oye…pero si las/los Voz en off no tienen cuerpo._

**Unika: **_(susurrando_) _Es verdad, será la primavera, que la sangre altera._

**Saly: **_Pero si estamos en otoño…_

_No pueden seguir hablando, porque la Voz en off las interrumpe._

**Voz en off: **¡Por cierto gamberras! Os tenéis que comprar un traje.

**Saly y Unika: **_(extrañadas)_ ¿Por qué?

_La Voz en off da saltitos y habla con tono muy emocionado_

**Voz en off: **¡Porque me caso!

**Lectores: **O.O

_Saly y Unika se caen para atrás de la impresión y el telón se cierra con las dos desmayadas en el suelo y la Voz en off dando saltitos a su alrededor_

La boda de la Voz en off en los siguientes capítulos de "They will be loved'' xD

Y ahora sí que nos dejamos de locuras y nos despedimos.

¡Besukis!

Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans

M.O.S

M.O.M

M.L.L


	18. Un San Valentín accidentado

_¡¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Sentimos haber tardado tanto en actualizar U.u, pero es que nuestra inspiración se fue de vacaciones durante mucho tiempo, y después nos liamos mucho entre la Navidad, los exámenes, los trabajos…_

_Además Unika no tiene Internet en su casa, y yo (Saly) he estado muy liada escribiendo, pues estoy en proceso de terminar una historia para un concurso, tengo que escribir dos historias cortas antes de que termine Marzo y tengo que empezar ya una novela si quiero terminarla antes de septiembre._

_Bueno, os dejamos de rayar con nuestros problemas xDDD. Es que estamos eufóricas porque hace 4 días que salió Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo (no ''y el misterio del príncipe ¬¬) en español (aunque Saly ya se lo había leído antes xD)._

_La verdad es que nos ha disgustado profundamente como ha sido traducido, empezando por el título, pasando por las exclamaciones que usan los personajes (más propias de personas de 60 años que de chicos de 16) y terminando como han sido traducidos algunos de los nuevos términos._

_Pero os dejamos de rayar, jeje. Solamente os queremos dar las gracias por los reviews ¡SOIS LOS MEJORES! Y deciros que por favor, no dejéis de leer la historia aunque tardemos en publicar _

_Y sin más preámbulo os dejamos con un nuevo capítulo de ''They will be loved''_

**CAPITULO 17: UN SAN VALENTÍN ACCIDENTADO**

''¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. ¡Dos días para San Valentín!''-decía Very mientras saltaba por las calles de Hogsmeade

Ese dia (Jueves) les habían dado un permiso para ir Hogsmeade para comprar las cosas de San Valentín, y Very como todos suponéis estaba extasiada, porque ese seria su primer baile como novia de Remus Lupin.

Pero en cambio, Amy estaba cabreada, porque a ella todavía no la habían invitado al baile, y además tendría que ir con la escayola.

''Por cierto chicas ¿vosotras con quien vais?''-pregunto Very.

''Yo con Matt''-dijo Irene de inmediato.

''Uyyy que raro''-dijo Amy a la vez que ponía una cara de falsa sorpresa.

''Ja ja ja''-dijo Irene lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

''Yo no tengo pareja''-dijeron Aitzi, Lily y Amy a la vez.

''Pues id a por uno ¡vamos!''-dijo Very a la vez que agarraba a Amy del brazo y tiraba de ella.

'' ¡Espera burra, que se me enredan las muletas!''-dijo Amy.

''Joder que ánimos ¿no?''-le dijo Aitzi a Lily.

''Ya, anda vamos que las perdemos''-dijo Lily corriendo detrás de ellas.

''¡Mirad!''-dijo Irene señalando una tienda de ropa nueva que habían abierto y que estaba llena de adolescentes que al igual que ellas estaban buscando vestido para el baile de San Valentín.

''¡Vamos!''-dijeron todas a la vez y echaron a correr, todas excepto Amy...

''¡Ey esperadme compradoras compulsivas! Malditas muletas…''-dijo Amy.

Justo en ese momento unas chicas que iban como locas porque habían encontrado vestido para el baile la empujaron y se cayó al suelo.

''¡Au!''-dijo Amy desde el suelo-'' ¿y ahora como me levanto?''

''¿Estas bien?''-le pregunto alguien desde arriba.

Cuando Amy se giro y vio quien se lo había preguntado se quedo: O.O.

''_¡Eso tiene que ser un ángel!''_-dijo Amy, a la que casi se le caía la baba.

Y no era para menos, pues el chico (si, era un chico) que le había preguntado eso era rubio con unos grandes ojos color marrones-verdosos, alto y con un cuerpo no demasiado musculoso, pero con muy buen físico.

''Si...Aunque no me puedo levantar''-dijo Amy señalando su escayola.

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo:

''No te preocupes, yo te ayudo''-dijo el a la vez que con mucho cuidado la levantaba y le daba las muletas.

''Muchas gracias''-dijo Amy sonriendo a su vez-''Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?''

''Charlie, me llamo Charlie Baker''-dijo él-¿Y tú?

''Yo soy…. ''-dijo Amy medio hipnotizada

''_¿Cómo me llamaba yo...? Madre mia que sonrisa tiene... ''_-pensó Amy.

''¡Ah si! Me llamo Amy, Amy Thompson''-contesto Amy

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''¿Dónde se ha metido Amy?''-pregunto Lily cuando acaban de entrar en la tienda, después de tener que dar muchos empujones.

''¡Ahí esta!''-exclamo Aitzi señalando con la cabeza a Amy y a Jack-''¡Joder vaya tío!

''¡Mirad chicas le ha dado un beso en la mejilla!''-dijo Irene.

''Ooooooooohhhhhhh''-dijeron todas emocionadas (hemos de aclaran que ese ''Ooohh'' se escucho hasta en Hogwarts)

Cuando dijeron esto vieron como Amy, que estaba roja como un tomate (raro en ella) venia hacia ellas.

'''¡Sois tontas! ¿No os dais cuenta de que se os ha oído en todos los lados?''-dijo Amy con la muleta en alto.

''Que si, que si''-dijo Aitzi-''Bueno... ¿Que te ha dicho?''

''Me ha preguntado si iba al baile con el''-dijo Amy como quien no quiere la cosa.

''¿Y que le has dicho?''-preguntaron todas a la vez.

''¡QUE SIIIII!''-chillo Amy a la vez que agitaba las muletas.

''Y luego nos riñe a nosotras por voceras.. .''-le dijo Lily a Very.

''¡Ostia!''-oyeron que exclamaba Amy.

Y cuando se giraron vieron...a Peter Pettigrew en el suelo con la muleta de Amy encima, y los merodeadores alrededor suyo mirándolo con cara de preocupados (en el caso de Remus) y con cara divertida (en el caso de James y Sirius).

''¡Pettigrew! ¿Estas bien?''-pregunto Amy.

''Pajaritos…angelitos...La, la, la''-contesto Peter.

''Uyyy creo que le has matado la única neurona que le quedaba''-dijo Aitzi.

''¿Qué pasa aquí?''-pregunto una voz detrás de ellas.

''¡Hola Adam!''-saludo Irene-''Pues nada, que Amy por poco mata a Pettigrew con la muleta''

''Ah, pero eso no es nada nuevo''-dijo Adam encogiéndose de hombros.

''¡Oye!''-protesto Amy-''¿Qué hacemos ahora?''

''Ven conmigo a avisar a alguien''-dijo Sirius con una voz muy sugerente a la vez que la cogia en brazos y se la llevaba.

''¡Socorrooo!''-dijo Amy agitando los brazos.

Pero todos los demás, ya acostumbrados a ver la escena, no la hicieron ni caso.

''Desde luego…tener amigos para esto... ''-dijo Amy a la vez que suspiraba.

Aitzi vio como se marchaba (bueno, mas bien como se la llevaba) Sirius y se giro hacia los demás (ya se habían olvidado completamente de Peter, que se había levantado, pero estaba mareado) y vio como Remus y Very se hacían carantoñas, James perseguía a Lily y esta no le hacia caso, Irene estaba viendo ropa de la tienda y Adam estaba tranquilamente apoyado en la pared…

''_¡Ya se a quien pedirle que vaya al baile conmigo!''_-dijo Aitzi a la vez que se le encendía una lucecita en su cabeza e iba hacia Adam.

'' ¡Hola Adam!''-saludo Aitzi a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared junto a él.

''¡Hola Aitzi!''-dijo él-''¿Qué tal?

''Bien''-Aitzi respiro hondo y decidió preguntárselo-''Oye Adam… ¿vas a ir al baile con alguien?''

Adam la miro divertido, y aunque sabia por donde iban los tiros decidió hacerse el despistado.

''De momento no voy con nadie ¿Por qué lo preguntas?''

''_¡Toma, toma y toma! Bueno Aitzi...Ahora tranquila...Respira hondo y... ''_

''¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?''-le pregunto de repente Adam a Aitzi.

Esta se quedo muda de la impresión.

''¿Qué...Que has dicho?''

''Que si vas al baile conmigo''-repitió Adam sin perder la sonrisa.

''No...Digo ¡SI! Malditos nervios... ''-dijo Aitzi.

''Vale, pues entonces ya tenemos los dos pareja''-dijo Adam-''¿Vienes a ver si Sirius se ha llevado a Amy al callejón o si esta le ha matado?

Adam le tendió un brazo y Aitzi sonriendo se agarro a él y después de decirle a Irene (que seguía mirando ropa) que se iban, salieron de la tienda.

Irene después de haber mirado toda la ropa de la tienda (es que la chica es un poco compradora compulsiva) se fue en busca de Matt, pues había quedado con el para comer.

Mientras, Very y Remus seguían en su mundo, un mundo en el que solo estaban ellos dos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

''Cariño ¿vamos a comer ya?''-pregunto Very.

''Vale, a ver si pillamos a los demás, que se han ido sin decir nada''-dijo Remus.

''Hombre...es que tampoco es que les hayamos hecho mucho caso''-dijo Very-''Pero es que el tiempo se me pasa volando cuando estoy contigo''

''Igual me pasa a mi, ya sabes que si estas a mi lado soy feliz''-dijo Remus a la vez que la abrazaba y salían de la tienda.

(Saly y Unika no pueden continuar escribiendo, tienen que ir a por un clinex a la vez que dicen: ''¡Pero que tiernos son estos chicos madre!)

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO...O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Adam tenia razón, en vez de ir a buscar la supuesta ayuda para Peter (que se había salido solo de la tienda) había llevado a Amy a un callejón, y ahora, teniendo cuidado para no hacerle daño en la pierna, la tenia acorralada contra la pared.

''¡Black suéltame joder!''-dijo Amy dándole un empujón.

Solo que no contaba con que Sirius era mucho más fuerte que ella así que cuando le empujo este no se movió, pero a ella la pierna le fallo y se cayó hacia adelante, quedando asi sujeta en los brazos de Sirius.

''Ten cuidado, no te vayas a hacer daño preciosa''-dijo Sirius a la vez que la incoporaba.

Amy respiro hondo, puso los ojos en blanco y le pregunto:

''¿Qué quieres?''

''Quería saber de que color iras al baile de San Valentín, aunque me parece que todavía no te has comprado el traje…bueno, esta tarde te lo compras y ya esta''-dijo Sirius.

''¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Para que demonios quieres saber como voy al baile?''-pregunto Amy frunciendo el ceño.

''Pues para ir de un color que conjunte cariño''-dijo Sirius-''Si vamos juntos al baile, tendremos que ir conjuntados ¿no?''

''Que nosotros ¿¡QUE!''-dijo Amy abriendo mucho los ojos-''¡Yo no voy a ir al baile contigo! ¡Ya tengo pareja!''

''¿Y?-pregunto Sirius.

''¿¡Pero tú estas tonto o sordo! ¡Como voy a ir al baile con dos personas!''-exclamó Amy.

''Pues...como si fueses con una, pero con doble racion''-dijo Sirius como si eso fuese lo mas evidente del mundo-''Y ahora me voy, que he quedado con James para comer''

Y una vez dicho esto, se inclino hacia ella, pero al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigió Amy se lo pensó mejor y después de guiñarle un ojo, salio del callejón.

''Joder...¿y que hago yo ahora?''-pensó Amy a la vez que cogia las muletas y también se dirigía hacia la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO...O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''¡Potter que te he visto!''-dijo Lily.

Se refería a que después de haber salido de la tienda, James la llevaba siguiendo todo el rato (ahora estaba escondido detrás de un banco, claro...que lo que no contaba es con que se le veia media cabeza).

''Em...que bonito dia ¿no?-dijo James haciendose el loco.

''Te lo diré una vez mas muy suavemente…¿¡QUIERES HACER EL PUÑETERO FAVOR DE DEJAR DE SEGUIRME?''-grito Lily.

''Joder...menos mal que me lo has dicho suavemente…''-dijo James.

''¡Arg!''-dijo Lily desquiciada a la vez que echaba a andar por la calle de Hogsmeade.

''¡Ey Evans espérame!''-grito James corriendo detrás de ella.

Lily se dio la vuelta tan deprisa que James, que iba corriendo, tuvo que frenar rápidamente para no chocarse con ella.

''Dame por lo menos una oportunidad para decirte lo que quiero ¿no?''-dijo James.

''Esta bien''-dijo Lily-''Explícate''

''Pues...te llevo siguiendo todo el dia, porque queria pedirte una cosa... ''-dijo James.

''¿Qué cosa?''-dijo Lily oliéndose lo que venia a continuación.

''Que si vas al baile de San Valentín conmigo''-dijo James.

''¡Claro que voy contigo Potter! Luego te digo como ire para ir conjuntados''-dijo Lily gesticulando mucho con las manos.

Después de decir esto, se fue alejando por el camino dejando a James sorprendido y a punto de dar saltos de alegría.

Pero esta la felicidad le duro poco, porque unos 5 segundos después, Lily se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

''Por cierto, si no lo has sabido captar, eso era una ironía''

Y ahora si que se alejo caminando por el camino, dejando un James muy chafado.

''Vaya, eso es a lo que yo llamo sutilidad''-dijo una voz al lado del oído de James.

Este se giró y se encontró a Heidi a su lado.

''No podría haberlo hecho peor ¿no?''-dijo James apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

''Pues la verdad..Podrías haberlo hecho peor, pero según lo has hecho…lo tienes crudo guapísimo''-dijo Heidi revolviéndole el pelo a James. (Recordemos que Heidi y James se llevaban muy bien porque se conocían desde pequeños)

''Pero no me voy a rendir''-dijo James con decisión-''Aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, Lily Evans vendrá conmigo al baile de San Valentín''

Y muy dignamente cogió a Heidi del brazo y se la llevo camino abajo.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!''-grito Irene a la vez que corría hacia la mesa de las chicas.

Después de esa estresante mañana, las chicas y Adam habían decidido ir a las Tres Escobas (excepto Very, que había quedado en ir a comer con Remus)

''¿Qué tienes?''-pregunto Lily.

''¡El vestido para el baile! He encontrado una tienda que tiene unos vestidos preciosos ¡Tenéis que venir!''-dijo Irene.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y salieron corriendo del local (literalmente), Amy, para correr mas rápido, se había subido a la espalda de Aitzi.

''Vale…me parece que me he quedado solo''-dijo Adam mientras se levantaba-''Ya sé a quien le va a tocar pagar la comida''

Y con un suspiro, recogió sus cosas y las de las chicas (que se habían olvidado sus anteriores compras) y pagó la cuenta, momentos después echó a correr detrás de las chicas.

Cuando por fin las encontró, se quedó sin habla, pues ante él estaba Aitzi con un vestido con escote palabra de honor hasta los pies mirándose al espejo.

Adam se acercó a ella y le dijo:

''Estas preciosa…''-dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

''Gracias…''-dijo ella sonriéndole a su vez.

Pero pronto se rompió este ambiente romántico cuando Lily apareció por un lateral peleándose con una Sly por un vestido.

''¡Quita las manos de ahí serpiente!''

''Ejem..''-dijo la dependienta de la tienda viendo que iban a romper el vestido-''Lo mejor será que no se lo lleven ninguna de las dos''

Y una vez dicho esto, les quito el vestido de las manos y lo volvió a colgar en una percha.

''Jo..''-dijeron las dos a la vez.

''¡VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY''-gritó Amy viendo entrar a su amiga en la tienda seguida de Remus-''Mira este vestido ¡es precioso!''

Amy le pasó a Very un vestido, no antes de taparle los ojos a Remus alegando que hasta el baile no podía verlo.

''Esta bien, esta bien, nos vemos luego cariño''-dijo Remus, y antes de salir de la tienda, le dió un beso en la mejilla a Very.

''Venga, pruébatelo''-dijo Amy.

Very asintió con la cabeza y entró dentro del probador.

''¡Amy!. ¿Qué tal estoy?''-le preguntó Lily a la vez que salía de un probador, por fin había encontrado el vestido perfecto para ella (y esta vez sin pelearse con ninguna Sly por conseguirlo).

''¡Estas preciosa!''-dijo Amy con la boca abierta-''Cómpratelo ahora mismo ¡Parece que está hecho precisamente para ti!''

Lily, con una sonrisa en la cara, se puso de nuevo su ropa (N/A: no seáis mal pensados ¬¬) y se dirigió a la caja para pagar el vestido.

''_Parece que todo el mundo ha encontrado el vestido ideal menos yo''-_pensó Amy viendo como Very salía del probador-''_A ver que hago yo ahora..''_

''Lo siento chicas, pero tengo que cerrar la tienda''-dijo la dependienta dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

''¿¡QUE!''-exclamó Amy-¡Pero si yo no tengo vestido!''

''Lo siento mucho, pero debo salir a hacer una cosa muy importante''-dijo la dependienta a la vez que ''amablemente'' las echaba de la tienda.

''Amy..¿Estás bien?''-le preguntó Aitzi, viendo que su prima estaba muy blanca.

''¿Qué si estoy bien?. ¡Cómo voy a estarlo cuando faltan dos días para el baile y no tengo vestido!''-dijo Amy con la voz cargada de amargura.

''Tranquila..Todo se solucionará''-dijo Adam pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

''¿Qué todo se solucionará?. ¡Y una porra! Llevo unos días horribles, primero lo de las muletas, después lo del vestido ¡y encima tendré que ir con escayola al baile!. ¿Sabéis que?. ¡A la mierda el baile!''-dijo Amy a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia el parque.

''¡Amy!''-gritó Very intentando ir detrás de ella.

Pero Aitzi la cogió del brazo e impidió que fuese detrás de ella.

''Déjala, necesita estar sola y pensar''-dijo Aitzi.

''Uy Aitzi, hoy estás diciendo unas cosas muy sabias ¿lo sabias?''-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

''Ya lo sé, es que he madurado''-dijo Aitzi con pose altiva.

''¡Anda calla! Vamos a tomar algo, que me estoy congelando, sólo espero que Amy esté bien''-dijo Lily.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Amy caminaba dificultosamente por el camino del parque, pues hacía mucho frío, y por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para controlar las muletas estaba empezando a resollar.

De repente empezó a llover, y Amy, intentando acelerar el paso, fue a esconderse debajo de un árbol que había fuera del camino.

''_Vaya mierda, parece que me ha mirado un tuerto''_'-pensó a la vez que se envolvía en su abrigo.

Estaba pensando en si se cortaba la venas o se las dejaba largas, cuando de repente vio una figura que caminaba entre la lluvia.

Esa figura, como pudo apreciar cuando se acercó mas, era una mujer anciana cargando con un carrito a sus espaldas.

''_Vaya..Que tradicional''_-pensó Amy-_''Dios que frío tengo..¡Y todo por culpa de Malfoy!. ¡Él me lanzó contra la estatua!''_

Sin que Amy se diese cuenta, unas lágrimas habían caído de sus ojos y corrían por su cara.

''No llores, esos ojos que tienes están mas bonitos alegres''-dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Cuando Amy giró la cabeza hacia un lado, vio que la mujer con el carrito estaba a su lado.

''¿Qué te pasa?''-le preguntó.

''Nada…que mi vida ha tomado un giro de 360 grados en apenas unos días''-contestó Amy.

''¿Ah sí? Pues yo tengo algo que te va a alegrar''-dijo la viejita hurgando en su carrito-''Aquí está, toma''

Amy se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando vio que lo que le tendía la anciana era un vestido de gala precioso.

''¿Cómo ha conseguido eso?''-le preguntó.

''Me dedico a eso hijita''-dijo la señora señalando su carro.

En efecto, en el carro había ropa de todo tipo: pantalones, camisetas, faldas…etc.

''¿Cuánto cuesta?''-preguntó Amy.

''Nada hijita, tómalo como un regalo''-dijo la señora.

''Pero…''.

Pero no pudo continuar, pues de repente la viejita había desaparecido.

''¡AAAHHH!. ¡Era un fantasma!. ¡Soy una especie de niña del 6 sentidooo!. ¡Mamááááá!-gritó Amy apretando el vestido contra su pecho.

''¡No chilles! No soy un fantasma, sino simplemente con el reuma no puedo andar mas rápido, y por eso mi despedida se ha chafado''-dijo la viejita detrás de ella-''Y ahora ¡levántate, que vas a coger una pulmonía!''

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''Me estoy empezando a preocupar''-dijo Lily-''Amy no ha venido en los carros de vuelta a Hogsmeade ¿Dónde estará?''

''No lo sé, pero espero que llegue pronto''-dijo Aitzi.

Las chicas y Adam habían llegado a Hogwarts dos horas antes, pero, para su sorpresa, Amy no había aparecido, y ellos no la habían visto llegar en los carros.

''¡Mirad, allí viene!''-dijo Irene señalando la puerta de la Sala Común.

Y en efecto en ese mismo instante entraba Amy, mojada y llena de barro, además llevaba un extraño bulto en las manos, pero tenía una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

''¿Qué te ha pasado?. ¿Dónde has estado?''-le preguntaron todos a la vez.

''Por ahí''-dijo ella con tono vago.

''¿Cómo que por ahí?-dijeron todos con tono incrédulo-''¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ LLOVIENDO A MARES?

''Ya me he dado cuenta, no hacía falta que me lo dijerais en stereo''-dijo Amy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

''Te empiezas a parecer a tu hermana''-dijo Aitzi con una sonrisa burlona, a la vez que le pasaba una manta para que se secase.

''Esa frase me la robó''-dijo Amy a la vez que declinaba la oferta de la manta y se secaba con un movimiento de varita.

''Bueno, vámonos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que idear un plan para volver a Hogsmeade y allí comprarte un vestido''-dijo Adam en plan merodeador en estado puro-''¿Por qué me miráis así?''-preguntó al ver que todas las chicas se habían alejado unos metros de él.

''¿Seguro que dormir en la misma habitación que ellos no te afecta?. Porque ahora mismo pareces uno de ellos''-dijo Lily.

''¡Oye!. ¡Mi Remus es bien bueno!''-dijo Very.

''_Y está bien bueno''_-le susurró Amy a Aitzi.

Aitzi asintió con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

''¿Qué susurráis vosotras dos?''-preguntó Very.

''¿Nosotras? Nada, nada''-dijeron Amy y Aitzi a la vez.

''De todos modos, no hace falta que volvamos a Hogsmeade, pues ya tengo un vestido''-dijo Amy señalando en bulto que llevaba entre las manos.

''¿Y cómo lo has conseguido?''-preguntó Irene.

''Dejemos el interrogatorio para mas tarde, ahora…vamos al Gran Comedor ¡me muero de hambre!''-dijo Amy a la vez que cogía las muletas y se dirigía a la puerta de la Sala Común.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''Hola Siri-pooh''-dijo Barbie acercándose a Sirius por detrás.

Estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade, y como era de esperar, todas las chicas que todavía no tenían pareja, iban directas a pedirles que fuesen con ellas al baile.

''Hola Barbie''-dijo Sirius con tono de voz cansado-''¿Qué quieres?''

''Pues mira, yo quería pedirte que fueses al baile conmigo…''-dijo de forma juguetona mientras hacía circulitos en la espalda de Sirius con el dedo.

''Lo siento pero..''-empezó Sirius.

''¡Nooo!. ¡Jo Sirius no me digas que no!''-dijo Barbie dando patadas en el suelo.

''Vale, no te lo digo''-dijo él.

''¡Jo!''-dijo ella a la vez que se iba hacia donde estaban sentadas sus amigas, que cuando llegó la consolaron diciéndole que luego se irían de compras.

''Dios mío que pesadas son''-dijo Remus-''Esta mañana en Hogsmeade he tenido que llevarme a Very a rastras, que por poco destripa a Sindy cuando me pidió que fuese con ella''

''A mí me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo''-dijo James.

Sirius, Remus y Peter le miraron.

''Pero si tú no tienes pareja''-dijeron los tres a la vez.

''No, pero iré con Evans''-dijo él con una sonrisa a la vez que veía como Lily entraba en el salón.

''¿Seguro que lo que estas bebiendo es zumo de calabaza?''-preguntó Sirius a la vez que olía la bebida de James.

''¡Que sí pesado!''-dijo él-''Y ahora si me lo permitís, voy a deleitar a Evans con mis encantos''

James se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se acababan de sentar Lily y los demás.

''Hola Evans''-dijo a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

''¿Habéis oído algo?. Es que a mí me ha parecido oír una babosa''-dijo Lily con tono mordaz.

''Pero si las babosas no habl…vale, ya me callo''-dijo Aitzi a la vez que veía la mirada que le echaba Lily.

''Hola James''-saludó Adam amablemente.

''Hola Adam''-dijo él-''Hola **Lily''**-volvió a decir, recalcando el nombre de Lily.

''¡Para ti soy Evans, Potter!''-dijo ella a la vez que se levantaba para encararle.

''_Ya se ha alterado, ya la ha ''cagao''''-_le susurró Amy a Adam.

'''_Tienes razón, le convendría mucho hacer yoga''_-dijo Adam.

''¡Que os oigo!''-dijo Lily girándose para mirarlos, para a continuación volverse a girar para encarar a James-''¿Pero qué te pasa conmigo?. ¿No me puedes dejar en paz?. ¡Cómprate una vida y deja la mía!

''¡Pero si sólo te he saludado!''-exclamó él.

''¿Y qué?''-preguntó Lily-''Seguro que no has venido sólo para preguntar''

James sonrió de una forma tan pícara que dejó a Lily desconcertada por un momento.

''Pues la verdad es que no, mi bella dama''-dijo él.

''_Esas tres palabras me recuerdan al incidente del filtro amoroso, desde entonces tengo un trauma: no puedo ver ni leer el Quijote''_-susurró Amy.

''No iré al baile contigo Potter''-dijo Lily mirándole desafiante.

''¿Quién ha dicho que quiera decirte eso?''-preguntó James con una sonrisa-''Sólo quería decirte que McGonagall nos ha citado esta noche en su despacho''

Y una vez dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, dejando a una Lily boquiabierta y a los demás riéndose por lo bajo.

''¿De qué os reís vosotros?''-dijo Lily a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo en el banco.

''¡Del pedazo corte que te ha dado!''-dijo Aitzi a la vez que se echaba a reír.

''¡Calla!''-dijo Lily mientras le tiraba un trozo de pan, a la vez que se reía ella también.

Pero desde un punto del Gran Comedor, unos ojos de color chocolate los veía reírse.

''Bien, la operación ''San Valentín Rojo'' da comienzo''

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir''-dijo Lily-''Que no sé si os dais cuenta, pero el idiota de Potter no me ha dicho donde nos había citado McGonagall''

''Suerte, y no asesines a Potter, que luego la estancia en Azkaban es muy chunga''-dijo Amy.

Lily le guiñó un ojo y salió de la Sala Común.

''_La, la ,la a Potter voy a matar..La la la a Potter voy a asesinar..''-_iba tarareando Lily por el pasillo, cuando de repente lo vio, estaba apoyado contra una columna, esperándola.

''Vaya, vaya, asi que al final decidiste venir''-dijo James con una sonrisa.

''Para tu información, sólo he venido porque me dijiste que McGonagall quería ver..''-empezó Lily, pero al ver la mirada de James, supo que este le había engañado-''¡Serás cabrón!

Lily intentó dar media vuelta y marcharse hacia Gryffindor, pero James fue más rápido, la cogió de la muñeca y la metió dentro de un aula vacía, después cerró la puerta tras ellos.

''¡suéltame ahora mismo o grito!''-dijo Lily.

''_Silencius''_-dijo James señalando la puerta con la varita-''Chilla todo lo que quieras, la habitación está insonorizada, de todos modos no tengas miedo Evans, sólo quiero hablar''

''Esta bien Potter, te escucho''-dijo Lily suspirando a la vez que cerraba los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

''¿Tienes pareja para el baile?''-dijo él.

''¡Ya te he dicho que no!''-dijo Lily mirándole con furia.

''¿Se lo vas a pedir a alguien?''.

''No, paso de ir con pareja a ese baile, yo soy una chica moderna, y no necesito un hombre a mi lado para ser feliz''-dijo Lily alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

''Vale, yo tampoco tengo pareja, y como los dos somos modernos, pues vamos juntos al baile, y así demostramos que aunque no nos llevemos bien, somos capaces de aguantar una noche''-dijo James.

''Si te piensas que con esa treta voy a ir contigo al baile, estas muy equivocado''-dijo Lily.

''Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de no poder controlarte, Evans''-dijo James con una media sonrisa.

''¡Claro que me puedo controlar!. ¡Iré contigo a ese estúpido baile y entonces te tendrás que morder la lengua, Potter!''-dijo Lily a la vez que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

James la siguió con la mirada, y una vez que ella hubo salido del aula, las reacciones de los dos fueron muy distintas.

Mientras Lily se daba cabezazos contra la pared por haberse dejado engañar por Potter, James gritaba y saltaba de alegría dentro del aula.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y por fin llegó el día esperado por muchos, pero temido por otros, la mañana había pasado sin sobresaltos, salvo uno o dos intentos de agresión a Very, por ir con un merodeador (puesto que todavía no sabían que Lily y Amy también iban con uno), a lo que esta respondía de manera muy ''sofisticada''

''¡Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia, pija de mierda, ¡y ahora vete de aquí antes de que te lance un cruciatus!''-dijo Very a una chica de séptimo curso que se había metido con ella.

''Ale ya, tranquilízate un poco, piensa en mariposas''-dijo Amy a la vez que le acariciaba un brazo y le hablaba con tono conciliador.

''¡Es que me tienen harta, ¡llevan toda la semana así!''-dijo Very.

''Pues tú pasa de ellas''-dijo Lily.

Lily no le había dicho a nadie que iba a ir al baile con James Potter, aunque le dolía un poco la cabeza de darse cabezazos contra la pared cada vez que se acordaba de cómo este la había engañado (N/A: que chica más burra…xD)

''Bueno, olvidemos el tema y vayamos a prepararnos, que sólo faltan 5 horas para el baile''-dijo Irene.

''¡Ala! Jobar, no nos va a dar tiempo a nada..''-dijo Amy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

''Menos sarcasmo y más arreglo''-dijo Irene a la vez que la cogía del brazo.

''Está bien, pero esperad un momento, que le diga a Adam que nos vamos a la habitación''-dijo Amy.

''Te esperamos arriba''-dijeron las demás.

Amy cogió sus muletas y se dispuso a ir en busca de Adam, cuando una mano le agarró el brazo, alabarda, se dio la vuelta (aunque ya sospechaba quien era), y esta en lo cierto, pues detrás de ella mirándola con media sonrisa, estaba Sirius.

''Bueno preciosa, veo que ya te estabas yendo a arreglar, ¿al final de qué color vas a ir?''.

''A ti no te importa eso, Black''-dijo Amy.

''Claro que me importa cariño, repito: tenemos que ir conjuntados''-dijo Sirius acercándose mas a ella.

Amy, ya más que harta, se acercó a Sirius y empezó a darle golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo a la vez que hablaba.

''Te lo repito por última vez: NO VOY A IR AL BAILE CONTIGO, YA TENGO PAREJA, y no me vengas con el cuento de que puedo ir con dos personas, porque no es cierto, si ahora mismo te has quedado sin pareja, Sirius Black, no es mi culpa, haberlo pensado antes de intentar influir en las decisiones de las personas''-dijo Amy.

Y una vez dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, sin ganas, ya, de buscar a Adam.

''Joder que carácter''-se dijo Sirius-''Bueno, si rechaza la oportunidad de ir al baile conmigo ella se lo pierde''

Y cuando Sirius subió a su habitación ya no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común, solamente el fuego, que se consumía lentamente…

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''¡Dos horas!. ¡Sólo faltan dos horas y tú sin peinarte!''-dijo Lily a la vez que cogía a Amy y la empezaba a peinar.

''¡Au!. ¡Me estás tirando del pelo, Lily!''-dijo Amy haciendo gestos de dolor.

''Si no lo tuvieses tan largo resultaría más fácil''-dijo Lily simplemente.

Mientras Very e Irene, que ya estaban listas, estaban sentadas en las camas, hablando.

''Menos mal que este año Gilderoy no ha tenido que organizar el baile''-dijo Very.

''¿Gilderoy?''-preguntó Irene extrañada.

''Sí, Lockhart, un Hufflepuff muy repipi que está obsesionado con su pelo, el año pasado lo organizó él y nos obligó a llevar unos gorritos rosas con la palabra ''amor'' en la parte de arriba''-explicó Very poniendo los ojos en blanco-''Fue bastante traumatizante''

''Como para no serlo''-dijo Aitzi a la vez que salía del baño completamente lista.

''¿Ves, Amy, ya están todas listas, sólo faltamos nosotras, ¡llegaremos tarde!''-dijo Lily a la vez que empezaba a peinarla más rápido.

''¡Ey, pisa el freno!. ¿No ves que faltan dos horas?''-dijo Amy sujetando las manos de Lily.

''Perdona, bueno de todos modos ya estas prácticamente lista, sólo te falta un adorno para la cabeza''-dijo Lily.

''¿Adorno?''-preguntó Aitzi extrañada.

''Sí, todas llevamos uno, es la tradición''-dijo Very señalando su cabeza.

''¡Yo no tengo ninguno!''-dijo Aitzi alarmada.

''Tranqui primi yo te dejo uno''-dijo Amy-''Busca en mi baúl''

Y así transcurrieron las horas previas al baile, entre arreglos y nervios de última hora.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''¡¡Canutooooooooooo!''-gritaba James a la vez que aporreaba la puerta del baño-''¡Sal del baño de una vezzzzzzzz!''

''Ta' bien, pesado''-dijo Sirius a la vez que salía del baño, ya completamente arreglado-''Bueno chicos ¿bajamos?''

(Introducir mirada asesina por parte de todos los miembros de la habitación, que no habían empezado a arreglarse porque Sirius había acaparado en baño)

''Esta bien..Pero quitad esa mirada u os quedaréis tuertos''-dijo Sirius a la vez que se sentaba en la cama y cogía una revista de Quidditch

''Ays madre, lo que tiene que aguantar uno''-dijo James a la vez que suspiraba y entraba en el baño (¡por fin!)

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una hora después el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de personas, gente que quería divertirse y olvidar por unas horas la rutina.

Cuando Lily, las chicas y Adam bajaron al Gran Comedor, Very e Irene se pusieron como locas a mirar a un lado y a otro.

''¿Qué pasa?''-preguntó Amy.

''No encuentro a Remus''-dijo Very.

''Y yo no encuentro a Matt''-dijo Irene.

''Tranquilas, yo los encontraré''-dijo Amy.

Irene y Very cruzaron una mirada de inquietud.

''¡LUPINNNNNNNNNNNN, MATTTTTTTTTTTTT MOVED EL CULO HACIA AQUÍ, QUE VUESTRAS NOVIAS OS BUSCAAAAANNN!''-gritó Amy en medio del Gran Comedor-Ale, ya os he ayudado.

Y muy digna se fue en busca de Charlie.

''A esta chica se le ha subido el yodo a la cabeza''-pensó Very mientras saludaba a Remus, que, alarmado por los gritos de Amy, había acudido al lugar donde se encontraba Very.

''Bueno chicas, me voy a bailar un rato con Remus''-dijo Very.

''Está bien, Irene se acaba de ir con Matt, Aitzi con Adam y yo dentro de poco tendré que ir con mi ''querido'' Potter''-dijo Lily.

''No te quejes, que fuiste tú la que aceptaste''-se oyó una voz por detrás.

Lily se dio la vuelta y se encontró con James detrás suyo. Iba muy guapo. Llevaba puesto un traje de color azul marino (casi negro), una camisa blanca-azulada y una corbata de color azul. Su pelo estaba tan indomable como siempre, pero eso le hacía aún más atractivo.

''Estás preciosa, Evans''-dijo James admirando a Lily.

Ésta llevaba puesto un vestido de manga larga color azul marino. Tenía un escote recatado en forma de pico, le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas y terminaba en una gran cola por detrás. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con una diadema azul sujetándole algunos mechones rebeldes.

''Gracias Potter, tú tampoco estás mal''

''¿Nos vamos?''-preguntó él.

''Está bien''-dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''Estás guapísima esta noche''-le dijo Remus al oído a Very cuando se pegaron para bailar una lenta.

Very iba con un vestido gris hasta los pies, pero con una abertura en el lado derecho, de modo que podía andar sin ninguna dificultad, su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza que se cruzaba por detrás de la cabeza. Llevaba una pequeña corona de color plateado encima del peinado.

Remus llevaba un traje de color negro, una camisa de color blanco y una corbata de color negro. Iba sencillo pero arreglado. Very pensaba que estaba más guapo que nunca.

''Te quiero''-le susurró Very al oído a la vez que se abrazaba contra él.

''Yo también te quiero''-dijo Remus a la vez que la estrechaba contra si y la besaba en la cabeza.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''Qué pastelosos que son''-dijo Aitzi observando a Very y a Remus desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor-''Pero que envidia me dan''

''¿Por qué?-preguntó Adam.

''Su amor ha sobrevivido pese a las circunstancias, les da igual lo que la gente piense y lo que son cada uno de los dos, lo importante es que se quieren''-dijo Aitzi a la vez que dejaba su vaso en la mesa y tendía una mano hacia Adam-''¿Bailamos?''

''¡Ey, eso se supone que lo tenía que decir yo!''-dijo Adam.

''Los tiempos cambian''-dijo ella a la vez que lo llevaba hacia la pista.

Aitzi llevaba una falda de color morado claro y una camisa de tirantes de ese mismo color. La camisa dejaba su espalda al descubierto, la falda era hasta las rodillas con unos hilos cayéndole por los lados. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta adornada con hebras de color morado, y una mariposa también de color morado era el adorno de su cabeza.

Adam llevaba (como todos los chicos) un traje. El suyo era de color verde oscuro, lo que realzaba sus ojos. Su camisa era de un color verde muy claro y la corbata de un tono más oscuro que la camisa.

''Hoy vas a lo Sly''-dijo Aitzi riéndose.

''Jajaja, hay que confraternizar con el enemigo''-dijo Adam.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

''_Que buena pareja hacen Aitzi y Adam, mi prima y mi mejor amigo. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?''_-pensaba Amy mientras buscaba a Charlie-''_¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?_

''¡Hola Amy!''-saludó una voz por detrás.

Amy se giro y se encontró con la sonriente cara de Heidi.

''¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?''-preguntó Amy.

''Bien, aunque creo que tú no lo estarás tanto después de que te dé esto''-dijo Heidi a la vez que le tendía un apretado trozo de pergamino.

Amy lo abrió y descubrió que era una carta escrita con una esmerada caligrafía:

_Querida Amy:_

_Siento mucho decirte esto y decírtelo tan tarde, pero no puedo ir al baile contigo._

_Me han surgido muchos problemas, mi madre está enferma y debo cuidarla, así que he tenido que abandonar Hogwarts ésta misma mañana. No sé cuando volveré, pero cuando lo haga intentaré compensarte por esta (perdón por la expresión) putada que te he hecho._

_Sólo te he visto una vez, pero debo confesarte de que me he enamorado completamente de ti. Aunque la vez que te vi estabas tirada, vociferando en el suelo, sentí como si mi corazón fuese atravesado por flechas de amor._

_Con todo esto te digo que te quiero y te pido que por favor me perdones._

_Con cariño._

_Charlie Baker_

Cuando Amy terminó de leer la carta, se quedó muda de la sorpresa y miró a Heidi con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro.

-Vaya...yo…

''No te preocupes por no tener pareja, mujer, me sé de alguien que estará de ir contigo al baile''-dijo Heidi señalando hacia la puerta-''Y ahora me tengo que ir, que me están esperando''

Y haciendo un gesto de despedida, se perdió entre la multitud del Gran Comedor.

''Black…''-susurró Amy mirando hacia la dirección que le había señalado Heidi.

''Hola Thompson. ¿Cambiaste tu decisión de no ir conmigo al baile?''-dijo sonriendo.

''No puedo hacerlo, Black, me sentiría como una basura''

''¿Por qué?

''Porque iría contigo solamente porque me he quedado sin pareja en el último momento''

''¡Qué más da, mujer! ¡Lo que importa es que vas conmigo!

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una hora después, todos estaban descansando, habían pasado la noche bailando y riendo, y estaban muy cansados.

''Ahora vengo''-dijo Amy.

''¿Adónde vas?''-preguntó Sirius.

''Al baño, no hace falta que me acompañes, Black''-dijo Amy lanzándole una mirada fulminante al ver como Sirius se levantaba e iba con ella.

''Está bien…''-dijo Sirius volviéndose a sentar.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Había sido una noche fantástica, pensó Amy a la vez que se dirigía la servicio. A pesar de que había tenido que ir con Black, éste había sido muy divertido y no la había agobiado con sus comentarios.

''Si por lo menos no tuviese las muletas, podría disfrutar más''-suspiró Amy a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared.

''¿Alguien ha pedido un deseo?''-se oyó una voz detrás suyo.

Amy se giró extrañada y se encontró con...

''Lockhart ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué haces vestido así?''

Y no era de extrañar que lo preguntase, porque Lockhart llevaba puesto una especie de taparrabos blanco, un arco con flechas a la espalda y los rizos rubios con más volumen de lo habitual.

''Querida Amy, adivina quien soy''

''¡El hada de los dientes!''-dijo Amy muy emocionada.

''¡Sí!''-dijo Lockhart dando una pirueta-''¡Digo, no! ¡No me líes Thompson!

''¿Se puede saber por qué vas con esa facha?''-preguntó Amy.

''Porque soy Cupido, he oído tu deseo y he venido a hacerlo realidad''

''¿Cómo?

''Pues eso, que hasta las 12 de la noche podrás andar sin muletas''

''Son las 12 menos 5 ¬¬''

''Haberlo dicho antes, chata. Y ahora enséñame la pierna que te la voy a arreglar''

''Em…mejor no''-dijo Amy echándose para atrás-''¡Si estoy muy bien con las muletas! Mira, hasta he ejercitado bíceps''

'''¡Que no! ¡Qué Gilderoy-Cupido te ayudará''-dijo Lockhart a la vez que la sentaba y le cogía la pierna.

''En serio, Lockhart que no hace falt…''

Pero era demasiado tarde, Lockhart estaba revoloteando con su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia la pierna de Amy.

''¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''-gritó Amy al ver como su pierna se había vuelto flácida y caía hacia abajo-''¡Te mato Lockhart!''

Amy se intentó levantar, pero como su pierna no le respondía, se cayó al suelo cuan larga era.

''¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?''-preguntó Amy.

Unos instantes después, Amy vio como muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, alarmados por su grito, se reunían alrededor suyo. Entre ellos se encontraban sus amigos y los merodeadores.

''¡Amy!''-gritó Aitzi dirigiéndose hacia ella, seguida de sus amigos.

''¿Qué te pasa?''-le preguntó Lily-''Oh no…''

''¿Qué pasa?''-preguntaron los demás.

''¡Lockhart le ha quitado los huesos de la pierna!''

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oOFINDELCAPITULO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

(Aparece una calle llena de tiendas, caminando por la calle se ve a dos chicas hablando con…O.o ¿Una gabardina y unas gafas de sol?.

**Voz en off: **¿Se puede saber porqué lleváis eso puesto?

**Saly Black Potter: **porque hace un montón que no actualizamos y tenemos miedo de la ira de los lectores.

**UnikaEvans: **eso mismo.

**Voz en off:** pues os podíais haber quedado en casita.

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Ni hablar! ¡Nosotras te acompañamos a hacer las compras para tu boda!

**UnikaEvans: **¡No todos los días se casa la Voz en off de una!

**Saly Black Potter: **Que por cierto, a ver cuando nos presentas a tu prometido.

**Voz en off: **Si mujer, para que lo acoséis. ¡Es que es tan guapo..!

**Saly y Unika: **(susurrando)_ Seguro que es más feo que Picio._

**Voz en off: **¡Qué os he oído!

(Saly y Unika hacen caso omiso y entran en una tienda)

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Mira qué vestido más bonito! ¡Seguro que te sienta genial!

(Coge un vestido rosa con volantes y se lo pone delante a Unika)

**UnikaEvans: **Ja, ja, me parto ¬¬

**Voz en off: **Chicas, ¿qué os parece éste vestido de novia?

**Saly y Unika: **¡Es precioso!

**Saly Black Potter: **Es precioso, pero cuesta un montón ¿Cómo lo vas a pagar?

**Voz en off: **Jijijiji.

(Dos horas después aparecen Saly y Unika con un cartel colgado de la cabeza a la vez que hacen publicidad de la tienda y reparten papeletas)

**Voz en off: **¡Así me gusta chicas! ¡Dentro de dos semanas estará pagado en vestido!

Por cierto lectores, os debéis preguntar que cómo he conseguido que esas do hagan eso por mí. La respuesta es muy sencilla.

(La cámara enseña un plano de unos billetes con la inscripción ''Pase V.I.P para hablar con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin)


	19. ¡La llegada de los franceses!

_¡Hola a todos! No nos matéis, anda xD. Sabemos que llevamos siglos sin actualizar, pero es que, ni la inspiración ni el tiempo nos han acompañado. Pero esperamos que nos sigáis leyendo, ya que hemos prometido terminar este fic, y así lo vamos a hacer _

_Una vez más muchísimas gracias por los reviews. En serio, sois la fuente de inspiración que necesitamos para continuar con este fic )._

_Bueno, ya no os rayamos más y os dejamos con el nuevo capítulo:_

**CAPÍTULO 18: ¡LA LLEGADA DE LOS FRANCESES!**

_Había sido una noche fantástica, pensó Amy a la vez que se dirigía la servicio. A pesar de que había tenido que ir con Black, éste había sido muy divertido y no la había agobiado con sus comentarios._

"_Si por lo menos no tuviese las muletas, podría disfrutar más''-suspiró Amy a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared._

"_¿Alguien ha pedido un deseo?''-se oyó una voz detrás suyo._

_Amy se giró extrañada y se encontró con..._

"_Lockhart ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué haces vestido así?''_

_Y no era de extrañar que lo preguntase, porque Lockhart llevaba puesto una especie de taparrabos blanco, un arco con flechas a la espalda y los rizos rubios con más volumen de lo habitual._

"_Querida Amy, adivina quien soy''_

"_¡El hada de los dientes!''-dijo Amy muy emocionada._

''_¡Sí!''-dijo Lockhart dando una pirueta-"¡Digo, no! ¡No me líes Thompson!_

"_¿Se puede saber por qué vas con esa facha?''-preguntó Amy._

"_Porque soy Cupido, he oído tu deseo y he venido a hacerlo realidad''_

"_¿Cómo?_

"'_Pues eso, que hasta las 12 de la noche podrás andar sin muletas''_

"_Son las 12 menos 5 ¬¬''_

"_Haberlo dicho antes, chata. Y ahora enséñame la pierna que te la voy a arreglar''_

"_Em…mejor no''-dijo Amy echándose para atrás-"'¡Si estoy muy bien con las muletas! Mira, hasta he ejercitado bíceps''_

"'_¡Que no! ¡Qué Gilderoy-Cupido te ayudará''-dijo Lockhart a la vez que la sentaba y le cogía la pierna._

"_En serio, Lockhart que no hace falt…''_

_Pero era demasiado tarde, Lockhart estaba revoloteando con su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia la pierna de Amy._

"_¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''-gritó Amy al ver como su pierna se había vuelto flácida y caía hacia abajo-"¡Te mato Lockhart!''_

_Amy se intentó levantar, pero como su pierna no le respondía, se cayó al suelo cuan larga era._

"_¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?''-preguntó Amy._

_Unos instantes después, Amy vio como muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, alarmados por su grito, se reunían alrededor suyo. Entre ellos se encontraban sus amigos y los merodeadores._

"_¡Amy!''-gritó Aitzi dirigiéndose hacia ella, seguida de sus amigos._

"_¿Qué te pasa?''-le preguntó Lily-"Oh no…''_

"_¿Qué pasa?''-preguntaron los demás._

"_¡Lockhart le ha quitado los huesos de la pierna!''_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Veo una luz… una luz preciooosa… ¿Tendré que ir hacia ella? Sí, es lo que haré, la seguiré… _

_¡Waaaa! ¡Me he quemadoooo!_

"¡Aitzi, quita esa lamparilla de encima de su cabeza, que si se sobrecalienta quema!"

_¿Esa es la voz de Lily? ¿Y si estoy muerta? ¿Y si estamos todos muertos?_

"¡Que no estás muerta, Amy!"-dijo Very.

"Ah, vale, entonces me puedo tranquilizar"-dijo ésta a la vez que abría los ojos y miraba a su alrededor.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no notaba una cosa. Algo que SÍ tenía que notar.

"¿¡Y mi pierna?!"-dijo a la vez que se daba palmaditas en ella.

"Mm… hubo un pequeño incidente mediante el cual Lockhart te quitó los huesecillos que tenías en ella, pero nada más "-dijo Aitzi.

"¡No siento las piernas!"-dijo Amy imitando a Rambo.

"No te preocupes, esta noche la señora Pomfrey te dará la _poción Crecehuesos_ y mañana por la mañana estarás perfectamente"-explicó Adam.

"Además, date cuenta de que así no tendrás que andar con muletas más, ya que te volverá a crecer el hueso en perfectas condiciones"-aclaró Lily.

"Ah, bueno, entonces después de una noche de horribles sufrimientos estaré como nueva ¿no?. Pues qué bien"

"Tú tranquila, que no será para tanto. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí contigo y te ayudaremos a superarlo"-dijo Very con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Muchas gracias chicos"-dijo Amy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una hora después…

Estamos en la cama de una enfermería. En ella se puede ver a una muchacha gritando de dolor, abrazando fuertemente la almohada mientras agita la pierna, que parece que es lo que le duele, mientras cuatro personas duermen plácidamente a su lado.

"¡Y para esto una tiene amigos!"-gritaba Amy.

Lo que no pudo ver es que, cuando cayó rendida debido al dolor, esas cuatro personas se levantaron, le secaron el sudor de la frente y la acomodaron bien en la cama, intentando que estuviese lo más cómoda posible después de todo ese sufrimiento.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"¡Qué alivio es poder correr y saltar libremente!"

Evidentemente, esta frase fue dicha por Amy, que estaba corriendo por toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor, esquivando o arrollando a todo el que se le pusiese por delante.

"¡Ey, cuidado!"-alguien la agarró cuando estaba a punto de chocarse-"Parece que ya estás completamente recuperada"

"Sí, Potter, ya podré jugar en plenas condiciones en el próximo partido"-dijo Amy a la vez que ponía una carita ilusionada.

"¿Estás bien? No nos dejaron entrar en la enfermería para verte"-preguntó Remus.

"Sí, no te preocupes"-miró a su alrededor-"¿Y Black dónde está?"

"¿Interesada en verle?"-inquirió James con una sonrisa pícara.

"No, pero quería darle las gracias por haberse comportado tan bien la otra noche"

"Ah, entonces me parece que no vas a poder hablar con él hasta esta noche, ya que está castigado"

"¿Y eso?"

"Digamos… que Lockhart tendrá que llevar sombrero durante dos semanas más o menos. O puede que su nuevo pelo rosa-chicle le guste, vete tú a saber"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese incidente.

Lockhart había encontrado muy mono su nuevo color de pelo, así que se paseaba por ahí sin esconderlo, pese a las burlas que recibía por parte… bueno, por parte de todo el colegio, para qué negarlo.

Amy había podido hablar con Sirius, aunque se arrepintió enseguida, ya que éste tomó su agradecimiento como una señal de que podía dar un paso más. Así que le tocó huir con la mano de Amy tatuada en su cara.

Very y Remus… pues seguían igual de empalagosos. Pero eran muy monos ellos, así que nadie se quejaba, ya que los dos parecían muy felices.

Irene y Matt… más de lo mismo. Hacían una pareja perfecta, y todo el mundo se lo decía. Vamos, que Irene estaba encantada de haberse cambiado a Hogwarts, ya que había conocido a sus amigos y había encontrado el amor.

Lily no cambiaba respecto a James. Se lo había pasado bien en el baile, pero seguía diciendo que no a todos sus intentos de tener algo más con ella.

Aitzi seguía como siempre. Ahora que su prima estaba recuperada podían seguir siendo "el dúo dinámico". Y a Adam cada vez le caía mejor esa chica.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Poco a poco se fue acercando el segundo partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw.

Era crucial ganarlo, ya que así se podrían clasificar para jugar la final contra Slytherin.

El día del partido todo Gryffindor estaba de los nervios, sobre todo los jugadores del equipo.

"¿Dónde está mi escobaaaaaaaaaaaa?"-gritaba Very revolviendo toda la habitación.

"_Dónde estará su escoba, dónde estará su escobaaa"_-cantaba Amy a la vez que la ayudaba buscar.

"Very, tranquilízate y piensa detenidamente. ¿Dónde la dejaste la última vez que la vista?"-dijo Lily.

"En mi cama"-contestó ésta.

"Pues, querida Very, es ahí donde está"-dijo Irene a la vez que señalaba la escoba de Very perfectamente colocada sobre la cama.

"Tienes que tranquilizarte. Todo saldrá bien, llevamos entrenando mucho tiempo y no podemos fallar. Además, nuestro equipo es perfectamente capaz de ganar todo lo que haga falta"-dijo Amy.

"¿Y como es que tú estás tan tranquila?"-preguntó Aitzi.

"Es que tomarse ocho tilas ayuda mucho. Aunque te dan unas ganas increíbles de ir al baño"-explicó Amy a la vez que iba corriendo hacia el baño.

De repente se interrumpió la conversación, ya que se oyó un mecanismo que se movía y un grito de chico.

Las chicas corrieron hacia la Sala Común, pero al llegar a las escaleras comprobaron que éstas habían desaparecido, dando paso a una escalera. Y que James Potter estaba tumbado en el suelo, con cara de desconcierto total.

"Me parece que ha intentado subir a nuestra habitación y no se ha dado cuenta de que las escaleras no dejan hacerlo"-explicó Lily como si estuviese dando una clase.

"¡No me digas! Yo pensé que estaba intentando escalar, que es muy sano para la salud"-dijo Amy.

"No hace falta ser sarcástica"-dijo Lily a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Amy.

"¡Potter! ¿Estás bien?"-preguntó Very.

"Sí, pero mi orgullo no lo está tanto"-dijo un avergonzado James a la vez que se sacudía la túnica-"Subía para deciros que bajaseis ya, que tenemos que hablar de las estrategias para el partido"

"¡Ahora bajamos!"

Amy y Very se cogieron de la mano y bajaron deslizándose por la rampa, a la vez que ponían caras de niñas pequeñas y gritaban: "¡Wiiiii!"

"¡Deberíais subir más a menudo! Es muy divertido bajar así"-dijo Very.

"Claro, vamos a jugarnos la vida para que las señoritas puedan deslizarse por la rampa ¿a que sí?"-dijo James a los chicos que estaban en la Sala Común.

"Oye, pues no estarían tan mal"-dijo Amy encogiéndose de hombros.

Y tuvo que salir de la Sala Común debido a las miradas fulminantes de los chicos que estaban allí.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Bienvenidos al tercer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw! Mi nombre es Sirius Black (como si no lo supieseis) y soy el comentarista de este partido".

Se oyeron los gritos del sector femenino del colegio.

"Bien, los equipos se preparan para salir al campo. Primero lo hará el equipo de Ravenclaw.

En primer lugar sale su guardián: Matt Jones. Chicas, no gritéis demasiado, recordad que está comprometido"

"¡A la primera que grite alguna cosa a Matt le arranco la cabeza!"-gritó Irene arrebatándole el micro a Sirius.

"Así que ya sabéis. Después salen sus cazadoras: Alexia Swan, Joanne Meyer y Lena Bloom. ¡Desde luego, qué guapas son las chicas de Ravenclaw!"

Cuando Sirius hizo este comentario todo el estado gritó, sobre todo la grada de Ravenclaw, que por poco se cae debido a los gritos de sus chicas (que eran la mayor parte).

"Ahora saldrán sus bateadores: Luc y Luop Blem. Estos gemelos no se andan con chiquitas a la hora de darle a las bludgers, pero tened mucho cuidado, porque como lesionéis a James o…"

"¡Señor Black, un comentarista no puede amenazar a ningún miembro del equipo!"-intervino McGonagall-"Siga así y le quitaré el micrófono".

"Lo siento, profesora"-pero igualmente les dirigió una mirada de advertencia-"Y por último su buscadora y capitana: ¡Molly Breloom! Mm… nunca me había fijado en esta chica… ¡tendré que ir al ala de Ravenclaw más a menudo!"

Molly le hizo un gesto muy poco educado a Sirius y comenzó a volar en círculos.

"Desde luego ¡qué carácter!. Bien, ahora saldrá el equipo de… ¡Gryffindor!. En primer lugar saldrá su guardiana, Sissy Adams"

La chica salió y fue derecha a estrellarse contra el palco de Hufflepuff.

"Como os dije antes, lleva lentillas de colores, y eso hace que su visión sea un poco… limitada. Pero bueno, por lo menos para las quaffles.

Ahora saldrán sus cazadores: Tom Moon (que ha cambiado su típica corbata en la cabeza por unos calcetines la mar de monos), Very Jane Apple (no hace falta que me insultes, mujer, que todo el mundo sabe tu segundo nombre ya. Por cierto, que me ha dicho Remus que si esta noche él y tú…)"

Sirius no pudo continuar porque se encontró medio ahogado por su gran amigo Remus y Very a la vez.

"¡kgkgSolkgkgtadkgkgmeee! ¡Que era una broma!"

Estos le soltaron y al fin pudo respirar.

"Espero que no me quede marca. Y: ¡Amy Thompson! (todo el mundo ya sabe que opino sobre esta muchacha. Qué lástima que las túnicas de Quidditch sean tan largas, porque tiene un…)"

De repente Sirius vio venir un zapato de Amy que iba derecho hacia él.

"¡Pero ponte el zapato, mujer! A ver si te vas a constipar!"

Y Sirius continuó presentando a los bateadores y al buscador de Gryffindor después de 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un chichón en la cabeza.

"Esa chica debería hacer terapia ¡tiene mucha ira reprimida! Y claro, luego la suelta conmigo.

¡Pero si se ha soltado la snitch! El partido da comienzo. La quaffle es cogida por Apple, que vuela rauda hacia los aros de Ravenclaw y… ¡paradón de Jones!

Ahora la quaffle es para Ravenclaw, que va hacia Adams y… ¡la mete! ¡10-0 ganando Ravenclaw!"

Y así pasó una hora, con el marcador muy igualado entre los dos equipos.

"¡Van 60-60! ¡alguno de los dos equipos tiene que encontrar la snitch ya!"-dijo Lily dando saltitos.

"Tranquilízate, ya verás como Potter la encuentra dentro de poco"-dijo Adam-"Es buen buscador".

"Ya, pero es que…"-dijo Lily.

Se escuchó una ovación en el estadio.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

"Que por haber estado de cháchara os habéis perdido el final del partido. Potter ha encontrado la snitch ¡hemos ganadooo!"-grito Aitzi.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"¡Si es que somos los mejores!"-gritaba Amy a la vez que bebía un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

"¿Quieres dejar de gritar?"-dijo una voz detrás de ella-"Hay gente a la que le duele la cabeza"

"Te aguantas, Black. Haberte sabido moderar en la fiesta que hubo anoche"

En efecto, Gryffindor había tenido una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de su equipo, que sólo estaba a un paso de la Copa de Quidditch.

"Ché, vosotras también bebísteis ¿cómo es que estáis tan bien?"-dijo James a la vez que se sentaba y apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa.

"Porque sabemos controlarnos bebiendo…"-empezó Very.

"… y además tenemos una poción que hace maravillas"-terminó Lily.

"Suertudas"-dijo Sirius a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en la mano y miraba hacia Dumbledore, que iba a decir algo.

"¡Queridos alumnos y alumnas! Ha llegado el momento del que tanto hemos hablado estos días ¡ya han llegado los alumnos de intercambio de Beauxbatons!"

"¿Cómo?"-preguntó casi todo el mundo a la vez.

"Ah ¿qué no lo he dicho? Qué despiste el mío… "

Este es el momento en el que todo el mundo se cae al estilo manga.

"Bueno, de todos modos no pasa nada, ya que enseguida os pondréis al corriente de todo.

Cuatro compañeros vuestros han ido de intercambio a Beauxbatons durante unas semanas, y cuatro alumnos de allí han venido a cambio"

Inmediatamente entraron en el Gran Comedor cuatro alumnos franceses: dos chicos y dos chicas.

Todos eran rubios, y de una piel increíblemente pálida.

"Ésta es Léa Salongue, que se quedará en la casa de Hufflepuff"

Una chica alta, con el pelo rizado y largo, se dirigió sonriente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde se sentó.

"Max Magèn irá a la casa de Slytherin"

Un chico bastante guapo, con el pelo corto y expresión seria se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin.

"Olive Pouven irá a la casa de Ravenclaw"

Una chica con el pelo cortito, bajita y de aspecto asustadizo se sentó en mesa de Ravenclaw.

"Y, por último, Laurent Glenard irá a la casa de Gryffindor"

En ese momento todo el sector femenino de Gryffindor contuvo el aliento, ya que éste era un chico guapísimo, con una melena rubia y una cara perfecta enmarcada por un flequillo.

Laurent fue sonriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Amy.

"Vaya, parece que Amy ha tenido suerte"-le comentó Lily a Aitzi e Irene por lo bajo.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. Mi nombge es Laurent. Me han hablado muy bien de esta casa, así que estoy muy contento de estag aquí"-dijo ése con un acento francés muy marcado.

"¡Y nosotros estamos encantados de tenerte aquí!"-dijo Aitzi

"Ya está aprovechando…"-comentó Adam.

Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que Laurent era un encanto de chico, y más de una ya suspiraba por sus huesos.

La hora de la sorpresa llegó al terminar el desayuno.

Los merodeadores se levantaron, ya que tenían que ir a sus clases.

"¿Vienes, Laurent? Así te enseñamos el colegio"-dijo Remus.

Laurent les miró de una forma muy rara, sonrió y dijo:

"Clago"

Y se fueron.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Una cosa ¿no pensáis que Laurent les ha mirado de una forma muy rara?"-dijo Very.

"Jajajaja ¿estás celosa, Very? ¡Es un chico, no una chica!"-dijo Irene.

"Pues yo si lo estagía"-dijo una voz de chica detrás de ellos-"Tened cuidado con Laurent"

Léa les miró sonriendo, ya que notó que no se daban cuenta de nada.

"¿Cómo?"-preguntó Amy.

"Pues, tenéis que teneg cuidado con vuestgos novios pogque… Laurent es gay"-explicó Léa.

"¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Saly Black Potter: **¡Cuánto tiempo, gente! (_llora emocionada)_

**UnikaEvans: **Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última entrega. Pero hay algo que no ha cambiado…

(_Se ve a la Voz en Off dando vueltas alrededor de un montón de comida)_

**Saly: **En efecto, Vozy se va a casar y no ha cambiado de idea a pesar de nuestros planes.

**Unika: **Esto es muy triste ¡ha encontrado novio ella antes que nosotras!

**Voz en off: **Sinvergüenzas, dejad de hablar y ayudadme a elegir el menú.

**Saly: **Está bien, pero mejor vete y así decidimos cual es mejor sin presiones.

**Unika: **Eso

**Voz en off: **Está bien

_Se va_

**Saly: **¿Y si probamos de todo y así nos decidimos mejor? .

**Unika: **Vale

**Saly: **¡Pero tenemos que controlarnos!

**Unika: **¡Claro!

Una hora después…

_Se ve a la Voz llegar._

**Voz: **¿habéis decidido…? ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sois unas sinvergüenzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

_La cámara enfoca hacia abajo y se ve a Saly y a Unika hinchadas de tanto comer, con la boca llena de berretes_

**Saly y Unika: **Creo que no estamos en condición de elegir Xx.

_Se ve a Saly y Unika corriendo y a la Voz en off detrás de ellas con una escoba en la mano._


	20. De preocupaciones y conversaciones civil

¡Hola a todos! No os quejéis ¿eh?. ¡Que no hemos tardado tanto en actualizar! (bueno, aunque como hubiésemos tardado más que la última vez…)

Bueno, antes que nada queríamos aclarar una cosa.

Algunos de vosotros os habréis preguntado por qué este fic está ambientado en el sexto año de los chicos en Hogwarts, y no en el séptimo. Bien, la respuesta es muy sencilla: tenemos una cosa planeada para el final, que no se podría llevar a cabo sin que estuviese situado en esa época.

Lo segundo es que hemos estado remodelando los capítulos antiguos. No hemos cambiado la historia en si, aunque hayamos añadido cosas, pero algo sí ha cambiado. Hay nuevos diálogos, situaciones… por eso pensamos que os vendría bien releerlo de nuevo :). No hemos terminado todavía, ya que es un trabajo bastante duro, pero pronto lo haremos, no os preocupéis.

Lo tercero es que ya nos hemos terminado Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows… la verdad es que estamos bastante deprimidas, ya que no nos hacemos a la idea de que la saga haya acabado… pero bueno, seguiremos con el fic para dejar nuestra opinión sobre la época de los Merodeadores.

Y, por último aunque no menos importante (más bien es lo más importante)¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! En serio, teníamos miedo de que la gente se hubiese olvidado de nuestro fic al haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero vemos que no ha sido así. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!

Y ya no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos con un nuevo capítulo de este fic ¡esperamos que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 19: DE PREOCUPACIONES Y CONVERSACIONES CIVILIZADAS**

"_Una cosa ¿no pensáis que Laurent les ha mirado de una forma muy rara?"-dijo Very._

"_Jajajaja ¿estás celosa, Very?. ¡Es un chico, no una chica!"-dijo Irene._

"_Pues yo si lo estagía"-dijo una voz de chica detrás de ellos-"Tened cuidado con Laurent"_

_Léa les miró sonriendo, ya que notó que no se daban cuenta de nada._

"_¿Cómo?"-preguntó Amy._

"_Pues, tenéis que teneg cuidado con vuestgos novios pogque… Laurent es gay"-explicó Léa._

"_¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Léa se tuvo que tapar los oídos debido al grito que pegaron todas las chicas a coro cuando oyeron la información que les había dado.

"¿Estás de broma?"-preguntó Lily, incrédula.

"No, Laurent declagó públicamente su homosexualidad el año pasado. Fue un chasco bastante gande para el sector femenino de la escuela"-contestó Léa.

"Normal…"-comentó Aitzi. De repente notó la mirada de Lily-"¿Qué? El muchacho está de muy buen ver"

"Menos mal que la única que se tiene que preocupar aquí es Very, ya que las demás no estamos saliendo con los demás chicos"-dijo Amy despreocupadamente.

"Ya, pero no creo que a Irene le haga tanta gracia que Laurent quiera algo con Matt ¿no?"-comentó Aitzi riéndose.

Inmediatamente la rubia se levantó y salió corriendo, tenía que avisar a su novio.

"Pues a mí no me importaría que un amigo mío se hiciese gay. Me caen genial"-comentó Amy.

"Lo siento, cariño, pero a mí no me mires"-dijo Adam sonriendo.

"No, si yo ya sé que a ti te van más… las castañas"-dijo Amy mirando a Aitzi de forma maliciosa-"¿Verdad, Very?. ¿Very?"

Y es que Very, en cuanto escuchó lo que les dijo Léa, había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Laurent y los chicos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Y ésta es la biblioteca"-dijo Remus.

En efecto, los chicos, ajenos a todo, seguían enseñándole el colegio a Laurent. Remus le había enseñado todos los rincones de Hogwarts, mientras que Sirius y James le iban comentando el panorama que se encontraría. Peter asentía a todo lo que decían, la verdad es que le ponía un poco nervioso la forma en que ese chico francés miraba a James, Sirius y Remus.

"Vaya… Hogwarts es un sitio muy bonito… al igual que la gente que estudia aquí"-dijo Laurent echándoles una mirada significativa.

Remus fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso, ya que Sirius se echó a reír mientras James asentía.

"Las chicas de aquí están muy buenas"-comentó Sirius.

"Pero no te acerques a Lily Evans, la pelirroja de ojos verdes de Gryffindor si no quieres que la ira de los merodeadores caiga sobre ti"-advirtió James repentinamente serio.

"Tganquilo, Lily Evans no me integesa"-dijo Laurent echándose a reír-"Pog ciegto ¿tenéis novia?"

"Sí"-contestó inmediatamente Remus, recordando a Very con una sonrisa.

Laurent hizo un gesto de… ¿molestia? No, no podía ser…

"¿Y vosotgos?"

"Mi corazón solamente pertenece a Evans. Solo hace falta que ella se dé cuenta de que soy el hombre de su vida, y después vendrá la boda y nuestros cinco hijos"-dijo James.

Laurent se quedó bastante sorprendido.

"Yo no tengo novia. De momento no me interesa, aunque…"-a Sirius le vino a la cabeza una imagen de dos ojos azules-violáceos…-"Bah, no, no tengo novia"

"Vaya, vaya, así que un chico como tú está soltego… qué sogpgesa"-dijo Laurent sonriendo de una forma muy sospechosa.

"Me gusta ser un soltero de oro"-dijo Sirius a la vez que se echaba a reír.

"Se ve, se ve"-dijo Laurent a la vez que se acercaba a él-"¿Te impogtagía enseñagme los tegenos de Hogwats? Es que todavía no los he visto, y tengo cugiosidad ¡Me han dicho que son enogmes!"

"Vale, si quieres vamos"-dijo Sirius a la vez que bostezaba-"Así verás el famoso calamar gigante de Hogwarts, aunque en esta época no tiene nada de amenazador. La gente incluso le da de comer"

"¡Eso quiego veglo!"-dijo Laurent-"¡Vamos!"

"Chicos ¿venís?"

"No puedo, tengo que ir a terminar una cosa a la Biblioteca"-dijo Remus-"Nos vemos luego"

"Yo si puedo…"-empezó James, pero una alarma le interrumpió-"¡Anda! Lo siento, no puedo, son las 10, es la hora de que le pida a Lily salir conmigo ¡Me tengo que ir corriendo!"

"Pues me parece que nos hemos quedado solos"-comentó Sirius-"¿Vamos?"

"¡Vayamos!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Very corría por los pasillos, buscando a Los merodeadores. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Remus! No es que no confiase en él, pero no quería que pasase un mal rato, ni él, ni los demás, ni Laurent.

Temía que fuese demasiado tarde, ya que Laurent no parecía de esos que se tomase la cosas con calma. Pero no lograba encontrar a su novio. De repente una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza, y se dijo que si éste no estaba en la Sala Común, su otro sitio favorito era la Biblioteca. Y, evidentemente, estaba allí.

"Hola"-le saludó a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla-"¿Cómo es que estás aquí solo?"

"Very, sabes perfectamente que Sirius y James sólo vienen a la biblioteca un par de veces al año para buscar libros de Quidditch. Aunque James ha venido más a menudo a espiar a Lily, la verdad"

"Ya lo sé. Te he preguntado porque me ha sorprendido que no estés con ellos, enseñándole el colegio a Laurent"

"Sirius le ha llevado a ver los Terrenos. A decir verdad Laurent parecía encantado por verlos…"

"¿Qué?. ¿Black se ha quedado solo con él?"

"Sí"

"¿Y notaste algún gesto extraño, un brillo en los ojos o algo parecido?"

"La verdad es que sí, me pareció bastante extraño que Laurent no dejase de mirar a Sirius de una forma muy intensa. Casi… seductora"

En ese momento Very se echó a reír de una manera un tanto loca.

"... ¿estás bien?"

"Créeme, Remus, tú también te reirás cuando te lo cuente"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Por decimoséptima vez en esta semana, Potter... ¡NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO!. ¿Qué parte de la frase no entiendes?"

"El no"

"Lily… no creo que sea bueno que ahogues a James de esa manera. Su tráquea puede salir perjudicada y tú puedes ir a Azkaban"-apuntó Adam.

"¡Qué gaciosos son!"-exclamó Lèa-"En Beauxbatons no hay gente así"

"Si hubiese más gente como ellos en un par de años no quedaría población humana"-comentó Amy mirando a través de su libro.

Estaban en la Biblioteca, aprovechando que querían enseñarle el colegio a Lèa y a Olive, les habían llevado a esa parte del castillo. Y, mientras éstas cotilleaban un poco por la zona (aunque, a decir verdad, Olive casi no se movía de su asiento, era una chica extremadamente tímida) ellos aprovechaban a buscar libros para las clases.

"Lily, como sigas así nos van a acabar echando de aquí"-comentó Adam, sabiendo la reacción que harían esas palabras en su amiga.

En el instante en el que Lily escuchó esas palabras, dejó a James y cogió un libro, pues no se podía permitir que la expulsasen de su lugar favorito de Hogwarts.

"Mira, Potter, un libro sobre primeros auxilios. Creo que deberías aprendértelo si piensas seguir acosando a Lily se esa manera"-le sugirió Amy a la vez que extendía un libro hacia él-"Bueno, si no lo quieres, lo vuelvo a dejar"-ésta dedujo que James no lo quería debido a la mirada que le echó.

Cuando fue a dejar el libro, Amy pudo ver a través de un hueco de la estantería a Very y Remus, que estaban sentados juntos en una mesa. La mayor parte de la población mundial se hubiese marchado, pues querría dejarles solos, pero no, Amy no forma parte de ese número, así que dejó el libro y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"¡Hola, parejita!. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, tan apartados?"

"Amy, no te vas a creer esto cuando te lo cuente"-dijo Very.

Y lo único que pudieron escuchar los demás fue un "¿¡QUÉ?!" seguido de una risa histérica y de una figura sospechosamente parecida a Amy que salía corriendo de la Biblioteca entre los gritos de la Señora Pince.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"-preguntó Lily extrañada.

"No sé, pero ha parecido ser Amy"

"Si quieres vamos a investigarlo juntos, pelirroja mía"

Pero James no pudo seguir con las galanterías, pues Lily cogió un libro y se lo tiró, dándole en la cara y tirándole al suelo.

"¿Le has matado?"-preguntó Léa, preocupada.

"¡Qué va! Cuando lleves más tiempo en este colegio sabrás que James es altamente resistente a los golpes de Lily. Se ha adaptado al clima, como los animales"-explicó Adam.

"Ah, eso me deja mucho más tganquila"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Bien, creo que ya hemos recorrido todos los terrenos"-dijo Sirius a la vez que se sentaba debajo de un árbol, con Laurent a su lado.

Y nunca mejor dicho, ya que habían estado dos horas caminando, pues Laurent sentía curiosidad por todo, desde el calamar gigante hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

"¡Hogwagst es genial!"-exclamó con júbilo-"Es más viejo que Beauxbatons, pero tiene más… encanto"

"La verdad es que Hogwarts es uno de los mejores sitios en los que uno puede estar"

Sirius se quitó la túnica y la puso de forma que hiciese de almohada, después se tumbó y puso las manos detrás de la nuca, a la vez que contemplaba el cielo, que, pese a estar todavía en Marzo, estaba despejado.

"Aunque… hay una cosa en especial que me gusta de aquí"-comentó Laurent distraídamente.

"¿Qué es?. ¿Las chicas?"-Sirius levantó la cabeza-"Aunque en Bauxbatons también debéis estar bien servidos"

Laurent se rió de forma cantarina.

"No, Sigius, no. No es _exactamente _lo que más me integesa de aquí. Es algo más… cegcano"

"Ah…"-Sirius le miró, sin comprender.

"Eres tú, Sirius. Tú"-dijo Laurent lanzándole una media sonrisa.

"¿Cómo que yo?. ¿Como amigo?"-Sirius tenía un tono de pánico en la voz.

"Pgecisamente como eso no"-dijo Laurent a la vez que se reía-"Buenas tagdes, Sigius, te vegé en la habitación"

Y después de guiñarle un ojo, fue hacia el castillo.

Sirius no pudo reaccionar durante un buen rato. Siempre había sido perseguido por las chicas, eso no era nada nuevo para él. Pero… Laurent era un _chico_ ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

"Vaya, vaya, así que Sirius Black no sabe qué hacer en una cuestión amorosa ¿eh? Creí que no viviría para ver esto"

"Thompson, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo"

Amy abrió los ojos, impresionada. Black parecía realmente afectado por lo que acababa de suceder. Ella lo había observado todo detrás de un árbol, esperando el momento adecuado para salir.

Decidió sentarse a su lado.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, Black. Laurent comprenderá que no le correspondes"

"No es eso, es que es la primera vez que…"

"Ya entiendo. Es la primera vez que no puedes controlar la situación ¿verdad, Black? Siempre has sido el rey de todo. De las chicas, de las clases… Y ahora llega algo que no entiendes y no sabes como actuar"-Amy hizo una pausa y le miró-"¿Es eso?"

"Más o menos… Es que no sé qué hacer a partir de ahora. Me ha dicho claramente que le intereso. Y que me verá en la habitación. ¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

Amy no sabía muy bien qué decir. Ya había visto muchas de las facetas de Sirius, pero nunca esa. Era la primera vez que había visto a Sirius Black confuso.

"Mira… sé tú mismo. Habla claramente con Laurent, pero eso sí, no le hieras. No dañes sus sentimientos"

"Está bien, eso es lo que haré. Muchas gracias, Amy"

Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se fue hacia el castillo. En cambio Amy se quedó ahí sentada, con la mirada perdida y la mano puesta donde Sirius le había besado.

"Un momento… ¿acabo de aconsejar a Sirius Black?. ¿Acabo de tener una conversación civilizada con él? Y, lo más importante ¿me acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla sin intentar otra cosa?. ¡Es increíble!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Lily se había quedado sola con Olive, ya que los demás habían ido corriendo detrás de Amy, para ver qué ocurría.

"Bueno ¿qué te apetece hacer?"-le preguntó Lily sonriendo amablemente.

"A mí me apetece estar contigo"-contestó una voz masculina.

Bueno, no estaba del todo sola, James se encontraba allí. Pero como ella no consideraba persona a esa cosa con gafas, no se había molestado en considerarlo como compañía.

"Pues a mí me apetece que te vayas"-Lily le dio la espalda a James y se dirigió a Olive-"¿Te apetece ver Hogwarts?"

Olive no hizo más que ponerse roja y asentir levemente con la cabeza.

"_Pues sí que es tímida…"_-pensó Lily-"Venga, vamos. Si quieres dame la mano, y así no te pierdes"

Lily notó una presión en la mano y se giró a sonreírla, pero no vio a una chica rubia, bajita y pálida, sino a un chico alto, moreno y de pelo negro.

"¡Potter, suéltame la mano!"-dijo Lily a la vez que empezaba a sacudirla para soltarla de la mano de James.

"Está bien, pero no me puedes prohibir que vaya contigo, éste es un país libre"-afirmó James.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

"Está bien, Potter, puedes venir conmigo. Pero solamente si no molestas"

"¿Yo?. ¿Molestar?. ¿Desde cuándo? Oye, Lily, no me mires así, que no es de buena educación, y quiero que mi esposa sea educada. ¡Ay!. ¡Eso duele!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Very, Remus, Adam, Aitzi y Léa estaban esperando a Amy en el vestíbulo, ya que habían visto subir a Laurent y a Sirius (éste último les había visto y les había mirado de una forma muy extraña), pero de ella no había ni rastro.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"-preguntó Aitzi con ansia.

"¿Estás ansiosa por encontrar a tu prima o porque te cuente lo que ha visto?"-preguntó Very.

"Más bien un poco de cada"-dijo Aitzi con sinceridad.

"¡Mirad, ahí viene!"-señaló Léa.

En efecto, Amy iba caminando hacia ellos, aunque parecía no haberlos visto, pues iba caminando lentamente y con la mirada perdida. Estaba a punto de pasar a su lado sin notar su presencia cuando Aitzi le cogió un brazo y les obligó a mirarlos.

"¡Eh!. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Amy la miró como si no comprendiese la pregunta.

"¿Te ha pasado algo? No es normal que vayas así por la vida…"-preguntó Very.

Amy suspiró y empezó a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Llevamos buscándoles más de una hora sin haber dado con ellos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande este castillo?"-se quejó Lily.

Aunque no era esa su mayor queja. Había veces que deambulaba sola por los pasillos, durante horas. En ese momento hubiese preferido estar sola, ya que se encontraba bastante incómoda teniendo a un lado a Olive, que no habría la boca y al otro a James Potter, que… bueno, no hacía falta decir por qué estaba incómoda ¿verdad?

"No te preocupes, ya verás como los encontraremos. ¿Beauxbatons es tan grande como Hogwarts, Olive?"-preguntó James.

Olive le miró, pero solamente se limitó a negar con la cabeza y ponerse roja.

"_Estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas pierdan el habla en mi presencia… ¡pero esto ya es demasiado!_"-pensó James.

"Ahí están"-señaló Lily.

El espectáculo que se encontraron era bastante peculiar. Amy y Aitzi se encontraban en el centro de un círculo formado por los otros. Atzi tenía a Amy cogida por los hombros y la sacudía a la vez que le gritaba.

"¿¡Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Amy!?"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"-preguntó James extrañado.

"Simplemente queremos comprobar que es Amy la que está aquí, con nosotros. Tememos que alguien haya podido tomar la Poción Multijugos y se haya convertido en ella"-explicó Adam.

"¿Y por qué?"

Very les hizo un resumen de lo que había ocurrido.

"Pues tampoco es tan extraño que Amy haya hecho eso. Siempre aconseja a la gente cuando puede"-Lily se encogió de hombros.

"Ya, pero es que estamos hablando de Black, Lily. La única conversación que ha tenido Amy últimamente con él ha constado solamente de las palabras "Déjame, Black" seguida de algunos insultos"

"Ya, pero…"

"¿¡QUERÉIS DEJARME EN PAZ!?. ¡OS HE DICHO QUE SOY YO, JOBAR!"-chilló Amy, harta de tanto jaleo-"Yo también soy capaz de portarme civilizadamente con Black ¿vale?. ¡Y quita esa cara de escepticismo, Aitzi!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Después de la cena los ánimos se habían calmado un poco.

En ese instante las chicas y Adam estaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, cenando tranquilamente, cuando de repente Laurent se sentó al lado de Adam.

"Hola"-saludó.

"¡Hola¿Vomo'tas?"-le dijo Aitzi con la boca llena.

"Me emociona la gran finura de esta muchacha"-dijo Adam, sonriendo.

"Très bien. Hogwagst es un lugag muy integesante"-contestó éste a la vez que se servía un poco de puré de patata.

"Por cierto… ¿qué tal es Max? Es el único con el que no hemos hablado"-preguntó Very.

"Max es… bastante especial. Solamente habla con las pegsonas que le resultan integesantes o que le dan confianza"-explicó Laurent-"Aunque me pagece que en la Casa en la que está no ha encontrgado mucha gente…"

Y tenía razón, ya que Max se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la mesa de Slytherin, comiendo tranquilamente y sin hablar con nadie.

"Cgreo que tendgía que hablag con él… Ahoga vengo"

En el preciso instante en que Laurent se dirigía hacia la mesa del Slytherin, un joven alto, guapo y de ojos grises entraba en el Gran Comedor.

"Vaya… Black ha llegado"-Adam le señaló con el tenedor.

El susodicho parecía bastante nervioso, pues no hacía más que mirar en todas direcciones. De repente se agachó y echó a correr hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Laurent está en la mesa de Slytherin si es lo que estás buscando"

Sirius miró a Amy y asintió. Después cogió todo lo que le cupo en las manos y se fue del Gran Comedor.

"Hay veces que Black parece tonto, en serio. ¿No se da cuenta de que se va a tener que encontrar con él en la Sala Común y en la habitación?"

"Vaya, Amy, vas progresando"-dijo Lily a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¿Cómo?"

"Has dicho "hay veces que". Antes hubieses dicho que lo era siempre"-señaló Lily sonriendo.

Amy le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"¡Por fin he llegado! Pensé que Barbie no se iba a ir nunca"-pensó Sirius a la vez que se dejaba caer en su cama.

Al salir del Gran Comedor se había encontrado con Barbie, una de las POSS, que había estado coqueteando con él hasta que había conseguido subir a su habitación alegando que estaba muy cansado.

Si hubiese estado de humor podría haber devuelto sus coqueteos, pero hoy, definitivamente, no era su día. Estaba temiendo el momento en el que Laurent subiese a la habitación, así que había decidido subir antes para poder preparar lo que diría, ya que Sirius Black siempre tenía que estar preparado para todas las situaciones de la vida.

Ese mismo verano había dejado su casa para ir a la de James. Si había podido superar los gritos de su madre y la mirada de rechazo del resto de su familia (algo que, francamente, no le molestaba mucho), podría con eso perfectamente. Porque solamente tenía que decirle a Laurent que no estaba interesado en él, y éste lo entendería. Sí, haría eso, y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad y podría seguir comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor en vez de tener que salir huyendo.

"¿Sigius?"

Esa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Deseó que fuesen Remus o James diciendo su nombre con la boca llena de polvorones. Pero dándose cuenta de que estos odiaban los polvorones y que estaban en Marzo, inspiró profundamente y sacó la cabeza entre las cortinas.

"¿Sí, Laurent?"

Vaya… la voz le había salido _un poco_ aguda…

"Quegía hablag contigo"

Laurent se sentó a su lado.

"Está bien, hablemos"

¿Por qué demonios tenía que parecer el doble de Mickey Mouse hablando?

"Miga, cgeo que esta mañana te confundí un poco con lo que te dije. Me he entegado de la reputación que tienes de "tegog de las nenas", así que dudo bastante que ahora mismo estés integesado en mí"-Laurent se rió de forma cantarina-"Quegía decigte que no te pgeocupes, entiendo como te sientes. Me ha pasado bastantes veces con alguna chica… y se pasa mal"

Laurent se calló y le miró fijamente, esperando que dijese algo.

"La verdad es que me quitas un peso de encima al decirme esto, pues no sabía muy bien como reaccionar"-Sirius se llevó la mano a la nuca-"Nunca me ha ocurrido esto con ningún chico, y me sentí bastante frustrado al…"

"…al que te ocugiese algo en el tegeno amogoso que no pudieses controlar ¿verdad?"-terminó Laurent a la vez que sonreía ampliamente.

"Exactamente"

"No te pgocupes, lo entiendo. Pego… ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?"

"¿El qué?"

"¿Me dejas besagte?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Amy subía las escaleras hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No sabía exactamente por qué había tenido el impulso de abandonar el Gran Comedor, solamente se había levantado de su asiento y había salido detrás de Laurent cuando éste lo hizo.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Parece como… si quisiese hablar con Black. ¿Qué me ocurre últimamente?"-se preguntó a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la frente para apartarse el flequillo, que le tapaba los ojos.

Ella sólo subía a la Sala Común… no tenía nada que ver con Black. Además, seguramente él no estuviese allí. Podría estar dando una vuelta por el castillo, o por los terrenos, o con Hagrid…

Pero sus dudas se disolvieron cuando entró en la Sala Común y se encontró con las POSS hablando animadamente en un rincón.

"…¡y entonces se fue a su habitación! O sea, me parece fatal que últimamente no me haga caso"-se quejaba Barbie.

"Siriusín es así. Ya verás como te hará caso ¡está loco por tus huesos!"-la animaba Tansy.

Amy, cuando escuchó esto, no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

"¿Qué haces espiándonos, adefesio?"-le preguntó Barbie.

"¿Yo?. ¿Espiándoos a vosotras? Si quisiese oír chillidos incomprensibles me iría a oír a ratones"

Y se fue, dejándolas muy indignadas.

Así que Black estaba en su habitación… ¿Y si?… No, no podía ser... ¿Pero y si…?

Se apoyó contra la pared, confundida. No sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Finalmente, suspirando, hizo casos de sus instintos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos de sexto año, deseando no encontrar a Black en una escena comprometida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"¿Cómo?"-Sirius abrió la boca, sorprendido.

"Pog favog, solamente te estoy pidiendo un beso. No cgeo que sea algo tan impogtante paga ti ¿vegdad?"

Sirius retrocedió un poco, bastante nervioso. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo iba a besarle? A él no le gustaban los chicos… Pero era un Gryffindor. Se suponía que valiente. Tenía que aceptar los retos que se le presentaban. Y, para él, esto era uno de ellos. Sí, lo haría. Solamente para hacerle notar a Laurent que no sentía nada por él.

"Está bien…"-dijo con tono de resignación.

Laurent sonrió y, lentamente, se aproximó y junto sus labios con los suyos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Amy subió la escalera pensando en lo que diría al entrar. Una vez allí se paró y miró el letrero. Ya había llegado, no debía echarse atrás. Además, solamente se trataba de hablar con Black, no era nada comparado con ir la dentista o algo así.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y… se paró en seco.

A través de la puerta entreabierta pudo ver a Laurent y a Black sentados en la cama de éste último, ya que era la que quedaba enfrente de la puerta. Pero eso no era la importante… se estaban besando.

Totalmente sonrojada se dio la vuelta y bajó rápidamente la escalera, queriendo llegar a su habitación enseguida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sirius estaba intentando pensar que lo que le besaba era una chica. Inmediatamente le vino a su mente unos ojos azules-violáceos… Pero se desvanecieron y decidió separarse de Laurent.

Después de haberse separado, miró hacia la puerta. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver un destello violeta alejarse rápidamente de ella.

No, no podía ser…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Irene entró en su habitación. Había pasado todo el día con Matt, pero a pesar de todo estaba deseando llegar allí, ya que estaba muy cansada.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontró a Amy sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en su cama y la mirada perdida.

"¿Amy?. ¿Estás bien?"

Ésta pareció no haberla oído.

"¿Amy?"

Esta vez sí que la oyó, ya que se sobresaltó y la miró.

"¿Qué pasa, Irene?"

"Nada… sólo me preguntaba si estás bien. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

Amy pareció meditar durante unos segundos, aunque finalmente contestó.

"No, no ha pasado nada. Solamente estoy muy cansada. Sí… de hecho creo que me iré a la cama ahora mismo. Buenas noches"

Y tras sonreírle se metió en la cama.

Irene estaba convencida de que le ocurría algo a Amy… no solía estar tan fría… Además de que se había metido en la cama con el uniforme puesto…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

A la mañana siguiente Lily fue la primera en despertarse.

"_¿Qué hora será_?"-se preguntó a la vez que se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

Miro el reloj que tenía en su mesilla. Marcaba las 6 de la mañana.

"_Las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de tres horas…_"

Pero sabía que no se podría volver a dormir, así que de desperezó y, después de ducharse y vestirse, bajó a la Sala Común.

Allí estuvo leyendo un rato, hasta que decidió bajar a desayunar. Según su reloj de muñeca eran las siete y media, así que tendría tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente y en silencio, que era lo que necesitaba tras pasar la tarde de ayer con James Potter.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan plasta?. ¿No entiende que nunca voy a salir con él? Casi prefería la situación de los años pasados, cuando ni siquiera sabía como me llamaba_"

Pero por fin podía tener paz y tranquilidad…

"¡Muy bien hecho, chicos!. ¡Este año la Copa será de nuevo para Gryffindor!"

No, no podía ser…

"¿Lily?. ¿Por qué te estás dando golpes contra el borde de la mesa?"

"Para ti soy Evans, Potter"

Lily se giró para mirarle. James Potter estaba de pie delante de ella, con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, vestido con el uniforme de quidditch y la escoba apoyada en su hombro.

"¿Cómo es que entrenáis tan temprano un día de diario?"

"La final se acerca y tenemos que estar totalmente preparados"-explicó James a la vez que se sentaba enfrente de ella.

"Ah… qué bien"-dijo Lily con tono aburrido a la vez que comía una cucharada de cereales.

"Será genial ganar la Copa de Quidditch… Pero ¿sabes qué sería más genial aún?"

James la miró intensamente, a lo que Lily contestó con un:

"¿Comer galletas?"

"¡Evans! Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando"

"Y tú sabes perfectamente la respuesta, así que mejor hacemos como que esta conversación no ha ocurrido nunca. O mejor, hacemos como que no nos conocemos y ya"

"No voy a parar hasta que consiga salir contigo, Evans"

"En serio, Potter, ya estoy muy cansada de que me persigas, de no poder estar tranquila media hora sin que vengas tú y me hagas la preguntita de turno"-Lily se intentó levantar, pero James le había cogido la mano.

"Vamos, Evans, si en el fondo te gusta que te persiga todos los días"

Esa fue la frase que desencadenó la rabia de Lily.

"¿¡QUE ME GUSTA?!. ¡ERES IDIOTA, JAMES POTTER!"

Y una vez dicho esto, cogió la jarra de zumo de calabaza y se la tiró encima.

"¡Señorita Evans! Nunca pensé que podría hacerle eso a un compañero de su casa"

Lily se volvió lentamente, con la cara blanca como la nieve.

"Profesora McGonagall, yo…"

"Nada de excusas, señorita Evans. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y será castigada junto con el señor Potter"

"¿Yo que he hecho?"-preguntó James, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"No creo que la señorita Evans le haya tirado la jarra de zumo así porque sí ¿verdad?"-explicó la profesora McGonagall mirándole severamente-"Ya les informaré cuando será su castigo"

"Muchas gracias, Potter"-dijo Lily echándole una mirada de desprecio y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

"¡Encima!. ¡Si el que estoy empapado soy yo! Porque me gusta mucho esta chica, que si no me sacaría de quicio…"

Y continuó desayunando.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Las clases de la mañana habían pasado sin incidentes. Después de comer rápidamente, Aitzi, Very y Adam fueron a la clase de Adivinación, mientras que Lily, Amy e Irene, fueron a Aritmancia.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué me apunté a esta asignatura?"-exclamó Amy a la vez que tiraba la pluma sobre su pupitre.

"Porque dejaste Adivinación después de que te profetizaran veinte veces tu muerte"-Lily dejó la pluma y se frotó los ojos.

"Ah, es verdad"

"Además, la Aritmancia no es tan mala. Solamente se trata de tener paciencia y tesón…"-dijo Irene.

"… que es exactamente lo que me falta"-Amy suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza entre los brazos.

No solía odiar tanto la clase de Aritmancia, a pesar de que los números la sacaban de quicio. Pero ese día no estaba demasiado concentrada. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto en la habitación de los Merodeadores. Black y Laurent… era demasiado surrealista… Además… ¿qué hacía ella pensando en eso? Le daba exactamente igual lo que hiciese Black… Lo que no quería es que hiriese a Laurent dándole falsas ilusiones… porque era eso lo que le molestaba ¿verdad?

Lo malo era que no podía hablarlo con nadie, porque había decidido no contarlo, ni siquiera a sus amigas. Para eso tenía que haber sacado a flote todas sus dotes como actriz, ya que su prima era experta en adivinar lo que le ocurría.

"¿Amy?. ¿Qué te ocurre?"-le preguntó Lily al terminar la clase-"Pareces un zombie"

"No me pasa nada… solamente tengo sueño. No he dormido bien esta noche..."

"¿Qué clase toca ahora?"-le preguntó Irene a Lily, que había sacado el horario de su mochila.

"Transformaciones, en el primer piso. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar"-informó Lily.

Por suerte llegaron a tiempo, ya que la profesora McGonagall podía ser muy desagradable si alguien llegaba tarde a su clase.

"Hoy haremos una clase práctica. Tendréis que hacer que una mesa se transforme en una cama. Para llevarlo a cabo se pondrán por parejas. Espere un momento, señor Potter"-dijo la profesora al ver que James se había levantado y avanzaba hacia Sirius-"Yo formaré las parejas.

Evans con Lupin

Apple con Mainar"

Y siguió agrupando a la gente en parejas, hasta que solo quedaron dos personas.

"Y usted, Thompson, se pondrá con Black"

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y doble mierda. ¿Por qué me tiene que tocar con él justamente hoy?_"-pensó Amy a la vez que avanzaba hacia el pupitre donde estaba Sirius y se sentaba a su lado.

Durante los diez primeros minutos se limitaron a intentar transformar la mesa en una cama, labor bastante difícil, porque tenían que tener la imagen de la cama claramente en su mente y ninguno de los dos estaba concentrado. Finalmente Amy se fue relajando, ya que vio que Sirius no tenía ninguna intención de hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Además, seguramente no la habría visto, y ella no iba a sacar el tema…

Cuando consiguieron transformar la mesa en una cama y la clase terminó, Amy suspiró aliviada y guardó las cosas en su mochila, cuando se encontró con un papel que decía:

"_Esta noche, a las 10 en punto, enfrente de la estatua de la bruja tuerta"_

_S.B_

En un momento toda su tranquilidad se fue al traste. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras, Very y Remus paseaban juntos por los terrenos, aprovechando el tiempo que quedaba antes de que fuesen a cenar.

"Parece mentira que en medio de toda esta tormenta nosotros no hayamos salido dañados ¿verdad?"-dijo Very.

"Nos ha costado mucho llegar a esta situación, así que espero que nadie nos intente dañar, porque si no…"-dijo Remus.

Very se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Es que todavía no me creo que estemos así… ¿Sabes desde cuanto estaba enamorada de ti?"-dijo Very como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¿Cuánto?"

"Desde tercer curso"

Remus abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa.

"¿Desde tercer curso?"

"Sí… me enamoré de ti desde el momento en el que me defendiste delante de los Slytherin…"

Remus sonrió. Sí, se acordaba de ese día…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_La primavera había llegado a Hogwarts, así que todos los alumnos aprovechaban el tiempo fuera del castillo al máximo._

_Sobre todo los de tercer curso, ya que, al ser el primer año en el cual podían visitar Hogsmeade, disfrutaban las excursiones a ese pueblo al máximo._

_Ese día en particular era bastante caluroso, así que todos estaban metidos en Las Tres Escobas, disfrutando de unas cervezas de mantequilla._

"_Chicos, un momento, tengo que ir a comprar una pluma. Peter me rompió la mía ayer, y era la última que me quedaba"-Remus vio que éste se encogía en su asiento-"No pasa nada, Peter. Sé que fue un accidente. Ahora vuelvo"_

_Y salió del bar._

_Hacía calor, mucho calor. Parecía mentira que pudiese hacer tiempo en la primavera inglesa… pero no se iban a quejar, ya que habían estado todo el año asediados por las lluvias. _

_Al salir de la tienda con un buen puñado de plumas nuevas, se encontró con una chica de su edad, bastante pálida, bajita y delgaducha, que estaba recogiendo una bolsa que se le había caído al suelo. Recordaba haber visto a esa chica varias veces, ya que iban al mismo curso y estaban en la misma casa, pero nunca había hablado con ella. Cogió una pluma que estaba a sus pies y se acercó a ella._

"_Toma, creo que se te ha caído esto"_

_La chica le miró y Remus pudo notar que tenía unos ojos grises preciosos._

"_Me llamo…"-empezó, pero la chica le interrumpió._

"_Remus Lupin, lo sé. Creo que hay poca gente que no sepa tu nombre y el de tus amigos"-dijo ella a la vez que se levantaba-"Mi nombre es Very Jane Apple, pero llámame Very. Odio mi segundo nombre"_

_Remus iba a responder que a él le parecía bonito, cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras le interrumpió._

"_Vaya… así que el pobretón tiene novia ¿eh?"_

"_Vete a la mierda, Malfoy"-dijo Very._

"_¡Anda, pero si sabe hablar! Yo pensaba que, con esa altura, era una niña de cuatro años que se había perdido"-dijo una muchacha situada detrás de Malfoy, sonriendo malvadamente._

"_Cierra el pico, Bellatrix"-dijo Remus hablando tranquilamente-"¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que andar molestando a todo ser viviente?"_

"_No molestamos a todo ser viviente. A los que están a nuestra altura les dejamos en paz. Qué pena que no haya ninguno por aquí"-dijo un muchacho pálido y con una mata de pelo negro grasiento que caía como dos cortinas alrededor de su delgada cara._

"_Menos mal que no hay muchos, porque si eso fuese así este mundo sería asqueroso, Snape"-dijo Very._

"_Mejor vámonos antes de que esa flacucha salga volando ante una brisa de aire y nos echen la culpa a nosotros"-dijo Malfoy sonriendo malvadamente._

_Y se fueron antes de que Remus o Very pudiesen contestarles._

"_Son odiosos"-dijo Very con desprecio-"Pero muchas gracias por haberme defendido. Ahora me tengo que ir, mis amigos me están esperando"_

_Y Remus vio como la muchacha se dirigía hacia dos chicas, una pelirroja (Lily Evans, su compañera en Runas Antiguas) y una castaña, que creía recordar que se llamaba Amy Thompson._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Quien me iba a decir ese día que mi sueño se haría realidad"-dijo Very.

Remus no dijo nada, pero la abrazó fuertemente y sonrió.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

James estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Y no se trataba de Lily Evans, para variar. Tenía que ver con algo que había ocurrido.

"Sirius, mira esto"-dijo a la vez que le acercaba el periódico a su amigo.

_"Helena y Joanna Marvel, dos hermanas de procedencia muggle, han desaparecido esta misma mañana cuando se disponían a ir a sus respectivos trabajos. _

_Se teme que esto haya sido obra de una especie de sociedad oscura, ya que tiene muchos puntos en común con las desapariciones que han sucedido a lo largo de este año. De todos modos, seguiremos informándoles"-_leyó Sirius en voz alta-"Tiene mala pinta… Me apuesto lo que quieras a que mis padres están afiliados a esa sociedad oscura"

"Mis padres me informaron que últimamente se han visto muchas acciones parecidas a esa. Las suelen llevar a cabo gente vestida de negro y encapuchada…"-James paró al ver como algunos Slytherin entraban en el Gran Comedor, que era donde se encontraban-"Espero que no vaya a mayor…"

"Si mi familia está unida a esa banda te aseguro que irá a mayor, Cornamenta. Están todos locos"-Sirius bebió un sorbo de su copa-"¿Cómo es que no estás persiguiendo a Evans? Está ahí sentada"

James miró hacia donde señalaba su amigo.

"He decidido darle un respiro hasta que nos digan cual es el castigo que debemos llevar a cabo, ya que puede que haya sido un poquito pesado"

"¿Un poquito? Tío, no dejabas de perseguirla. Pero ya verás como eso resulta… Yo me tengo que ir"-dijo Sirius a la vez que se levantaba.

"¿Adónde?"-preguntó James.

"Ya te lo contaré más adelante. Mira, ahí vienen Remus y Very. En fin, nos vemos en la habitación"

Y tras haber saludado a Remus y Very, salió del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Amy estaba de los nervios. Black se retrasaba.

"¿Qué hago yo aquí? No debería haber venido, no debería haber venido…"-decía en bajito a la vez que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

No estaría tan nerviosa si Black no se retrasase. Habían quedado a las 10, y eran las 10:01 y Black no llegaba. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerla esperar?"

"¿Thompson?"

Esa había sido la voz de Black, sin duda. Amy se irguió y fue hacia donde estaba el susodicho, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared, de forma casual.

"¿Te puedes colocar bien, por favor? Me están dando ganas de darte en la pierna para que te caigas"-dijo Amy.

Vale, quizá había sido demasiado borde. Pero no era culpa suya, le molestaba que la gente llegase tarde. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado gruñona, pero es que no podía sentirse de otra manera… bueno sí, podría estar nerviosa… La verdad es que prefería estar gruñona.

"Está bien"-dijo Sirius colocándose con normalidad a la vez que sonreía.

"¿Y qué quieres?"-preguntó Amy, andándose sin rodeos.

"Tú nos viste ¿verdad?"-dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente.

En ese momento Amy sintió que enrojecía hasta la punta del cabello. ¡La había visto! Creía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza… Y eso era algo que no ocurría con frecuencia…

"Por tu sonrojo deduzco que así fue. Quería explicártelo"

"A ver, Black, no me tienes que explicar nada. Me parece muy bien que estés con Laurent, ante todo tenemos que ser liberales y tener la mente abierta…"

"Pero…"

"Que no, que no digas nada. Los tiempos han cambiado, y eso es algo muy normal. Es perfectamente normal que los chicos descubran su identidad sexual a estas edades…"

"Pero…"

"¡Que no me expliques nada! A mí lo que me preocupaba es que hicieses daño a Laurent, ya que al principio no me creía que tú le correspondieses…"

"Pero…"

"Que no, Black, que no pasa nada. Aunque debo reconocer que me costó aceptar que Sirius Black, el terror de las nenas, era gay…"

"¡QUE YO NO SOY GAY!"-gritó Sirius.

Esa fue la única manera de parar la verborrea de Amy, que se quedó callada y le miró con incredulidad.

"¿Ah, no?"

"¡No! Te he dicho que vinieses para explicarte todo lo que había pasado antes de que te hicieses una idea equivocada…"

Y procedió a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Laurent te pidió que le besases?. ¿Y tú aceptaste?"-Amy tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

"No veo nada malo en besar a alguien del sexo contrario"

"¿Y si te digo que beses a Snape?"

Amy se echó a reír ante la visión mental de eso. Que ocurriese eso sería como si Malfoy se ponía unas alitas en la espalda e iba lanzando flechas de amor. La verdad es que ahora que todo había quedado aclarado se había quedado mucho más tranquila. Incluso se había olvidado de que era con Sirius Black con el que hablaba, y se estaba comportando con él como con el resto de la gente.

"Ni muerto"-dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de asco ante ese pensamiento-"Lo que quiero decir es que no siento nada por Laurent, ni por ningún otro chico. Un beso es un beso. Tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle"

"Nunca pensé que Sirius Black pudiese ser tan poético"

"Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces, Thompson. Aunque si quieres te las puedo enseñar…"-Sirius la miró de forma pícara.

"No, gracias"-dijo Amy echándose para atrás. Sí, ya había recordado que estaba hablando con Black-"Ahora me tengo que ir, ya que se ha hecho tarde y mañana toca Pociones a primera hora"

"Te acompaño"

"… está bien"

Por el camino apenas hablaban. Poca gente les vio junto, pero lo que sí lo hicieron se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que las ocasiones en las pocas ocasiones en las que se veía a esos dos juntos solían terminar con Sirius herido.

"La verdad es que eres bastante agradable cuando hablar civilizadamente, Black"-dijo Amy sonriendo.

"También puedo ser agradable en otros sitios… ¡Que era una broma!"-dijo Sirius cuando vio la cara de Amy-"Habladurías"

Cuando dijo la contraseña y se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dejó que Amy pasase delante de él.

"Lo malo es que siempre lo…"-pero Amy no terminó la frase, ya que se había quedado con la boca tan abierta que podía caberle una manzana.

Pero es que es normal quedarse con esa cara cuando te encuentras en la Sala Común a tu prima y a tu mejor amigo besándose apasionadamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Un foco ilumina el escenario, que está vacío a excepción de diez paquetes de pañuelos vacíos y dos figuras tiradas en el suelo._

**Voz en off: **¡Hola a todo el mundo! No os preocupéis, es que las gamberras han terminado Harry Potter 7 hace unos días y desde entonces no levantan cabeza.

_El foco enfoca mejor a las dos figuras, que son Saly Black Potter y UnikaEvans, que tienen agarrado Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows contra su pecho, se encuentran en figura fetal y se mueven para adelante y detrás a la vez que dicen "No puede haber terminado, no puede haber terminado"_

**Voz en off: **Es que me han comunicado que ya son muchos años con esta saga, y que no se hacen a la idea de que haya acabado. Bueno… por lo menos no arman mientras están en esta situación y yo puedo seguir con los planes para mi boda.

_No puede seguir hablando, porque Saly le ha agarrado una pierna y está tirando de ella._

**Voz en off: **¡Suéltameeee!. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

**Saly Black Potter: **Echo de menos Harry Potteeeer T---T

**Voz en off:**_(saca una pelotita)_ Anda, juega con la pelotita, juega con ella…

Por cierto ¡muchas gracias por los reviews!. ¡Sois los mejores! Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a probarme mi vestido de novia.

_La Voz en off sale del escenario, dejando a UnikaEvans aferrada al libro y en posición fetal y a Saly Black Potter botando la pelotita con una mano a la vez que agarra el libro con la otra._


	21. Sábado de decisiones

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis?

¡Sentimos mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizaaaar! T_T. Pero prometimos que seguiríamos con el fic, y vamos a cumplir nuestra promesa.

Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero nosotras seguimos siendo las mismas locas de siempre xD. Y espero que vosotros sigáis ahí también ^^.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, realmente sois una pieza fundamental a la hora de crear una historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias! =)

Y ahora, sin más dilación, os dejamos con un nuevo capítulo de "They will be loved"

**CAPÍTULO 20: SÁBADO DE DECISIONES**

_Por el camino apenas hablaban. Poca gente les vio junto, pero lo que sí lo hicieron se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que las ocasiones en las pocas ocasiones en las que se veía a esos dos juntos solían terminar con Sirius herido._

_"La verdad es que eres bastante agradable cuando hablar civilizadamente, Black"-dijo Amy sonriendo._

_"También puedo ser agradable en otros sitios… ¡Que era una broma!"-dijo Sirius cuando vio la cara de Amy-"Habladurías"_

_Cuando dijo la contraseña y se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dejó que Amy pasase delante de él._

_"Lo malo es que siempre lo…"-pero Amy no terminó la frase, ya que se había quedado con la boca tan abierta que podía caberle una manzana._

_Pero es que es normal quedarse con esa cara cuando te encuentras en la Sala Común a tu prima y a tu mejor amigo besándose apasionadamente._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Vayaaaa! ¡Nunca pensé que Wells pudiese utilizar la lengua de esa manera!"-exclamó Sirius a la vez que se echaba a reír.

Cuando Aitzi y Adam escucharon el sonido atronador de la risa de Sirius, se separaron sobresaltados y miraron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraron a Amy con los ojos y la boca totalmente abiertos y a Sirius con una expresión divertida en los ojos.

-"Hola"-saludó Adam con una sonrisa-"Amy, cariño, cierra la boca, esa expresión es un tanto antiestética"

Amy sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esa expresión asombrada.

"Iba a preguntaros qué era lo que ocurría aquí, pero creo que está más claro que el agua"-dijo Amy-"Aunque siempre sorprende encontrar a dos personas cercanas a ti en una situación tan… comprometida"

"Vamos, que siempre sorprende encontrar a un amigo metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago a un familiar tuyo"-aclaró Sirius.

"No hacía falta que fueses tan explícito, Black"-dijo Amy a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante-"Desde luego tienes la sensibilidad donde la espalda pierde su nombre"

Amy miró a Adam y Aitzi, con expresión anhelante. Pero, al ver que pasaba un minuto sin que estos abriesen la boca, decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.

"¿ME QUERÉIS EXPLICAR LA SITUACIÓN QUE HA DESENCADENADO ESTO?"

"No te sulfures, primita. A ver, todo comenzó…"-empezó a narrar Aitzi

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Aitzi entró en la Sala Común con gesto cansado. Había estado buscando por todo el colegio a alguno de sus amigos, pero, al no haber encontrado a nadie con quien pasar el rato, decidió ir a la Sala Común y esperarles allí. Fue una buena decisión, porque allí, sentado junto al fuego, se encontró a Adam leyendo un libro._

"_Hola"-saludó Aitzi-"¿Sabes que os llevo buscando toda la tarde?"_

"_¿Y no has encontrado a nadie?"_

"_No. Al único que he visto merodeando por ahí es a James, que estaba buscando a Lily. La verdad es que ha sido muy raro, porque estaba mirando un trozo de papel con una expresión extraña, como si estuviese buscando algo. Después ha lanzado un grito de júbilo y ha salido corriendo"-dijo Aitzi a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Adam-"Mi prima había quedado con Black y a las parejitas mejor no molestarlas"_

"_Mujer, Very siempre nos hace caso aunque esté con Remus"-dijo Adam-"Anda, siéntate" _

_Aitzi miró con curiosidad el libro que éste leía._

"_¿Romeo y Julieta? No pensaba que te gustase la literatura romántica muggle"-dijo Aitzi con una sonrisa._

"_Hay algunas cosas que no sabes sobre mí"-dijo Adam con una sonrisa-"¿Acaso a ti no te gusta leer?"_

"_La verdad es que no. Eso se lo dejo a mi prima. Me traumaticé con los libros desde que discutiendo con mi prima me tiró una copia de Las Mil y Una Noches a la cabeza"_

"_Qué burra puede ser Amy en ocasiones, desde luego"-dijo Adam a la vez que se reía-"La verdad es que Romeo y Julieta no es uno de mis libros favoritos, pero es que era el único que he encontrado por aquí"_

"_Además, eso de encontrar el amor de buenas a primeras… es un tanto surrealista"_

"_¿Acaso no crees en los flechazos?"-inquirió Adam a la vez que levantaba una ceja._

_Aitzi se puso roja como un tomate algo muy raro en ella._

"_Hombre… sí creo… pero…"_

"_¿Pero qué?"_

"_Nada"_

_Aitzi miró al suelo con la cara completamente roja. Ella, que era una chica totalmente lanzada con los chicos, que había "ido" detrás de Adam desde el primer momento en el que le vio, que nunca se avergonzaba con nada y justamente ahora, que estaba ellos dos solos, con una oportunidad estupenda para lanzarse de una vez… se cortaba. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos._

"_Yo no creo en los flechados"-dijo Adam._

_Aitzi alzó la cabeza rápidamente con una expresión extraña en los ojos. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero Adam no le dejó terminar._

"_Yo creo que el amor es como una semilla. Que ha de ser plantada, sí, pero también cuidada a diario para que florezca"_

"_Qué romáaaantico"-dijo Aitzi llevándose las manos a la cara y parpadeando rápidamente._

"_¿Por qué siempre estropeas los momentos bonitos?"_

"_Lo siento"_

"_En fin, esa es mi idea del amor. Y parece ser que en mi corazón se plantó una semilla marrón hace unos meses"_

"_¿Marrón?"-preguntó Aitzi sin comprender-"No lo pillo"_

_Adam suspiró profundamente._

"_Marrón, Aitzi, MARRÓN"_

"_Sigo sin pillarlo"_

"_Marrón. Marrón"-dijo Adam a la vez que miraba hacia el pelo de Aitzi._

"… _no lo pillo"_

"_¡TÚ, AITZI, TÚ!"_

_Aitzi que, evidentemente, ya lo pilló, abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó con la boca abierta._

"_¿Aitzi?"-dijo Adam a la vez que le pasaba una mano por delante de los ojos-"Me da que le ha sorprendido un poco"_

_Al ver que ésta seguía sin reaccionar, decidió seguir explicándose._

"_Sí, parece mentira que a mí, aparentemente tranquilo y responsable, me guste una chica como tú, Aitzi. Pero es que tú eres precisamente lo que yo necesito. Loca, divertida, arriesgada… pero siempre al lado cuando necesitas ayuda"_

"_Pero mi prima también es así"-dijo Aitzi, que había conseguido cerrar la boca y volverla a abrir para hablar._

"_Ya, pero Amy es una de mis mejores amigas. Nunca podría mirarla de ese modo, al igual que no puedo hacerlo con Lily o Very. Por cierto ¿sabes cuánto hace que no beso a una chica?"_

_Aitzi negó con la cabeza._

"_Hace tanto tiempo que ya casi ni me acuerdo… De lo que sí me acuerdo es con quien fue mi primer beso. Fue con Lily"_

"_¿QUÉ?"-exclamó Aitzi atónita-"¿Acaso tú y Lily…? ¡Mi prima nunca me comentó nada! ¡La voy a matar!"_

"_No te precipites"-Adam la calmó con un gesto de su mano-"No es lo que piensas. El primero fue con Lily y el segundo con Amy"_

"… _ahora sí que me has dejado K.O"_

"_¡No te asustes, mujer! ¡No es lo que parece!"-dijo Adam echándose a reír ante la expresión de Aitzi-"Me explico: en tercero, al ver que los años pasaban y ninguno de nosotros conseguíamos ninguna cita decidimos hacer un pacto: si ninguno de nosotros conseguía dar nuestro primer beso al finalizar el curso o en verano, nos lo daríamos entre nosotros"_

"_Vaya tela…"_

"_Pues bien, pasó el curso y el verano, y nada"-prosiguió Adam sin hacer caso a la interrupción-"Así que nos decidimos a besarnos mutuamente. Excepto Very, ella quería dar su primer beso a alguien especial. Así que echamos a suertes quién sería la primera, y le tocó a Lily. Después fue Amy. La verdad es que fue algo bastante gracioso, ya que ninguno de nosotros teníamos ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Te ha quedado claro ahora?"_

"_Como el agua"_

"_Y bien ¿tienes algo que decir?"-preguntó Adam mirando a Aitzi directamente a los ojos._

"_Es que esto parece un sueño… ¡Es imposible que yo te guste! Por favor, si les doy miedo a todos los chicos"-dijo Aitzi haciendo una mueca-"Y ahora el chico que verdaderamente me gusta me dice que me quiere… y yo me quedo con la boca abierta"_

"_¿Has dicho "el chico que verdaderamente me gusta"?"_

"_Sí, eso he dicho exactamente. Puede que esté loca, Adam, pero no estoy tan loca como para no enamorarme de ti"_

"_Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Bien, espero que no me haya olvidado…"_

"_¿Olvidado de qu…?"-comenzó Aitzi._

_Pero no pudo continuar, pues en ese momento Adam se levantó del sillón, se acercó a donde estaba ella sentada y la cogió de la cabeza para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. FIN FLASH BACK O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Qué bonito, por favor!"-exclamó Amy a la vez que se sonaba la nariz en la túnica de Sirius.

"¡No seas marrana! Que no me gustan TODAS las partes de tu cuerpo. Y menos el líquido que sale de ellas"-dijo éste a la vez que se limpiaba con un movimiento de varita-"No, pues se ve que no has perdido la práctica, Wells, porque se os veía bastante entregados"

"Tú calla"-dijo Amy mientras le arrastraba hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio.

"No seas tan lanzada, nena, que no tenemos protecc…"-empezó Sirius al ver al lugar al que le llevaba, pero una colleja le hizo callar de inmediato.

"No seas cafre, Black. Tú a tu habitación, yo a la mía. Hay que dejarles intimidad"-dijo Amy a la vez que empezaba a subir por la escalera-"Hala, buenas noches. Que te muerdan mucho las chinches"

"Desde luego qué carácter tiene esta chica… así le saldrán arrugas pronto… ¡Au! ¡Que los zapatazos en la cabeza duelen!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Y así fue pasando la semana. Lo curioso fue que Adam y Aitzi no hicieron público su romance, sino que seguían igual que siempre de cara a los demás. Amy, al ver que estos no decían nada, se limitó a quedarse callada. Y Sirius… bueno, a él realmente no le importaba demasiado si el romance salía a la luz o si no. Suficiente tenía él con lo suyo…

Y llegó el sábado. Un sábado especial, pues les permitían visitar Hogsmeade. Los franceses estaban entusiasmados ya que, pese a haber oído hablar mucho de él, nunca habían visitado el pueblo. A pesar de aproximarse la primavera seguía haciendo mucho frío, así que ese sábado, bien abrigados, se dirigieron a Hogsmeade.

"Va a seg fantástico"-decía Lèa con emoción a la vez que sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del carruaje para ver el paisaje-"Tengo muchísimas ganas de veglo todo"

En el carruaje iban Lèa, Olive, Amy, Lily y Adam. Lily y Adam se reían ante la emoción de la francesa por ver todo lo que pasaba por su lado. Olive se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla es silencio. Pero Amy, en cambio, no paraba de lanzar miradas fulminantes a Lèa mientras se envolvía más en su abrigo.

"¡Pero quieres cerrar la ventanilla! ¡Que me voy a coger un resfriado! Solamente son árboles, Lèa, no tienen nada de especial"-se quejó Amy.

"¡Pego es que son tan bonitos!"

"Yo la mato. ¡Agarradme o provoco ahora mismo un conflicto internacional!"

"Tranquilízate, Amy. Que ya estamos llegando. Pronto podremos tomar una cerveza de mantequilla para entrar en calor"-la calmó Adam.

"¿Cegveza de mantequilla?"-preguntó Lèa.

"¡Es la mejor bebida del mundo! Te hace entrar en calor cuando hace mucho frío o te refresca cuando hace calor. Sabe a gloria, y tiene unas burbujitas que…"-le explicó Lily emocionada.

"¿Me puedes explicar por qué Lily está es fase teletienda?"-le susurró Amy a Adam al oído.

"Te he oído"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡La verdad es que el día no podría ir mejor!"-exclamó Lily radiante de felicidad.

"Tú estás loca"-dijo Very-"Estamos a cinco grados bajo cero"

"Pero Very, estamos todos juntos, en las Tres Escobas, tomando cerveza de mantequilla, disfrutando de la juventud y con nuevos amigos franceses. ¡Todo es maravilloso!"

"Lo que te pasa a ti es que no te has encontrado con Potter en toda la mañana, y por eso estás tan radiante"-dijo Amy.

"¡James es muy gacioso!"-exclamó Lèa con una carcajada-"Y además es muy guapo"

"Totalmente de acuegdo"-Laurent sonrió de forma pícara-"Pego donde esté Black…"

Amy, al escuchar esto, expulsó el sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla que estaba a punto de tragar, manchado a Aitzi que estaba sentada enfrente de ella.

"¡Oye!"-dijo ésta a la vez que se limpiaba la cara con la servilleta-"¡Ahora voy a oler como un miembro de alcohólicos anónimos!"

"Tú siempre hueles bien"-dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

En ese momento todo el mundo se quedó callado y observó a Adam.

"¿Hay algo que nos hayamos perdido?"-preguntó Lily con una ceja levantada.

"Esto…"-empezó Aitzi-"Mirad, creo que mi prima es la más indicada para contarlo, porque la manera en la que se está mordiendo la lengua es un tanto peligrosa, y no me gustaría que se quedase muda"

"¿Puedo?"-preguntó Amy ansiosamente-"¿De verdad?"

"Sí"

"¡Por fin! ¡Llevo una semana queriendo contarlo!"-dio un grito de júbilo que hizo que todo el bar se girase a mirarles, aunque no le importó demasiado-"¡Adam y Aitzi están juntos!"

"¿Qué?"-exclamaron todos con los ojos como platos

"Bueno, no sé si están juntos-juntos. Pero juego de lengua ha habido, y bastante"-Amy comenzó a reírse de una forma un tanto psicótica.

"¿Es eso cierto?"-preguntó Irene.

"Sí"-contestaron los dos a la vez.

"¡Quéeee monooos!"-exclamó Lily a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazarles.

Todos la siguieron y Adam y Aitzi terminaron sepultados por una montaña de gente.

"¡Que me ahogáis y tengo que disfrutar de este chicooooooooooo!"-gritó Aitzi con voz ahogada.

"Una duda que tengo es… ¿Cómo vas a comprometerte tú, Aitzi, que siempre estás yendo detrás de los chicos?"-preguntó Very.

"Hombre, que esté a dieta no significa que no pueda mirar los dulces ¿no? Y es que aquí hay cada dulce…"-dijo Aitzi mirando con ojos desorbitados a Diggory, que acababa de entrar en el local.

"Ejem…"-le llamó la atención Adam.

"Pero no hay nadie como tú, pichurri"-dijo Aitzi a la vez que le daba un beso.

"Esto es increíble… ¡jamás pensé que mi prima se comprometería antes que yo! Lily, parece que ahora tú y yo somos las únicas que estamos solas"-dijo Amy con un suspiro.

"Pues sí"-dijo Lily-"Pero bueno, no hay que apresurarse"

"Además, estáis solas pogque quegueis, porgque podgíais estag con James y Sigius pegfectamente"-dijo Lèa.

"¡Antes soltera toda la vida que terminar con James Potter!"-exclamó Lily.

"Ya verás como al final terminas con él… ¡y tendrás una hija que se llame Harriet!"-se rió Amy.

"¿Harriet? ¡Es un nombre horroroso!"-dijo Lily a la vez que se echaba a reír-"¡Y tú terminarás en un romance apasionado con Sirius Black!"

"Hombre, un romance con Sirius Black sería apasionado por narices…"-dijo Amy con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Pero rápidamente movió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente-"¡No me líes, Lily!"

"No sé pog qué le tienes tanta manía a Sigius, Amy"-dijo Laurent-"Es un chico muy simpático"

"Sí, es un chico muy simpático… con quien quiere. Solamente se ha fijado en mí este año porque he cambiado físicamente. Si no hubiese cambiado habría terminado el colegio sin que hubiese sabido mi nombre. Es una persona totalmente superficial… y sí, como lío o rollo podría estar muy bien, ya que es un chico, y eso es imposible no reconocerlo, guapísimo, con un cuerpazo increíble. Pero yo no busco solamente eso"-dijo Amy con expresión ausente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Me pitan los oídos"-dijo Sirius a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la oreja.

"Eso será que están hablando de ti"-dijo Remus.

"Y si se trata de Thompson con seguridad que mal"-se rió James.

"Esa chica va a caer dentro de poco, ya verás. ¡No hay nadie quien se resista a Sirius Black!"

_"__Siempre tan modesto, querido amigo"-dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco-"¿Qué te ocurre, James?"_

_"__¡Que se me ha olvidado el mapa del merodeador en Hogwarts y no sé con exactitud dónde está Evans!"-dijo James dando vueltas en círculos-"¡Y ya son las 10 y no le he pedido que salga conmigo!"_

_"__Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan insistente, James. Así puede que consiguieses algo"-le aconsejó Remus._

_"__Lunático… ¿tú sabes la cantidad de tíos que hay en Hogwarts? ¿Y sabes lo guapa que es Lily? En cuanto me descuide irán a ella como las moscas a la mierda"_

_"__Una comparación preciosa"-dijo Remus suspirando-"En fin, haz lo que tú quieras, pero yo ya te lo he advertido"_

_"__No te estreses Cornamenta, seguramente estará en las Tres Escobas, que es donde está todo el mundo ahora mismo"-dijo Sirius-"Y donde debemos estar nosotros. ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de tías buenas que hay en ese sitio ahora mismo?"_

_"__Sí, solamente la gente rara estaría fuera con este frío"-dijo James-"Así que vamos para allá"_

_"__Hablando de gente rara… mira a mi __queridísima____ prima y a su __fantástico ____grupito"-dijo Sirius señalando con asco a los Slytherin, que iban por allí._

_"__Mira, si son la pandilla de traidores de la sangre y el mestizo"-dijo Lucius al verlos por allí._

_"__Haz el favor de cerrar la boca, Malfoy. Solamente tu aliento ya contamina el aire que está a tu alrededor"-dijo Sirius con asco._

_"__Mira qué locuaz es mi querido primo"-dijo Bellatrix con una mueca de asco-"Diría que eso va en los genes… pero a ti no se te puede considerar de la familia"_

_"__Ese es el mejor halago que me has hecho en la vida"_

_"__¿Qué haces por aquí, Potter? ¿No vas a ir detrás de las faldas de la sangre sucia?"-se rió Snape con maldad._

_"__¡No llames a Lily así!"-dijo James sacando la varita y amenazándole con ella-"¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!"_

_"__Mira qué valiente es Potter… Pero tranquilos, pronto se le bajará esa bravuconería de golpe"-se rió Bellatrix-"No tiene ni idea de lo que les espera. En fin, vámonos, no merece la pena gastar tiempo con ellos"_

___Y, tras echarles una mirada de asco, se alejaron de allí._

_"__¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"-preguntó James._

_"__No sé, pero esto no me gusta ni un pelo…"-dijo Remus con tono preocupado._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Bueno, chicas, deberíamos irnos ya"-dijo Adam a la vez que se levantaba.

"¡Yo me quiero quedar un poco más! Se está tan bien aquí…"-protestó Amy.

"Es verdad, está todo tan tranquilo…"-la apoyó Lily.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del local y entraron los merodeadores, que, después de buscar por todo el bar, se dirigieron directamente hacia ellas.

"Pensándolo mejor… ¡deberíamos irnos!"-dijo Amy levantándose de un golpe.

"Sí, que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí"-Lily se levantó a la vez que Amy y se dirigieron corriendo a la salida, aunque antes de llegar fueron interceptadas por James y Sirius.

"¿Dónde vais tan deprisa, guapas?"-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa-"Qué bien te queda la ropa muggle, Thompson"

Al ser sábado y no estar en el colegio, todos iban con ropa muggle. Amy en ese momento llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, una chaqueta negra y una cazadora de cuero para protegerse del frío, mientras que Lily se había decantado por un pantalón vaquero, un jersey de cuello alto verde y un abrigo largo. En ese preciso instante Amy deseó poder decir que él no estaba guapo con su ropa de muggle… pero es que sería mentira, porque Sirius Black, con esos pantalones vaqueros, ese jersey ajustado a su torso y la cazadora de cuero… distaba mucho de no estar guapo.

"Gracias, Black. Y ahora si me permites… Lily y yo nos tenemos que ir"

_"__Me parece que Lily está demasiado ocupada"_

___Y la verdad es que Sirius tenía razón, ya que en ese momento Lily estaba discutiendo con James, puesto que éste le había pedido salir de nuevo._

_"__¿Cuándo aprenderá Potter a dejar en paz a Lily?"-dijo Amy-"No hay cosa que odie más que los pesados"_

_"__Es James. No parará hasta que Lily diga que sí. Así que aconseja eso a tu amiga"-Sirius se encogió de hombros para después mirar a Amy con intensidad-"Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que vamos a juego. Te queda genial esa cazadora… Pareces una motera. Un día te doy una vuelta en mi moto y así la estrenas oficialmente como motera"_

_"__¿Tienes una moto?"-dijo Amy con incredulidad-"Qué peligro serás al volante"_

_"__Sirius Black siempre controla, nena"_

_"__Me parece estupendo, pero ahora, con tu permiso, me tengo que ir"-dijo Amy intentando apartarle._

___Pero Sirius, que tenía mucha más fuerza que ella, consiguió acorralarla contra la pared más cercana y ponerse detrás del perchero que allí estaba para que nadie pudiese verles._

_"__¡Suéltame, Black!"-gritó Amy._

_"__No soy tan malo, Thompson. Ni tan superficial. Te aseguro que no me tomaría tantos esfuerzos con una chica si solamente me la quisiese llevar a la cama. Sé que tú sientes algo por mí…"_

_"__...sí, asco"_

_"__Muy graciosa"-Sirius puso los ojos en blanco-"Sé que sientes algo por mí, y dentro de poco te darás cuenta"_

___Y, tras guiñarle un ojo, se separó, dejándole el camino libre a Amy, que se apresuró a salir de las Tres Escobas._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Déjame de seguir, Potter!"-gritó Lily dándose la vuelta-"¡O puede que la próxima vez el hechizo tenga más puntería!"

"¡Pero Evans!"-protestó James-"¿Me quieres decir por qué no quieres salir conmigo?"

Lily se dio la vuelta y se acercó rápidamente a él, encarándole.

"Primero: eres un pesado que no paras de preguntarlo

Segundo: no me gustas

Tercero: siempre me has tratado como una mierda salvo ese año ¿acaso te piensas que podría salir contigo?"

"¿Te he tratado como una mierda?"-preguntó James-"No lo creo"

"Bueno, simplemente no me tratabas. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste el primer día de colegio, en el tren?"

"No…"

James no recordaba haberse encontrado con Lily el primer día de colegio. ¡No podría haber olvidado eso! No podía haberla tratado tan mal… ¿verdad?

"Pues cuando lo recuerdes, seguro que entiendes por qué siempre te contesto que no"-dijo Lily antes de echar a correr hacia donde se encontraban los carruajes para volver a Hogwarts.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¿Dónde han ido Amy y Lily?"-preguntó Very-"No las he vuelto a ver desde que salieron corriendo de las Tres Escobas"

"No lo sé… a James tampoco lo he vuelto a ver, pero en cambio Sirius estaba ligando con Rosmerta, como siempre hace"-contestó Remus.

"Black nunca cambiará"-dijo Very con un suspiro-"Y pretende que Amy termine con él"

"Realmente nadie sabe lo que quiere Sirius con Amy. Algunas veces parece que solamente quiere terminar en la cama con ella, en cambio otras parece que quiere algo más serio con ella… Es uno de mis mejores amigos pero ni siquiera le entiendo yo"

Very se echó a reír.

"Bueno, dejemos de preocuparnos por las relaciones amorosas de ellos, que bastante nos ha costado lo nuestro"

"Tienes razón, pero todos los baches han merecido la pena"-dijo Remus antes de besarla.

"¡Idos a un hotel!"-les gritó Aitzi que iba por detrás con Adam-"Me hace mucha gracia cuando estos dos se olvidan de que los demás no tenemos pareja"

"Aitzi…"-empezó a decir Adam.

"Es que podrían tener un poquito más de consideración con los demás que estamos a dos velas, ya sabes…"

"Aitzi…"

"Que entiendo que se quieran mucho y todo eso pero…"

"Aitzi…"

De repente Aitzi se paró en seco, haciendo que Olive, que iba detrás, se chocase con ella. Olive se puso muy roja y corrió al lado de Lèa.

"¡Pero si yo tengo pareja!"-exclamó Aitzi a la vez que iba corriendo a besar apasionadamente a Adam.

Éste se rió antes de cogerla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Cuando se separaron la miró con gesto divertido.

"¿Tan pronto te olvidas de mí?"

"¡Lo siento! Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener novio"-se excusó Aitzi.

"No pasa nada, cariño"-dijo Adam a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Lèa, que observaba la escena con Laurent y Olive, se rió con ganas.

"¡Qué gaciosa es la gente aquí!"

"Tienes toda la gazón. Me va a dar mucha pena volver a Beauxbatons"-dijo Laurent.

"¿Cuándo tenemos que volveg?"

"Dentgo de poco… aunque Dumbledoge dijo que Hogwagst es el lugag donde más segugos estagíamos… ¿Tú le entendiste?"

"No… ¿y tú, Olive?"

Ésta negó con la cabeza en silencio.

"Desde luego siempge has sido tímida… ¡pego nunca como aquí!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Amy entró en la Sala Común. Solamente estaban los de primero y segundo, ya que los de tercero en adelante tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Ella había sido la primera en volver a Hogwarts, pero es que después de la conversación con Sirius necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

Realmente la había confundido. ¿Ella? ¿Sentir algo por él? Más quisiera. ¡Si era la persona más irritante sobre la faz de la tierra! Solamente se fijaba en el físico de la gente, no miraba más allá. Siempre le dolerían las palabras que le dirigió el primer día de colegio, en el tren. Solamente era una niña, y él hizo que se sintiese como una mierda a la edad de 11 años.

Y ahora, seis años después, pretendía iniciar algo con ella. O lo que quisiese hacer, porque Amy estaba segura de que si caía y dejaba que sus hormonas la dominasen, Black habría ganado. Y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

Porque eso era otra cosa. Se trataba de Sirius Black, probablemente el chico más guapo del colegio. Y no solamente era guapo, era… sexy. Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada. Era el chico más sexy que había conocido en su vida. Todos sus movimientos, sus gestos… eran sensuales, como si estuviesen estudiados al detalle. Y Amy sabía que no era así. Sirius Black era sexy por naturaleza. Así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con sus hormonas.

Decidió que resistiría. Sirius Black no haría que se desatase. No la volvería loca. No.

Ella le volvería loco a él. La seducción es un juego al que dos pueden jugar, y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en el banquillo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lily caminaba sola por las calles de Hogsmeade. No le apetecía volver aún a Hogwarts.

Maldito Potter. Siempre conseguía estropear los buenos momentos. ¿Acaso no comprendía que no quería nada con él? Un no es un no. Y seguirá siendo un no las doscientas veces siguientes.

¿Por qué ella no podía encontrar el amor verdadero? Very lo encontró, después Irene. Y la última había sido Aitzi. ¿Y ella a quién tenía? A un moscardón. Porque sí, James Potter era uno de los chicos más populares y guapos del colegio. Pero era un pesado, un superficial, alguien que se había encaprichado con ella y nada más. Porque si eso era amor, ella era la jefa de las POSS.

Y pensar que en una ocasión pensó que con Potter las cosas podrían ir a mejor… pero pronto la fastidió, como hacía siempre. No, resistiría. Aunque tuviese que ignorar por completo su presencia… o recurrir a la violencia. Que un hechizo petrificador a tiempo siempre viene bien.

Dicen que las pelirrojas tienen carácter… y Lily Evans era una pelirroja pura y dura.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

James caminaba en busca de sus amigos. Sirius se había quedado en las Tres Escobas, y no había nadie que le interrumpiese cuando iniciaba un coqueteo. Y Remus andaba con Very, y él lo que menos necesitaba ahora era ver el amor que se profesaban. Así que se dedicaba a buscar a Peter por las calles de Hogsmeade.

Conociéndole, seguramente estaría en Honeydukes. Así que allí era donde se dirigía.

Apesadumbrado, le dio una patada a una piedra. Las palabras de Lily le habían dejado pensativo. Él no solía tratar mal a la gente. Solamente a Snape, y eso no se podía considerar gente, al igual que el resto de su grupo. No podría haber tratado tan mal a Lily ¿no?

Además, no conseguía recordar el supuesto incidente en el tren. ¡Habían pasado seis años! Apenas recordaba lo que había cenado ayer ¿Cómo se iba a acordar de lo que había pasado hace seis años?

Pero lo recordaría. Si esa era la única manera de conseguir a Lily Evans, haría todo lo posible por recordarlo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Cómo eres, Sirius Black!"-dijo Rosmerta a la vez que se reía-"Eres el demonio adolescente"

"Rosmerta, sabes que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos"-dijo Sirius a la vez que se reía.

"Cómo me conoces. Pero recuerda que no te puedo proporcionar whisky de fuego gratis. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a atender a unos clientes. Hasta la próxima, Sirius"

Sirius observó como Rosmerta se alejaba moviendo las caderas. ¡Eso sí que era una mujer!

Qué pena que solamente le viese como un crío.

Al salir de las Tres Escobas recordó lo que le había dicho a Thompson. Realmente no sabía lo que le había ocurrido. ¡Eso había sido una declaración! Y él tenía muy claro que no estaba enamorado de Amy Thompson… ¿verdad? Es decir, le gustaba, le parecía una chica guapísima, pero nada más. Sirius Black no tenía relaciones serias. Era el soltero de oro, el deseado de Hogwarts, y quería seguir siéndolo.

Por mucho que unos ojos azules-violáceos se empeñasen en colarse en su mente y en sus sueños.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPÍTULO o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Se ilumina el escenario. No hay nadie en él, y menos mal, porque está lleno de polvo, telarañas y suciedad. De repente, se escucha una voz._

**Unika Evans: **Saly… ¿crees que podremos salir sin que nos maten?

**Saly Black Potter: **Eso espero… aunque, por si acaso, lo haremos despacito

_Saly y Unika entran con disimulo en el escenario, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pero, al estar lleno de polvo, se resbalan y se caen al suelo haciendo un gran ruido._

**Saly Black Potter: **¿Por qué siempre se estropean nuestros planeees? T___T

**Unika Evans: **No lo séee T__T

**Saly Black Potter: **Por cierto ¿has visto a la Voz en off?

**Unika Evans: **Espero no verla, porque con el retraso que lleva en su boda… a lo mejor nos mata y no podemos terminar de escribir el fic.

**Saly Black Potter: **Un momento… ¿no oyes algo?

_De repente, de un lateral del escenario, sale la Voz en off en bata, rulos y con una escoba en la mano._

**Unika y Saly: **¡Vozy! ¡Te hemos echado de menos!

**Voz en off: **¡Gamberraaaaaas! ¿Sabéis el retraso que llevo en mi bodaaa? ¡Y todo por vuestra culpaaaa!

_Saly y Unika se levantan corriendo al ver que se dirige hacia ellas con la escoba._

**Saly y Unika: **¡Socorroooooooooooo!

**Voz en off: **Tranquilos, lectores, no las mataré. Les dejaré las manos y los ojos bien para que puedan leer vuestros reviews y sigan con la historia, muajajajajaja.

_Y, tras lanzar un grito de guerra, corre hacia ellas con la escoba. Saly y Unika se ponen a correr por todo el escenario, mientras suena la canción de Benny Hill de fondo. Finalmente se meten en un lateral, siendo perseguidas por la Voz en off. Se escuchan muchos ruidos._

**Saly Black Potter: **¡SOCORROOOO! ¡NOS PERSIGUE UNA VIEJA LOCA CON UNA ESCOBA EN LA MANOOOOOOOOO!


	22. Conversaciones, seducciones y sorpresas

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí os dejamos un capítulo más de nuestra historia. ¡Esperamos que os guste! Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, crítica o lo que queráis estaremos encantadas de escucharlo, de verdad. Además, esta vez no hemos tardado tanto en actualizar ¿no? =)

Y sin más dilación aquí va:

**CAPÍTULO 21: CONVERSACIONES, SEDUCCIONES Y SORPRESAS**

"Bien, allá vamos"-dijo Amy con determinación a la vez que se ajustaba la falda del uniforme.

Estaba completamente decidida a seducir a Sirius Black, y una vez hecho eso, dejarle en la estacada, como había hecho él con medio colegio. El problema es que con el uniforme era un poco difícil ir vestida de forma sexy, y con tanto que estudiar no encontraba el momento adecuado. Pero finalmente había encontrado el lugar y el momento ideales, ya que eran las 11 de la noche y Sirius se encontraba en la Sala Común, que estaba medio vacía debido a que los estudiantes de cursos superiores estaban estudiando y los de cursos inferiores estaban durmiendo. Además, Sirius estaba solo porque Potter había llegado exhausto del entrenamiento de Quidditch y se había ido a la cama, y Remus estaba ayudando a Pettigrew a entender lo que habían dado en Transformaciones ese día.

Armándose de valor (para algo era una Gryffindor) bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sirius, sentándose en el sofá contiguo a él de forma que dejó que se le viesen las piernas intencionadamente.

"Hola Black"-saludó Amy sonriendo interiormente al ver que éste le miraba las piernas-"¿Qué tal?"

"Bien, Thompson, aunque no tan bien como tú"

Sirius estaba extrañado. Amy se había dirigido a él directamente y con aire simpático, estaban los dos solos en la Sala Común, y además llevaba una falda, cuando esa chica siempre se había identificado por su amor profundo a los pantalones. Seguramente tramaba algo, estaba seguro de ello, pero de todos modos le seguiría el juego para descubrirlo.

"Estos últimos días antes de las vacaciones están siendo un tanto aburridos… la gente no hace más que estudiar. Menos mal que pronto llegan las vacaciones y nos podremos relajar un poco. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones, Black?"

"_¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Le he preguntado por las vacaciones! Va a notar enseguida que estoy tramando algo. De todos modos tú tranquila, Amy, tranquila…_"-pensó Amy tras haber formulado esa pregunta

"_¿Qué hace Thompson preguntándome por las vacaciones? Aquí ocurre algo…"-_pensó Sirius para después comentar-"Pues me quedaré aquí, ya que volver con mi familia en vacaciones no es algo que me muera por hacer, la verdad. Prefiero quedarme aquí, con mis amigos"

"¿Remus y Potter también se quedan?"

"Y Peter, se te olvida Peter"

"¡Es verdad!"

Realmente Amy, al igual que el resto de sus amigas, pocas veces se acordaban de Peter Pettigrew, ya que éste jamás había hablado con ellas directamente y siempre estaba escondido detrás de sus amigos. Tenía poca personalidad, por no decir que no tenía ninguna, y eso es algo que no les gustaba demasiado.

"Es verdad. ¿Ellos también se quedan?"-dijo Amy cruzando lentamente las piernas a propósito, algo que a Sirius no se le escapó.

"La familia de James está de viaje, por lo que se tiene que quedar aquí. Remus se queda porque la luna llena coincide en mitad de las vacaciones, y no quiere causarles ningún problema a sus padres. El único que se va es Peter"-dijo Sirius-"¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Thompson?"

"Yo me quedo. Mis padres están ocupadísimos con su trabajo debido a los problemas que ha habido últimamente, así que solamente sería una molestia, por eso, a pesar de que me han rogado que vaya a casa, prefiero quedarme aquí para no causarles problemas. Lily prefiere quedarse en Hogwarts ya que estas vacaciones las pasaría con su "querida" hermana y su "precioso" novio, que no paran de hacerle la vida imposible. Además, está obsesionada con que tiene que estudiar para sacar buena nota, y que en su casa no se concentraría. Mi prima, al igual que yo, se queda en Hogwarts. Los únicos que se van son Adam y Very"

"¿Apple se va? Pobrecito Remus, se va a quedar solito…"-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picarona.

Amy decidió que ese comentario era el ideal para comenzar su juego de seducción, por lo que respiró profundamente y dijo:

"Bueno, él no es el único que se va a quedar solo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja

"Bueno, yo también estaré solita…"

"Y yo también lo estaré, Thompson"

"Bueno, pero eso se puede arreglar…"-dijo Amy a la vez que se sentaba en el reposa-brazos del sofá donde se encontraba Sirius y le pasaba una mano por el pelo.

"¿Cómo?"-dijo Sirius, que a pesar de saber que Amy tramaba algo se encontraba sorprendido por la situación.

"Reconoce, Black, que tú y yo tenemos química, y que en las vacaciones el colegio se va a quedar prácticamente vacío, algo que se puede aprovechar…"

Amy, que ya no podía aguantar más la vergüenza que sentía al hacer eso, decidió que por esa noche ya era suficiente, así que sin mediar palabra se levantó, y tras desearle buenas noches a Sirius y guiñarle un ojo, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, donde se dejó caer en su cama, procurando no despertar a sus compañeras que ya estaban dormidas, con la cara roja.

No podía creer que hubiese hecho eso. Química. Le había dicho a Black que ellos siempre habían tenido química. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Eso haría que a partir de ese momento éste se tomase más confianzas, y no estaba segura de que pudiese dominar la situación, ya que ella no era sexy, no se sentía sexy, no se le daban bien esas cosas. En cambio Sirius Black era el hombre más sexy de todo el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, le encantaba producir deseo en la gente y era todo un experto en ello, y Amy estaba segura de que como comenzase un juego de seducción en serio tenía todas las de perder. Pero estaba decidida a continuar, a tener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por el fuego de Sirius Black.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

James no podía dormir. A pesar de estar cansadísimo tras uno de los entrenamientos más duros del año (ya que estaban decididos a ganar la Copa de Quidditch) no conseguía dormirse. Era incapaz de recordar la acción tan terrible que había hecho que Lily le odiase desde el momento en el que le vio por primera vez. Lo había intentado todo, incluso con hechizos y pociones, pero nada. Se levantó, corrió el dosel de la cama y vio como Sirius entraba en la habitación con aire contrariado.

"¿Qué pasa, Canuto?"

"…la verdad es que no lo sé, Cornamenta"-Sirius le contó la escena que acababa de ocurrir en la Sala Común con Amy-"No sé qué le ocurre a Thompson, es como si de repente tratase de seducirme o algo así"

"La verdad es que es bastante raro… ella siempre te evita y se te chilla en cuanto te acercas a ella… Puede que haya cambiado de opinión sobre ti"

"¿Qué haya cambiado de opinión?"

"Sí"-dijo James a la vez que se levantaba y cogía un poco de agua. La verdad es que era una suerte que solamente se encontrasen ellos dos en la habitación, ya que eran más libres para hablar-"Puede que de repente le hayas empezado a gustar o algo"

"Ya, pero es que tenía la actitud que tienen las chicas cuando me quieren llevar a la cama o se quieren enrollar conmigo. Créeme, Cornamenta, lo sé muy bien, he visto esa misma actitud muchas veces. Y sé que Thompson no es así"

"Mira, creo que lo mejor que debes hacer es seguirle el juego, para ver a dónde quiere llegar. Es la única forma en la que descubrirás lo que quiere conseguir"

"Eso haré, muchas gracias, hermano"-dijo Sirius a la vez que se ponía el pijama"-¿Y tú has avanzado algo en la búsqueda del recuerdo perdido?"

"No lo llames así, haces que parezca una aventura de piratas o algo así"-dijo James mientras se tumbaba boca arriba-"No, no he conseguido recordar nada. Parece como si mi cerebro se hubiese cerrado en banda y se negase a que recuerde eso"

"Yo te ayudaría si pudiese, pero ya sabes que mi memoria es malísima, y no me acuerdo de nada tampoco. Y Remus en ese momento no estaba… Además, puede que seas incapaz de recordar eso porque tu cerebro se niega a que recuerdes porque fue algo que hizo mucho daño a la persona de la cual estás ahora enamorado… Ya sabes que las cuestiones de la mente son muy chungas, tío"

"A este paso voy a tener que contratar un psicólogo de esos muggles…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Chicos, mirad esto!"-Very, que estaba leyendo el Profeta, les señaló una noticia a sus amigos-"Ha habido otra desaparición"

"_Arnold Grampow, dueño de la conocida tienda de artículos contra las Artes Oscuras "Blister Grite" lleva una semana desaparecido. Al principio sus allegados y familiares pensaron que se trataba de una de las muchas excursiones que éste hacia todos los meses, pero al notar que pasaban más de cuatro días y que no daba señales de vida, decidieron ir a su casa a comprobar que pasaba. Al llegar pudieron observar que el interior de la vivienda se encontraba en unas pésimas condiciones, como si se hubiese producido una batalla dentro. Actualmente se está produciendo una búsqueda exhaustiva por todas las zonas que solía visitar_"

"¿Blister Grite? ¡Esa es una tienda famosísima!"-exclamó Amy-"Mis padres compran muchos objetos contra las Artes Oscuras allí"

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Lily, que acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor

Sus amigos le contaron lo que había pasado, y ésta, tras hacer una breve pausa, expresó lo que sentía con cara de preocupación.

"Algo muy raro está pasando. Están ocurriendo muchas desapariciones, y la mayor parte de los Slytherin se pasean por el castillo muy ufanos, como si dentro de poco fuese a ocurrir algo que se les hiciese muy felices"

"Además, mis padres últimamente tienen mucho trabajo… esa es la razón por la cual me quedo estas vacaciones en Hogwarts"-dijo Amy con aire taciturno a la vez que movía con la cuchara sus cereales.

"No te preocupes, Amy, no les va a pasar nada a tus padres. No creo que sea nada especialmente grave lo que esté ocurriendo y, además, son unos aurores muy experimentados"-le tranquilizó Adam sonriendo.

"Eso espero…"-Amy no pudo continuar la frase, porque en ese momento entró en el Gran Comedor Sirius acompañado de Remus. Éste, al verla, le guiñó un ojo y se mordió un labio, a lo que Amy respondió con una sonrisa picarona. Al girarse hacia sus compañeros vio que estos estaban con cara de susto-"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Se puede saber qué cojones acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso te has enrollado con Sirius Black o algo?"-preguntó Aitzi emocionada.

"Para el carro, guapa, que no ha pasado nada de nada"

"¿Y entonces por qué ha habido ese intercambio de gestos de contenido altamente erótico hace unos instantes?"-preguntó Adam con una sonrisa

"Pues veréis, es que tengo un plan…"-dijo Amy a la vez que se acercaba a ellos y les contaba su plan entre susurros

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Veo que has seguido mis indicaciones de seguirle el juego a Thompson"-dijo James a la vez que salían del Gran Comedor-"Aunque no sé por qué te he tenido que aconsejar eso, si no ha habido ninguna vez en la cual una chica te haya hecho algún gesto y no se lo hayas devuelto"

"Sí, hubo una vez"-dijo Sirius-"¿Te acuerdas de este verano, de la chica morena del Callejón Diagon?"

"Ya, tío, pero es que eso no era una chica, sino un tío con peluca"-se rió James-"Pagaría porque se volviera a repetir"

"Eres taaaan gracioso, Cornamenta…"-replicó Sirius, visiblemente picado-"Pero al menos yo no doy constancia de mi apodo. ¿Te acuerdas de Sarah, no? Aquella novia tuya que conoció tan bien a todo el equipo masculino de Quidditch de Ravenclaw…"

"Tocado y hundido"-James trazó una cruz en el aire con su varita-"Me pregunto qué será de ella…"

"Un momento…"-Remus reflexionó-"¿Seguirle el juego a Thompson? ¿De qué estáis hablando?"

"Ayer Thompson estuvo muy rara conmigo, se comportó de una manera muy dulce, incluso seductora. Y como no sé qué está tramando, he decidido seguirle el juego hasta que lo averigüe"-le explicó Sirius.

"¿Thompson seduciendo a Sirius? ¿Y tú siguiéndole el juego? El castillo se puede incendiar por el calor que vais a irradiar los dos"-Remus se paró de repente, tambaleándose ligeramente.

"¡Lunático! ¿Estás bien?"-le preguntó James ayudándole.

"Sí… solamente ando un poco débil… ya sabéis, entre el estudio y lo de mi pequeño problema peludo…"-sonrió Remus-"Pero bueno, solamente quedan tres días para las vacaciones"

"Sí… y encima ayer me dijo Thompson que todos excepto Very y Adam se quedan aquí"

"¿Evans se queda?"-preguntó James emocionado

"James, para el carro, que ya sabes que Evans te va a dar largas hasta que consigas recordar eso"

"Prometo que en esa semana lo recordaré, ya verás. En fin, vamos a nuestra cita diaria con Minnie"-dijo James antes de entrar a la clase de Transformaciones.

Esa clase, a pesar de la dificultad que tenía, fue una de las pocas en las cuales Remus no se pudo concentrar. Así que Very no se quedaba en el colegio en vacaciones… Eso era un alivio por una parte, ya que así no se tendría que preocupar por su seguridad durante la luna llena, pero por otra parte se sentiría muy triste al no verla. Pero lo principal era su seguridad, así que estaba decidido a pasar con ella los tres días que quedaban antes de las vacaciones y luego centrarse en la luna llena, seguro de que esa vez Very no recibiría ningún daño.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¿Qué os vais?"

"Sí, solamente nos quedan dos días aquí, el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones volvegemos a Fgancia"-les comunicó Lèa.

"¡Yo pensaba que os quedaríais hasta final de curso!"-exclamó Lily.

"Al pgincipio iba a seg así, pego debido a las cosas extgañas que están sucediendo últimamente quegemos volveg a casa con nuestga familia, pog si acaso"-dijo Laurent

"¡Te voy a echar de menos!"-exclamó Aitzi a la vez que se abrazaba como una lapa a Laurent

"¡Aitzi! ¡Que no esté Adam delante no significa que te puedas agarrar a otros tíos!"-la riñó Irene.

"¡Es un amigo! ¡Un abrazo de amigos!"

"Vale, pues vete a abrazar así a Pettigrew"-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

"…ese no es mi amigo"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Aitzi caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos. No entendía por qué la gente se agobiaba tanto a la hora de estudiar. La verdad es que ella, que iba a continuar con el negocio familiar, no necesitaba grandes notas, con aprobar solamente se conformaba. Y además, quedaba todo un año para los EXTASIS, no había de qué preocuparse. Así que ella prefería, cuando estaba estresada, caminar por Hogwarts tranquilamente. Su vida había cambiado tanto en unos meses… Y lo había hecho aún más desde que su novio era Adam. No había ningún chico como él, de eso estaba segura. Era tan atento, dulce… y encima estaba buenísimo. Nada conseguiría empañar su felicidad.

De repente se dio cuenta de que, caminando inmersa en sus pensamientos, había llegado a una zona del castillo en la que nunca había estado. Ese castillo era tan grande que todavía no lo había visto todo. Aunque, la verdad, no se arrepentía de no haber visto esa zona, pues era un tanto siniestra, toda llena de armaduras y sin ventanas que la iluminasen. La escasa luz que había provenía de un par de antorchas colgadas de la pared. Aitzi se giró para irse cuando escuchó unas voces conocidas que venían desde una puerta situada a su derecha. Decidió esconderse y escuchar qué decían, ya que, si iban hasta esa zona del castillo para mantener una conversación, no podían tramar nada bueno.

"…por fin está comenzando. Tanto los muggles como los magos empiezan a tener miedo, todos se han dado cuenta de que algo oscuro se avecina, por mucho que los medios de comunicación estén intentando suavizar las noticias"

"No tienen ni idea de lo que está a punto de suceder, cuando el Señor Tenebroso se alce con el poder será el fin de los sangre sucia y los traidores de la sangre"

Aitzi, al oír esas palabras, se tuvo que agarrar a la pared para no caerse de la impresión al suelo. ¿Quiénes eran los que podrían decir esas cosas tan horribles? ¿Sangre sucia? ¿Traidores de la sangre?

"Baja la voz, Bellatrix, no sabes si alguien puede oírnos"

"Tú siempre tan cuidadoso, Snape. Sabes que nadie pasa por aquí y además, si nos oyesen ¿qué más daría? Ya no hay marcha atrás, pronto el mundo mágico le pertenecerá al Señor Tenebroso"

"No daría igual. Sabes perfectamente que tenemos que terminar nuestros estudios en Hogwarts para no levantar sospechas"

"Tienes razón, Lucius"

En ese momento Aitzi no pudo escuchar más, ya que notó como se acercaban a la puerta, y, con el corazón desbocado echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo para evitar ser descubierta. Tenía que avisar a sus amigos de lo que había ocurrido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Remuus!"

Very se acercó a Remus, que estaba sentado a las orillas del lago aprovechando uno de esos extraños calurosos días primaverales para estudiar al aire libre.

"Hola"-saludó Remus con una sonrisa.

"Pareces cansado"-Very notó que Remus lucía unas profundas ojeras-"Deberías dejar de estudiar un poco, ya sabes que vas a ser uno de los mejores del curso. Se te va a quedar cara de libro, cariño"

"No es solamente por estudiar"-replicó Remus cerrando el libro-"También es por… ya sabes, mi pequeño problema peludo"

"… ¿tu qué?"-preguntó Very con los ojos como platos-"¿Me estás insinuando algo?"

"¿Cómo?"-preguntó extrañado Remus. De repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que se refería Very-"¡No, no, no, no!"

"… a mí tampoco me importaría, la verdad"-continuó Very con una expresión extraña, pero se calló al ver que Remus replicaba-"Ah, vale. Lo siento"

"¿Qué no te importaría?"-pero al ver que se estaba desviando del tema principal, cambió la frase-"Quiero decir, que dentro de poco es… luna llena"

"¡Ah, es verdad!"-Very se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano-"¡Soy lo peor! ¿Y a eso lo llamas tu _pequeño problema peludo_?"

"Fue una invención de James"

"Ya me figuraba que Potter estaba detrás"-Very se rió-"No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré"

"¿Cómo? ¿No te ibas a casa en vacaciones?"

"He cambiado de opinión. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo y cuidarte"-dijo Very con una sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa se le congeló en la cara al ver el gesto que Remus tenía en la cara.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Vete a casa, Very"-dijo Remus con tono cortante.

"¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no quieres que me quede aquí contigo?"-replicó Very, visiblemente dolida.

"¡Sabes perfectamente que no es eso! ¡Pero no puedo ponerte en peligro!"

"¿Ponerme en peligro? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? Remus, sabes perfectamente que hace años que conozco tu secreto, y que nunca he peligrado por tu culpa"

"¿Y lo que pasó hace unos meses que fue?"

"¡Eso no fue culpa tuya! Fue una imprudencia de Amy el salir fuera de los matorrales directa hacia un hombre lobo. ¡Además ni siquiera le hiciste nada!"-dijo Very, alzando un poco la voz, recordando la aventura que había sucedido unos meses atrás-"No te culpes por cosas innecesarias, Remus"

"Si no hubiese sido por James, podría haber muerto. O peor, se podría haber transformado en un monstruo… como yo"-dijo Remus hundiendo la cabeza en las manos.

"¡No digas eso!"-dijo Very cogiéndole la cara entre las manos-"Tú no eres un monstruo. Eres el mejor chico que he conocido en toda mi vida"

"Y tú eres la mejor chica que he conocido. Por eso no podría soportarlo si te sucediese algo malo… Porque sé que, a pesar de negarlo, el día de luna llena vais a rondar alrededor del Sauce Boxeador, por si algo sucediese"-dijo Remus evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Very.

"Remus, mírame"

Remus alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Very, que en ese momento le miraban con una expresión de infinito cariño.

"Te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, Remus. Y si me pides que me vaya, lo haré, porque no quiero que sufras. Pero piénsalo de verdad, por favor. Porque yo quiero quedarme aquí, a tu lado, ayudándote en los momentos en los que lo pases mal"

Los ojos color miel la miraron, conmovidos. No se merecía a esa chica, no se la merecía. Reflexionó sobre lo que ésta le había dicho. Quería estar a su lado, quería estar con ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, el tacto de su piel… lo necesitaba. Y sabía que si se quedaba todo sería mucho más fácil. Eso sí, hablaría con Lily o con Amy, para convencerlas que de mantuviesen a Very alejada del Sauce Boxeador… no quería correr ningún peligro innecesario.

"…quédate"

Y acercó su cara a la de Very para darle un beso.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¿De verdad oíste eso, Aitzi?"

Aitzi se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos. Tras haber buscado por todo el colegio como loca a alguien para contarle lo que había escuchado (incluso se había metido por equivocación en el cuarto de baño de los chicos… o eso al menos decía ella) había decidido ir a la habitación de los chicos, y tras encontrar a Pettigrew saliendo de la ducha (a la pobre le había costado cinco minutos el recobrar el conocimiento) había encontrado a Adam sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, leyendo un libro, y le había contado la conversación que había escuchado.

"Totalmente segura"

"¿Estás segura de que los nervios no te traicionaron?"

"Segurísima. A ver, estaba totalmente acojonada, vete a saber qué me habrían hecho esas serpientes si me hubiesen pillado. A lo mejor aparecía mi cuerpo colgando del molino"-exclamó Aitzi a la vez que se dejaba caer de manera teatral.

"¿De qué molino hablas?"-preguntó Adam extrañado-"¿Seguro que la visión de Pettigrew recién salido de la ducha no te ha producido una conmoción traumática y por eso deliras?"

"Ligeramente… pero eso no es el caso. El caso es que hablaban de manera muy extraña, Adam. No paraban de mencionar a un Señor Tenebroso…"

"Y eso de que dijesen que era el fin de los sangre sucia y traidores de la sangre no pinta muy bien, la verdad. Malfoy siempre me ha parecido un cretino, que solamente sabe presumir, pero Black… Esa chica siempre ha sido una fanática de la pureza de la sangre, y es la que realmente me asusta"

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?"-preguntó Aitzi apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"De momento tenemos que investigar más. Tenemos que seguir a los Slytherin y averiguar más cosas, ya que no podemos precipitarnos. En el momento en el que tengamos pruebas, se lo contaremos a los demás"

"¿No se lo vamos a contar a nadie?"

"Yo creo que por ahora lo mejor sería guardar esto entre tú y yo. No debemos preocuparles demasiado, sobre todo a Lily (por eso de los sangre sucia) y a Amy (por lo de traidores de la sangre). Además, ya sabes que esas dos tienen un carácter de mil demonios, y puede que no se controlen a la hora de recibir la noticia"

"Está bien, a partir de ahora les seguiremos. Pero en cuanto aparezca en el periódico algo extraño, se lo contamos ¿vale?"

"Vale"

"Y ahora, un besito para sellar el trato"-dijo Aitzi poniendo ojitos.

"Eres de lo que no hay"-dijo Adam sonriendo. Cogió a Aitzi y le plantó un beso en los labios.

"¡Nunca me acostumbraré a esto! Y pensar que al principio solamente pensabas que era una acosadora loca…"

"Y lo sigo pensando"-dijo Adam-"Pero te quiero igualmente"

"¡Si es que no me puedo enfadar contigo!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Mañana las vacaciones ¡oe, oe!"-cantaba Amy a la vez que daba saltos por los pasillos-"¿Y tú qué miras?"-le increpó a una Slytherin que se le quedó mirando mal.

"Tranquilízate, Amy. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta?"-le preguntó Lily cogiéndole de los hombros para evitar que siguiese dando saltos.

"¡Porque mañana nos dan las vacaciones! Y tendré una semana para desconectar y…"

"Te recuerdo que Black se queda en el colegio"

"Tú siempre rompiendo mi burbuja, Lilian Evans"-dijo Amy con una mirada fulminante.

"Fuiste tú la que empezaste con el rollo de "voy a seducir a Black y luego a dejarle con un calentón" señorita Thompson"

"Ahí me has pillado"-dijo Amy

"Anda que… vaya ideas de bombero que tienes. ¿Ya has pensado el siguiente movimiento?"

"Sí… será esta noche. Y si veo que no puedo controlarlo lo dejaré, no me gusta sufrir, no me va el rollo masoquista"

Las dos se echaron a reír, pero la risa de Lily se cortó radicalmente al cruzar una esquina y ver que James Potter le esperaba apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo conseguía encontrarla siempre? Se giró para decirle algo a Amy… y se encontró con que ésta se había esfumado.

"_Traidora_"

Se irguió y pasó dignamente al lado de James sin hacerle el menor caso.

"Evans"

Ella continuó su camino.

"Evans"

Siguió caminando, sin dar señales de haberle oído.

"Evans"

Continuó ignorándole.

"¡LILY!"

"¡QUE NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMB…!"-Lily se giró para gritarle con rabia a James, pero no terminó la frase al ver que éste había conseguido lo que quería, que le hiciese caso.

"Echaba de menos oír tu dulce voz"-dijo éste con una sonrisa.

"Yo no consigo echarte de menos, porque no hay día en el que no vengas a dar el coñazo"-dijo Lily girándose para irse, pero James era más rápido de reflejos, y se puso delante de ella-"Muévete, Potter. Recuerda lo que te dije: a no ser que recuerdes qué hiciste el primer día de curso de primer año no te haré el menor caso"

"¡Es que no lo consigo recordar!"-exclamó James-"Lo he intentado todo: pociones, hechizos… y nada"

"¿Por qué no pruebas a darte golpes contra una pared? A lo mejor eso funciona, y no te puedes quedar más tonto de lo que ya lo eres"-apuntó Lily con gesto irónico.

"¡Por ti lo hago todo, dulce pelirroja!"

Y James comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared

"¡Para! ¡Para! ¡PARA!"-dijo Lily cogiéndole del brazo para evitar que se siguiese golpeando contra la pared.

"¡Te preocupas por mí, Evans! Estoy emocionado"-James la miró con el pelo aplastado por los golpes y las gafas torcidas, pero vio que Lily estaba colocando un cuadro, que estaba a punto de caerse.

"Hala, ya está. El cuadro está bien colocado y no se caerá. Puedes continuar"

Y se fue dejando a James Potter con pinta de loco y haciendo un pucherito.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Eran las 10 de la noche. Amy sabía que Sirius estaba a punto de salir del aula de Transformaciones, en la cual había cumplido un castigo por haber transformado los libros de Snape en gusanos. Era el momento ideal, ya que nadie se solía pasar por el segundo piso a esas horas de la noche, y la mayor parte de los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones haciendo el equipaje porque se irían al día siguiente, así que se encaminó hacia allí decidida.

Efectivamente, al mirar por la rendija de la puerta pudo comprobar que Sirius se encontraba dentro, limpiando de forma manual los libros de la estantería.

"Hola, Black"-saludó.

Sirius dio un respingo y se giró.

"Hola, Thompson. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

"Estaba en la biblioteca, y al pasar he visto que había luz encendida y he pensado que podrían haberse dejado algo encendido, por lo cual he entrado a apagarlo"-mintió Amy descaradamente.

"Pues no, era yo, que estoy terminando un castigo de la Minnie. La verdad es que se ha pasado, si los gusanos eran muy bonitos…"-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros

Amy se rió y se acercó más a Sirius. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero no podía dejar que los nervios la controlasen.

"Parece que volvemos a estar solos…"-empezó Amy.

"… algo que no parece disgustarte en absoluto"

Sirius dejó el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y la miró. Debido al castigo se había quitado el jersey del uniforme, y en ese momento solamente llevaba la camisa con la corbata floja. Amy tuvo que respirar profundamente para poder decir lo siguiente con aire casual.

"¿Por qué debería importarme? ¿No sueña medio alumnado femenino con estar a solas con Sirius Black?"

"Ya, pero yo nunca he sido santo de tu devoción, Thompson"

"Bueno, las personas cambian"-Amy se acercó más a Sirius-"Los sentimientos cambian"

No sabía por qué había dicho esa última frase. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, porque Sirius la había cogido por la espalda y la miraba intensamente.

"Me cuesta mucho pensar que eres tú, Thompson. Parece que te hubiesen sustituido con poción multijugos"

"Pregúntame lo que quieras, Black, y ya verás que soy yo"

A Amy le costaba mucho mantener la mirada de Sirius, estaba sudando y tenía el corazón desbocado. No era buena a la hora de seducir, Black lo notaría enseguida y empezaría a jugar con ella, estaba segura de ello. Pero no podía echarse atrás. No ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

"No, no hace falta preguntar nada. Hay una forma mejor de demostrarlo…"

Y la besó. El beso de Sirius Black hizo que algo dentro de Amy estallase. Ya le había besado en más ocasiones, pero ésta era diferente. Se trataba de un beso salvaje, una lucha entre dos cuerpos para ganar el poder sobre el otro. Sirius Black era un contrincante muy fuerte, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder. A pesar de sus intenciones, cada vez le era más difícil concentrarse, pues notaba como las manos de Sirius subían y bajaban por su espalda, jugando con su pelo y acariciándole el cuello. Sus propias manos estaban enredadas en el pelo de éste, increíblemente suave. Sentía su respiración, el roce de su pelo en la cara. A Amy le costaba mucho mantener la mente fría.

Sirius, de repente, la cogió y la sentó en una mesa del aula. Antes de que Amy pudiese procesar qué estaba haciendo, se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su torso perfectamente formado. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, pensó Amy cuando Sirius la abrazó, dejando que sintiese el tacto de su pecho, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Dentro de ella se estaba produciendo una lucha encarnizada. Por una parte quería tener el poder, volverlo loco, pero otra parte suya quería sucumbir a los encantos de Sirius Black. Pero, finalmente, una tercera parte, la sensata, ganó a las otras dos.

"¡BASTA YA!"-gritó Amy a la vez que empujaba a Sirius para atrás.

Sirius trastabilló y cayó al suelo.

"¿Pero qué cojones te pasa, Thompson?"-replicó éste, frotándose la espalda-"¡Que el suelo está frío y voy sin camiseta!"

"¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡HARTA!"-chilló Amy.

Se sentía tonta. Había intentado por todos los medios seducir y dejar atontado a Black, pero éste siempre la superaba. Además, había sentido algo muy raro dentro de si cuando Sirius la había besado de esa manera.

"¿Harta? ¡Si eres tú la que has venido provocando!"-exclamó Sirius a la vez que se levantaba.

"¡Solamente quería seducirte y dejarte atontado, para que pudieses comprobar en tus carnes cómo haces sentir al resto de personas! ¡Pero ni siquiera valgo para eso!"-chilló Amy.

Amy se levantó de la mesa donde Sirius la había puesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero al llegar al umbral se giró y corrió hacia dónde estaba Sirius. Éste cerró los ojos, esperando un puñetazo… y cuando los abrió vio que Amy estaba de nuevo en el umbral, con su camisa en las manos.

"¡Y que sepas que te has quedado sin camisa!"-gritó antes de echar a correr

"¡Espera Thompson!"

Sirius se dejó caer en el suelo. No tenía ni camisa, ni jersey… y como alguna chica o profesor le viese desnudo de cintura para arriba por el castillo a esas horas se iba a armar una buena… Pero eso no era lo que más le importaba (¿desde cuándo le importaban las reglas a Sirius Black?) sino las palabras de Amy. Así que era eso lo que tramaba Amy… ¡Él no hacía que las personas se sintiesen así! ¿Verdad? Bueno, por lo menos no lo hacía queriendo… Pero había una cosa que le había dejado descolocado. Amy había dicho que ni siquiera valía para eso ¿tan poco se valoraba? Sirius Black le enseñaría lo mucho que vale, de eso estaba seguro.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Vacacioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"-gritó Amy al despertarse.

Tras una noche de sufrimiento, había decidido pasar de Black. Que hiciese lo le diese la gana, a ella le traía sin cuidado. Simplemente se dedicaría a ser feliz, que tenía 17 años, estaba en la flor de la vida. No se iba a preocupar por ese guaperas con complejo de superioridad.

"No cantes victoria, que todavía queda hoy de clases, y tengo miedo de los deberes que nos pueden mandar"-dijo Lily frotándose los ojos.

Amy, que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada cogiendo pasta de dientes para echársela por la cara a Aitzi, no la escuchó, y siguió bailando por la habitación, haciendo que el resto de compañeras se despertasen, lo que le valió unos buenos cojinazos.

"¡Eres una marrana, prima!"-exclamó Aitzi al despertarse y ver que tenía toda la cara llena de dentífrico.

"¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo?"-se quejó Amy.

"La próxima vez guarda la prueba del delito antes de que el inocente se despierte"-Aitzi señaló la pasta de dientes que tenía Amy en la mano-"Bueno, da igual, tiene un aroma mentolado perfecto"

Y se fue hacia el baño dando saltitos.

"¿Por qué está tan contenta?"-preguntó Irene.

"Porque ayer se estuvo morreando con Adam, no es lista ni nada mi primita"-contestó Amy, lo que hizo que se ganase un buen zapatillazo desde el baño.

"¿Por qué no te presentas a las pruebas de Quidditch el año que viene? ¡Tienes una puntería perfecta!"-sugirió Very.

"Ten amigas para esto…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Las clases de la mañana pasaron rápidamente, aunque, como bien había pronosticado Lily, la cantidad ingente de deberes que les pusieron provocaron que Amy se quisiese tirar desde la Torre de Astronomía.

"¡Se han pasado! Las vacaciones son solamente una semana y media ¿cómo quieren que haga esto?"-se quejaba mientras acompañaban a Adam a la entrada, pues al final era el único que se iba a casa en las vacaciones.

"Estás en sexto, guapa. Y no te quejes, que yo tendré que hacer todos estos deberes solito, en mi casa…"-dijo Adam poniendo morritos.

"Adam, sabes la razón por la cual al final no he podido irme a casa…"-se justificó Very.

"No pasa nada, cariño, ya sabes que lo digo en broma"

Por fin llegaron a la puerta, donde había gran cantidad de alumnos esperando a los carruajes. Los franceses se encontraban allí, pues ellos también volvían a Beauxbatons.

"¡Os vamos a echar mucho de menos!"-dijo Lily, a la vez que se abrazaba a Lèa.

"Recordad que siempre vais a tener unos amigos en Inglaterra"-dijo Very.

"¡Te vamos a echar de menoooos!"-exclamaron Amy y Aitzi a la vez que se echaban a los brazos de Laurent.

"Nostgos también os vamos a extgañag mucho… Gealmente nos hubiese gustado quedagnos más tiempo… pero cgreo que ahora es el momento de estag con la familia"-dijo Laurent a la vez que les devolvía el abrazo.

Lily avanzaba hacia él cuando de repente notó como alguien la cogía del brazo y la llevaba aparte.

"¡Potter, suelt…!"-pero se paró en seco al ver que no era James Potter quien le agarraba sino Max, el otro estudiante de intercambio que había venido. Al haber terminado en Slytherin nunca había hablado con él, por eso le sorprendió que la cogiese así-"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ten cuidado"-dijo él.

"¿Perdona? No entiendo por donde vas"-dijo Lily mirándole contrariada.

"Ten cuidado con los Slytherin"

"¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué?"

"Cosas malas van a pasag, algo oscugo se avecina. Les he oído hablag y no planean nada bueno. Tienes que estag al lado de la gente que te quiege, no desconfíes de nadie que esté en tu entogno de allegados"

"¿Quieres decir que los Slytherin planean algo?"

"No, los Slytherin no. Es alguien mucho más podegoso que ellos. Ellos no son más que simples vasallos, pego no dudagán en obedeceg a su amo pase lo que pase. Ten cuidado. Tú, tus amigas y el gupo de Potteg"

"No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir… pero te haré caso"-Lily se apartó el pelo de los ojos-"Muchas gracias, Max. Siento si suena mal pero… ¿por qué me adviertes a mí?"

"Eges una de las que más peligo corres, pogque tus padges son muggles. Además… no puedo dejag que hagan daño a alguien con esos ojos"

Lily sintió que enrojecía hasta la punta del cabello.

"Vaya, muchas gracias Max. Cuídate tú también"

"Lo haré, no te pgeocupes"

Y, tras sonreírle, se metió en un carruaje que iba de camino a Hogsmeade.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"¡Cuídate, Laurent, tío!"-dijo James a la vez que le abrazaba-"Ha sido un placer conocerte"

"Lo mismo digo"-respondió Laurent con una sonrisa-"Sois geniales, chicos. Si me pegmitís un consejo, os digia que no desespegaseis gespecto a Amy y Lily, ya que el que la sigue, la consigue. Además… estáis hechos los unos paga los otgos, todo el mundo que os vea lo puede compgobag"

"Gracias por el consejo. Te enviaremos lechuzas informándote de nuestros progresos"-dijo Sirius a la vez que se reía.

"Es una lástima que no te atgaiga yo como tú a mí… Si alguna vez te vuelves gay avísame, pog favog"-dijo Laurent.

"Te prometo que lo haré"-dijo Sirius mientras se reía a carcajadas.

"Bueno, chicas, cuidaos mucho. Por cierto ¿Max, el otro chico, no va con vosotros?"-preguntó Remus.

"Max es… un poco gago. Solamente habla a la gente que le pagece integesante, y pagece seg que pog aquí no ha encontgado a nadie… Bueno, él se lo piegde"-explicó Lèa-"Nos tenemos que ig ya"

Léa cogió de la mano a Olive, que no había abierto la boca, pero de repente ésta se soltó de su mano, fue derecha a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Adiós. Cuídate"-dijo. Tras haber hecho eso se metió corriendo en el carruaje, roja como un tomate.

"¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que era tímida!"-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-"¡Cuídate mucho, Olive!"

De repente se giró como un resorte, pues había sentido como si alguien le estuviese taladrando con la mirada. Al girarse no vio nada, pero le pareció que Amy, que estaba a unos 20 metros, se giraba rápidamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los franceses ya se habían ido, al igual que Adam, aunque a éste último le había costado irse, pues Aitzi le había cogido del cuello y no le soltó hasta que éste amenazó con no besarla nunca más si no dejaba que se fuese. Ésta, inmediatamente le soltó, lo que aprovechó Adam para darle un beso rápido en los labios y meterse en el último carruaje, desde donde se despidió de sus amigas con la mano.

Solamente quedaban en la puerta los alumnos que no se iban a casa en vacaciones, es decir, Lily, Amy, Very, Aitzi, James, Sirius, Remus y un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff y tres de Ravenclaw. De Slytherin no se había quedado nadie.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"-preguntó Amy.

"Echo de menos a mi niño…"-dijo Aitzi con voz triste.

"Por favor, Aitzi, que no hace ni cinco minutos que se ha ido"-dijo Lily-"Ya tendrás tiempo de echarle de menos"

"¿Vamos a la Sala Común? Empieza a hacer un poco de frío"-sugirió Very.

"Está bien, pero hoy no me agobies con los deberes, Lily, que necesito relajarme"-dijo Amy apuntándola con el dedo.

"Está bien, está bien…"

Las cuatro amigas iban a entrar en el castillo cuando vieron que Aitzi se quedaba parada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé, pero… ahí hay un carruaje"-señaló Aitzi.

Las tres se giraron y vieron que era verdad. Los merodeadores se acercaron a ellas, pues también lo habían visto y estaban extrañados.

"Very ¿tú sabes qué pasa?"-le preguntó Remus-"Todos los carruajes se han ido ya, y éste parece que vuelve"

"No sé, a lo mejor se le ha olvidado el equipaje a alguien…"

Pero sus dudas pronto se vieron resueltas cuando el carruaje paró y de éste bajo una pequeña figura con un gran equipaje.

"¡ZORPREZAAAAAAAA!"

"No puede ser…"-exclamó Amy, como los ojos como platos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O FIN DEL CAPÍTULO O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_El escenario está en calma hasta que aparecen Saly Black Potter y Unika Evans_

"¡Hola, queridos lectores! Esta vez no hemos tardado tanto en actualizar ¿no?"

"¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Sois los mejores!"

_De repente se escucha un ruido muy fuerte_

**Saly:** ¿Qué puede haber sido eso?

_Se acerca a un lateral del escenario para comprobar qué ha pasado cuando de repente algo explota y sale volando por los aires._

**Unika:** ¡Salyyyyyyyy!

_Se acerca corriendo a ésta, que se encuentra tumbada en el suelo, con gesto trágico_

**Saly:** Unika… venga… mi… muerte…

Y tras decir esta heroica frase, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos bizcos y la lengua fuera.

**Unika:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿POR QUÉ ELLAAAAAAA? ¡LLEVAME A MÍ!

"¿Quegeis dejag de haceg el imbécil?"

_Unika y Saly (que se ha recuperado milagrosamente) miran a la persona que acaba de entrar en el escenario._

"¡Laurent!"

**Laurent:** El mismo. Cgeo que me he pegdido de camino a Beaubatons, mi caguaje tomó mal el camino, ha explotado, y no encuentgo a los demás, pogque veníamos en caguajes difegentes…

**Saly:** Pobrecito…

**Unika:** No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos…

_Laurent, que no se da cuenta de a quién le ha pedido ayuda, deja que Saly y Unika le lleven hacia un lateral del escenario, sin percatar que una lleva una esposas en las manos y la otra lleva un látigo. El escenario se queda vacío hasta que aparece gritando la Voz en off_

**Voz en off:** ¿¡PERO QUERÉIS AYUDARME CON MI BODA O QUÉ?!


End file.
